Amor en pleno siglo 18
by La piketua
Summary: Volemoa al siglo 18,donde se usaban hermosos trajes y ropa formal. Una historia de amor se desarrolla en este siglo...una peligrosa y muy criticada ¿Porque? Porque en el siglo 18 nadie espera escuchar que una chica esta enamorada de otra. PP/HG BZ/RW HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Volemos al siglo 18...una historia de amor se desarrolla en este siglo...una peligrosa y muy criticada ¿Porque? Porque en el siglo 18 nadie esperaba escuchar que una chica estuviera enamorada de otra.**

**Disclamer: Ningún personaje del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece ¿OK? ok, la historia si es mía.**

**Antes de dejaros leer mi historia una pregunta quiero hacerles ¿Quien cree que estoy media loca? Sinceramente pueden contestar, porque yo se que es de locos andar con un montón de historias regadas y sin terminar. Espero que sigan leyendo mis locas historias y esta en especial me nació de un sueño.**

** La rebelde hija del rey  
**

Era a principios del año, los pajaritos cantaban alegres sus hermosos cantares, el aire era fresco, nubes blancas adornaban los inmensos espacios azules allá...arriba de todas las cabezas que caminaban por la plaza de la Salamandra.

La Salamandra es una pequeña isla rodeada casi completamente de agua, en ella habitan mas gente pobre que rica pero solo una persona era la comidilla del día ¿Quien? Claro esta que Pansy Parkinson

Esa hermosa Flor rebelde, esa a la que todos consideran afortunada sin vivir su vida, la chica siempre andaba en la boca de todos por sus ideas cada vez mas locas a medida que iba creciendo.

La plaza estaba llena, mujeres con hermosos vestidos...algunos mas elegantes que otros, se paseaban de aquí para ya. Solo la mujeres de alcurnia se daban el lujo de portar sombrillas que las cubrieran del sol...las demás simplemente caminaban debajo de el como de costumbre.

Los hombres también andaban por la plaza, cortejaban señoritas y al igual que las mujeres unos vestían mejores trajes que otros. Pero había un hombre que sobre salia entre todos...el no salia mucho a la plaza, el...era el rey de Salamandra, Federico Parkinson, ningún hombre lo iguala en porte y ropa elegante...ninguno se daba el lujo de portar un traje francés.

Debía celebrarse algo especial para que el hombre de alcurnia hubiese bajado de su trono de oro a convivir con los mortales que se fajaban el lomo trabajando para poder comer.

Y así era, había una razón especial para que el hombre hubiera salido, su primogénita, recuerdan a la flor rebelde de la que antes les hable...pues ella es la primogénita del rey, la razón de los dolores de cabeza de la reina y los arranques de furia del rey.

-Vine por mi hija.- declaro el rey con seriedad, sus cabellos negros a la altura del los hombros, sus ojos azules brillando con molestia, el oficial no tardo en buscar a la niña de 18 años...la chica era alta, de cabello negro a los hombros en señal de rebeldía, sus ojos, dos hermosos ojos color azul verdoso, su piel morena.

-Aqui la tiene señor Parkinson, sentimos mucho los inconvenientes.- declaro el primer oficial, un hombre rechoncho...con barriga colgando y un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho.  
En lugar de correr hacia su padre como haría cualquier chica de 18 años luego de una hora en prisión, Pansy Parkinson camino elegantemente a la salida.

Con un suspiro el rey la siguió, mirando indignado las fachas en las que su primogénita andaba. Y no es que no fuera ropa de marca, era ropa francesa, el problema es que era la ropa del rey y no la de ella. La chica vestía un ajustado pantalón crema, y la parte de arriba de su cuerpo solo mostraba un ajustado chal de un hermoso color crema también.

Su padre la miro con algo de decepción...no era esa la aptitud que esperaba de su primogénita, el entendía su rebeldía porque en parte había sido su culpa...el la encerró en el castillo por demasiados años...impidiéndole ver mas allá de lo que mostraba su mansión y lo que llegaba a ver desde su ventana.

Pansy no podía apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, porque otra vez había echo lo que se le había venido en gana, ese juego suyo de romper las reglas había empezado hace cinco años...cuando descubrió que el mundo de afuera no era como se lo contaba su mejor y único amigo Blaise.

A unos pocos metros de donde caminaban el rey y su hija, una chica de cabellos castaños trataba de sacar la cuenta de lo que había ganado su familia esa semana. Ellos tenían una herrería, la mejor de la isla. Pero algo sacaba de concentración a la inteligente chica de piel bronceada, las chismosa del pueblo: La hermanas gemelas Padma y Parvati estaban chismeando con Lavender Brown el chisme del momento. Se preguntaran como es que Hermione sabe hasta quienes son las chismosas y es que en una isla tan pequeña todos terminan conociéndose.

-Dicen que la chica ahora si se fue al extremo, escuche decir a Rita Skeeter que se disfrazo de hombre y reto a un oficial.- cuchilleaba entre ¨susurros¨ Lavender, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de la rubia exuberante, que vestía un hermoso traje rosa con el cabello simétricamente recogido.

-Eso no es normal chicas, tal vez tanto dinero y tanta atencion se le subió...DIos mio que ven mis ojos, que horror.- dijo Padma, Hermione volteo a mirar a donde miraba la morena y se encontró con una imagen que en lugar de parecer le horrible le llamo la atención.

Allí se encontraba el rey siendo seguido por... lo que por las curvas debía ser una chica pero vestía con la ropa habitual de un hombre. Aun así Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que esos pantalones ajustados se le veían mejor que a cualquier chico que hubiese visto portando pantalones a lo largo de sus 19 años.

-Es la imagen mas horrorosa que han visto mis ojos.- sisseo Lavender, pero nadie respondió porque el rey se había dirigido a donde ellas estaban chismorreando, siendo seguido por la bella rebelde de cabellos negros...quien sonreía como quien logra su cometido del día.

-Encarge un espejo de cuerpo hace una semana, ¿Esta listo?- pregunto el rey dirigiéndose a Hermione, la morena intento mirarlo y lo consiguió a medias...sus ojos viajaban a la chica que acompañaba al rey, sabia que era su primogénita porque se la habían descrito muchas veces pero nunca había visto a esa chica de frente...su rebeldía y osadía era un brillo eterno en sus hermosos ojos azules verdosos.

-¿Fred, la orden quince esta lista?- pregunto la morena sin dejar de mirar al famoso rey, quien parecía realmente impaciente y miraba de reojo a su hija. Pansy tenia tallada una sonrisa en el rostro y miraba con curiosidad a la morena de melena enmarañada.

-Si- grito una voz, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa a su rey antes de hablar.

-SI usted gusta, le entregamos el espejo a mas tardar, la 1 en su casa...o ¿Prefiera llevarselo?- pregunto la hermosa castaña, notando como el chal crema de la otra chica hacia resaltar profundamente sus pechos y como las manos de la primogénita estaban enteradas en sus bolsillos como si no le preocupara lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

-Lo estare esperando, gracias.- declaro el rey antes de comenzar a alejarse, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione y siguió a su padre con el paso arrastrado...nada normal en una chica de la alta alcurnia.

Hemione la contemplo alejarse y internamente no pudo entender que era lo que le hacia admirar aquella chica, tal vez era el hecho de que a pesar de todo aquella chica le gritaba al mundo sus pensamientos y no dejaba que nadie le dijera que hacer.

Al entrar a la casa de la realeza Pansy supo que ahora era de esperarse el regaño de su padre...tal vez los golpes. La morena irguió la cabeza orgullosa pero eso no lo hizo ni por un segundo ...una fuerte mano...cayosa y firme dio en su rostro y la mando al suelo.

La rebelde chica miro a su padre, retándolo... como siempre, el hombre de ojos azules sintió coraje...en sus ojos se reflejaba la decepción. Pansy vio con temor como su padre tomaba su corbacho, Pansy sabia lo que era capaz de hacer su padre con esa cosa...había visto como golpeaba a su madre cuando llego borracho un día.

-Nunca pense tener que usarlo contigo Pansy, pero, ya he aguantado tu rebeldía durante bastantes años.- Pansy se quedo en el suelo, esperando el dolor, este no tardo en llegar... como un zas rompía el silencio de la habitación y un lamento salia de la garganta de la hermosa morena.

Un zas fue seguido de otro mas fuerte y de otro hasta que la parte trasera de el chal crema era hecho jirones mezclado con sangre. El padre de Pansy, tras dar un ultimo azote, salio del lugar rumbo a su habitación. Pansy se hizo una bola adolorida y lloro, lloro hasta que unos brazos la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Vamos mi niña, venga a sacarle esa ropa y a curar esas heridas.- dijo la nana de Pansy, era una mujer entrada en edad, la cual usaba unos feos espejuelos, con dificultad Pansy se levanto.

-Gracias Minerva.- dijo Pansy mientras la mujer metida en un traje bastante elegante la ayudaba a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su recamara. Con ayuda de Mcgonagall Pansy se sintió mejor, aun con ardor en la espalda la morena se las arreglo para decir: Estoy Bien.

-Llameme si le sucede algo mi niña.- declaro Minerva antes de abandonar el cuarto, Pansy se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto y observo hacia afuera, la bella chica tenia extremas ganas de romper en llanto pero se contuvo...ella siempre había sido fuerte, rebelde y de alma aventurera...algo arrogante y un tanto sarcástica, eso no era malo, el sarcasmo es una forma de insultara los idiotas in que ello se den cuenta y en la sociedad de este siglo sobraban tantos idiotas que ni regalándolos se acababa .

-Hola Pansy.- saludo una voz, Pansy se volteo recibiendo a su mejor amigo en un fuerte abrazo. Blaise sonrió aun abrazando a la chica y la miro a los ojos...como si supiera mucho y no supiera nada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? Te dije que tu padre se pondría furioso.- dijo el moreno sentándose en la cama de Pansy, Blaise y Pansy habían crecido juntos...eran primos, el padre de Pansy siempre había criticado a su hija por unirse con un chico en lugar de una chica y la misma critica iba para Blaise.

-Sabes que mientras mas furioso el se ponga, mas osadía me da para lograr mi cometido.- decaro Pansy mirando por su ventana. Un fuerte grito se escucho afuera y Blaise tuvo que despedirse.

Pansy se levanto y como el viento comenzó a azotar su cabello ella comenzo a hablar.

-Porque tienen que existir reglas, porque deben haber pobres y ricos, malos y buenos. Porque el amor debe basarse en los sexos y no en el corazón, porque vivimos en una sociedad tan discriminadora. Quisiera poder volar lejos, elegir con quien he de casarme y encontrar el amor en un corazón no en un cuerpo. Que importa lo que esta entre tus piernas si lo que utilizas para amar esta en tu alma.- termino de murmurar la bella chica de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche.

Y aquellas palabras se las llevaría volando el viento, solo el viento escucharia esas palabras que para mas de uno serian una ofensa, el viento las arbitraria por todas partes y las cantaría a cuatro vientos pero nadie escucharía porque solo el que tiene odio abierto puede escuchar y la mayoría tiene los oídos cerrados por culpa de la sociedad en la que viven.

**Ese fue el primer capitulo de esta locura, díganme si la continuo ¿Si? ¿No? ustedes deciden, la historia pronto tomara un camino definido y los caminos de nuestras protas se unieran.**

**No dude en comentar si te gusto y quieres conti**

**Saludos (Cara de felicidad)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capitulo, espero les guste.**

** Disfrazada**

A las 12 y cuarto Hermione le había dicho a su mejor amigo, en procesos de ser novio y en un futuro esposo, Ronald Weasley que llevara la orden del rey a casa de este mismo, el pelirrojo había accedido con un sonrisa.

-Regreso en diez minutos y comemos algo.- dijo el muchacho, tan especial por su rojo cabello, Hermione le había dedicado una sonrisa y había asentido. La morena se quedo de pie, observando como el pelirrojo se alejaba y no dudo en preguntarse porque no podía amar a aquel chico...la castaña estaba 100% segura de que ella no era capaz de amar a nadie ademas de sus padres, no de la forma en que una persona ama a su pareja.

-Hermione me han dicho que el rey vino a por su orden, lamento no haber ido a entregarla.- hablo un chico pelinegro mientras llegaba a donde Hermione, Hermione saludo con un gesto de mano a su vecino, Harry, el chico moreno apenas vestido con unos pantalones viejos y una camisa marrón que debería ser blanca le dedico un gesto de disculpa a su jefa.

-No te preocupes Harry, Ron ya fue a llevarla.- contesto la morena sin despegar su sonrisa de su rostro. Harry se acerco y entro a la herrería que era al aire libre con un pequeño escritorio.

-Hola Hermione- declaro una voz, Hermione levanto la vista de los papeles que había comenzado a mirar y se encontró con una chica pelirroja de ojos chocolate que vestía un hermoso traje azul, no muy elegante pero muy cuidado.

-Hola Ginny.- saludo la castaña con una sonrisa, la pelirroja se acerco y se paro frente a la castaña mientra observaba como algunos niños corrían de lado a lado.

-Tienes tanta suerte, puedes verlos correr a todas horas.- declaro la pelirroja observando a los niños...Hermione le dedico una sonrisa, sabia que Ginny no era feliz..tenia 18 años y llevaba tres mese de casada con Cormac McLaggen...Hermione no sabia porque Gin no era feliz si estaba con uno de los hombres mas buenos que había en toda Salamandra.

-Tu tambien tienes suerte Ginny, seguramente pronto tendrás un niño y lo veras corretear por todos lados.- declaro la morena con una sonrisa. Ginny suspiro y se giro hacia Hermione, quedándose en silencio observando un punto detrás de la morena.

Hermione lo noto y disimuladamente se giro para ver a quien miraba la chica...sorprendida quedo al ver que Harry miraba a Ginny y viceversa...los dos al ver que Hermione se había percatado dejaron de mirarse.

-Mi suegra me ha enviado a por su pedido.- declaro Ginny mirando a Hermione, quien la miro levantando una ceja y luego asintió yendo hacia donde estaba Harry y preguntándole por el pedido.

-George lleva la mesa a casa de tu hermana.- grito Hermione, un chico pelirrojo, vestido con solo un pantalón salio de detrás de una puerta con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-Estas desaparecida hermanita, por un momento me había olvidado de tener una hermana.- declaro el apuesto pelirrojo mirando a su hermana y sonriendo, antes de salir del lugar cargando una pequeña mesa de madera.

-Depues de usted señorita.- bromeo el pelirrojo con su hermana, Ginny se despidió de Hermione y se fue hablando con su hermano. Hermione los vio alejarse y miro hacia lo lejos...podía ver el hogar del rey alzándose imponente...la mansión Parkinson, y sin ella saberlo había una pelinegra que miraba por la ventana hacia ella pero tampoco la veia.

Pansy se encontraba de pie frente a su espejo de cuerpo, con algo de agilidad había conseguido reflejar su espalda en el y contemplaba las cinco lineas cortas que estaban en su espalda por la reciente paliza.

-Ninguno de tus golpes podrá aplacar mi rebeldía padre, hagas lo que hagas no podrás detener mi osada rebeldía.- declro la pelinegra acomodándose el camisón blanco y acercándose a la ventana como la noche había caído sobre las calles de Salamandra.

Y la hermosa hija del rey contemplo las estrellas, esperanzada de que alguien...allá...en el cielo, tal vez de otra constelación estuviera mirando hacia ella. Con un suspiro la chica se dirigió a su cama a descansar y olvidar tan fatídico día.

Una semana después Pansy planeaba su nueva estrategia para retar a su padre, no sabiendo los problemas que traería tal locura. La bella chica de cabello negro se encontraba sentada en su habitación junto a su mejor amigo.

-No Pansy, si con lo que hiciste te dieron aquella tremenda golpisa no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará tu padre si llevas acabo tal cosa.- decia el chico de piel morena...Pansy tenia una sonrisa en los labios, el chico sabia lo que eso significaba...nadie la haría cambiar de idea.

-Blaise mi padre no se dará cuenta, tu te quedaras dormir aquí como muchas veces has hecho y yo saldre por la ventana como hice hace dos años.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Pansy, cuando hiciste eso ibas vestida de chica y solo llegaste a la reja.- contradijo el chico mirando a su prima como si se le hubiera zafado el único tornillo que le quedaba.

-Blaise, por favor.- rogo la chica con ojos de cachorro y Blaise asedio a regañadientes.

-Lo hare pero...ten cuidado, voy a conseguirte la ropa.- declaro el chico saliendo del cuarto. Pansy sonrió triunfadoramente y se sentó en su cama con una sonrisa a esperar la noche.

Los grillos cantaban insistentemente sus canciones mientras la luna llena embargaba las calles se la Salamandra, un hombre se paseaba por el lugar anunciando la hora entre gritos mientras algunos faroles yacían prendidos.

Pansy había terminado su disfraz y admiraba su creación frente a su espejo de cuerpo. La chica se había colocado la ropa de un hombre, pero ahora no era la de un hombre rico sino la de uno pobre, el pantalón era ancho en las piernas y estaba sujetado con una tira a la cintura, una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande y un bigote negro. El que la viera no diría que era una chica, solo diría que era un chico un tanto afeminado.

-¿Que te parece Blaise?- pregunto la chica imitando un tono mas grueso y mirando a su amigo, quien la miraba impresionado pero preocupado.

-Es una real locura Pansy.- dijo el chico, sintiéndose culpable por ser cómplice de esa desfachatez, Pansy le resto importancia y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

-Recuerda que si alguien toca debes decir que me he dormido.- dijo Pansy acercándose a la ventana, Blaise asintió y se acerco a Pansy...la vio descender con agilidad por la ventana...como la chica rebelde y hostinada que era.

-Protejela Dios, no dejes que cometa locuras y traedla de vuelta sana y salva.- susurro al viendo el moreno viendo a su amiga burlar al guardia medio dormido que vigilaba la entrada.

Al salir de los limites de su casa Pansy se encontró con un oscuro lugar, estuvo caminado por unos minutos hasta que se paro frente a un lugar bastante iluminado donde habían varias personas dentro.

-La posada de Rosmerta.- leyo la pelinegra el nombre del lugar tallado en la puerta antes de entrar, se sentó en una mesa y observo. La mayoría de las personas eran hombres...pero había una que otra mujer que reía ante los chistes o cenaba.

Noto que había un circulo alrededor de dos hombres que jugaban a quien era mas fuerte, ambos tenían las manos sobre la mesa y luchaban como si no hubiese mañana. Pansy soltó una carcajada casi inaudible cuando vio al chico fuerte ganar al flaco y es que era así por naturaleza, aunque Pansy tenia una táctica (no bien vista, según Blaise) para ganar.

Pansy se levanto de la mesa con toda la intención de bajarle los humos al chico fuerte que decía ser el mejor pero no vio a la chica que caminaba en esos instantes hacia una mesa y termino tumbandola al suelo.

-Lo siento.- dijo la pelinegra arrodillándose junto a la castaña. Hermione levanto la mirada al escuchar esa voz tan suave y se sorprendió al encontrar a un chico frente ella...hubiera jurado que era la voz de una chica...y... por primera vez en su vida Hermione se perdió en los ojos de otra persona...ese hermoso azul verdoso había cautivado a la morena.

Pansy se sintió nerviosa como la chica en el suelo se había quedado simplemente mirandola  
pero sin darse cuenta la bella hija del rey también se había perdido en los ojos color miel de la otra chica.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Pansy, Hermione no contesto en un principio como observo la boca roja...tan sensual y tan característica de las mujeres y el bigote pequeño y bien peinado del supuesto hombre ante ella.

-Si..estoy bien- dijo la castaña saliendo del mundo en donde se había encerado y levantándose del suelo a toda velocidad, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y Hermione la respondió con nerviosismo.

-¿Eres nuevo en Salamandra?- pregunto con interés la castaña, Pansy asintió con una sonrisa...Hermione se fijo en sus dientes blancos y bien cuidados y luego la miro nuevamente a los ojos pero esta vez comparo esos ojos con los ojos de la hija del rey y les parecieron idénticos.

-Soy...Jose Del Monte Alto.- dijo Pansy tomando la mano de Hermione con galantería y depositando un suave beso en el moreno dorso sin despegar sus ojos de los de Hermione, quien miro con mas curiosidad a Pansy al ver que para ser un chico era demasiado delgado...casi parecía mal nutrido.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, es un placer.- declaro la morena con un gesto cortes, Pansy sonrió mas pronunciadamente y noto que Hermione le miraba con pena.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte es solo que...estas tan delgado.- dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido al quedarse mirando al chico de esa manera, Pansy solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, no se sentía ofendida porque ella sabia que era delgada.

-No te disculpes, realmente todos me dicen lo mismo, estoy acostumbrado.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa e invitando a Hermione a sentarse junto a ella, Hermione acepto con una sonrisa y toco la campana que estaba sobre la mesa.

Al sentarse Pansy vio como una mujer bastante guapa con una traje blanco con flores se acercaba a tomar la orden y supo que la campana que estaba sobre las mesas era para llamar la atención de la mesera.

-A mi dame lo de siempre Rosmerta.- pidio Hermione con una sonrisa hacia la mujer quien la miro picaramente al ver la compañía de la chica. Pansy les dedico una sonrisa como noto que las dos mujeres se centraban en ella

-Y el apuesto chico que va a pedir.- pregunto Rosmerta con una sonrisa, Pansy se lamió los labios y ante la sorpresa de las dos mujeres se decidió por agua. Rosmerta se fue luego de eso y Pansy centro su atención en Hermione.

-¿Y...de donde vienes Jose?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo, mirando a Pansy directamente a los ojos, la pelinegra se quedo en silencio con una sonrisa.

-De...muy lejos.- fue la acertada respuesta de la rebelde chica mientras miraba a la chica castaña. La respuesta de Pansy sorprendió a Hermione quien no sabia porque pero le caía muy bien ese chico delgaducho y afeminado.

-¿Alguien que se atreva a retarme?- pregunto un hombre, robusto, Pansy noto que Hermione rodaba los ojos y miraba la mesa en señal de vergüenza.

-Por que me haces pasar estas vergüenzas padre.- escucho Pansy que la castaña murmuró y sintió pena por la reaccien conocida,aunque tal vez ella no era la persona más indicada para sentir pena.

-Haber tu... delgaducho, si tu, el que acompaña a mi hija. Venga aca y demuestre que a pesar de estar en huesos es un hombre.- dijo el padre de Hermione, bastante borracho, Pansy se levanto y Hermione miro incrédula a su padre y luego a Pansy.

Con una sonrisa Pansy se sentó frente al hombre robusto. Cuando Pansy unió su mano a la del hombre la diferencia era un mundo...mientras la de el era cayosa, grande,fuerte y larga...la de Jose (Pansy) era pequeña, delicada y de dedos flacos y no lo suficiente largos.

Todos en la posada comenzaron a reír y a burlarse del Pansy, quien sonreía como si no hiciera caso al mundo.

-1...2...- antes de que llegara el tres Pansy colo su pie en la entrepierna del robusto hombre e hizo presión sacando de concentración al robusto hombre y logrando así ganar el juego...todos comenzaron a aplaudir como Pansy levanto la mano en señal de triunfo.

La celebración de Pansy no duro mucho, el padre de Hermione se había levantado y tomado de la camisa prácticamente levantando a la flaca muchacha del suelo, a no ser por Hermione, que se metió al medio, Pansy hubiera terminado con un ojo hinchado.

-Ya basta padre, ven Jose.- dijo Hermione jalando a Pansy y sacándola de la posada. Pansy todavía tenia el corazón latiendole en la boca al salir y le temblaba la mano derecha con inxistencia.

-Gracias.- dio Pansy, Hermione asintió y se acerco un poco a la pelinegra.

-Debo irme, pero, espero verte otra vez.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Pansy asintió y con un gesto se despidieron tomando caminos distintos. Cuando Pansy comprobó que nadie la veia corrió a la mansión Parkinson...burlo al guardia y con agilidad subió por su ventana.

-Dios te tardaste mucho.- dijo el chico al ver a Pansy cruzar la ventana, Pansy suspiro y se saco el bigote, soltando un gemido de dolor al hacerlo.

-Dios, eso dolió.- se quejo riendo, Blaise la observo por unos momentos y cuando confirmo que estaba entera se despidió...Pansy le dio un abrazo y lo vio abandonar el cuarto. Con una sonrisa Pansy se cambio ropa y se coloco un camisón blanco.

-Hermione, mi primer amiga.- dijo Pansy, aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que no era una simple amiga. Con el recuerdo de la castaña Pansy cayo dormida y en otra cama...no tan grande ni lujosa una castaña también caía en lo brazos de morfeo con el rostro de cierto chico afeminado que había conocido y del que no tenia la mas remota idea de que fuera una mujer.

**CAP 2 TERMINADO**

**Nikolas Sur: Realmente si tengo hartas ideas en la cabeza y demasiada imaginación. Espero que sigas mi historia. Si tal vez necesito un poco de orden pero aun cuando tardo en actualizar siempre termino lo que empiezo. Gracias por dejarme un Review y Saludos.**

**Mel: Gracias por, bueno por leer la historia, por seguir las tras incompletas y por dejarme un Review. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y cualquier duda o sugerencia puedes hacérmelo saber. Saludos.**

**radamantyz: Que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero sigas leyendo y que no te de fraude, no dudes en dejarme tu opinión mediante un Review, si tienes alguna duda hazmela saber y con gusto te la aclaro. Saludos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, soy media lokita pero siempre termino lo que comienzo y si no voy a poder terminar algo se los hare saber. No duden en dejarme un Review o PM si le gusto el cap o si tienen alguna duda relacionada con mi historia.**

**Saludos y Besos :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Redada**

EL sol se alzo divertido alumbrando la Salamandra con aíre juguetón y despertando a los nobles ciudadanos que tenían que molerse el lomo trabajando. Una hermosa castaña se acababa de levantar, estaba frotándose los ojos y observando por la pequeña ventana de el lugar.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto una voz femenina, la castaña, solo cubierta por una bata blanca se sentó en su cama y murmuró un entre mientras veía la puerta abrirse y su madre acercarse lentamente, casi como si tuviera algo muy importante que contar.

Como la castaña se sentó en su cama, una mujer con los años encima entró...era tan castaña como su propia hija, sus ojos algo más oscuros y de facciones extremadamente finas. La mujer entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestida con un traje largo color blanco y marrón con un mantel amarrado a su cintura.

-Buenos Días, Hermione.- saludó la mujer sin dejar de sonreír , Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa como niña traviesa a la cual cacharon una travesura.

-Buenos días, madre.- le devolvió el saludó la castaña, su madre se quedó observándola fijamente, Hermione estaba segura que si pudiera la traspasaría. Los oscuros ojos de la madre de Hermione eran escrutadores y parecían saber mucho.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- pregunto la mujer levantando una ceja con astucia, la castaña se quedó en silencio, ella no hablaba mucho de eso con su madre...por no decir nunca hablaban de eso.

-¿Qué chico madre?- pregunto la castaña acomodándose en la cama y mirando fijamente un punto por encima de la cabeza de su madre, quien dejó salir una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Tu padre me dijo que ayer te vio platicando con un chico.- declaro la mujer con una sonrisa y sentándose junto a su hija,Hermione esta ha apunto de contestar cuando escucho el grito de un hombre, el cual anunciaba que eran las 7 y cuarto.

-Ve- le dijo la madre de Hermione, la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a vestirse con ropa adecuada. La hermosa castaña estuvo en la herrería 45 mintis después, atendiendo los pedidos del día junto a los trabajadores del lugar.

A tan solo unos metros se encontraba Pansy, la chica había salido temprano de su casa y se encontraba sentada finamente en el suelo repartiendo frutas a los niños, una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la chica cada vez que un niño le dedicaba un gracias con una tierna sonrisa.

La pelinegra llevada rato allí, un traje rosa y blanco a juego con su sombrero de los mismos colores, paso en ese instante que los ojos azul verdoso dieron con unos hermosos ojos miel...la chica dedico una sonrisa y le extendió una manzana al niño de ojos miel delante de ella. El niño de apenas seis años se acerco lentamente, casi con timidez y tomo la manzana murmurando un gracias como salió corriendo segundos después.

Una sonrisa se formo en los dulces labios rojos de Pansy como seguía dando frutas a los demás niños y es que la morena así como tenía defectos también tenía virtudes y ella amaba compartir lo mucho que tenía con los niños menos afortunados...claro que no haría tal cosa con un adulto.

El niño de ojos miel, mejor conocido como Pablito, corrió presurosamente hacia donde su hermana mayor gritando su nombre.

-¡Hermione, Hermione,Hermione!- gritaba el niño moreno corriendo hacia la herrería, Hermione miro a su hermano reprobatoriamente antes de preguntarle que pasaba.

-He visto un ángel...- le dijo el niño con una sonrisa ingenua surcando su rostro, Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa: amor de niños pensó la morena al ver la sonrisa ingenua en la cara de su hermano.

-Tienes que verla.- dijo el chico jalando a su Hermana del brazo. Hermione se dejo arrastrar con una sonrisa pero se sorprendió cuando vio a la mismísima hija del rey sentada en una esquina apartada de la plaza, sonriendo y regalando frutas.

-Ven.- dijo el chico y agarrando a Hermione de la mano la arrastro hacia donde minutos antes la bella pelinegra le había regalado una manzana. El rostro de Hermione se transformo como vio a la pelinegra que ella ya había visto.

La castaña se detuvo abruptamente y murmuró que tenía algo que hacer, Pablito se cruzo de brazos en señal de berrinche como vio a su hermana alejarse, una mano suave se poso en el hombro del niño y este se volvió a mirar.

-Hola,Soy Pansy.-lo saludo amablemente la pelinegra,el niño la miro con una sonrisa y luego todo ocurrió muy de prisa.

-Atrapenlo- grito un hombre, vestido con un traje negro y azul. Varios hombres, vestidos de los mismos colores corrían detrás de un hombre de cabellos largos trenzados, vestido con ropas sucias y botas negras.

-No dejen que escape.- grito el capitán de los oficiales mientras todos corrían detrás de un Pirata...un fuerte disparo irrumpió en el aire, personas corriendo de lado a lado y niños llorando, gritos por todas partes y mucho polvo.

Pansy solo atino a cubrir a Pablito con su delgado cuerpo, el niño gimió de miedo como el polvo se levanto contra ellos y ambos cayeron fuertemente al suelo... la gente siguió gritando como se escuchaban dos disparos mas y dos gemidos fuertes...uno proveniente de la garganta del pirata y el otro de la garganta de la hija del rey.

El polvo se fue disipando rápidamente, Pablito logro salir de debajo de Pansy... la chica se quedo en el suelo...una mancha de sangre cubriendo su vestido.

-¡Hermione!- grito Pablito, Hermione grito su nombre y lo abrazo asustada cuando lo encontró.

-Se esta muriendo-dijo el niño jalando a su hermana, Hermione le siguió y pego un grito al ver a la elegante chica desparramada medio muerta en el suelo...Oh Dios...había gemido la morena cuando la vio.

-Ve a por Ron, Pablito.- dijo la morena empujando un poco a su hermano, Pablito salió corriendo a buscar al pelirrojo mientras Hermione intentaba que alguien la ayudara pero todo el mundo estaba ocupado buscando a sus familiares.

-Aguanta.- susurro la castaña y justo en ese instante llego Ron acompañado del hermano de la castaña. Ronald tomo a la chica en brazos y la condujo a la casa de Hermione donde seguramente un medico llamado por Harry ya le esperaba.

-Solo quédese una chica.- anuncio el doctor cuando Ron dejo a Pansy caer sobre la cama pequeña de Hermione, Ron y los demás familiares de Hermione abandonaron la habitación...la morena se quedo a ayudar al doctor.

-Quítele esa ropa, voy a por agua.- declaro el hombre regordete, Hermione obedeció rápidamente y se dispuso a sacarle la ropa pero viendo lo manchada que estaba de sangre y temiendo lastimar a la delgada chica decidió cortar la tela.

Con dificultad Hermione logro desprender a la bella pelinegra de su vestido y dejarla en su corsé blanco con una enorme mancha de sangre en la costilla derecha. El doctor volvió y Hermione se quedo en una esquina mirando.

-Estara bien.- susurro el doctor luego de una hora, Hermione asintió lanzando Una ultima mirada a la morena tapada completamente con una vieja mata. El doctor se despidió luego de eso, diciendo que la chica necesitaba no moverse y que podía subirle la temperatura así que debían estar al pendiente.

-Avisaste al rey.- pregunto Hermione mirando a Ronald quien negó y miro al padre d Hermione.

-Lo haré yo mismo Hermione, tal vez y nos de algo por salvar a su primogénita.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa oportunista que enfureció a la castaña, pero por la educación que le habían inculcado la castaña se quedo callada.

-Voy a estar al pendiente de la chica.- dijo la madre de Hermione encaminando se al cuarto, Hermione lanzo una ultima mirada a la pelinegra y salió rumbo a la herrería.

Minutos mas tarde el señor Granger, padre de Hermione, estaba en la sala de la mansión Parkinson esperando ser atendido.

-Buenos Dias ¿Usted es?- pregunto el señor Parkinson apareciendo en la sala, el señor Grager se giro con rapidez...Los dos hombres eran muy contrarios, mientras Parkinson tenia unos cabellos siempre negros Granger los tenia blancos y era bajo, robusto y de ojos oscuros, todo lo contrario de Parkinson que era alto, Delgado y de ojos claros.

-Buenos Dias su señoria, Soy Alberto Granger y vengo a darle una mala noticia.- Dino Granger mirando a Parkinson seriamente, el hombre de claros ojos levanto una ceja acompañada de una mueca de cansancio y hastio.

-He encontrado a su hija, a sido herida en medio de la redada.- declaro el Sr. Granger...los ojos del señor Parkinson crecieron abiertos como escuchaba tal declaración.

-¿Que dice? ¿Donde esta Pansy?- pregunto el hombre y luego Granger le dijo que le siguiera.

En la humilde casa Granger una pelinegra temblaba en la cama, la madre de Hermione trataba en vano de bajarle la fiebre a la chica delgada pero los temblores de la joven chica no menguaban.

-¿Esta mejor?- pregunto Hermione llegando de su trabajo, eran las 6:45 cuando la morena entro, la madre de Hermione rápidamente volteo a mirarla y negó repetitivas veces...antes de que la castaña tuviera oportunidad de decir algo el señor Granger entro, acompañado de el señor Parkinson.

-Pansy.- dijo el hombre acercándose a su hija con rapidez, colocando una mano en la sudada frente de la chica y murmurando las palabras: Nunca mas saldrás de casa.

-Podrian ayudarme a trasladarla a casa.- pregunto el hombre de cabellos negros mirando al señor Granger, quien no fue lo suficiente rápido para contestar ya que Hermione lo había interrumpido.

-El doctor dijo que no debe moverse.- salto la chica castaña, rápidamente bajo el rostro y aunque sabia que estaba mal interrumpir en una conversación que no era con ella.

-Es cierto, el doctor dijo que su hija no debe mover.- con esas palabras el señor Parkinson y el ser Granger salieron del lugar al parecer para discutir algo importante.

-Voy a ver que van a hablar esos dos Hermione, cuida de la niña.- murmuro la madre de Hermione saliendo del lugar. Hermione se acerco a Pansy y cambio el paño que reposaba en su frente por otro mas húmedo.

Al cambiarlo una gota de agua resbalo por la mejilla de Pansy y fue a morir a su labios...la castaña siguió el recorrido de la gota y no pudo pararse a pensar que esos labios rojos eran demasiado parecidos a los de Jose.

Fue en ese instante que la morena decidió mirar atentamente al a chica pelinegra, se fijo en cada rasgo de su piel, en el mas mínimo detalle. Eso era algo que Hermione no haría si la chica estuviera consciente, en primer lugar porque seria considerado una falta de respeto y en segundo lugar porque ella no podía quedársele mirando así a una chica, seria algo muy criticado y no porque mirara a una chica sino porque no la estaba mirando ni con envidia ni con celos.

Unos pasos sacaron a la castaña de su concentración, esta rápidamente se volvió a mirar la ventana pequeña mientras su madre, padre y el señor Parkinson entraban en la habitación.

-Bueno, gracias por cuidarla, cuando Pansy pueda moverse la vendré a buscar.- declaro el hombre de cabellos negros y luego se despidió con un gesto cortes y salio del lugar siendo acompañado por el padre de Hermione

-¡Mujer! ¡Venga a cocinar que aquí comemos!- chillo el padre de Hermione, la castaña miro a su madre quien salio del lugar diciéndole que velara de la pelinegra...Hermione sabia que su familia hacia eso por conveniencia, porque seguramente el señor Parkinson les daría dinero.

La castaña dio un suspiro y se sentó en la vieja silla mecedora, la chica observo a la pelinegra y pudo ver como era mas delgada que lo que demostraba el vestido pero igual de alta.

-Ella esta bien.- Pregunto una voz infantil, como Pablito irrumpió en la habitación acercándose a su hermana, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y asintió antes de cargar a su hermano y sentarlo en sus piernas.

-Ella...ella estará bien.- murmuro la castaña centrando su atención en la hermosa chica acostada en su cama, sintiendo una emoción llenarla al saber que tal vez a la siguiente mañana podría ver los ojos azul verdoso da la pelinegra y ese brillo rebelde que tanto los caracterizaba,

**Capitulo terminado...**

**Que puedo decirles...No pensaba escribir este capitulo así pero...¡Estoy tan triste! Que injusta es la vida, cuando amas no te aman, ¿Que puedo hacer si esa persona no me corresponde? Nada verdad, solo seguir adelante porque mas al frente vive gente y porque cuando una puerta se cierra miles de ventanas se abren.**

**Mel: Yo también amo las historias de épocas, se me hacen muy interesantes. espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y dejándome un Review si t gusta el cap.**

**Pjaro o Pajaro loco: Creo que Pjaro y Pajaro Loco son la misma persona, si no es así corrijanme. Bueno ¿QUe decirte? Que bueno que te gusta mi historia, gracias por seguirla y te aseguro que nunca dejo un trabajo a medias...puedo tardar en actualizar pero siempre actualizo...tarde pero seguro. Si te gusto el cap dejadme un Review.**

**Hanna: Bienvenida a leer mi historia, que bueno que te guste. Espero sigas leyendo y comentes cada vez que te parezca que me merezco un poquito de tu tiempo para dejarme un Review.**

**Siento que no e contestado correctamente a sus Reviews pero, la cabeza no me da para mas...tal vez cuando esta herida en mi obstinado corazón este un poco mas cicatrizada pueda volver a contestar acertadamente a sus dudas y/o opiniones.**

**No se si pueda actualizar rápido, entre los exámenes que tengo para la próxima semana, los problemas con mi obstinado corazón...el cual se enamora siempre de imposibles, no estoy segura de poder actualizar rápido pero si voy a actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Si te gusto la historia dejadlo saber con un Review. Saludos y Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Nuevo CAPITULO!

Nuevas Sensaciones

La siguiente mañana llegó con rapidez, como los habitantes de Salamandra volvían a llevar una vida cotidiana. En la humilde casa Granger una chica de negros cabellos estaba abriendo los ojos a la luz del día sus ojos de un azuverdoso seguían medio dormidos dándole un aspecto soñoliento.

En la otra punta de la habitación una castaña se había quedado dormida en la silla mecedora. La de negros cabellos se sentó en la cama pero al percatarse de que solo portaba un fino camisón se cubrió con la sabana y al hacerlo jadeó ya que había envuelto la sabana con mucha fuerza, logrando así lastimar su ya lastimada costilla.

-Auu.- se quejó Pansy antes de mirar debajo de las sabanas y distinguir una venda gruesa y blanca alrededor de su estomago.

-¿Esta usted bien?- Pansy levantó la vista de su cuerpo con rapidez y sus verdosos ojos dieron con los de Hermione, la chica quedó sorprendida, todavía estaba un poco turbada y no entendía que había sucedido.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué me ha pasado?- interrogó la pelinegra, Hermione se colocó a su lado y con breves oraciones le explicó lo que había pasado, Pansy asentía en señal de entendimiento y miraba a Hermione a los ojos.

-Por el momento el doctor le recomendó reposar, su padre vendrá a buscarla en cuanto usted pueda moverse con mayor libertad.- había dicho Hermione, las manos le estaban sudando y no tenía ni idea del porque.

-Gracias, te debo la vida.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, un silencio incómodo se instaló en el lugar y fue interrumpido por el sonido de las tripas de Pansy que rugían por algún tipo de alimento. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa tímida mientras Pansy sonreía algo avergonzada.

-Creo que tengo hambre, no tendrías algo por ahí que me regalarás.- pidió la pelinegra sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Hermione, la morena asintió y le dijo que volvía enseguida antes de salir algo presurosa de la habitación.

Pansy se acomodó en la cama lo mejor que pudo y observó el humilde lugar con curiosidad. La pelinegra nunca había estado en un lugar así, su casa era enorme y estaba segura de que la habitación donde la familia Granger la habían instalado cabria tres veces o cuatro en su propia habitación. Aun así Pansy apreció el buen gusto en decoración y el aire limpió que se respiraba.

-Tu padre a traído esto. - dijo Hermione extendiéndole una charola con alimentos. Eran alimentos muy caros, la mayoría exportados desde Francia. Pansy comenzó a comer con rapidez mientras Hermione la miraba por el rabillo del ojo parada frente a la ventana.

-¿Cómo esta el niño que estaba conmigo?- interrogó Pansy limpiándose delicadamente la boca con una servilleta, Hermione volteó a mirarla, por unos instantes Pansy pudo distinguir un brillo agradecido en los ojos de la otra.

-Pablito esta bien. Gracias a usted y a Dios.- hablo Hermione, Pansy asintió tomando de su vaso de cristal, para luego comenzar tomar algo de comida con el tenedor.

-¿Despertó?- pregunto la voz infantil de Pablito entrando por la puerta. Hermione rápidamente reprendió a su hermano por entrar una habitación sin tocar. Pablito la ignoró por completo y se acercó a Pansy.

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te vas a morir?- pregunto con ingenuidad el muchachito de ojos color miel. Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa mientras colocaba su bandeja a su lado.

-Si, estoy bien y no me voy a morir.- dijo con una autentica sonrisa la pelinegra, Hermione los observó en silencio como Pablito se había establecido junto a Pansy y esta había tomado las manos del niño entre las suyas diciéndole que las personas fuertes no se dejan caer, por mas que llueva o ventee.

-¡Pablito es hora de la escuela!-grito la madre de Hermione, el niño se despidió con una sonrisa de Pansy y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione antes de salir a paso pigero hacia donde su madre lo esperaba.

El silencio volvió a embargar la habitación, por un momento Pansy había deseado estar disfrazada de José porque Hermione con el hablaba en cambio con Pansy solo dejaba silencio incómodo o palabras mínimas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Pansy con toda la intención de quebrar el incómodo silencio que había llenado la habitación desde que Pablito se había ido. Hermione levantado rostro de su traje y por un momento creyó perderse en los orbes azul verdoso que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger.- dijo la castaña en respuesta como el silencio volvió a envargar el lugar por completo. Solo las canciones que los pajaritos dejaban salir de sus pequeños pechitos rompían silencio, bajaban un poco el aire nervioso y pesado.

-Voy a salir un momento, por favor no vayas a moverte.- habló Hermione antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a casa Weasley. El recorrido no fue muy largo pero el sol quemaba con fuerza en la cabeza mientras andaba y el calor del lugar era demasiado pegajoso.

En el camino a la casa Weasley Hermione pudo distinguir algo extraño en la plaza, habían anunciado la llegada de un hombre de Londres, según había escuchado la castaña...la familia Malfoy se quedaría en casa del Rey. A Hermione no le daba buena espina todo eso, no sabía ella porque pero, no le gustaban los Malfoy. Con todo lo malo que había escuchado del hijo primojenito le bastaba.

-Buen día señora Weasley.- saludó la castaña a una rechoncha mujer de cabellos rojos y hermoso ojos marones. La rechoncha mujer saludo a la castaña con una sonrisa mientras seguía regando sus amadas flores.

-¿Se encuentra Ronald?- preguntó Hermione mirando a la mujer de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa pero antes de que Molly Weasley pudiera contestar un pelirrojo había echo su aparición.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó Ron saliendo de la humilde casa Weasley portando solo unos viejos y gastados pantalones, sus cabellos a los hombros como la mayoría de los hombres de la Salamandra.

Hermione no se inmuto ante tal vista, ella había visto hombres así desde que había cumplido los quince, tal vez por esa razón ya no les parecían tan impresionantes. La castaña estaba segura qu no se sonrojaría si viera a una persona como Dios la trajo al mundo...cuan equivocada estaba.

-Se me había olvidado hablarte de la orden del Señor Blaise Zabinni, hay que entregarla en veinte minutos...¿Cres poder hacerlo?- pregunto la castaña con un gesto de ruego. Ron se rasco la nuca pensativo y esbozando un sonrisa dijo que si podría y salió a paso rápido luego de despedirse.

La castaña le dedico una sonrisa a uno de sus mejores amigos antes de salir del lugar...donde una Molly sonriente seguía plantando y regando sus flores, pensando que su Ronald terminaría con la hermosa Hermione...cuan lejos estaba ella de la realidad que abordaba a su hijo.

Ronald salió con rapidez de casa de su madreestreno el tiempo contado para llegar a donde Blaise, el pelirrojo se emocionaba solo con pensar en que vería al moreno, Ron sabía que estaba mal sentir lo que sentía por aquel chico, sabía que no era normal y que lo juzgarían de sobre manera pero...cuando veía a Blaise pensaba que haría lo que fuera por estar con él y en un lugar mi escondido de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que el moreno sintiera lo mismo que él.

Al llegar a la herrería Ron reviso los pedidos y comprobó que lo único que Zabinni quería era que le arreglaran la puerta de entrada, la cual se había salido de su sitio por sabe Dios que razón. Ronald iba de salida cuando se topo de frente con Harry, el chico de cabellos negros parecía algo triste... caminaba con la cabeza gacha y parecía estar llorando.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- preguntó Ronald tomando a Harry del hombro, el pelinegro levanto su verde mirada, sus ojos y nariz coloreados de un profundo rojo eran la prueba de que había estado llorando.

-Es por esa mujer Harry. ¿Quién es hermano? No deberías sufrir así por una mujer que ya a echo su elección.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo, Harry asintió, él ya sabía eso pero aun así como decirle al corazón que deje de amar a la persona equivocada.

-¿Te volviste a ver con ella?- preguntó Ron, Harry asintió sintiéndose peor que una rata. Estar enamorado de una mujer casada era malo en si pero... Verse con una mujer casada a escondidas era mucho peor.

-Dios, Harry. No te das cuenta de que esa mujer es una ramera. Si es capaz de acostarse contigo estando casada no es más que eso amigo. - habló Ronald, Harry lo tomo con fuerza del hombro y lo miro a los ojos, el pelinegro no permitiría que precisamente Ron hablara mal de esa santa mujer.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella Ron, no digas cosas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir luego.- dijo Harry con seriedad y es que él no podía permitir que Ron la juzgará cuando la culpa era únicamente de él, él que siempre la buscaba y confundía.

-Hablamos luego Harry, tengo un trabajo que hacer.- habló Ronald antes de dejar solo a Harry. El pelinegro suspiró antes de girarse a mirar hacía la plaza, donde la imagen de una pelirroja y un castaño agarrados de la mano le rompió el alma.

Ronald se dirigió rápidamente a casa de los señores Zabinni, sabía que si no corría llegaría tarde por lo cual comenzó a correr y llegó jadeando frente a la puerta. El pelirrojo se tomo algunas respiraciones profundas y acerco su mano hacía la puerta. Tan pronto y los blancos nudillos hicieron contacto con la puerta esta se abrió.

-Buenos Días. ¿Hay alguien allí?- preguntó Ronald en busca de algún sirviente pero lo único que le devolvió la pregunta fue un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos.

-Un minuto.- escucho Ronald una voz y como las botas de algún hombre golpeaban con insistencia el pulido suelo, segundos después un Moreno quedo parado frente a Ron. el pelirrojo lo miro con cara de estúpido pero Blaise Zabinni hijo no se percato.

-Disculpe el no estar esperándolo afuera, la sirvienta a tenido su día libre y la sustituta se ha enfermado. Habra visto la puerta floja, mi padre ya ha hablado con la señorita Granger y le ha pagado.- declaró el moreno sin respirar, tomando una respiración profunda al acabar.

Ronald asintió y para no quedar como un tonto se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta y comenzó a revisarla para luego ponerse manos a la obra, intentando no pensar en la cara colonia que usaba el moreno.

Blaise se había situado al lado del pecoso pelirrojo tranquilamente. El Moreno no lo veía como algo más que un simple herrero de pueblo y es que a pesar de ser algo más humilde que los demas hombres de alcurnia, Blaise seguía siendo un Zabinni y no podía darse el lujo de hacer quedar mal a su familia.

A unos pocos kilómetros una castaña acabada de llegar a su casa. Como de costumbre miro la cocina comprobando que estuviera vacía y se dirigió a su cuarto donde sabía que encontraría a la pelinegra hija del rey.

-Ya he vuelto- declaró Hermione abriendo la puerta, al entrar sonrió, Pansy se había quedado completamente dormida. La castaña de acercó con rapidez y contempló su rostro...se le estaba volviendo una costumbre, no sabía porqué o cómo pero...le gustaba comtemplar el rostro fino de la pelinegra.

Con lentitud Hermione acercó su mano a la cabellera negra de Pansy y toco por primera vez aquellos cabellos...comprobando que eran muy suaves, como Hermione los acaricio un suave y dulce olor a fresas le llego. La cantaña aspiro con profundidad, nunca había pensado que las fresas fueran tan sabrosas hasta ese momento y ese pensamiento la alarmaba.

-uum- murmuro Pansy moviéndose, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa, no, una risa, una risa que logro sacar a Pansy de su sueño. La castaña no logro moverse a tiempo por lo cual al abrir sus ojos, Pansy la encontró aun frente a ella.

-Yo...yo estaba revisando que no tuvieras fiebre- mintió Hermione mirando a Pansy, la chica pelinegra claro ésta que no le creyo pero no queria avergonsar a la otra por lo que decidio asentir y esbosar una pequeña sonrisa de comprension.

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar, Hermione se aparo hasta estar parada cerca de la ventana, Paney la observo, pudo disinguir el nerviosismo en la forma que la otra movía sus manos sobre su traje crema.

-Me ayudas a levantarme, me gustaría mojarme el cuello.- hablo Pansy luego de unos segundos, Hermione asintió y se acerco a Pansy. Cuando pelinegra estuvo de pié Hermione se alejo un poco, pero al ver que Pansy se iba de lado la tomo de la cintura.

Pansy se perdió en los ojos miel de la morena, su respiración se engancho como ella fue consciente del olor a flores de la otra. Hermione trago en seco como sintió su mano apresando aquella delgada cadera y quería hacer algo pero no sabía que.

Sin percatarse las dos chicas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. Pansy coloco sus manos en el cuello de Hermione buscando un punto de apoyo. La castaña coloco su otra mano en la espalda de Pansy y pudo sentir la piel delicada atraves del fino camisón blanco que portaba la pelinegra.

-Gr...gracias.- hablo Pansy mirando a los ojos de Hermione, fue en ese momento que Hermione fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando y se alejo.

-Mejor acuéstate, yo buscare algo de agua.- habló con nerviosismo Hermione sus ojos no podían resistirse a mirar el cuerpo de la joven algo más delgada y mentalmente Hermione maldijo el camisón que no cubría las piernas de la pelinegra.

-Como quieras.- habló Pansy, volviéndose a meter en la cama y mirando fijamente a Hermione quien luego de un suspiro salió hacia el baño a buscar algo de agua y al hacerlo, deseo por un momento que su madre volviera para no tener que ser ella la que cuidara a Pansy porque en sus manos todavía podía sentir la suavidad de aquella piel y los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente no eran dignos de ella.

Al parecer su madre la escucho porque apareció justo en ese momento y la castaña le pidió que cuidara a Pansy mientras ella salía a "hacer algo importante". La madre de Hermione asintió y Hermione le dijo que Pansy quería refrescarse.

Luego de eso Hermione había salido como rayo de su casa, quería olvidarse de las emociones y sensaciones que había experimentado al estar cerca de Pansy. Del calor que desprendía la otra chica y de su piel suave...Hermione estaba segura de que el aire de afuera la ayudaría porque este no estaba cargado de olor a fresa.

Capitulo Complete

Sorry por la tardanza pero ya les habia avisado de lo pesada aue seria esta semana para mi. En fin espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

BipolarLJ: ¡Que bueno que has podido leerlo! Es bueno saber que te ha gustada yorígenes razón, algo de bueno tiene lo que le ocurrió a Pansy. Al parecer me has echado vena vibra al desearme suerte para los exámenes porque e salido de maravilla en casi todos. Gracias por comentar. Salidos xD

Pajaro Loco: Es genial que te guste mi historia, realmente meabrace muy feliz leer sus RR y quede que les gusta mi historia. Seguiran pasando giros inesperados a medida que la historia avance, además soy muy dramática, ya te habras dado cuenta. Gracias por dejnene un RR y saludos. :)

Laura Flowi: ¡Bienvenida a leer mi historia! Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante, tienes razón Pansy hizo su obra de caridad pero le salió un poco cara. Gracias por comentar y Espero que me dejes saber lo que te pareció el capítulo. Saludos xDD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo he escrito con mucho amor y cariño para todo aquel que lo lee. En el próximo capítulo seguramente aparecera Draco. Bueno si te gusto el capítulo no dudes en hacérmelo saber por medio de un Review o un Pm. Saludos y besos a todo aquel que esta leyendo mi historia en estos momentos


	5. Chapter 5

Merezco tomatasos por todo el rato sin actualizar pero he tenido unas semanas bien complicadas, de proyectos, examenes, y un montón de cosas. Espero que les uste el capítulo.

Miedos

Pansy seguía acostada en la cama, llevaba algunos minutos esperando para que Hermione le trajera algo de agua pero la castaña no volvía y Pansy seguía pensando en el momento que habían tenido...la pelinegra no sabia que había pasado hace algunos minutos pero había sentido algo muy especial una nueva sensación en la boca del estomago.

-Me dijo Hermione que querrías mojarte un poco, he traído algo de agua, déjame y te ayudo.- hablo la madre de Hermione mirando a Pansy, la pelinegra asintió pero no pudo evitar preguntarse porque la castaña no había venido ella misma, aun que desecho la idea de sentirse triste esbozando una sonrisa.

Y en las afuera Hermione caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabia que había ocurrido en su casa, tenía miedo de lo que había sentido, por un instante había deseado besar a...¿A Pansy? ¿A una chica? Eso era lo mas estúpido que Hermione había pensado en toda su vida.

-Hermione querida.- saludo alguien, Hermione se giro hacía la voz femenina y fingió una sonrisa mientras saludaba a Lavender. La rubia le saludo muy cálidamente, como si fueran amigas, era claro que Lavender siempre había querido Ron y como él no esta por ella y todos decían que acabaría con Hermione pues de alguna manera nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

-Me he enterado que la descabellada hija del rey se esta quedando en tu casa ¿Es verdad?- pregunto Lavender como quien pregunta simplemente por preguntar y no porque se muere por saber.

-Primero que nada, y con todo el respeto, Pansy no es ninguna descabellada y segundo si se esta quedando en mi casa pero no creo que sea un asunto de tu incumbencia Lavender.- dijo cortante la castaña.

Con una mueca de desagrado Lavender dejo sola a la castaña, Hermione suspiro...antes de dirigirse a la herrería, no tenia ganas de volver a casa, no podía ver a la pelinegra en esos momentos, necesitaba despejarse.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Parkinson se celebraba la llegada de los Malfoy. Sentados en el salón principal las únicas voces en el lugar eran las de Lucious Malfoy el señor rey. Draco Malfoy y Narcissa estaban en silencio al igual que la señora Parkinson.

-¿Y su hermosa hija? ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Lucios con una amable sonrisa, su cabello rubio cayendo por sus hombros y unos ojos grises muy avariciosos y peligrosos.

-Mi hija se siente un poco indispuesta pero seguramente mañana ya estará mejor.- hablo el Sr. Parkinson mirando a Lucios y es que el ladrón huele al ladrón...así como el lobo huele al lobo y sabe que es mejor mantenerse unidos que enfrentarse.

-Oh, que pena, Draco tenia muchas ganas de conocerla.- dijo haciendo referencia al chico de ojazos azules quien les dedico una sonrisa ante su mención, una sonrisa ensayada.

-Siendo así, vendremos mañana,nos estamos quedando en un muy buen lugar. - hablo con una sonrisa Lucios y así se despidieron y la familia Malfoy abandono el palacio.

-Mas vale que te cases con esa chica Draco porque a casa no vuelves.- hablo Lucious en voz baja, Draco hizo un gesto de amo humor. El pelirrubio tenia un gesto de superioridad marcado en el rostro.

-Papa creo que exageras, además que no piensas que me case con cualquier cosa. Que tal si es una cosa fea...no quiso salir hoy, seguro y su padre quiere engatusarnos porque su mocosa es horrorosa.- hablo Draco con un gesto de asco.

-Eso no me importa Draco. Además , es la hija del rey...la reina es hermosa, no tiene de donde salir fea.- dijo Lucios con una sonrisa torcida y Draco sonrió de la misma manera...imaginando tener a esa chica bajo su poder, siempre le había gustado tratar a las chicas como lo que eran... Unas zorras.

Y la noche callo sobre las calles casi nada transitadas de la Salamanca...las calles desiertas y la luna reposando allá arriba en el cielo oscuro. Un hombre caminaba de lado a lado anunciando la hora sin descanso mientras personas que tenían suerte comían como reyes.

Hermione acababa de llegar a su casa, los ojos cansados de tanto sacar cuentas, la castaña miro a la cocina y vio a su padre despatarrado en una silla con una botella de licor en sus manos,no teniendo ganas de una paliza la castaña se dirigió a una recamara.

Al entrar la castaña cerro la puerta y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios al ver a Pansy, la cual según Hermione dormía como un ángel. Como si Pansy fuera un imán y Hermione un clavo la castaña de acerco a la pelinegra.

La castaña se sentó junto a Pansy y se mojo los labios con la lengua ante la vista de la pelinegra y comenzó a acercar su mano hacia aquella piel tan suave como la porcelana...no, más suave que la porcelana. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Hermione cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la mejilla de Pansy.

-No es normal.- murmuro para si misma la castaña, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Pansy y siguió arrastrando sus dedos por aquel hermoso rostro hasta que llego a sus labios...de un hermoso rojo...sin siquiera pensarlo y creyendo que la pelinegra estaba durmiendo Hermione trazo el contorno de aquellos labios.

Entonces un nuevo sentimiento se instalo en el pecho de la castaña algo nuevo, un calor abrazador y su corazón dio un brinco..Hermione centro su atención en los labios de Pansy aun sin dejar de trazarlos, emocionada por la suavidad de aquellos rojos labios

En realidad Pansy no estaba dormida,ella solo tenia los ojos cerrados y ahora no sabia si querría abrirlos. Porque los suaves dedos de Hermione se sentían tan bien en esa caricia, Pansy sintio un hermoso sentimiento en el pecho y no sabia si abrir los ojos.

La pelinegra quería dejar escapar un suspiro pero no lo hacia, estaba concretada en ese dedo que trazaba sus labios. Y así se decidió la pelinegra, porque Pansy Parkinson siempre hace lo que su corazón le dicta, no lo que según dicen es lo correcto, porque a Pansy nadie le dice que hacer, ella es como una gaviota libre y por eso mismo abrió los ojos.

Y los ojos azul verdoso se encontraron con los color miel, Hermione inhalo con fuerza aun acariciando los labios de la otra, estaba perdida en los ojos de la pelinegra y eso mismo llevo a Pansy a subir su mano para comprobar si Hermione era tan suave como parecía.

Pansy rozo sus dedos en la mejilla de Hermione, la castaña cerro los ojos ante el contacto con esos dedos algo fríos pero muy suaves, como las manos de una princesa...es que eso era Pansy, una princesa que se encontraba muy lejos de su palacio.

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos para ver como Pansy la miraba dulcemente, la pelinegra, aun sin quitar su vista de los ojos color miel siguió acariciando el rostro de la castaña, hasta que llego a los labios rosas y los trazo como hace algunos segundos Hermione lo había hecho.

Y la duda que Pansy había sentido en un principio se esfumo, así como una mota en el viento, así como la mente de Hermione quedo en blanco y no pensaba en alejarse o en que eso estaba mal.

Pansy llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Hermione, apartando delicadamente unos cabellos castaños y mirando el cuello de Hermione con curiosidad y emoción...como ese niño que tiene algo nuevo y esta descubriendo muchas cosas. Hermione suspiro,como sintió a Pansy atraerla más cerca.

Hermione volvio a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los azul verdoso de Pansy y entonces fijo su atención en los labios rojos de la pelinegra y los volvió a trazar antes de acercarse un poco mas a Panay.

Y sus labios se rozaron, Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Pansy y esta acariciando el cuello de Hermione antes de enterrar sus dedos en el cabello castaño. Y ambas sintieron fuegos artificiales, una emoción desbordante ante el primer beso de ambas.

Y fue Pansy quien se atrevió a abrir un poco la boca y atrapar los labios de Hermione, Hermione solo la imito...como niña pequeña siguiendo las ordenes de Pansy. Y el aire comenzó a faltarles a causa del beso suave y húmedo y antes de alejarse Pansy atrapo el labio inferior de Hermione entre sus dientes sacando un pequeño jadeo de los labios de la castaña.

Y se miraron a los ojos, como si la realidad las estuviera golpeando, Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás...llevando sus manos a sus labios como si no pudiera creer lo que había echo y Pansy la imito...pero a diferencia de Hermione Pansy no se arrepentía...su alma rebelde no la dejaba arrepentirse, además le había gustado, la pelinegra lo había disfrutado.

Y el silencio inundo la habitación, como Hermione seguía con su mano en sus labios y Pansy se había sentado mirando las sabanas de un color lila. Y Pansy subió la mirada y la poso en los ojos de Hermione pero esta la dejo caer azorada.

-Yo...- comenzó a hablar Pansy pero Hermione negó, y Pansy entendió que debía guardar silencio por el momento. Hermione se sento en el mueble de su cuarto, su mente debatiendose entre lo que sus padres le habían inculcado y lo que su corazón le hacia sentir. La castaña tenia los ojos perdidos, se sentía confundida.

Pansy se abrazo a sus piernas, mirando fijamente a Hermione, no sabiendo que era lo que sentía por la castaña, ella no sabia como se llamaba eso, no sabia si era estaba mal porque ella no había visto mas allá de su ventana, por eso Pansy no tenia cargas de consciencia porque aun cuando sabía que eso no era lo normal, tampoco alguien le había dicho que no podía enamorarse de una chica.

Pero Hermione si sabía todo, sabía que las condenarían, que solo los piratas podía hacer esas cosas, sabia que todos las criticarían y que seguramente las sacarían de salamanca.

Y entre dudas paso la noche, Hermione se quedo dormida en el sillón y por esta vez fue Pansy la primera en abrir los ojos y decir hola a un nuevo día...la pelinegra se sentía mejor por lo cual se sento y miro a la chica que aun dormía y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el mueble.

Y con algo de dificultad Pansy se arrodillo junto a Hermione y paso su mano derecha por las melenas castañas, las sintió suave al contacto con sus delicadas manos, Pansy se sintio tentada a depositar un beso en los labios rosas pero no lo hizo, solo deposito un casto beso en la mejilla de la castaña y de volvió a la cama.

Media hora mas tarde Hermione abrió los ojos, y salió en dirección al baño. Pansy abrió los ojos, ya que había finjido estar dormida para no poner nerviosa a la otra chica y la pelinegra la vio irse y no sabia que fue lo que le dolió tanto.

Minutos después la mama de la castaña entro al cuarto diciéndole que ella le ayudaría a vestir porque su padre venia a por ella. A Pansy eso no le hizo gracia pero se vistió siendo ayudada por la madre de la castaña.

Cuando su padre fue a buscarla, Pansy tenía la esperanza de que la castaña fuera a despedirse de ella, pero al montárselo en el carruaje supo que...ella no era nada para la castaña, no sabia porque pero le dolía... Y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla cuando comenzó a alejarse de la casa.

A diferencia de lo que Pansy creía Hermione si estaba allí, no había ido a decirle adios pero la había observado todo el rato, gravando en su memoria cada pequeño detalle de la pelinegra...queriendo decirle muchas cosas pero siendo demasiado cobarde. Y Hermione la vio alejarse, como sintió que se iba con Pansy y no sabia que significaba eso...con lo fácil que era, simplemente Pansy era el imán y el corazón de Hermione se había ido como un clavo detrás de ella.

Lanzando un suspiro Hermione se dirigió a la Herreria, estaba vacía cuando entro a la pequeña choza donde llevaba a cabo las cuentas y La boca de la castana creo una perfecta o al ver a su amigo Harry comiende la boca a una persona que ella conocía, que ella quería mucho, que...por los santos estaba casada.

-¿Harry? ¿Ginny?- pregunto Hermione sonrojada,la pelirroja y el pelinegro se separaron de inmediato sorprendidos al ser cachados. La cara de Ginny era vergüenza al rojo vivo.

-Esto no es lo que parece.- fue la única estupidez que se le ocurrió a Harry. Hermione se sentó en una silla, por lo menos y ella no era la única con problemas.

-No tienen porque darme explicaciones Harry, yo no diré nada pero...ustedes deberían dejar esto, si es que es la primera vez...Cormac es un buen hombre y no se merece esto Ginny.- dijo la castaña

-Es que tu no sabes lo que es amar a alguien y saber que nuca podrás tenerlo Hermione. No sabes lo que es estar con alguien solo para complacer a tu familia.- dijo Ginny derrumbandose en el suelo.

-Si, se lo que se siente Ginny, por eso no Diré nada.- hablo la castaña sintiendo pena por ellos y quedandose en ese pequeño lugar...pensando que ese seria un dia malo...lo había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

Ginny y Harry habían salido presurosos de la choza, Ginny se apretab las sienes asustada y Harry la observaba con tristeza. Con una mirada triste la pelirrojamurmuro un adiós y se fue dejando solo al pelinegro.

Espero les haya gustado,actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Estoy todavía con algunos exámenes y proyectos por lo que no se cuando actualice pero lo haré lo mas rápido que pueda.

Saludos y besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí actualizando

UNA CANSION PUEDE CAMBIARLO TODO

Hermione llevaba dos hora sentada dentro de la vieja choza en la herrería sacando cuentas pero no le salían, no le cuadraban, estaba con la cabeza el en las nubes.

-Es una chica.- murmuro la castaña mirando los papeles pero sin verlos. Los recuerdos del beso le llegaron...los suaves labios de Pansy y los hermosos ojos, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la castaña, pero la de ojos miel la borro de inmediato e intento concentrarse únicamente en los papeles.

-Es que no es posible.-exclamó furiosa la castaña golpeando los papeles con coraje, antes de llevar sus manos hacia sus cabellos y apretarse la cien.

-Que es una chica Hermione, la hija del rey.- se volvió a decir antes de decidir salir de la choza y despejar la mente.

A pocos kilómetros Pansy acababa de llegar a su casa, fue solo llegar y tener que sentarse en la sala porque tenían invitados. Pansy entro a la sala con un gesto desinteresado, se sentó en el mueble y miro a los invitados.

Los conocía de nombre, eran los Malfoy y no le agradaban nada.

-Ella es Pansy, mi hija.- la presento su padre, Pansy les dedico una sonrisa y vio como los ojos azules del chico rubio se iluminaban. Casi como sí hubiese visto su cena luego de una semana sin comer.

-Pansy, Draco quiere conocer los alrededores, acompañalo cariño- hablo el rey, La pelinegra asintío y se levantó, Draco salió detrás de ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pensando que la vida estaba siendo muy generosa con el al ponerle deferente a tremenda mujer.

-Y...¿Qué te gusta hacer?- preguntó con una sonrisa el pelirrubio, Pansy lo miro. Y miro hacia el patio que se extendía frente a ellos.

-Me gusta cantar.- dijo la pelinegra y en eso no había mentido en lo más mínimo. Draco levanto los hombros sin que Pansy lo viera, en un efecto aburrido.

-Sabes me gustaría casarme, tener hijos y poder decir que tengo una familia feliz...una mía.- dijo el Rubio sonriendo, Pansy volteo a mirarle...le miro a los ojos y pudo distinguir ese brillo oscuro en la pupilas azules.

-No soy un objeto Sr. Malfoy, no me gusta que me miren de esa manera.- sentenció la pelinegra mientras pasaban junto a algunas florses.

-¿Perdón? ¿Te he ofendido? Pensé qué te halagaría saber que...sueño tener con tener una familia y que pienso en la posibilidad de que tu formes parte de ella.- dijo Draco fingiendo desilusión.

-No me halaga la forma en que me miras, no me sentiría nada halagada si me casaran con usted joven Malfoy, así que búsquese otra niña tonta a la cual engañar. - grito Pansy antes de salir de su casa.

Pansy camino bajo el sol sin ningún tipo de problema, caminando como si el viento la llevara, la pelinegra sabía que debía estar descansando pero si a su propio padre le valía nada que ella se recuperará porque iba a importarle a ella.

Mientras caminaba Pansy llego a la playa, esta no estaba muy lejos de su casa así que no tendría ningún tipo de problema. El viento movía su corto cabello con fuerza, acariciando su rostro, golpeándole sin cesar.

Unas hermosas notas musicales le llegaron oido de la morena, Pansy se volteó hacia el ruido encontrándose con un hombre que tocaba la guitarra sin descanso, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Sumergida en el mundo de las nota Pansy se sitió libre, una sonrisa ese instaló en su cara mientras ella comenzaba a cantar una canción que ella misma había compuesto.

**Por amor al arte**

**dejaron de escribirse historias para contarte**

**se secaron los mares de sueños pa despertarte**

**por amor al arte**

**la noche se hizo de día**

**borrando la oscura sombría de tu soledad.**

Comenzó a cantar Pansy con una sonrisa, el sentimiento marcado en cada letra que saltaba de su pecho.

**Por amor al arte**

**la luna se bajo del cielo para consolarte**

**las nubes dejaron paso al sol pa iluminarte**

**por amor al arte**

**tu vida ya no era tan fría**

**y dejaste de sentirte vacía por tu soledad.**

Y Hermione apareció allí en ese instante, la castaña había ido a la playa por uvas playeras cuando escucho esa hermosa voz...detuvo su andar y se acercó a la playa. La castaña se abrazó al cesto que descansaba en sus manos y observo a Eugenio...el ciego del pueblo, el hombre que siempre tocaba la guitarra y luego miro a Pansy quien cantaba con los ojos cerrados.

**Y apareció en tu vida**

**la chica de tus sueños**

**esa princesa herida**

**y ella curó tu infierno**

**lo que tú no sabías**

**que aunque nacieras princesa**

**no querías un Romeo**

**esperabas a Julieta.**

Hermione la escuchaba embelesada, como quien contempla lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, Pansy abrió los ojos y miro hacia el mar...dándole la espalda a Hermione mientras el viento le movía a los cabellos.

**Nadie supo explicarte el porque la querías**

**que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María**

**pero escúchame amiga**

**si ella también quiere amarte**

**no hay que darle más vueltas**

**yo se.. que es por amor al arte**

**es por amor al arte.**

Y una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la castaña, su mirada brillo esperanzada mientras escuchaba el canto de Pansy...se había olvidado completamente de las uvas playeras, sólo tenía a Pansy en sus pensamientos.

**Por amor al arte**

**lloraste lágrimas de miedo hasta secarte**

**dejaste a un lado cada duda para lanzarte**

**por amor al arte**

**supiste salir adelante**

**rompiendo por fin las cadenas de tu soledad.**

Pansy se giró, miro a Hermione y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro... Hermione sonrió y se perdió en los ojos azules verdoso de la pelinegra frente a ella. Pansy siguió con su canción pero ahora mirando a Hermione.

**Y apareció en tu vida**

**la chica de tus sueños**

**esa princesa herida**

**y ella curó tu infierno**

**lo que tú no sabías es que aunque nacieras princesa**

**no querías un Romeo**

**esperabas a Julieta.**

Paso a paso Pansy se acercó a Hermione, la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa y tomo sus manos entre las suyas sin dejar de sonreír.

**Nadie supo explicarte el porque la querías**

**que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María**

**pero escúchame amiga**

**si ella también quiere amarte**

**no hay que darle más vueltas**

**yo se.. que es por amor al arte**

**y al fin te ilusionaste**

**saliste y gritaste tu soledad.**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione fue desapareciendo lentamente y dio un paso atrás...miro a Pansy y esta se miro las manos, una lágrima brotó de los ojos de la pelinegra mientras Hermione le separaba las manos.

**Y apareció en tu vida**

**la chica de tus sueños**

**esa princesa herida**

**y ella curó tu infierno**

**lo que tú no sabías es que aunque nacieras princesa**

**no querías un Romeo**

**esperabas a Julieta.**

Levantando el rostro Pansy se decidió a terminar su cántico mientras Hermione no dejaba de observarla...Eugenio, el ciego, seguía tocando con una sonrisa...sin saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías**

**que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María**

**pero escúchame amiga**

**si ella también quiere amarte**

**no hay que darle más vueltas**

**yo se...**

**que apareció en tu vida**

**esa princesa herida**

**tú no sabías**

**apareció en tú vida.**

Pansy término con unas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas mientras veía a Hermione alejarse cada vez más, Pansy dio un paso adelante y Hermione uno hacia atrás.

-La vida no es el que dirán.- susuro la pelinegra alejando del lugar. Hermione la vio alejarse y miro sus manos...allí dónde había sentido las manos de la pelinegra...deseaba volver a sentir esas manos suaves y delicadas.

-Estas loca.- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa, tal vez ella misma estaba comenzado a volverse una loca, una loca enamorada...enamorada de una chica. Hermione siguió a Pansy con ese pensamiento y de unos pasos precisos logro alcanzarla.

-Esa canción. ¿Tú la has compuesto?- preguntó Hermione, Pansy se giró impresionada a mirarla...ella había pensado que la castaña no quería verla nunca más y allí estaba la chica tímida...hablándole como si se conocieran de años.

-Si...¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando a Hermione a los ojos, la castaña asintió embobada pero al darse cuenta que estaba a media plaza recupero la compostura.

-Es...muy única.- susurro Hermione, Pansy dio un paso adelante y la tomo de la mano, Hermione miro hacia todos lados mientras Pansy la jalaba a que la siguiera con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Hermione divertida mientras Pansy la hacia correr hacia la Herrería, al entrar a la choza Hermione quedo completamente desarmada...Pansy lahabía abrazado dulcemente, Hermione respondió el abrazo tímidamente y cerro sus ojos.

Pansy respiro el aire con olor a flores que emanaba del cabello de Hermione y suspiro, enterando su rostro en ese cabello indomable, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentirse en las nubes junto a ese olor a Fresas.

La castaña podía sentir las curvas de Pansy mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con sus manos, sentía sus mejillas algo calientes ante el pensamiento de los pechos bien dotados de Pansy contra los suyos propios. Muy a diferencia de Hermione, Pansy no se azoraba al sentir el cuerpo de Hermione contra el de ella...La pelinegra tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y le gustaba sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la castaña; le gustaba como se sentían sus pechos pequeños contra los de ella y como su cintura delgada desprendía calor atraves del traje.

-Quería abrazarte y se que te hubieras molestado si lo hacia en la plaza.- susuro Pansy con una sonrisa sin apartarse del abrazo que ella y Hermione estaban compartiendo. Hermione sonrió emocionada, Pansy la abrazo más a ella y suspiro descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

-¿Por qué querías abrazarme?-preguntó Hermione alejandose lo mínimo de Pansy y mirando a esta a los ojos, Pansy sonrió...sus labios rojos se curvaron en una hermosa sonria...tan brillante y nítida que invitaba a sonreír.

-¿Tengo que tener una razón para querer abrazarte? ¿No basta con querer?- pregunto con una picará sonrisa la pelinegra, descansando su frente en la de Hermione, la castaña cerro los ojos con un suspiro.

-Me gusta que quieras abrazarme.- susuro Hermione pasando sus manos por el cuello de Pansy..sus frentes apoyadas una contra la otra mientras sonreían.

-También quiero volver a besarte ¿Puedo?- pregunto Pansy con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo su rostro brillar, Hermione dejo escapar una risa contagiosa y abrió los ojos mirando a Pansy a los ojos sin dejar de reír y luego se acerco a Pansy.

Pansy volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Hermione con una mano y la otra la paso por su cintura...centímetro a centímetro la distancia fue desapareciendo y los labios rojos dieron con los rosas en un beso dulce.

Pansy río y acerco a Hermione un poco más, la castaña también dejo salir una sonrisa antes de seguir con el beso. Pansy entre abrió los labios y Hermione la imito mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Y el beso se torno desbocado, labios que chocaban de manera acoplada, casi como sí estuvieran hechos para besarse entre si.

Lentamente el ritmo de los besos disminuyo sus labios apenas se rozaban, sus frentes apoyadas una con la otra y ambas respirando con la boca abierta...compartiendo el mismo aire cálido.

-Esto es una locura.- susurro Hermione, ya que había logrado aplacar su corazón más rápido que Pansy...quien aún jadeaba y sonreía como esa niña que sabe que esta haciendo algo que su madre censuraría al instante pero a Pansy eso no le importaba.

-Yo llevo muchos años siendo una loca...La pregunta es...¿Me acompañarás en mi locura?- pregunto sonriendo Pansy, Hermione suspiro y cerro los ojos...mandando su parte racional de paseo.

-Quizás también estoy loca...debo estarlo...porque estoy deseando acompañarte en tu locura.- susurro la castaña sonriendo y volviéndo a acercarse a la pelinegra...sus labios volvieron a juntarse...apenas unos segundos antes de que Pansy tuviera que despedirse.

-Tengo que irme...e salido de casa en medio de una reunión importante, mi padre no estará muy contento.- susurro Pansy con una sonrisa, acariciado la mejilla de Hermione, quien la miraba embelesada.

-Claro...- susurro Hermione volviendo a darle un último beso a Pansy antes de que esta caminara hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegará a esta Hermione detuvo a la pelinegra tomándola suavemente del brazo.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- pregunto Hermione mirándose en los ojos azul verdoso. Pansy sonrió y se acercó a Hermione, le coloco un mención de cabello detrás de la oreja y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

-No lose, pero si no coincidimos te aseguro que vendré a buscarte.- dijo con una sonrisa Pansy depositando un beso en la frente de Hermione.

-Sino...te iré a buscar yo...ya no puedo vivir sin verte.- susurro la castaña , a la pelinegra se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara ante esas palabras y luego de una sonrisa salió de aquella choza.

Hermione se quedo allí de pie, mirando la puerta de madera, cerro los ojos y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro pero, esta desapareció al pensar en lo problemas que podrían llegar a tener.

-La vida es un juego loco...y para vivirlo hay que hacer locuras.- susurro sonriendo la castaña, sentándose frente a los papeles que debía haber ya sacado en cuenta pero por estar pensando en la pelinegra no había sacado...ahora si podría hacer esas cuentas porque Pansy la hacia feliz.

Pansy llego a su casa algo cansada, la pelinegra pensaba en subir a su cuarto cuando apareció su madre, que su madre tuviera una sonrisa en la cara asusto más a la pelinegra mientras veía a la mujer que le había dado vida acercándose...portando un traje verde oscuro y con su cabello negro sujetado en un peinado trenzado.

-¿Por qué has dejado solo al joven Malfoy? Acaso no te pareció un chico encantador.- hablo la Sra. Parkinson Con la mirada serena...Pansy miro las escaleras que la llevarían a su cuarto pero luego ese giró y encaró a su madre con esa cara de chica rebelde y ese brillo osado en los ojos.

-No madre...no soy un juguete...no me voy casar con el primer hombre que aparezca, Ademas el joven Malfoy no es de mi agrado.- sentenció Pansy, su madre se acercó un paso.

-Es una lástima porque tu padre y yo queremos que se traten...si después de trataros sigues pensado lo mismo buscaremos otro candidato.- hablo con una sonrisa fingida la madre de Pansy acariciando los cabellos cortos de Pansy.

-Lástima porque va a ser una pérdida de tiempo para el y para mi.- dijo Pansy, su madre la miro, detuvo su caricia y con una mirada severa se alejó. Pansy sabía que no le había cruzado la cara de una cachetada por que estaba recién lastimada.

Pansy la observo alejarse y subió a su cuarto con andares cortos y pausados, mirando fijamente el suelo con una sonrisa surcando en su cara.

A kilómetros Hermione recién entraba a su casa, una sonrisa boba cruzaba sus labios pero esta desapareció al ver que en su casa estaba la familia Weasley sentados todos junto a los padres de la castaña.

-Hermione querida...estamos celebrando el casamiento de George y Anagracia.- hablo con una sonrisa la madre de Hermione, interrumpiendo su conversación con Molly...Hermione asintió y se acercó a donde estaban Ron,Harry...la castaña vio que Cormac estaba con ellos pero Ginny estaba sentada lejana...tenía una cara de felicidad fingida.

-Hola Ginny.- saludo Hermione haciéndole un gesto a la pelirroja para que la siguiera...las dos salieron a fuera caminado así nadie les escucharía hablar.

-Con respecto a lo que viste Hermione...eso no volverá a ocurrir, lo juro, Cormac no se lo merece.- hablo Ginny, Hermione la observo...ella no estaba en posición para criticar a Ginny, por eso la castaña tomo una de las manos de su amiga entre las suyas en señal de apoyo.

-No me prometas algo que tu y yo sabemos no serás capaz de cumplir...yo no le diré a nadie...pero, te aconsejo que no juegues este juego Ginny porque estas casada y tu eres la peor que saldría.- hablo Hermione, Ginny la miro agradecida y la abrazo.

-MI AMOR.- escucho Ginny como Cormac la llamaba y se alejo de la castaña co. Una sonrisa y secando la lagrima rebelde que rodaba por su mejilla sin ningún tipo de permiso.

-Gracias Hermione, gracias por ser tu y gracias por entenderme.- hablo Ginny antes de volver hacia donde su esposo la llamaba con una sonrisa y la saludaba con un tierno beso.

-Hermione.- la castaña se giró a mirar a su hermano Pablito y una sonrisa surco su rostro al ver que su hermano tenía sostenida en la mano una pequeña rosa.

-Quiero pedirte algo.- dijo Pablito dándole a su hermana un abrazo junto con la rosa, Hermione sonrió aceptando la rosa y mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

-Prométeme que la próxima vez que veas a la princesa Pansy le entregarás una rosa y le diras que es de mi parte.- pidió Pablito con una sonrisa ingenua, Hermione le dio a un beso en la mejilla así hermano y asintió.

-Vamos a comer.- susurro la castaña tomando a su hermano de la mano pero sus le pensamientos volaron hacia la pelinegra que la volvía otra persona y lo que no sabía la castaña era que Pansy también pensaba en ella mientras miraba por su ventana la poca luz que alumbraba la plaza.

-Le amo.- murmuro Pansy mirando a las estrellas, deseando ver a su estrella de carne y hueso que alumbrada su vida, justo en el momento que Pansy susurro esas palabras Hermione las estaba pesando mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

**Cuando comencé este capítulo no pude parar de escribirlo hasta que lo termine y es que lo escribí escuchando una canción y la inspiración vino sola. La canción que Pansy canta es de Iván Guevara y se llama por amor al arte (así mismo se consigue en Youtube). Bueno ahora a contestar sus reviews que en el otro capítulo se me fue la olla y no los conteste.**

**Lia-175: Primero que nada bienvenida a leer mi historia y no me ofendiste con tu comentario jaja. Me siento feliz de que sigas mi historia, la escrito con mucho amor al igual que todo lo que escribo, cuando tardo o es que estoy ocupada o no me viene la inspiración y no me gusta escribir cualquier que te alla gustado el capítulo. Saludos. :)**

**BilolarJL- No tarde, es que la inspiración me llego de lleno con esta historia (Espero que me llegue para terminar un capítulo de otra historia que lo a llevo a mitad).¿Atinaste? ¿A qué? Soy muy curiosa y me dejaste Picada con esa frasesitaa. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y ojalá este te haya gustado. Saludos xD**

**ooONattyMOoo- HOLA! Realmente deseaba detener el tiempo en ese momento, era el primer beso y quería que fuera especial, estaba realmente nerviosa por como hubiese quedado y es bueno saber que quedo bien. Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya quedado bien, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y Saludos xD.**

**Pájaro Loco- Creo que habrás notado que los Malfoy si traerán problemas, y de los gruesos. Yo también me emocione al escribirla, además de que me sentía súper nerviosa sobre lo que quería transmitir con mis palabras y no quería colocarlas mal, estoy orgullosa de como quedo y me siento feliz de que os haya gustado. Y si te quédate con ganas e hecho este cap. más largo, creo que escribi muy inspirada a y no me di cuenta de lo largo que estaba quedando. Gracias por leer y Saludos xDD**

**A mi me encanta escribir y se que uno aprende algo nuevo cada día yo tengo mucho que aprender todavía así que cualquier error a sea gramatical o de otro tipo háganmelo saber y yo lo arreglo rapidito.**

**Tú...si tú que lees, no dudes en dejarme un Review si te ha gustado el capítulo, tu opinión cuenta para mi. Saludos y besos a todo el que lee desde Puerto Rico.**


	7. Chapter 7

EL AMOR ES UNA COSA LOCA

Pansy llevaba algunos minutos simplemente observando por su ventana...perdida en un mundo lejano, su mente se perdía en las estrellas mientras una sonrisa cruzaba el delicado rostro de aquella princesa rebelde.

-Pansy...- La pelinegra giro a mirar a su primo Blaise, el Moreno se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida, Pansy se acercó a el preocupada...se siento junto a Blaise y este entrelazo sus manos con las de la pelinegra.

-Esta tarde a pasado algo raro...no se cómo explicarlo, pero se que tu podrías ayudarme porque no me juzgarias.- hablo el Moreno mirando a los ojos azul-verdoso de la pelinegra.

-Cuéntame.- pidió Pansy prestándole completa atención.

Flashback

Blaise había salido a pasear en caballo, había recorrido algunas leguas cuando distinguió un pequeño lago en la lejanía, con una sonrisa Blaise descendió de su caballo y a paso leyó de dirigió al lago, sus botas enterándose en la arena.

Al llegar frente al lago de le dibujo una sonrisa, su Moreno rostro se ilumino y sin pararse a pesar comenzó a sacarse la ropa hasta quedar con un pantalón corto y así se metió al agua no dando importancia al mundo exterior.

Blaise apenas llevaba unos cinco minutos en el lago cuando se escucho el ruido de los casquillos de un caballo, lamentablemente el chico Moreno no escucho el ruido...

Ronald había salido en su caballo en busca de su hermano George, el cual llevaba toda la noche sin aparecer cuando vio un cuerpo en el lago...por curiosidad se acercó, bajo del caballo y ce acerco escondido por los matorrales.

Y allí lo vio, el chico que no podía sacarse de la cabeza...el pelirrojo se acercó a la orilla impulsado por una fuerza que no conocía y el moreno no se había dado cuenta porque estaba de espaldas a el.

-Este no es un buen lugar para tomar un baño.- hablo Ron, Blaise se giró asustado al escuchar la voz de un hombre y vio al pelirrojo delante de el...Ronald lo seguía observando, contemplando su piel morena.

-Amigo...¿Ronald? Calma qué ya me salgo...tienes razón aquí puede verme una señorita decente y eso no estaría bien.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa amistosa y salió del agua rumbo a su ropa.

Con lo que el moreno no contaba era con que el pelirrojo no estaba pensando en las señoritas decentes que pudieran verle sino en el deseo que sentía por aquel moreno en esos momentos.

Cegado por sus sentimientos Ronald se acercó a Blaise, quien se había colocado su camisa...Ron se acerco y sin pararse a pensar lo había abrazado.

Blaise se quedo quieto, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni porque el pelirrojo lo había abrazado pero cuando sintió que el pelirrojo comenzaba a correr sus manos por su torso lo aparto de un empujón.

-¿Qué te pasa hombre? ¿Qué te has vuelto loco?- pregunto Blaise colocándose el pantalón, Ron lo miro sorprendido y después avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

Blaise salió de allí prácticamente corriendo y cuando estuvo en su caballo y se hubo alejado unos metros un pensamiento lo alarmó...le había gustado sentirse rodeado por aquellos brazos fuertes, le había gustado el calor que emanaba aquella piel pálida, pero eso no era algo normal.

Blaise sabía que su padre lo tomaría como una ofensa a su familia, que preferiría matarlo antes de tener un hijo que le gustara otro hombre, negando con la cabeza Blaise comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, hasta que no le quedaba tiempo para pensar...y se dirigió al único lugar donde podría encontrar comprensión.

Fin Flash Back

-Me estoy volviendo loco Pansy.- dijo Blaise mirando a su amiga a los ojos, Pansy tomo las manos de Blaise entre las suyas, por un instante Pansy estuvo tentada a contarle a Blaise lo que estaba sucediéndole a ella con Hermione pero sabía que la morena se molestaría por lo cual decidió no contar nada.

-Blaise, tu sabes que yo...yo soy muy al estilo "las reglas no existen". Yo creo que sí lo que sientes es algo fuerte, real, deberías intentar acercarte a el...olvidarte del que dirán porque uno se enamora de un alma, no de un cuerpo.- Le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa para infundados valor.

-Pero...Pansy ¿estas diciendo que a mi me gustan los hombres? Porqué no es así.- dijo Blaise serio, Pansy lo miro a los ojos y luego de un largo suspiro se dispuso a hablar.

-Si tu lo sabes entonces porque has venido aquí...¿Para qué sea yo la que te diga que no te puedes enamorar de un hombre porque tu eres un hombre? No, no Blaise yo jamás te diría algo así, y se que muy en el fondo tu sabes que esas serían las palabras de cualquiera menos las mías.

-Tienes razón, he venido aquí buscando que me hagas entrar en razón, que me digas que estoy loco, eso debo hacerlo yo mismo...Gracias Pansy. Descansa.- Susurro el moreno dándole un beso en la frente a Pansy antes de salir del cuarto.

Pansy se quedo en silencio, se acostó en la cama y con una sonrisa recordó su encuentro con Hermione...todo parecía estar bien entre ellas, Pansy sabía que no sería fácil estar juntas pero también sabía que Hermione y ella sentían algo muy fuerte...la una por la otra.

Mientras dos cuerpos chocaban en el baño de la familia Granger. Harry y Ginny, ambos cegados por ese enorme amor que sentían, mientras todos afuera celebraban el futuro matrimonio de George.

Sus labios chocando, sus manos vagando por el cuerpo del otro, por encima de toda la ropa, jadeando de alejaron y se miraron a los ojos, esmeralda y marrón.

-Te amo tanto.- susuro Harry dejando que su frente descanse en contra de la de Ginny quien dejo salir una sonrisa y lo abrazo. Y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con Pasión...hasta qué el toc-toc de la puerta hizo que se separaran.

-Ginny te estamos esperando. Si al salir ves a Harry dile que a el también lo estamos esperando.¿Dónde se abra metido ese muchacho?- hablo Molly caminando hacia el patio donde cenarían todos juntos.

Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos, compartieron un último beso y Ginny salió luego de arreglarse un poco. Minutos después Harry también salió rumbo a la cena.

Ronald se encontraba sentado ya en la mesa, observando su plato en silencio sepulcral, pero al ver llegar a su hermana la miro y minutos luego miro llegar a Harry y una idea descabellada se instaló en su mente. Por un momento el pelirrojo pensó que Ginny, su hermana pequeña, era la mujer que se acostaba con Harry estando casada, pero el pelirrojo sabía que eso no podía ser.

Los pensamientos abandonaron la mente del pelirrojo cuando recordó a cierto moreno, sabía que no debió abrazarle pero no se había podido contener y ahora seguramente Blaise lo retaría a duelo de muerte por atentar contra su moral o tal vez le contaría a su padre y este lo mandaría a matar.

Aún así el pelirrojo moriría feliz porque había podido sentir piel de Blaise contra la suya, había podido tocar con la yema de sus dedos aquella piel suave y firme. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ron ante ese pensamientos mientras comenzaba a comer.

Una sonrisa parecida se formó en los labios de Hermione al recordar a Pansy, pero se borró con rapidez porque no quería que nadie se percatase, aunque muy en el fondo seguía sonriendo y deseando volver a ver a la pelinegra.

Pasaron tres días después de eso, Pansy se encontraba en su recámara mirándose en el espejo, apenas vestida con el ajustado corsé blanco, ese que según su madre la hace lucir una espectacular figura, ese que ella detesta porque le roba el aire.

Después de observarse por unos minutos se coloco su vestido, un hermoso traje color rosa con bordado blanco. Con gesto sereno Pansy bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, donde Draco Malfoy la esperaba sonriente.

-Se ve usted, hermosa.- hablo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras besaba a Pansy en el dorso de su mano, Pansy miro hacia la puerta del despacho de su padre, la puerta entreabierta le indicaba que su madre la espiaba así que le dedicó una sonrisa al joven Malfoy.

-Usted se ve muy guapo.- contesto el piropo mientras se sentaba, Draco la observo con una sonrisa...creyendo que saldría de oro...tendría a aquella chica completamente para el.

-Su madre me dijo que usted canta...¿A compuesto alguna letra?- pregunto Draco, Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No, no e compuesto ninguna canción pero me encanta la música así que seguramente compondré alguna. Cuénteme de usted joven Malfoy, debe tener una vida emocionante.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa fingida.

-Pues realmente no, mi vida no es para nada emocionante, me paso la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a mi padre en sus negocios.- dijo Malfoy y Pansy capto ese tono medio sarcástico y supo que era una mentira.

-En cambio tu ¿No te molesta que te tutee verdad?- pregunto Draco, Pansy con gusto le hubiera gritado que sí le importa y que dejara de tutearla pero sabía que podía ganarse una paliza si hacia eso.

-Claro que puede.- contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras la cocinera, una chica de veinte años, de cabellos marrones casi negros se acercaba a servir unas tazas de café.

-Gracias Susan.- le dijo Pansy a la sirvienta con una sonrisa, la chica le respondió la sonrisa antes de irse. Draco tomo su taza vertiendo dos cucharadas de azúcar, Pansy lo imito vertiendo no dos sino tres cucharadas de azúcar.

-Perfecto...- comento con una sonrisa Draco mientras tomaba de la taza y volvía a centrar su atención en Pansy, quien fingió una sonrisa.

-Realmente tu vida debe ser más emocionante que la mía, digo, e escuchado por allí que haces lo que quieres cuando quieres.- hablo Draco, Pansy lo miro a los ojos y dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, mi vida es emocionante y hago lo que quiero...- Pansy se inclinó hacia adelante sin borrar su sonrisa y en un susurro que sólo Draco pudo escuchar dijo.

-Y porque hago lo que quiero no pienso casarme contigo...deberías dejar de perder tu tiempo.- hablo con una sonrisa Pansy antes de sentarse derecha otra vez.

-Tengo que irme pero...espero que volvamos a quedar.- hablo el Rubio levantándose, beso el dorso de la mano de Pansy y salió de la casa maldiciendo a la pelinegra.

-Bueno...has mejorado tu actitud.- dijo la señora Parkinson saliendo del despacho del padre de Pansy, la pelinegra asintió.

-¿Ahora si puedo salir a la plaza?- pregunto Pansy mirando a su madre con ojos brillantes ya que no había podido salir a ver Hermione porque su madre le había prohibido salir y escaparse habría traído problemas

-Puedes salir Pansy, pero te quiero de regreso antes de que anochezca.- hablo la señora Parkinson antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a su recámara. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Pansy mientras salía en dirección a la plaza.

Al mismo tiempo Hermione se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de madera sacando las cuentas de lo que llevaban en el día, le faltaba más de la mitad pero no le importaba porque sus pensamientos viajaban constantemente a Pansy. La castaña nunca había extrañado tanto a alguien, extrañaba ver sus ojos, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz y...¿para qué mentir? Extrañaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella misma.

-¿Cómo es que dependo tanto de una persona? De una persona a la cual seguramente poco le importo, seguro y no vuelve a buscarme.- se dijo la castaña, su rostro se había vuelto una máscara triste así que decidió salir a tomar algo de aire.

Al salir se encontró con Ronald, el pelirrojo estaba terminando de fabricar una espada...Hermione miro el trabajo y lo felicito con un abrazo.

-Voy a la plaza, regreso en unos minutos.- hablo Hermione saliendo, la castaña vestía un hermoso traje azul pastel, caminaba sin fijarse en nada, mirando a las personas pero sin verlas realmente.

Y la vio, rodeada de niños, con un vestido rosa y blanco, un sombrero a juego y sonriendo. Hermione la observo a lo lejos, no se atrevía a acercarse.

-Vamos a jugar "Papa caliente"- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa y entregándole a uno de los niños una pequeña bola.

-Yo voy a cantar y ustedes irán pasando la pelota...el ganador se queda con la pelota.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa y todos los niños asintieron con emoción.

Y así siguieron jugando hasta que un niño de siete años gano y se llevó la pelota, con una sonrisa Pansy se despidió de los niños y se preparó a ir hacia su castaña.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando Pansy vio a Hermione, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Pansy al verla y se fue acercando.

-Hola...- saludo Pansy mirando a Hermione, la castaña la miro y con la mirada le pidió que la siguiera...caminaron hasta llegar a la herrería donde se metieron a la vieja choza.

-Hola.- le contesto Hermione a la pelinegra, Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa y se acercó a Hermione hasta darle un pequeño pico en los labios, Hermione la miro a los ojos y miro el suelo.

-Te extrañe.- hablo Pansy acariciando los bucles de Hermione y acercándose, Hermione la miro...sintió de nuevo sus cuerpos juntos y se olvidó de todo.

Pansy coloco una mano en el cuello de Hermione y la beso, Hermione le respondió el beso...lento al principio, apenas labio contra labio, pero luego los labios se acoplaron y dieron lugar a las lenguas y el beso creció y la temperatura aumentó.

-Yo también te extrañe.- murmuro Hermione cuando se alejaron, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa mientras descansaba sus manos en las estrechas caderas de Hermione.

-No pude venir a verte antes porque mis padres me prohibieron salir.- dijo Pansy mirando a los ojos de Hermione con un gesto serio...Hermione le acarició la mejilla y asintió lentamente.

-No tienes que excusarte, lo único que importa es que viniste.- dijo Hermione besando la mandíbula de Pansy, apenas suaves besos, Pansy ladeó el cuello y Hermione la beso allí suavemente.

-Ummm...hueles a fresas.- susurro Hermione dejando sus besos y mirando a Pansy a los ojos, la pelinegra sonrió y beso a la castaña...sus lenguas volviéndose a unir, la adrenalina en las venas al saber que era algo prohibido.

Pansy bajo con lametones por el cuello de Hermione, las manos de la castaña descansaban en la cintura de la pelinegra. La cabeza de Hermione ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y sus dientes atrapando sus labios...callando los gemidos que querían escapar de su interior.

-Y tu sabes a vainilla...me encanta la vainilla.- dijo Pansy cuando llego al final de cuello de Hermione, los ojos azul-verdoso se fijaron en el pecho de la castaña que subía y bajaba de manera irregular pero Pansy subió la mirada rápidamente y beso a Hermione.

La castaña la tomo del cuello y le respondió el beso con una sonrisa, sus manos se unieron mientras se besaban, entrelazadas...un suspiro, proveniente de los labios de Pansy y ellas se alejaron.

-Me encantas y...me encantaría saber más acerca de ti, de lo que haces.- hablo Pansy acariciando la mejilla derecha de Hermione.

-A mi también me encantaría saber más de ti.- dijo Hermione mirándose en aquellos ojos que la conquistaban, la hechizaban y le hacían pensar que todo seria más sencillo, que las cosas no tenían porque ser tan complicadas.

-¿Realmente quieres saber más de mi?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Pansy, emocionada de que la castaña quisiera conocerla más, Hermione asintió y abrazo a la pelinegra. Pansy dejo su cabeza descansar en el hombro de Hermione mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Cuéntame de tu familia, de lo que haces cuando estas en el castillo...me encantaría saberlo todo de ti...me gustas mucho Pansy...me gusta mirarte, me gusta como te ves rodeada de niños y...Pansy...¿Tu sabes que nadie nos aceptaría?- pregunto la castaña, Pansy le acaricia la mejilla con dulzura.

-Lo aceptamos tu y yo...con eso vasta y sobra.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa antes de besar a Hermione, la castaña paso sus manos por encima de los hombros de la pelinegra y le respondió el beso. Boca contra boca...corazón contra corazón.

-Me encantan tus labios...son tan rosas, tan suaves...además no se sí te diste cuenta pero...fuiste mi primer beso...la primera y...espero que la única.- dijo con una sonrisa Pansy, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron sorprendidos.

-No sabes como me halaga ser la primera y como sueño con ser la única. La única en poder probar tus labios, tan rojos, tan hermosos...tan Pansy.- dijo la castaña y volvió a besar a la pelinegra.

La pelinegra respondió el beso con pasión dejándose llevar por eso que sentía por la castaña y enterró sus dedos en las hebras castañas. Hermione la tomo de la cintura con las dos manos y la acerco hacia ella hasta que no quedo el mínimo espacio.

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la otra, tocando delicadamente todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Se besaron por lo que parecieron segundos para ellas pero fueron minutos... y se alejaron con sonrisas curvando sus labios

Y se sentaron juntas hablando de todo y de nada, contándose sus vidas. Hermione reía ante las ocurrencias de Pansy y Pansy se emocionaba ante las historias que la castaña le contaba. Estuvieron hablando por largo tiempo, la luna había echo su aparición en el cielo Y cuando Pansy se percato de eso se levanto.

-Tengo que irme, si mi madre me va a dar un buen regaño cuando llegue.- dijo la pelinegra levantándose y colocándose su sombrero...cuando Hermione pensó que Pansy saldría sin despedirse la pelinegra giro sobre sus talones y le dio un beso a la castaña

-Mmm, te voy a extrañar un mundo.- susurro Pansy alejándose Con una sonrisa, Hermione la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la volvió a besar antes de que la pelinegra se fuera...pero cuando Pansy llego a la puerta se giro y le dedicó un sonrisa a la castaña antes de salir.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron y su corazón se expandió, entonces lo supo, ella haría lo que fuera por aquella pelinegra, se enfrentaría a todo y a todos por ella y le demostraría al mundo que ellas no hacían nada malo con estar juntas...sólo se amaban demasiado.

-El amor es una cosa loca y yo quiero vivir esa locura contigo mi amor.- dijo Hermione llenando el silencio de la habitación e iluminando la noche con su sonrisa.

Cap Complete

¡Actualizando! E actualizado rapidito...espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que lo e escrito con mucho amor.

agp9548: A mi me encanta que te encante mi historia jajajja, aquí esta la actualización, espero que te siga gustando la historia...no dudes en dejarme saber lo que piensas de mi historia. Besos :D

BipolarJL: la canción a mi me encanto, no le des un zape a la pobre Hermione, ella se esta portando bien Jajaja. Espero que te siga gustando la historia...actualizaré lo antes posible. Saludos xD

Lia-175: Los problemas as su se están acercando pero por el momento no pienso liarla demasiado. Espero que sigas siguiendo mi historia, ustedes son mi inspiración a la hora de escribir. Saludos :)

Pájaro Loco: La historia de Ginny y Harry ese muy triste y por lo que tengo pensado escribir se volverá más triste pero tengo pensado ponerles un bonito Final. Ahora la historia de ROn, sera una de las más bonitas. Ya veras cuantos problemas traen los Malfoys. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por leer xDD

oo0NattyM0oo: Hola, la canción era del ase del capítulo, sin ella, como tu has dicho, no sería lo mismo. Que bueno que te haya cautivado la historia, la escribo con muchas ganas de que os guste. Gracias por leer y Saludos.

Sam: Que bueno que te guste la historia espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos :)

Graacias a todo el que comenta y llee mi historia, cada vez que leo un comentario me emociono como si fuera el primero que recibiera en mi vida y es que es bueno saber lo que piensan vosotros. UN BESASO Y UN ABRAZO PARA TODO EL QUE LEE Y RECUERDA: SI TE GUSTO EL CAP DEJAMELO SABER CON UN REVIEW O PM. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**¡ACTUALICE!**

**LA FIESTA DE PUEBLO**

La noche era oscura, Pansy caminaba con rapidez, mirando a los alrededores hasta que llego a su casa. El guardia le abrió la reja con una seria mirada y la pelinegra entro cabizbaja.

-Su madre quiere verle en su cuarto.- hablo el hombre, Pansy asintió y se sacó el sombrero antes de dirigirse hacia dentro de la casa. Y subió olas escaleras hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la pelinegra mientras miraba su puerta.

Extendio su mano, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente. Se adentro en el lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y cuando se giro una cachetada que casi la manda al suelo.

-Dije que te quería en casa antes de la noche.- fueron las palabras firmes de la madre de Pansy mientras la miraba furiosa. Pansy llevo una mano a su mejilla lastimada y se acaricio antes de bajar la mirada.

-La próxima vez te caigo encima con el corbacho de tu padre.- dijo la mujer antes de abandonar el cuarto, Pansy cerro los ojos controlando su ira y suspiro profundamente para dejar su mente en blanco.

Minutos más tarde la pelinegra ese acercó a su ventana y observo, como todas las noches, las estrellas.

Y en otra casa, con una sonrisa curvando su rostro se encontraba Hermione cubierta por su camisón largo color blanco. La chica se había recostado en la cama, mirando la puerta de su cuarto pero sin verla...recordando lo que había sucedido en estos últimos días.

Cerca de allí mirando el techo estaba una pelirroja, desnuda en su cama...cubierta por las sábanas blancas mientras a su lado dormía su marido...ese hombre al que ella debería ser fiel pero no podía serlo.

Recostado en un mullido sillón estaba Harry, pensando, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, en su amada Ginny...en los problemas que podían llegar a tener si alguien, además de Hermione, los descubría.

Y mientras en dos diferentes casas un Moreno y un pelirrojo estaban pensando en lo mismo pero de diferentes maneras...mientras el pelirrojo se preguntaba ¿Por qué el moreno no lo había estado a duelo? El Moreno se preguntaba ¿Por qué no lo rete a duelo?

Y los pensamientos de ellos se unían en un mismo punto...todos estaban sintiendo lo mismo exactamente pero por dirferentes razones...todos sabian que no sería fácil estar con esa persona que te hace sentir especial pero ninguno sabia que lo que sentían en esos instantes era...miedo.

Asi pasaron algunos días, Pansy se escapaba de vez en cuando para ver a Hermione y los demás seguían igual, confundidos, tristes, desdichados pero llevando una misma rutina. Hoy es diferente, porque a llegado el día de la gran fiesta de pueblo...la fiesta en la que todos se unen, no importa rango social, no importa el color de tu piel...a la fiesta acuden todos, todos los que quieran ir.

Hermione no había abierto la Herrería ese día, se la había pasado de acá para allá pensando en que ponerse...tanto que había logrado llamar la atención de su madre, quien sonreía feliz creyendo que su hija se había enamorado de un caballero y quería llamar su atención.

Y Pansy estaba siguiendo el mismo ritual de Hermione, sólo que ella no iba de un lado a otro...ella había sacado el armario completo y se había probado cuanto traje había, trajes que ni siquiera había utilizado más de una vez en su vida, trajes que había comprado su madre y ella no los había ni mirado, pero es que en aquellos momentos ella no quería lucir hermosa para nadie, ahora necesita sorprender a su castaña.

Y la noche llego lentamente, como si la luna no quisiera aparecer y el sol no quisiese irse. Pronto cuando fueron las 7:00 sin un segundo la gente comenzó a salir. Una orquesta de músicos sonaba por distintos lugares, todos salían a lucir sus atuedos, algunas puestos pequeños donde vendían dulces, comida y algún jugo natural.

Cierta castaña había llegado a la fiesta con sus padres, su hermano pequeño y la familia Weasley en toda su extensión, pero Hermione no estaba interesada en lo que sus acompañantes decían, ella estaba buscando a cierta pelinegra con la mirada.

Y al otro extremo de la plaza estaba Pansy, allí...junto a Malfoy como había ordenado su madre, pero Pansy no pensaba estar allí por mucho tiempo...ell jama había obedecido a su madre y no comenzaría a hacerlo.

Y las dos se buscaban, la morena buscando a la castaña y la castaña buscando a la morena, pero no se encontraban...porque no estaban pensado con el corazón sino con la cabeza, cuando se dejarán guiar por sus corazones...sin pensar en que la otra tenía que estar allí...se encontrarían.

-Bailamos castaña- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa, mirando a Hermione, la castaña miro a su madre y miro a Molly...los ojos de las dos estaban brillando con ilusión. Con una sonrisa Hermione acepto la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y se unieron a las tantas personas que ya habían comenzado a bailar al ritmo que la orquesta tocaba.

Y al baile se unen Ginny y Cormac...como la pareja del momento, sin saber que desde un rincón Harry los observa, el pelinegro sufre, sufre en silencio al ver a su mujer amada con otro...sabe que es el segundo, el que debe alejarse, pero eso no detiene el dolor que le llena el alma.

A algunos pasos de distancia estaba Pansy, quien rechazaba las invitaciones de Draco con una sonrisa mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre las demás personas...dejando al rubio prepotente atrás, sin saber que se estaba ganando un enemigo y sin percatarse que Draco no acepta un no por respuesta.

Y entonces la vio, bailando al ritmo suave de la música, Pansy vio a Hermione...con un hermoso traje color crema, su cabello recogido y una sonrisa...esa sonrisa era una de las cosas que Pansy más amaba en el mundo.

-Me encanta esta canción.- dijo Draco y sin preguntar tomo a Pansy de la cintura para comenzar a bailar, lo que no sabía el Rubio era que para el baile Pansy no era muy buena y término pisándole los pies al pelirrubio.

-Sabes...mejor no bailamos, vamos a comer algo.- Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa, feliz de haberle pinchado todos los dedos. Y Pansy siguió a Draco sabiendo que su madre y padre debían estar vigilándola.

Pero con lo que no contaba Pansy es que Hermione la había visto y su mente ya estaba planeando una forma de acercarse a la pelinegra sin llamar la atención a su alrededor. Y la emoción ilumino el rostro de Hermione mientras bailaba y vio una pequeña puerta escondida detrás de unos pedazos de madera.

-Vengo en un momento.- dijo Hermione alejandose de Ron y acercándose disimuladamente hacia donde Draco y Pansy se habían detenido.

Ron la vio alejarse con una mueca confusa, pero luego se giro dispuesto ir buscar a sus amigos...pero choco contra un pecho firme y hubiera caído al suelo con el golpe, pero una mano morena le sujeto para que no cayera y Ron se miro en los ojos de Blaise y del Moreno le devolvió la mirada firme.

-Lo...lo siento.- susuro el pelirrojo alejandose del Moreno y acomodandose el chal, el Moreno dio un paso adelante y miro directamente a los ojos azules del pelirrojo, se perdió en aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo abierto y deseo con toda sus fuerzas que el mundo se detuviera.

-No fue nada.- dijo Blaise saliendo de ese mundo en el que se había perdido y comenzando a alejarse pero Ron se acercó a el y tomándolo de la mano lo jalo para alejarlo de la plaza.

Hermione estaba parada junto a Pansy pero esta no se había percatado y cuando Hermione tuvo una oportunidad le rozo la mano, Pansy volteó a mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de mirar a Draco.

El Rubio seguía observando en el puesto, mirando que comprar, sin que la vieran Hermione miro a Pansy y sin dejar de mirarla camino hacia la puerta detrás de las maderas y se perdió en esta, en la oscuridad.

Y Pansy la había visto, se había lamido los labios secos y huy disimuladamente, observando a todos lados se había ido detrás de ella. Y la pelinegra se encontró con un lugar muy oscuro al atravesar la puerta, miro hacia adelante y sólo vio unas escaleras.

Decidida la pelinegra comenzó a subir las escaleras, una a una, su corazón martilleando firmemente en su pecho y al llegar arriba sólo había una puerta...la abrió y la vio...el lugar estaba iluminado por la luz de las estrellas que entraba por las ventanas de cristal que llenaban el techo y en medio del lugar...alumbrada por las estrellas estaban la castaña sonriendo.

-Creí ver una princesa entrar a esta vieja choza y...hechizada e decidido seguirle.- hablo con una sonrisa Pansy, Hermione dejo salir una tímida sonrisa y observo el vestido de Pansy...rojo pasión. La pelinegra se dio cuenta de que la castaña la miraba y dio otro paso más.

-Yo...yo he visto a la mujer más hermosa que habita sobre este lugar.- Hablo Hermione extendiéndole una mano a Pansy, una mano cubierta de un guante crema que llegaba a su codo. Y Pansy observo aquella mano y una sonrisa se resbalo de sus labios.

-Prométeme que sí te toco...no desaparecerás...dime que no eres uno más de mis sueños.- hablo Pansy, Hermione sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mientras daba un paso adelante...y toco el hombro de Pansy.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se cerraron cuando Hermione coloco a mano en el hombro de la morena y se volvieron abrir mientras, una sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros. Y Hermione llevo su otra mano al otro hombro y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos con delicadeza como si fuese una delicada flor.

-Ya ves...no soy un sueño- susurro Hermione mientras unía sus manos con las de Pansy y las entrelazaba. Pansy tomo una de las manos de Hermione y la coloco en su mejilla, Hermione la acaricio fascinada, sus ojos brillaban mientras la luz de las estrellas las llenaba el lugar.

-Bailarías esta pieza conmigo.- Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa, Pansy comenzó a reír mientras la miraba y levantó una ceja.

-Aquí no hay música.- dijo la pelinegra, la música de afuera no llegaba hasta donde ellas estaban...sólo las compañaba un profundo silencio, las vigilaba la luna y las alumbraban las estrellas y allí tienes a los complices de ese Amor.

-Bailaremos al ritmo de nuestros corazones, Deja que ellos escojan su canción. Bailemos una música que sólo conozcamos tu y yo.- dijo la castana colocando sus manos en la cintura de Pansy para acercarla a ella.

-Un momento...he de advertirte que, no soy buena bailando y que puede que te deje los pies molidos.- dijo Pansy colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, la morena entrelazo sus manos y beso la frente de Pansy con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes...llevare tu ritmo.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y así comenzaron a moverse suavemente por todo el lugar. Y mientras en sus corazones sonaba una misma música...la música de sus almas...su canción. Y por mentira que pareciera Pansy no había pisado a Hermione ni una sola vez.

-Hermione...te amo.- dijo Pansy mirando a los ojos de la castana, Hermione subió una de sus manos y acaricio el cuello de Pansy mientras bailaban y luego se acercó a ella..centímetro a centímetro la distancia fue desapareciendo...hasta qué sus labios se tocaron.

Pansy ladeo el rostro y sus labios se acoplaron, labios chocando suavemente, Hermione subió su otra mano al cuello de Pansy y ambas quedaron más pegadas...sin un sólo milímetro que las separara.

-Te amo.- susurro Hermione cuando se alejaron en busca de aire, Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa y la volvió a besar. En un acto reflejo Pansy bajo con besos por el cuello de la castaña...besos suaves hasta su pecho y se detuvo a observar...ella sabía lo que había debajo de la ropa, porque ella también era mujer pero sentía un deseo enorme por ver a Hermione desnuda y no sabía porque.

El baile se había detenido, ahora no tenían deseo de bailar sino de algo más pero no sabían como dar el próximo paso, fue la castaña la que se decidió, llevando sus manos temblorosas a las caderas de Pansy y acariciando con delicadeza mientras la miraba a los ojos y se hacían miles de preguntas con la mirada.

-Pansy...yo, no se hacer esto.- hablo la castaña, la pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa y la beso, la beso con pasión, un beso húmedo...un beso que habían aprendido juntas.

-Yo tampoco se hacerlo...aprenderemos juntas.- hablo con una sonrisa Pansy alejandose de los labios de la castaña y besandole el cuello, pero ahora no eran besos suaves como la brisa, porque ahora sentía el deseo correr por sus venas por primera vez en su vida.

-Ahh.- un gemido medio contenido escapo de los labios de la castaña mientras Pansy le lamía su cuello, probando el sabor a vainilla de la castaña. Hermione llevo sus manos al cabello de Pansy y le saco el sombrero arrojándolo al suelo.

Pansy se detuvo por un instante y miro a la castaña con una sonrisa, respirando por la boca para poder recuperar el tan ansiado aire. Hermione también sonrió...un poco sonrojada pero sonrió.

-Ese es el sonido más hermoso que e escuchado en mi vida.- susurro Pansy con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la castaña y cuando pensaban en volver a besarse una lluvia de disparos y gritos las sobresalto.

-¡Piratas!- escucharon las dos, de manera instintiva Hermione corrió hacia afuera pensando en su familia pero Pansy la tomo ese la mano y la arrastro a una esquina, la apoyo allí y la abrazo con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces? Tengo que buscar a mi familia.- dijo la castaña intentando que la pelinegra la soltase pero esta la abrazo con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Son piratas...vienen a por mujeres o adolescentes para traficar. He visto mucho desde mi ventana Hermione, he visto familias llorando luego de una noche como está y no voy a permitir que algo pueda pasarte.- susurro la pelinegra,entonces Hermione dejo de insistir, se abrazo con fuerza a su morena y oculto las lágrimas de miedo en el pecho de esta.

Afuera de ese viejo lugar todo era un caos, las mujeres que corrían de un lado a otro, los hombres que intentaban defender a sus familias, los niños y bebés llorando y los piratas de un lado a otro con sonrisas de miedo.

-Aquí hay una buena.- canto uno de los piratas tomando a Ginny del brazo, la pelirroja busco a Cormac por todos lados pero no lo hayo...en cambio si hayo a Harry quien enfundando su espada de acerco al hombre de cabellos negros trenzados.

Y allí se desato una guerra mientras Ginny corría a su casa a esconderse y gracias a un pelinegro lo había conseguido. Y al final llegaron los guardias de Salamandra, pero ya no había rastro de los piratas..y algunas damiselas y jóvenes habían desaparecido.

Blaise y Ron habían estado lejos de todo eso, se habían ido a la playa, a un lugar apartado de esta misma y se miraban, se miraban sin decir nada y se seguían mirando mientras pensaban...así estuvieron hasta que Ron decidió romper el hielo.

-Joven Zabinni yo...- Blaise coloco una mano en la boca del pelirrojo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sólo Blaise..- pidió el moreno mirando al otro chico; Ron le dedicó una sonrisa y llevo su mano a su mejilla acariciando la hasta subir su mano al cabello corto.

-Que yo...- pero Blaise cayo sus palabras con un beso...un beso apasionado en medio de la noche...la luna tendría que guardarlo y velarlo con su vida misma, Ron sonrió y pensaba hablar, pero asustado el Moreno había salido huyendo.

Ron lo vio alejarse y suspiro, por lo menos ahora tenía la certeza de que no le era indiferente al moreno...sólo por eso dejo salir una tan sonrisa y se dispuso a regresar a la plaza.

Lentamente Pansy se alejó de Hermione al escuchar la tranquilidad que reinaba afuera, suspiro y con la yema de sus dedos acaricio y seco las lágrimas que mojaban las hermosas mejillas de la castaña...bajo sus labios y término de secar las lágrimas con pequeños y suaves besos.

-Todo estará bien...ya lo veras.- susurro Pansy con una sonrisa, Hermione la abrazo y se fundieron las dos en ese abrazo apoyandose en silencio. Pansy se alejó y tomo su sombrero, se lo coloco y volvió a acercarse a Hermione.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y se besaron con pasión, al separarse tomadas de la mano se dirigieron afuera pero se soltaron de manos al llegar a la puerta de salida y al salir las golpeo la cruda realidad...no todo era tranquilidad.

Capítulo terminado

oo0NattyM0oo: Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, a mi me fascina que a ti te guste. Es bueno saber que a los que la leen les gusta ustedes son como mi musa a la hora de escribir. Realmente gracias por leer y SALUDOS xD

Pajaro Loco: ¡Ya no tienes que esperar más la actualización porque actualice! Jaja Que bueno que te guste la historia y sobre todo GRACIAS A TI POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA. Espero no defraudarte en el transcurso de la historia y que te siga gustando. Saludos :)

agp9548: Que bueno que te guste mi historia yo escribo para voostros y es muy bueno saber lo que ustedes piensan de mimhistoria. Gracias por leer Y no dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión por un Review o PM Saludos xDD.

BipolarJL: A Draco vamos a tener que darle muchos sales porque el muchacho va a armar unos líos de madre Jiji. Que bueno que te guste y gracias por tu Rebiew. Saludos ;)

gabba: Hola y bienvenida a leer mi historia. Que bueno que te guste que yo emociono cada vez que leo un Review de un lector nuevo{cuando leo los otros tambien ;)}Espero que mi loca imaginación no te defraude y que sigas leyendo mis historia. Gracias por el Review y Saludos xD

Gracias por leer mi historia y si te gusta no dudes en dejármelo saber. Saludos y Besos xDD


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí esta la actualizacion

Volveras con el tiempo

Y al salir Hermione y Pansy se encontraron con puestos tirados al suelo, manchas de sangre esparcidas por el suelo, uno que otro hombre herido o muerto se quejaba tirado en el lugar.

-Voy a...a buscar a los mios.- susurro Hermione, Pansy la tomo de la mano y se miraron a los ojos y en medio del catástrofe que las rodeaba Pansy beso la mano de la castaña y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Todo estará bien.- le dijo con un intento de sonrisa, Hermione asintió y se alejo de allí a pasos rápidos. Justo en ese instante algo que ni Hermione ni Pansy se hubieran imaginado estaba por ocurrir.

-Señorita Parkinson, su madre me a pedido que la escolte.- susurro uno de los guardias, Pansy lo miro algo desconfiada, no conocía a ese hombre y ella conocía prácticamente a todos los guardias de su madre, pero aún con ese pensamiento Pansy siguió al hombre, no se imaginaba su destino, nunca hubiese llegado a imaginarlo.

En cambio Hermione había logrado llegar sana y salva a su casa...dentro encontró a su familia..todos estaban bien y eso hizo que la castaña se relajara, corriera a abrazar a su hermano y a besar a su madre.

-Nos hemos asustado mucho al no encontrarte.- dijo la madre de Hermione mirándola preocupada, acariciandole el cabello a la castaña mientras esta la abrazaba. Y en medio de todo llego Harry, el chico estaba herido...

-Llamen a un medico...se muere.- dijo el padre de Hermione sujetándolo, era una exageración decir que Harry iba a morir pero era la preocupación la que no le dejaba pensar.

A muchos kilómetros Pansy seguía al guardia, se había perdido completamente en sus pensamientos...ya no sabia el camino que seguía...por eso no se había percatado de que el guardia la habia llevado hasta la playa.

Todo fue muy rápido, un golpe en la cabeza hizo que la pelinegra cayera inconsciente, el sonido de una risa...ese era el comienzo de una nueva vida...donde comenzaría a comprender más de la vida misma.

Y mientras Hermione esperaba preocupada noticias sobre Harry, Pansy era arrastrada por la arena, mientras la castaña sonreía al saber que su amigo estaba bien...una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la pelinegra.

Y Hermione se fue a recostar en su reconfortante cama, Pansy cayo fuertemente contra la madera de un barco viejo. Hermione recordaba todo relajada, Pansy comenzaba a temer sin darse cuenta.

La mañana llego a una velocidad inaudita...en medio del mar un barco naufragaba...en lo hondo del barco, acostada sobre la fría y sucia madera estaba la delicada Pansy, su cabello se había despeinado, su traje sucio y medio rasgado, su rostro delicado descansaba sobre el la madera con uno o dos rasguños y cubierto de polvo.

-Despierten si quieren comer algo.- escucho Pansy un grito, se levantó de golpe y así la golpeo la realidad...como una patada justo en el trasero, lentamente Pansy se sentó y vio como un hombre con muy mala pinta les lanzaba comida...como fuesen perros y no humanos.

-Eso es mío...- grito un chico empujando a una pequeñuela de no más de 16 años...Pansy los vio,vio como los cuarenta o treinta jóvenes que estaban allí adentro se peleaba por la comida...la pelinegra se hizo un ovillo y se alejó de ellos hasta quedarse en una esquina abrazada a sus piernas.

-Ten...come algo o morirás de hambre.- dijo una voz amable a Pansy, ella levantó la mirada hasta dar con unos ojos marrones, era un chico alto, delgado y de cabellos castaños.

-Gracias.- murmuro Pansy, tomo el pedazo de Pan e intento morderlo...era un sacrificio enorme, por un momento la pelinegra creyó que sus dientes no resistirían...que cederían ante la dureza de aquel pedazo de pan.

-Me llamo Ernie...¿Tu eres?- pregunto el chico, parecia llevar un tiempo en el barco, Pansy lo miro y aún masticando el pedazo duro de pan intentó pensar en lo que decía el chico.

-Pansy- declaro la pelinegra tragando con dificultad, él le dedicó una sonrisa y se dejo caer al lado de Pansy, le parecía una chica muy frágil...no parecía poder soportar todo lo que se le venia encima.

Y asi paso Pansy los primeros minutos de aquella mañana, con solo un pedazo duro de pan en el estómago, con la ropa sucia y resistiendo la peste que llenaba aquel lugar.

Hermione corría con más suerte, la castaña estaba atendiendo la herrería, después del reciente ataque tenían más pedidos que lo común y eso era bueno para el negocio. Pero la tranquilidad poco le duraría porque las noticias vuelan como pólvora.

-Esta desaparecida desde ayer en la noche...es una desgracia.- contaba Lavender mientras se paraba frente a Hermione, y la castaña paro la oreja para saber de que hablaba.

-Seguro es otro de sus trucos, es todo por demostrar rebeldía.- comento Padma, y Hermione supo de quien hablaban y se le encogió el alma con el sólo hecho de pensar en que Pansy había desaparecida.

-No estoy segura y mira que yo siempre digo que es una dramática...pero no esta por ningún lado...quizás se la llevaron en la redada.- comento Lavender mientras se abanicaba, Padma la miro tranquila, Hermione sintió como la presión en el pecho aumentaba, comenzaba sentir miedo.

Mientras en la mansión Parkinson se encontraba Blaise, estaba sentado con los padres de Pansy, habían estado buscando a la pelinegra a todo momento y ya comenzaban a rendirse...Blaise se sintió triste y se molesto consigo mismo, porque tenía el pensamiento de que el pudo haberlo impedido.

Y la señora Parkinson lloraba en el hombro de Blaise mientras el señor Parkinson se mantenía firme, escondiendo el dolor que sentía, porque él no era un santo pero..queria a Pansy más que a su vida misma. Y mientras ellos lloraban Pansy también lo hacia, se abrazaba al hombro de Ernie mientras el sol comenzaba a desaparecer.

Y lo que parecía una noche tranquila de transformo en una noche muy movida mientras el barco navegaba. Afuera, donde los piratas estaban, el viento comenzaba a azotar, los primeros tiros de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-A sus puestos...muévanse vagos que queremos llegar a puerto.- grito una chica, era rubia, unos hermosos ojos azules..soñadores aún cuando pareciera imposible, una tez pálida al extremo y un gesto serio. Esa era la capitana, Luna Lovegood y seguramente muy pronto les contare su historia.

-Si capitán.- se escucho el corro y como comenzaban todos a asegurar todo, el viento comenzó a azotar. La lluvia golpea el barco mojandoles a todos. Los jóvenes que estaban en el fondo se mojaban también, Pansy comenzó a sentir miedo, y se abrazo a Ernie mientras el barco se movía violentamente.

Y los truenos marcaban el cielo, y todos se quejaban y el ruido de los pasos sobre ellos era desesperante, y así comenzó una horrible noche.

A la mañana siguiente sólo una pirata estaba sosteniendo el timón, Luna Lovegood, Se preguntarán quien es...que la llevo a acabar así y que tiene de importante. Esta chica es una pieza clave en esta historia...ella y su novia Fleur.

Y dos días después, ese fue el día que Luna vio a Pansy, vio el brillo en sus ojos y supo que quería ayudarle, porque le recordaba a alguien querido.

Mientras que en Salamanca, muchos notaban el vacío que había creado la desaparición de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise se había encerado en su cuarto...lloraba por su pequeña princesa, porque Pansy siempre sería su princesa y el siempre la había protegido, pero ¿Dónde esa tuve cuando más me necesito? Se preguntaba y volvía a llorar echándose la culpa.

Hermione también se culpaba, se decía a si misma que ella debió a llevarle a su casa o velar a lo lejos que ella llegara sana. Pero había estado demasiado sumida en sus miedos para llegar a pensar que algo podría pasarle...a diferencia de Blaise, Hermione no podía encerarse a llorar, tenía que seguir como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y eso era lo peor de todo.

Y otra que también lloraba, lloraba y se culpaba era la Madre de Pansy, y lo que más le dolía a ella es que...lo último que le había dicho a Pansy habían sido feas palabras y una bofetada. Por eso en las noches, desde la desaparición de la pelinegra esa mujer se había ido al cuarto de ella y acostándose en la cama había llorado abrazada a las mantas...lloraba, lloraba y sufría y se dormía sintiendo el olor que desprendía la sábana...el olor de su princesa.

Mientras ellos lloraban y se culpaban...Pansy estaba sentada en la madera, mojada, sucia, esperando que la fueran a sacar...ese era el cuarto día allí...y según Ernie el último. Temprano en la mañana, como todos los días, un hombre les arrojo comida...un pedazo duro de Pan.

Y ahora Pansy se lo comía con gusto, ya no le parecía un pan duro, ahora sus dientes no se quejan de su dureza...se podría decir que Pansy hasta disfruta comer ese pedazo de pan.

-Vamos...arriba pulgosos...nos vamos.- hablo un hombre de cabellos sucios y largos, su mirada era repulsiva y tenía una sonrisa como que disfrutaba de lo que hacia. Todos se levantaron, incluida Pansy y mientras iban saliendo veían que estaban en un puerto.

Al salir Pansy sintió como una mano le sujetaba del brazo, al girarse se encontro con los ojos azules de Luna. Pansy mantuvo su mirada firme, no quería demostrar debilidad.

-Quitadle las esposas...ella viene conmigo.- dijo Luna, el hombre que había estado sacándolos se acercó a Pansy y le quitó las esposas y Luna la sujeto de brazo y comenzó a alejarla de todo el gentilicio.

-Te llevare a un lugar donde puedas asearte y cambiarte de ropa.- dijo la rubia, por un momento Pansy no creía que esa fuera la capitana frívola que había visto, no podía creerlo, porque la chica que le hablaba, utilizaba un tono tan soñador y cariñoso...nada parecido a su otro tono de voz.

Pansy siguió a Luna sin rechistar, no tenía más opción que seguir a la chica...dejar su vida en manos de la rubia. Luna y Pansy llegaron a una casa, hermosa, igual de grande que el palacio de Pansy.

Luna toco y luego de unos segundos una hermosa rubia abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Fleur Delacour...Luna le dedicó una sonrisa, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso...los ojos de Pansy se volaron abiertos...¿Entonces ella y Hermione no eran las únicas? se pregunto.

-¿Ella quién es?- pregunto Fleur señalando a Pansy con la mirada, Luna le dedicó una sonrisa y tomo a Pansy del brazo. Las tres entraron en la casa, Pansy las miraba curiosa, ya no sentía miedo...sólo una curiosidad extrema.

-A ella...se la iban a vender un viejo y, la compre para evitar eso...es muy joven.- hablo Luna, una sonrisa tierna se expandió en el rostro de Fleur mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Luna.

-Tu siempre tan buena.- le dijo Fleur a Luna, la rubia soñadora le dio otro beso corto y se giró a mirar a Pansy, la pelinegra las miraba con curiosidad...eso hizo que una mirada extraña naciera en los ojos de Luna, la mayoría de las personas las miraban como si estuvieran locas.

-Bueno...¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Luna a Pansy, la pelinegra guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Pansy.- dijo la pelinegra al final, Luna asintió y le extendió la mano para que la tomara...la llevo a un cuarto y la dejo con una de las chachas para que le ayudarán a cambiarse y asearse.

Lejos de allí, muy lejos, Hermione estaba sentada en la playa...estaba recordando la canción de Pansy...recordaba su tono, su cabello corto que se movía con el viento, sus ojos cerrados que cantaban...que entonaban sus ideas al viento.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Estarás aún viva?- Y entonces la castaña se cubrió el rostro y dejo salir las primeras lágrimas...ahora podía dejar salir su dolor, porque estaba sola y nadie le preguntaría porque lloraba. Así somos los humanos, preferimos dibujar una sonrisa antes de tener que explicar porque lloramos.

Y el llanto desgarrador rompió en el pecho de la castaña, dolía, dolía mucho, como si le estuvieran sacando el corazón del pecho, como si se lo estuvieran estrujando y al mismo tiempo el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo y terminaba saliendo como lágrimas calientes que morían en sus labios.

Harry llevaba cuatro días tirado en una cama, el no era de estarse quieto y ya se estaba impacientando y aunque era el único que no podía moverse, fue el único en notar que Hermione sufría en silencio...fue el único que vio el dolor en sus ojos...pero el no dijo nada. ¿Qué puede decir un alma en pena a otra alma en pena? Sólo pueden apoyarse en silencio.

Pansy salió de asearce y se vistió con un traje de Luna que la amable Chacha le dio, tímidamente la pelinegra camino por el lugar buscando a Luna y a Fleur...abrió la puerta del despacho y las vio.

Sobre un mueble estaban ambas rubias, ambas desnudas, besándose como si no hubiese tiempo para hacer algo más. Se tocaban entre besos, gemidos y jadeos llenaban el lugar...sonrojada Pansy cerro la puerta y se fue a sentar en la entrada...frente a una fuente de agua.

Pansy se quedo allí en silencio, pensando, pensando en Hermione, en Blaise, en sus padres...preguntándose cuando volvería a verlos...deseando con el alma que fuera pronto...que no la olvidaran.

Minutos después Luna y Fleur salieron del despacho ya vestidas y sonriendo. Pansy las vio y les dedicó una sonrisa. Las dos rubias se acercaron a Pansy y se quedaron de pie a su lado.

-Ustedes ¿Son pareja?- pregunto la pelinegra, Luna le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió sentándose al lado de Pansy...parecía una mujer normal, soñadora, tenía una mirada tan pura.

-Sabes...nuestra historia no será la más romántica ni la más hermosa pero...es una bonita historia de amor.- le dijo Luna, Pansy vio como su mirada se iluminaba mientras hablaba.

-Yo voy a la cocina, vuelvo luego Luna.- dijo Fleur, le dio un beso a la rubia soñadora y se fue hacia la cocina. Y allí quedaron Luna y Pansy.

-Me gustaría escuchar vuestra historia.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, sorprendida de poder sonreir aún estando en esa situación.

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en contártela. Mi historia con Fleur comenzó cuando teníamos 15, éramos mejores amigas cuando eso...yo la pasaba muy bien con Fleur...era de las pocas personas que me entendía, un día, todo eso cambio...yo lo cambie...un día la bese. Recuerdo que ella no respondió, salió corriendo. Dos días después volvió a buscarme y me beso, le respondí...comenzamos a vernos a escondidas hasta que un día su padre nos vio y...la alejó de mi. Mis padres, indignados decidieron casarme de inmediato para, según ellos, sacarme los demonios que tenía dentro, yo me escape y como toda persona que se escapa sin dinero tenía dos opciones...pirata o prostituta. Y me hice pirata, y años después volvió a ver a Fleur...pero esta vez todo era distinto porque...tenía dinero, la saque de su casa y la traje a vivir conmigo y...llevamos juntas tres años.- contó la rubia, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- pregunto Pansy, Luna la miro y asintió con una sonrisa.

-No es una pregunta más bien es un suceso.- Luna interrumpió a Pansy con una risa y luego hablo.

-Tu estas enamorada de otra chica...¿O me equivoco?- le dijo Luna a Pansy.

-No...y ella me ama, pero mi familia y la suya jamás lo aceptaría.- dijo Pansy, Luna la miro comprensiva y se levantó del suelo.

-Sabes...si quieres a esa chica, yo puedo ayudarte a tenerle. Lo primero, no puedes regresar a ella sin dinero, si tus padres te mantienen...piensan que tienen poder sobre ti, necesitas dinero para eso se necesita tiempo, ¿Crees que ella te espere?- le pregunto Luna A Pansy.

-Yo le amo, creo en ella y quiero creer que me esperara.- le dijo la pelinegra y Luna sonrió, le extendió la mano y Pansy se puso de pie con la ayuda de Luna.

-Primero que todo comenzaremos creando alguna carera ¿Qué te gustaría ser?- pregunto con una sonrisa Luna.

-Médico...siempre e sonado con ser medico.- dijo Pansy, Luna estuvo de acuerdo y allí empezó todo, Gracias a Luna nuestras protagonistas tendrían más oportunidades, tendrían un futuro juntas...era cuestión de tiempo.

La pregunta es si...la castaña la esperaría...si la distancia no mataría el amor Que por ella sentía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

BipolarJL; ¿Los piratas del caribe? jajaja me has echo reir con eso. Esa rubia de ojos azules tiene pareja. Muy pronto abran mas momentos entre Hermione y Pans, por el momento estan separadas. Gracias por comentar y Saludos xD

Guest: Que bueno que te gusto. yo adoro la Pareja Pansy/Hermione (Creo que se nota,he escrito unas cuantas historias y seguramente escribire mas cuando termine las que he comenzdo.) Creo que acertaste, han empezado los problemas pero el amor seguira en el aire. Gracias por el Review y Saludos. :)

oo0NattyM0oo: Lo importante es qu pudiste leer, y de paso me dejaste tu opinion. La pareja es de mis favoritas (Se nota xD) y lo que es en este universo alterno comienzan los pronlemas pero tambien la diversion. Que bueno que te haya gustado y por cierto e actualizado mis otras historias tambien. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

Pajaro Loco: Tarde pero seguro jajaja...pobre Draco (Esta vez el rubio no a echo nada jajaja) muy pronto habran mas momentos entre Blaise y ROn, son los mas lentos qe va...pero asi es mejor porque necesitan su tiempo. Saludos y Gracias por cometar. xDD


	10. Chapter 10

NUEVO CAP!

*DOS AÑO DESPUÉS*

Habían pasado dos año desde que Pansy había desaparecido de la Salamanca, todo volvió a la normalidad, sólo habían cuatro personas que no se olvidaban se ella...Hermione, Blaise, Mcgonagall y la señora Parkinson.

Con la ayuda Luna y Fleur, Pansy había logrado tener junto título de doctora y había ganado bastante dinero...era respetada por muchos y aborrecida por un montón más.

Y mientras Pansy preparaba las maletas para volver a casa con su nueva personalidad, Hermione estaba sentada en la sala, su familia había arreglado un matrimonio con Ronald y ella no tenía ninguna forma de negarse.

Al final Blaise se había encerrado en su mundo, dejando al pelirrojo fuera de su vida...Ronald se había resistido a casarse pero sus padres no le dieron opción. Al final Ronald prefería casarse con Hermione antes que con otra.

Y Hermione estaba allí, con un hermoso traje negro mirando como todos hablaba de la boda, y a ella le daba igual. Porque a pesar del tiempo no había olvidado la sonrisa tierna de Pansy, sus ojos tan trasparentes y rebeldes...su sonrisa y sus labios rojos.

Mientras Pansy estaba en Madrid España, estaba en una casa pequeña pero muy fina, acostada en la cama en ropa interior...estaban a 1899...estaban ocurriendo muchos cambios en el mundo, como lo fue con la ropa. Ya no eran corsets apretados sino más suaves, Pansy traía colocados unos pantalones y una camisa... Al final ella hacia lo que se le venía en gana.

-Si..estoy nerviosa Luna, si ya no me quiere, sino le gusta mi nueva forma de ser.- decía Pansy hablando por teléfono

-Pansy...ten confianza, además porque no le vas a gustar si estas más guapa que antes.- le contesto Luna en un tono amable y cariñoso.

-Es que...ya sabes, voy a llegar allí, a pedir su mano cuando allí son de mente cerrada. Y pues, acá tienen más libertades que allá, tengo miedo de asustarla.- dijo Pansy sacándose el pantalón y la camisa y colocandose su corset.

-No la vas a asustar, como mucho le da un infarto al ver a la preciosa novia que va a tener.- escucha Pansy el grito de Fleur.

-Cariño, estoy hablando con ella por favor.- le dice Luna a Fleur mientras Pansy al otro lado de la línea sonríe.

-Podemos ir contigo si te sientes nerviosa.- escucha Pansy a Luna.

-Me sentiría más segura con ustedes.- dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más segura con ellas dos.

-Bueno, pero nosotras no podremos ir ahora, te hemos comprado una casa...tu ve para allá y sigue nuestro plan. Iremos a verte en una o dos semanas.- le dice Luna, Pansy se sienta en su cama y comienza a cepillarse el cabello.

-Vale, entonces mi barco zarpa hoy. Las veré en dos semanas, les mando besos y...les voy a extrañar.- les dijo Pansy con un gesto algo triste, había aprendido a querer a esas dos rubias como su fuesen sus hermanas y ahora tenia que alejarse de ellas, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-Vale, nos vemos, dos besos Guapa y...fuerzas cariño que tu no eres una débil- le dijo Luna y le sonó dos besos en el teléfono.

-Y dos besos más de mi parte.- le grito Fleur, Pansy le sonó dos besos en el teléfono y colgó, se levantó de la cama y lentamente comenzó a caminar por el lugar pensando, volvería a ver a su castaña, a su Hermione.

Y mientras tanto era de noche en Salamanca, Hermione estaba sentada frente a la ventana de su cuarto...miraba la luna y se preguntaba si Pansy también la estaba mirando...porque entonces compartirían algo. Y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione al recordar a su rebelde pelinegra...al amor de su vida, a la persona que hacia dos años había perdido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estas amor? Acaso no te volveré a ver nunca, cuanto daría por verte aunque sea una última vez. Daria lo que fuera para volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar lo que ha pasado...para volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos amor.- susurro la castaña mientras miraba la luna con ojos llorosos.

Y en un barco de gente adinerada estaba Pansy, parada mientras el viento le golpeaba el rostro...y miraba hacia la negrura del océano...y veía el infinito océano frente a ella y se preguntaba por su castaña.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo amor? ¿Estaras pensando en mi? ¿Me abras olvidado? espero que no, porque si me olvidaste me tocara reconquistarte...mi Amor...cuanto te extraño.- dijo Pansy mientras su cabello ahora a la altura de las nalgas era mecido por el viento...sus ojos seguían teniendo ese aura de rebeldía, pero su físico había cambiado, se puede decir que antes sus facciones eran más de una joven adolescente y ahora eran las de una mujer, sus curvas marcadas por el traje y ese nuevo aire de poder lograrlo todo.

Y allí estaban, dos almas a punto de volverse a encontrar...dos almas separadas por el tiempo pero que siempre estuvieron unidas en sus corazones..y es que Pansy siempre será de Hermione...y Hermione de Pansy, y así estaba escrito, por más años que pasarán...ellas se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma..es cómo querer separar el mar de las olas...es imposible...no solo imposible es estúpido, una pérdida de tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Ronald había salido temprano, caminaba sujetando un martillo de hierro en el hombro, miraba hacia adelante perdido en sus pensamientos. Dos años, dos años desde que había probado los labios de Blaise Zabinni, dos años desde que el Moreno se había encerado en su mundo...tan lejano del suyo propio...dos años desde que no lo veía a no ser que coincidieran en el mercado...dos años desde la última vez que vio de cerca sus ojos.

Y mientras andaba Ron no fue consciente de que iba directo a chocar contra alguien...la mujer tras el golpe cayo sentada en el suelo..Ronald intento ayudarla...la chica se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando sorprendido a la chica frente a el, era muy hermosa, se parecía a la hija del rey pero tenía algo que la otra no tenía...una sensualidad peligrosa...como sí fuera una flor con espinas que te llama y te tienta.

-No ha sido nada, muchos me reciben así- comento Pansy, si, Pansy era la chica que Ronald había lanzado al suelo...sólo que el no la había reconocido...pero la pelinegra si le reconoció a el.

-¡Ronald el traje de novio ya esta mandado!- le grito Fred que caminaba junto a su gemelo George...Ronald les hizo un gesto de mano y miro a Pansy con una sonrisa apenada.

-Felicidades por la boda.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...yo, tengo que irme, un placer.- y Ronald se fue, Pansy se giró y lo miro con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a andar...caminaba a paso lento y provocativo...como quien dice...Puedes verme, desearme, pero no tocarme.

Y Pansy la vio...su corazón dio un salto alocado mientras veía a la castaña sentada junto a un niño de casi diez años, se quedo de pie contemplándola fijamente, lo que nadie en el pueblo se atrevería a hacer...ella lo hacia, porque es Pansy Parkinson y hace lo que se le viene en gana.

Y Hermione estaba sentada en el pasto junto a Pablito, quien ya tenía ocho años, Hermione le explicaba de las clase pero desde hace unos minutos Pablito no le hacia caso...estaba contemplando a la mujer más bella que había visto en estos dos ultimos años...más bella que la hija del rey.

-Me estas escuchando.- le dijo la castaña molesta, Pablito no le respondió...seguía mirando hacia andante a la mujer pelinegra que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa digna de una reina.

Molesta Hermione giro el rostro hacia donde Pablito miraba, y ahora la que quedo con la boca abierta fue ella...la mujer a lo lejos...no, se parecía a su princesa, pero no podía ser ella..era imposible, además tenía el cabello demasiado largo, ese toque demasiado sensual y fino...y ese toque peligroso que invitaba a acercarse.

-Pablito ¿Adónde vas?- le llamo Hermione, Pablito ya caminaba en dirección a Pansy. La pelinegra se quedo de pie mirando a Hermione...la castaña caminaba detrás de Pablito con intenciones de detenerlo.

-Hola ¿Has llegado al pueblo hace poco?- le pregunto Pablito con una sonrisa, Pansy miro ha Hermione que estaba al lado de Pablito mirándola fijamente y luego miro al niño.

-He llegado hace una hora Pablito.- se le había escapado el nombre, Hermione la miro sorprendida...ese tono, ahora era más delicado y sensual pero seguía siendo el mismo, la castaña coloco su mano en el hombro de Pablito y le indicó que se fuera a estudiar, este se fue a regañadientes.

-¿Pansy?- pregunto sin creer que la tenía delante.

-No me vas a darme dos besos castaña.- y Pansy se arrepintió de decirlo...se había olvidado de que no estaba en España. Hermione la miro con las mejillas pintorreadas de un color carmesí y Pansy sin dejarle tiempo a pensar la abrazo.

-Nos pueden ver.- dijo la castaña apartandose, Pansy era persistente así que la volvió a abrazar, pero Hermione era terca y se volvió a alejar.

-¿Qué te pasa? Nunca me abrazabas en público.- le dijo la castaña mirando hacia los lados asustada.

-No hacemos nada malo.- contraataco la pelinegra, Hermione la miro sorprendida...le ponía nerviosa su forma de comportarse pero...le gustaba, sentía mariposas en el estómago y los labios se le secaban.

-¿Vamos a tu humilde choza?- le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa picara, Hermione la miro un poco avergonzada..esta Pansy era más lanzada que la que conocía...pero aún así la castaña se limitó a asentir.

Y caminaron una al lado de la otra, Pansy a miraba...y Hermione bajaba la mirada azorrada cosa que hacia sonreír a la pelinegra. Así hasta que estuvieron en la choza donde Hermione llevaba a cabo las cuantas de su negocio.

Pansy brazo a Hermione por la espalda y la castaña dio un pequeño salto un tanto nerviosa...Y Pansy sonrió al contacto de la maraña de Hermione en su rostro...y Pansy sintió su olor y suspiro.

Hermione se quedo muy quieta, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente al sentir el cuerpo de Pansy...la llamaba y ella se asustaba, no era como antes, era un sentimiento más fuerte. Pansy hizo que le mirará y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla de la castaña.

-Me gusta tu piel...se siente tan suave, te extrañe mucho castaña...no había dia que no despertara pensando en ti.- le susurro Pansy y se fue acercando lentamente a Hermione, la castaña temblaba, la piel se le había puesto de gallina.

-¿Quieres que te bese?- pregunto pelinegra...su aliento choco contra el olfato de Hermione y esta sintió como sus piernas temblaban...y fue la castaña la que entreabrió su boca y atrapo la de Pansy como si se la quisiera comer.

-Te extrañe.- susurro Hermione entre besos, Pansy ladeo el rostro e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la castaña haciéndola jadear, Hermione rodeo el cuello de Pansy con sus manos y la pelinegra a la sujeto con firmeza de la cintura.

-Estas más guapa que antes.- murmuro Pansy, sus manos subiendo por los costados de Hermione, la castaña dio un brinco al sentir las manos de Pansy metiendo por el escote de su vestido y se alejó mirando sorprendida a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué me has tocado...allí?- pregunto la castaña sonrojada, Pansy cerro los ojos y suspiro...se acercó un paso hacia Hermione, pero esta retrocedió algo intimidada...intimidada porque por un segundo había deseado que Pansy siguiera...que la acariciara con más fuerza...y eso la espantaba.

-Lo siento...a sido, un impulso...no sabía que te ofendería...lo siento. Sólo quiero abrazarte.- le dice Pansy, realmente apenada porque sabía que la había asustado, no había sido a propósito pero la había asustado.

-Pansy...yo, ha pasado mucho tiempo...y- comenzó a decir la castaña, la puerta se abrió y una Ginny eufórica entro...no había siquiera notado la presciencia de Pansy.

-Que mi madre quiere saber tu talla castaña, tu vestido de novia será el más bonito.- dijo sonriendo, Hermione miro a Pansy...Ginny al fin vio a la de pelos negros.

-Tu...Dios ¿Es la hija del rey?- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Pansy sorprendida, como si estuviera frente a un fantasma.

-Prefiero que me llaman Pansy...y, felicidades por la boda.- dijo antes de salir del lugar echa una fiera...Dios que coraje había sentido la pelinegra en ese momento...como sí le inyectasen veneno directamente a la sangre.

-No...tu no te vas a casar castaña, no cuando me sigues amando. Que esta boda la detengo aunque tenta que pararme en medio de la iglesia y gritarle al mundo que te amo.- susurro la pelinegra mientras andaba mirando furiosa el suelo.

-Cuidado querida.- susuro una voz ya que Pansy sin darse cuenta le pego a una mujer con el hombro...Pansy levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente con unos ojos verdes.

-Pansy...- susurro la mujer...era la señora Parkinson. Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron al ver a la pelinegra convertida en toda una mujer.

-Mama- susurro Pansy con los ojos cristalizados...la había extrañado, parecía extraño ya que su madre sólo le castigaba pero...Pansy sabía que su madre hacia eso porque quería lo mejor para ella.

-Pansy.- murmuro la mujer con una lágrima corriendo por cada mejilla antes de abrazar a su pequeña y única hija...y la pelinegra recibió gustosa el abrazo de esa mujer que le había dado la vida.

-Te vienes a casa a vivir..pero mírate, que grande estas. Tienes que contarnos que a pasado.- le dijo la señora Parkinson a Pansy, pero esta le detuvo.

-Ma' tengo una casa...no voy a vivir con ustedes pero les iré a ver todos los días.- le dijo la pelinegra.

-Pero es muy mal visto que una muchacha soltera viva sola- dijo la madre de Pansy acariciandole la mejilla a su heredera.

-He vivido sola desde que me llevaron los piratas madre...pero creo que es mejor hablarlo en casa.- dijo la pelinegra...Pansy abrazo a su madre de los hombros y esta la miro sorprendida porque su hija nunca le había abrazado de esa manera.

Mientras Hermione estaba sentada frente a los papeles mientras Ginny le hablaba de los preparativos...Hermione sólo recordaba a Pansy, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo la pelinegra, el deseo que le carcomía el cuerpo al verla.

-Tus padres quieren que se celebré en una semana, pero los míos dicen que seria mejor en dos...así tendrían más tiempo para preparar todo. ¿Tu que opinas?- pregunto Ginny.

-Yo..creo que dos semanas es muy poco...no es mejor tres semanas.- comento Hermione, Ginny hizo un gesto de entender y comenzó a apuntarlo en un papel, utilizando la pluma de Hermione.

-Tres semanas...prefecto. Y la capilla...¿Flores blancas o rojas? ¿O una mezcla?- volvió a preguntar Ginny

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Gin.- le dijo la castaña, Ginny detecto ese tono serio y dejo de lado la lista de preparativos para la boda y centro su atención en la castaña.

-¿Se supone que debo estar feliz? Porque no lo estoy.- dijo mirando la madera de su escritorio...las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

-No se porque tu y mi hermano se casan...no son felices, no se aman. Si es por vuestros padres hacen mal...mírame a mi...infeliz junto a un hombre que no amo aun cuando él ese maravilloso...y le engañó con mi mejor amigo.- le dice Ginny a la castaña.

-Pero como salir de esto ahora.- se pregunto en voz alta Hermione mirando preocupada a Ginny.

Pansy y su madre acaban de llegar al palacio Parkinson...Al entrar Pansy noto como las miradas de las chachas se clavaban con fuerza en ella...los murmullos sorprendidos...pero Pansy sólo se fijó en una persona especial: su nana.

-Hola.- le dijo Pansy a Minerva, la anciana la miro con ojos llorosos..había pensado que jamás volvería a ver a su niña, a su pequeña rebelde.

-Mi niña.- murmuro Minerva, Pansy se acercó a la mujer de edad avanzada que había caído sentada en una silla y la abrazo con fuerza, como la había extrañado.

-Que estas echa toda una mujer.- le dijo Minerva acariciandole los cabellos a la pelinegra. Pansy escondió su rostro en el pecho de la mujer que le habia cuidado año tras año.

M la señora Parkinson las miraba y se sentía triste porque Pansy no la había abrazado a ella con el mismo cariño.

-Soy la mujer que tu preparaste toda tu vida...me guiaste por el camino y soy el resultado.- le dijo Pansy a Minerva levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Es un milagro que estés aquí.- le dijo minerva a Pansy

-Minerva traemos unos cafés y avisa a mi marido.-dijo la señora Parkinson, Minerva se iba a mover pero Pansy la detuvo.

-Tu...busca unos cafés y avisa al señor Parkinson.- dijo Pansy señalando a una de las chachas. La señora Parkinson la miro sorprendida, Pansy la miro retadora...imponiendo su voluntad como siempre había echo.

La sirvienta miro a su señora y la madre de Pansy asintió. Pansy sonrió a Minerva y le acaricio la arrugada mejilla mientras le decia que la había extrañado. y es que la había extrañado mucho...la quería como a una madre, tal vez más que a su propia madre.

**Fin del capítulo**

**DIOS...no ah ia tenido uno un tiempito para actualizar, los exámenes y proyectos no me dejaron tiempo pero aquí esta la continuación. **

**BipolarLJ: Sii...Fluer y Luna es algo muy ¿Peculiar? jajaj, por ahora saldrán más creo ante cuando hagan el viaje y serán muy importantes en la vida de Pansy y Hermione. Y los piratitas es probable que vuelvan a aparecer jajaja. Gracias por el Review y que bueno que te haya gustado. Saludos xD**

**oo0NattyM0oo: Luna seguirá saliendo y Fleur serán muy importantes como ya había tiempo separadas a comenzado, y mas ahora que Hermione se va a casar...pero Pansy hará maravillas para intentar impedirlo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y Saludos :D**

**Pájaro Loco: La historia seguirá dando cambios a medida que avancé...están en un siglo que va de evolución en evolución y que marca el comienzo de muchas cosas. Y has acertado con eso de los matrimonios arreglados y ahora la presunto es: ¿Pansy...lo impedirá? Jaja...Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior y gracias por el Review x)**

**Espero que les Haya gustado. Si lees mi historia desde las sombras anímate y déjame saber tu opinión, si quieres darme alguna sugerencia, o algo que extras que deba mejorar...**

**Bueno Saludos y besos a todo aquel que se para su tiempo para Leerme****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Nuevo.**

**Deseos carnales**

El señor Parkinson bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la sala abstraído...leyendo las últimas noticias...y al llegar abajo y levantar la mirada casi se cae al suelo al ver a la pelinegra sentada en el mueble de su casa junto a su esposa.

Los ojos del padre de Pansy se abrieron más de lo permitido, parecía en shock...Pansy se levantó del mueble en el que se encontraba sentada y miro a su padre...fue como si el tiempo se detuviese para aquel hombre de negros cabellos y gesto duro que ya se había echo la idea de que jamás la volvería a ver, que la había perdido para siempre.

-Pansy...¿Estas viva?- pregunto el rey, se supone que fuera una exclamación pero salió de sus labios como una pregunta mientras los ojos de ese hombre, que no conocía el significado de llorar, comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Si estuviera muerta...no estaría aquí.- contesto Pansy con ese nuevo tono que había adoptado y ese sarcasmo que sería la desgracia para muchos.

Y padre e hija se acercaron...tan iguales y tan diferentes...Porque Pansy es el reflejo femenino de su padre...esa misma terquedad que tiene ella la tuvo ese hombre al que todos llaman rey. El también tuvo un sueño, soño con un mundo mejor, uno en el que no existieran tantas aristocracias, tantas personas que se empeñarán con crucificar al que es diferente a ellos...pero el sueño de el murió muy joven.

Y rey y Hija se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, las lágrimas del padre mojaron la cabellera de la su hija...por un momento Pansy creyó que era un sueño...su padre no era hombre de llorar.

-Bendito sea ese que habita en los cielos...que te atraído de vuelta.- susurro alejandose de su hija y acariciandole el rostro.

-Dinos que a pasado...¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto el señor Parkinson sentándose juntos a la pelinegra, frente a su esposa. Minerva se había retirado sin que Pansy lo notara y un gesto confundido ilumino el gesto de Pansy al notarlo.

-Yo...cuando los piratas me atraparon, pase algunos días en un barco apestoso...iban a darme como esclava, pero una mujer me ayudo...ella y su esposa han...- las palabras de Pansy fueron interrumpidas abruptamente por su madre.

-¿Esposa? Querrás decir ella y su esposo hija mía.- le dijo con un deje de escándalo en la voz. Pansy miro a sus padres, que la miraban en espera de su respuesta y negó.

-Ella y su esposa...me han ayudado durante todos estos años y gracias a ella ahora soy médico y tengo con que mantenerme.- cometo Pansy ante la mirada indignada de su madre.

-Pero que clase de degeneradas son esas...dos mujeres no pueden unir sus vidas... Va contra la naturaleza del ser humano, va contra las leyes que creo Dios...es antinatural, es asqueroso y vil...- Pansy se levanto de un movimiento, ahora la indignada era ella.

-Primero que nada madre espero que no pienses así, por que entonces estarás queriendo decir que yo...tu hija...va en contra de la naturaleza, en contra de las leyes de Dios, estarás diciendo que soy antinatural y que soy asquerosa y vil.- dijo Pansy a lo que su madre la miro sorprendida

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quieto decirte...que, que yo soy como ellas, que a mi no me van los hombres.- dijo sería pero con ese tono ostentoso y orgulloso.

-Pero que estas diciendo niña. Que a ti te hemos dado la mejor educación que se le puede dar a una niña...esto debe ser obra de la maldita de Minerva..es que no debí dejar que te cuidase, te a convertido en un demonio.- grito la madre de Pansy levantándose muy molesta.

-Cálmate mujer, Pansy...hija, yo conozco mujeres como tu...y, antes lo hubiese censurado al instante. No diré que entiendo lo que tu sientes, pero si que lo respeto, y espero que tu, mujer mia, hagas lo mismo. Siempre seré tu padre Pansy, te guste lo que te guste. Y las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti.- dijo el rey sorprendiendo a la reina y a su hija.

-Pero...¿Qué dices?- pregunto la madre de Pansy mirando sorprendida a su esposo.

-Digo que e perdido a mi hija por dos años, y que no pienso volverla a perder...que ella es mi hija y no es antinatural...es una Parkinson y si le gustan las mujeres tendrá a la mujer que le plazca...y será tan importante como su padre.- dijo el Rey y abrazo a Pansy de los hombros.

-Gracias Padre. Me he comprado una casa, esta algo lejos de aquí pero vendré a visitarles seguido...tengo que irme pero...no olvides...no olviden, que los amo, perdóname por desilusionarte madre, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que soy.- y tras esas palabras Pansy comenzó a caminar.

-Padre...me gustaría que Minerva se viniese a vivir conmigo, si no os importa.- dijo Pansy dándose la vuelta para volver a mirar a sus padres.

-Te la puedes llevar Pansy, ella estará más feliz viviendo contigo.- dijo el padre de Pansy con una sonrisa dedicada a su heredera.

-Mandare a buscarle...tengan linda tarde.- se despidió Pansy antes de salir de la que había sido su casa, ese lugar que había comenzado a ver como una prisión, pero ahora sabía que esa casa no tenía comparación con lo que podía llegar a ser una real prisión.

Dentro, los señores Parkinson se habían quedado en total silencio...como si el simple echo de hablar fuese a arruinarlo todo...la reina miraba un punto indeterminado en su traje azul y el rey contemplaba a su esposa esperando que hablara.

-Yo...siempre tuve el sueño de...verle entrar a una iglesia...vestida de blanco, y su esposo esperándole allí a lo lejos vestido de traje. Hablarle de la intimidad entre parejas como algo perfecto, y, ahora que tengo que hacer...como hablarle de algo que no entiendo.- comenzó a decir la reina mirándo a su esposo.

-Ahora sólo tienes que aceptarla, Pansy a pasado por momentos difíciles, seguramente no necesita ser cuidada como antes...aprendió a cuidarse sola, cosa que muchas mujeres no saben hacer y y espero que te sientas tan orgullosa de ella como yo.- le dijo el rey y se acercó a su esposa para apoyarla mediante una abrazo.

Pansy había salido de la casa de sus padres y caminaba en dirección a la casa de su primo casi hermano Blaise...al llegar respiro hondo y toco la puerta..escucho pasos y luego un Moreno quedo a su vista.

-Pan...sy.- Susurro Blaise con los ojos abiertos como platos, la pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó ha Blaise hasta que se fundieron en un cálido abrazo...

-Te extrañe mucho.- le dijo el Moreno cuando se alejaron, Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa y Blaise le invito a pasar.

Habían pasado algunas horas hablando...la tarde había caído y Pansy se había despedido Y la morena se había ido caminando hacia su casa, la cual era cerca de la playa menos visitada de Salamanca.

En la herrería, se encontraba Ginny...estaba sentada tranquilamente escribiendo poesía en el silencio y tranquilidad que aquel lugar le proporcionaba. Un ruido llamo la atención de la pelirroja que levanto la mirada y se encontró con Harry quien había tropezado con unos palos.

-Hola.- le saludo el Moreno mirando a la pelirroja mientras esta sólo se había quedado inmóvil.

-Hola.- contesto la pelirroja mirando al chico antes de levantarse y acercarse a Harry. Y ambos se quedaron uno frente al otro sólo mirándose, Harry se acercó un paso pero Ginny retrocedió.

-Nos vemos a las 12 en el lago.- le susurro la pelirroja antes de salir a paso rápido de allí, Harry se quedo inmóvil, contemplando como la mujer de su vida salía por la puerta, segundos después se giró con un gran suspiro.

La noche cayo arrastrandose, brillaban las estrellas, la luna parecía alumbrar más que nunca, parecía una de esas noche en las que pasan estrellas fugases y pedimos un deseo.

Hermione se había logrado escapar de la rutina, estaba sentada en la arena, cosa que su madre le reprocharía ya que se había sacado los zapatos para tal tarea. Como la mayoría de las veces el lugar estaba desierto, podría decirse que sólo el sonido de las olas acompañaba a la castaña.

-Tan hermosa y tan sola.- escucho la castaña una voz, se giró...y se encontró con la última persona que hubiese pensado que encontraría...la hija del rey en carne y hueso, Pansy...con una sonrisa.

Hermione no contesto, sus mirada viajo a la ropa que traía la pelinegra...unos pantalones a mitad de muslo y una camisa, no traía zapatos, ni cartera, ni nada...su cabello ondulaba como el viento le golpeaba y ella enteraba sus manos en los bolsillos grandes de aquellos pantalones.

-Sabes que no es propio de una señorita esa ropa.- comento la castaña volviendo su mirada a las olas que se acercaban con coraje, para chocar en la orilla, crear esa hermosa espuma y regresar al mar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no? Acaso Dios escribió en algún lugar que la mujer sólo pudiese usar un traje, acaso dijo que la mujer que vistiese pantalones no llegaría al reino de los cielos...no esta escrito en ningún lugar y por lo tanto...no esta mal que yo use esta ropa.- comento la hermosa hereda acostándose en la arena y mirando hacia adelante.

Hermione la miro, contemplo sus firmes piernas pálidas, nunca había visto unas además de las suyas propias y aquellas le parecían hermosas y no sabía porque. La mirada de la castaña contemplo el plano vientre que se entreveía cada vez que el viento movía la camisa y levantó la vista hacia los pechos de la pelinegra preguntándose, sin darse cuenta, como serían.

-Si fuese yo la que te estuviera mirando me hubiese cruzado la cara con una mano...pero, a mi me gusta que me mires...y me gustaría más que me exploraras.- declaro la pelinegra volteando a mirar a la castaña.

Hermione se sonrojo, se había quedado mirándola descaradamente y eso no era bien visto...azorada la castaña volvió su mirada al mar bravío que golpeaba con desdén las piedras que se atravesaban por su camino, besaba la arena y volvía a su nido.

Un ruido saco a la castaña de su mundo, al girarse a mirar a la morena sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos al ver que se sacaba la camisa y el pantalón quedando con una ropa interior muy peculiar para la castaña que sólo utilizaba corsets.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto azorada la castaña al ver como la otra estaba demasiado destapada, Pansy se giró a mirar a la castaña solo cubierta con su corset, pero no el típico, sino uno que dividía el corset en dos partes haciendo que más piel quedara a la vista.

-Voy a darme un baño...¿Vienes?- pregunto sonriendo y caminado hacia el agua...Hermione negó, y tal vez si no estuviese tan embobada mirando el cuerpo de la heredera se hubiese levantado y abandonado indignada la playa.

Pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedo allí...inmóvil mirando como Pansy seguía caminando hacia el agua...sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de una musica suya, su cabello movía al ritmo que imponía el viento.

Pansy se metió al agua lentamente, casi con parsimonia...mojo su cabello y sonrió mientras dejaba que aquella agua salada le mojase el cuerpo. Y Hermione la contemplaba pero no se movía...sólo la miraba.

Minutos después de haber entrado al agua Pansy salió, Hermione trago en seco mientras la veía acercarse, la pelinegra se dejo ser junto a la castaña y la arena se adhería a ella.

-El agua esta muy rica.- comento Pansy con una sonrisa mirando el mar, luego dirigió su mirada a Hermione y vio como la castaña dejaba sus ojos vagar por su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te casas?- pregunto la pelinegra sentándose, ahora estaba frente a la castaña, podía mirarla fijamente, Hermione suspiro...largo y profundo.

-No lo se.- respondió la castaña, y miro a la pelinegra...Pansy levantó su mano lentamente hacia Hermione y le acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos mojados y bajo por su cuello hasta posar su mano en el pecho de la castaña, escuchando los latidos, el corazón de la castaña latía furioso en el pecho de esta.

-Si me amas tanto como yo a ti...¿Por qué no me esperaste? Se qué es difícil imponer nuestra voluntad y imagino que lo es más para ti porque sólo cuentas con tus padres...pero...si no amas a Ronald...¿Por que casarte?- pregunto la pelinegra sin apartar su mano del corazón de la castaña.

-Esto...no quiero hablarlo contigo- dijo Hermione y se iba a levantar pero Pansy la sujeto de la cintura...Hermione dio un brinco atrás...Pansy lo la soltó, la tomo de la nuca beso, apasionadamente.

-No lo quieres hablar, esta bien, no hablemos.- dijo Pansy y comenzó a besar el cuello de la castaña...un gemido se escapo del pecho de Hermione como sintió a Pansy pasar su lengua por su cuello.

La castaña se abandonó a si misma, sólo era capaz de responder a la morena, las manos de Pansy se quedaron en la caderas de la castaña pero ella subió hasta posarse sobre el cuerpo de Hermione...mojando el traje de esta.

Y la pelinegra volvió con sus besos a la boca de Hermione, su lengua entro a la boca de la castaña y a toda respuesta la castaña unió su lengua con la de Pansy para comenzar a jugar.

-Te amo...- comenzó a decir Pansy mientras bajaba con sus besos por el cuello de la castaña hasta llegar a su pecho...y paso su lengua por el borde del escote de Hermione...la castaña llevo sus manos a la espalda de Pansy y subió hasta el cabello de esta.

-Y voy a hacer lo que sea...- seguía hablando Pansy, ahora mientras destapaba uno de los hombros de la castaña...y la pelinegra besaba el hombro desnudo de Hermione mientras esta bajaba sus manos a la ropa interior de Pansy.

Y Pansy descubrió el otro hombro de Hermione y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el...mientras sus manos en la espalda de la castaña comenzaban a desatar los amares que mantenían el traje de la castaña en su lugar.

-Para que estés conmigo...- Y Pansy llevo sus manos a la parte superior de su corset y ante la atenta mirada de Hermione lo saco, la castaña se sonrojó rápidamente y no supo que hacer al ver los pechos de Pansy...pero la pelinegra le tomo las manos y las llevo hasta sus pechos.

Y Hermione los sostuvo en sus manos y automáticamente se acercó más para observarlos más de cerca, como niña de escuela buscando detalles...Pansy la miraba con sus ojos dilatados...la castaña comenzó a apretar levemente los pechos de Pansy...aún seguía reclinada hacia adelante para verlos más de cerca.

-Aah..Hermione.- gimió Pansy y fue como si toda la realidad se le viniera encima a la castaña...soltó los pechos de Pansy y se separó...con tanta rapidez que se callo hacia atrás...pero se recompuso con rapidez y se levantó del suelo, mientras lo hacia se recoloco el traje.

-Hermione...- dijo Pansy colocandose la parte superior de su corset.

-Esto...yo, lo siento, te e faltado al respeto...- dijo la pelinegra colocandose su pantalón y su camisa mientras veía a la castaña alejarse...y Pansy corrió detrás de Hermione.

-Lo siento de verdad...no debí, lo hice sin pensar...Hermione háblame.- dijo frustrada Pansy, Hermione se detuvo y la miro...sus ojos seguían dilatados... No sabía si su molestia era con Pansy o con sigo misma o con las dos...solo sabía que no quería hablarlo en ese momento.

-Ahora no Pansy...ahora no.- dijo Hermione con voz suplicante antes de seguir hacia su casa. Pansy suspiro y llevo sus manos a su cabello tirando de el con coraje antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia su casa.

Hermione corrió hasta su casa, una nube de pensamientos enterándose en su mente...¿Qué habían echo? ¿Era decente aquello? ¿Qué pensarían mis padre? ¿He dejado que me tocara? ¿Me gusto...no me gusto? ¿Qué es eso que siento allá abajo? ¿Será malo?

Y entro corriendo a su casa, corrió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta antes de pararse frente al espejo y comenzar a desvestirse...y mientras se desvestía recordaba a Pansy...su lengua, sus manos, y no sabía que era lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien y no sabía si eso era lo correcto o lo incorrecto.

-Yo también te amo...pero cuando estoy contigo actuó como una chica de burdel.-susurro Hermione mientras comenzaba a sacarse el corset...y se acostó en su cama al sacárselo...repaso su cuerpo.

Lo primero que noto fueron sus pezones erguidos, los miro curiosa ya que sólo se ponían así ante el frío y no hacia frió...y llevo sus dedos a su pezón izquierdo y al tocarse tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeo suavemente.

Y eso le asusto así que no volvió a tocarse, siguió observandose, y curiosa llevo sus dedos a su parte más íntima...noto la humedad que había allí y se sorprendió porque nunca había sentido nada así...el gemido que se escapo de sus labios fue cubierto con su mano izquierda.

Su mano derecha seguía entre sus piernas, corría por sus labios vaginales y tocaba su clítoris...quería dejar de tocarse pero no sabía como y sentía un profundo dolor allí, uno que sólo era aliviado al tacto de sus dedos. Y siguió acariciandose, sólo rozandose, pero con solo los roces y caricias superficies llego a su orgasmo... y mientras se tocaba imaginaba a Pansy, su cuerpo, imaginaba que la tocaba a ella.

-Pansy...- jadeo la castaña aún cubriendo su boca con su mano izquierda y saco su mano derecha de entré sus piernas y observo que estaba humedad y tenía algo adherido a ella...curiosa llevo sus dedos a su boca y se probó a su misma...y gimió al probarse.

¿Qué he echo? se pregunto mientras chupa sus dedos sintiendo el sabor salado y se levantó con toda la intención de irse a lavar, entro a su baño y noto que alguien le había preparado el baño...el agua estaba fría...seguro y se lo habían preparado hace mucho.

Pero no le importó, se metió al agua fría con intención de quitarse el sudor que fría encima y ese olor extraño que nunca en su vida había olido...olía a...a placer, a éxtasis...la castaña no sabía definir el olor pero la definición era fácil...olía a sexo, a placeres carnales.

Al mismo tiempo Pansy estaba llegando a su casa, caminaba cerca del único lago de la Salamanca...pero unos jadeos llamaron su atención...la pelinegra se escondió detrás de unas piedras y asomo su mirada para ver de donde provenían los jadeos.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Harry y Ginny desnudos en la arena, el que pasara no los vería porque estaban escondidos entre algunos árboles, pero desde la posición de Pansy a estaban muy claros...

La morena dejo de mirar de inmediato y se alejó, miro a la luna y supo que ella no era la única con problemas...y seguramente habían personas con problemas mucho peores que los de ella misma.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Ufff lo he terminado, a poco y no logró subirlo.**

**Pajaro Loco: Si volví, me había dado una perdía pero lo primero son las clases. "La nueva Lansy" será el chisme del momento y cuando lleguen Fleur y Luna se pondrá mucho mejor jajajja. Siii...Pobre Hermione, ella esta como que todavía no lo cree, y estará en shock en estos capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y Saludos xD.**

**BipolarJL: Sii es muy feo que quieran más a la nana que a la madre, pero a veces pasa..cuando las madres no dan el cariño deseado a un niño, y estos lo encuentran en otra persona, suele ocurrir que la niña(o) quiera más a esa persona que supo darle amor. Bueno que párrafo e escrito en esa inspiración sobre las madres, jajajja...bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y Saludos.**

**oo0NattyM0oo: pata verás (leerás) la sorpresa que tiene Pansy para detener la boda, que por cierto la idea será de Luna. Si esta nueva Pansy será una bomba, y saldrá con unas ideas que...ya leerás. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te guste. Saludos. :)**

**Bueno, si lees mi historia (Y te gusta) no dudes en hacérmelo saber mediante un Review o un PM. Y por supuesto, se aceptan críticas sobre cualquier error que encuentren, no soy perfecta y estoy abierta a aprender. **


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo...espero que lo disfruten.

BipolarJL: Si que necesitaba el baño de agua fría jijiji, la reacción de el padre yo la estuve pensando por largo rato, pensé en ponerlo a hacer un escándalo y todo, pero al final decidí que el hombre había sufrido mucho al pensar que perdió a su hija así que lo escribí así. Si realmente quieres que Luna y Fleur aparezcan te va a encantar este capitulo, ya te lo digo yo jajaja. Bueno gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos xD

Pajaro Loco: jajaja, de verdad que pobre Pansy ella tan inspirada ajajaja. La verdad es que el padre de Pansy nos sorprenderá un poco mas adelante, creo que querrán matarla jajaja. La boda, ese será el evento del momento, ya veras la que se va a armar por tan dichosa boda y las consecuencias que trae...solo diré que Pansy se va a bañar con agua fría varias veces jajaja. Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo. Abrazos :)

jenn0809: ¡Y bien fría que le toco! jajaja, Gracias por tu Review y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Saludos X)

Zieds: Primero que nada ¡Bienvenida a leer my history! Si, los conocidos no reaccionaron muy emocionados, creo que los pocos que la reconocieron quedaron en estado de shock jajaja. Que bueno que te guste mi historia, para mi es un honor que así sea, y espero no decepcionarte en el transcurso de ella. Gracias por tu comentario y no dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión sobre mi historia, algún error que notes o simplemente algo que me quieras dejar saber. Saludos xD

hinata: ¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Que bueno que te guste, que a mi me gusta que a ti te guste :) Gracias por tu Review y espero que me dejes saber tu opinión sobre mi historia todas las veces que te encuentres con tiempo. Espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos xD

Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, a los que me lo hacen saber y a los que me leen desde las sombras.

¡VA PA USTEDES Y POR USTEDES!

EL PLAN DE LUNA

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día...Pansy intentaba hablar con Hermione pero la morena la ignoraba, Pansy comenzaba a perder su loca paciencia...no sabía que hacer y la boda de su amada castaña estaba cada vez más cerca.

Temprano la mañana de ese domingo...faltando semana y media para la boda de Hermione y Ronald...dos hermosas rubias llegaron al pueblo...venían abrazadas mientras andaban...Luna con unos pantalones y camisa y Fleur con un traje...quien las veía volteaba a mirarlas sorprendido.

-Ya verás como se emociona al vernos.- declaro Luna tocando la puerta de la casa de Pansy...pasos y una joven muchacha abrió la puerta. Era delgada y de cabellos castaños por lo que Luna pensó que podría ser Hermione.

-¿Hermione Granger?- pregunto Luna con media sonrisa, la chica dejo salir una risa fresca y negó como si le estuvieran haciendo una broma.

-Hannah Habbott.- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vinimos a ver a la señorita Pansy.- declaro Luna con cierto retintín en su tono de voz, Fleur le dio un zape en el hombro y la rubia de ojos soñadores sonrió alegremente.

-¿A quien anuncio?- pregunto la chica dejándoles pasar y cerrado la puerta detrás de ambas rubias.

-No te molestes Hannah...yo las atiendo.- anuncio una voz, era Pansy...quien apareció con una sonrisa vistiendo pantalones cortos (Idénticos a los que Luna traía) y una camisa fresca...sólo que a diferencia de la rubia soñadora Pansy estaba descalza.

-Morena te hemos extrañado mucho...- hablo Fleur al ver a la morena y se acercó a abrazarla, Pansy le regreso el abrazo y cuando se separaron Pansy miro a Luna.

La rubia dejo salir una sonrisa algo socarrona y luego coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras Pansy la miraba sonriendo.

-No hay abrazo para mí.- dijo Luna y Pansy se acercó casi corriendo y la abrazo muy fuerte...Luna casi la levantó en el aire dándole vueltas y riendo.

-Te extrañe.- susurro Pansy, quería mucho a Luna...la rubia le había enseñado mucho y con mucha paciencia...también quería mucho a Fleur pero con Luna había un vínculo más fuerte.

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto Fleur buscando a la castaña, Luna miro a Pansy y Pansy miro al suelo triste...un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Luna.

-Hermione se casa con un tío en semana y media.- declaro tristemente la morena, Fleur se acercó y le abrazo de los hombros...Luna se quedo pensativa.

-Hey...eso sonó como que no vas a hacer nada.- declaro Luna abrazando a Pansy de los hombros mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Es que no se que hacer.- susurro Pansy, Fleur se acercó y coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Bueno...yo tengo una idea muy buena...es que tengo una cabeza con tanta imaginación.- celebro Luna, Pansy la miro emocionada...Luna siempre tenía buenas ideas y siempre salían bien.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- pregunto Fleur mirando fijamente a su querida mujer...Luna sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Primero que nada...vamos al cuarto de Pansy y les cuento mi maravilloso plan.- dijo la rubia, y ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al cuarto de la pelinegra.

*Minutos más tarde*

-¿Estas loca?- pregunto Fleur mirando a su mujer como si no tuviera pensamientos lógicos en la cabeza.

-Si...siempre me han dicho que tengo un trauma severo...pero como a ti te encanta mi locura no he ido al médico.- hablo Luna con media sonrisa.

-Yo creo que podría funcionar, aunque Hermione estaría molesta en un principio.- hablo Pansy mirando a Luna con ojos brillantes.

-Un poco molesta...si Luna me hiciese algo así...le arranco la cabeza, la cuelgo de un árbol, la lanzo al primer precipicio que encuentre...la ahogo.- Comenzó a gritar Fleur, Pansy miro a Luna suplicante y la rubia sonadora cayo a su novia con un beso.

Fleur se quedo como que en las nubes, y perdió el hilo de sus palabras...Luna sonrió y abrazo a su mujer de la cintura sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, si yo lograra llevar a cabo el plan... ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de convencer a un cura para que me case con Hermione?- pregunto Pansy a Luna, ya que la rubia soñadora era como su guía.

-El dinero lo puede todo...le pagamos una buena ofrenda y te casa con un perro si así lo deseas...- dijo Luna con un gesto despreocupado.

-¿Quieres propinar Fleur?- pregunto Luna acariciándole los cabellos a su novia, Fleur negó con su cabeza enterada en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su novia...Pansy sonrió al ver la aptitud melosa de Fleur.

-Bueno ya que mi novia aquí presente no tiene ninguna queja, y mi hermana por acá esta de acuerdo...mañana comenzamos a elaborar nuestras estrategias.- declaro Luna sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo tengo que hacer una diligencia…cojan la habitación que deseen...exceptuando la mía...nos vemos en un rato chicas.- dijo Pansy, estaba animada...cosa que no había estado desde su ameno encuentro con Hermione.

-Nos vemos preciosa...- le dijo Luna, Pansy salió de la habitación sonriendo y se dirigió su cuarto para prepararse para salir de su casa. Luna miro a Fleur con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta tomarla de la cintura.

-Se ve más alegre...- susurro Luna abrazando a Fleur...la francesa le acaricio la espalda y lentamente asintió

-Ella confía mucho en ti Luna, sólo espero que tu plan de resultados.- hablo lo Fleur...Luna asintió y beso a la francesa...Las manos de Fleur pronto se adentraron en la camisa de Luna, acariciando sus pechos aún encerrados por el corsé de tela suave.

-Ufff...llevo mucho tiempo sin poder tocarte...fue un viaje largo.- susurro Fleur besando el cuello de Luna, justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y las dos rubias se alejaron en el momento justo para que Minerva no les viera en una posición comprometedora.

-Mi niña me ha dicho que les deje unas habitaciones, síganme.- les dijo minerva con una sonrisa amable...ambas rubias asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a la mujer de edad avanzada.

-Bueno...este es su cuarto señorita Lovegood y este el suyo señorita Delacour.- dijo la amable vieja señalándoles a una un cuarto y a la otra el de adelante.

-¿Cuartos...separados?- pregunto Fleur confundida, pero muy rápidamente...ella necesitaba a Luna para poder dormir. Necesitaba su calor, su olor, sentir sus cabellos rubios entre sus dedos hasta caer dormida.

-Si...sólo las parejas duermen juntas.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Luna miro a Fleur y ambas cruzaron miradas.

-Lo que sucede, querida Minerva...es que...yo, ósea yo y Fleur, no somos señoritas...sino señoras.- dijo Luna haciendo muecas con el rostro como queriendo decir que estaba con la francesa.

-¿Están casadas? ¿Dónde dejaron a sus señores?- pregunto algo animada la señora mayor, que no había captado el tono sugerente de Luna.

-Noooo...hombres 0...ella, ósea Fleur, y yo...ósea Luna, somos pareja.- declaro lentamente Luna, Fleur miraba las reacciones de minerva...quien se quedo en silencio y luego sonrió comprendiendo.

-Ahh...siendo así, escojan la habitación que más les guste...la comida señoras unas horas. Descansen.- y con esas palabras minerva se alejó, Fleur miro a Luna y la rubia sonadora dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Si no se lo decías...me metía a tu cuarto sin que se percaten...para hacerte el amor.-susurro Fleur con una sonrisa mientras abría una de las puertas de aquel pasillo y jalaba a Luna dentro entre risas.

Pansy había salido tranquilamente a caminar, se había colocado un traje violeta, un pequeño listón sujetaba su cabello mientras la pelinegra se paseaba por la plaza...no perdía el tiempo, ella sabía muy bien que desde ese lugar Hermione podía verle.

Porque Pansy había visto a la castaña parada en el recibidor de la herrería sacando cuantas...la pelinegra se quedo recostada de un pequeño árbol a mitad de plaza y fijo su atención en Hermione.

La gente pasaba por su lado y la miraban mientras hacían comentarios en voz baja...para Pansy era como si no hablaran...ella seguía con su vista fija en su castaña...Hermione se sintió observada y levantó la mirada de la hojas que había estado leyendo.

Y sus ojos se encontraron, fue como si todo a su alrededor dejase de existir…Pansy la miraba fijamente en la distancia…Hermione se olvido completamente de los papeles que revisaba y solo miro a la pelinegra, aun a la distancia podía sentir su penetrante mirada.

Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa a distancia, Hermione al verla solo atino a responder esa sonrisa…por mas que le asustara la nueva forma en que actuaba la morena, no podía hacer mas que sonreír al verla.

Pansy, al notar aquella pequeña sonrisa, vio una ventana abierta para acercarse…pero desistió al ver a una mujer rechoncha llegar al lugar con un traje con adornos florales y sujetando una pequeña y vieja canasta.

Molly se acerco lentamente a Hermione, la castaña no había siquiera reparado en la presencia de aquella mujer…era como si al ver a Pansy no pudiese notar que a su alrededor seguía corriendo el tiempo. Molly miro a Hermione y dijo su nombre al ver que la castaña se había quedado con una sonrisa de idiota mirando hacia delante.

-Hermione, estabas pensando en mi muchacho, que tenias una carita de enamorada.- dijo Molly con una sonrisa, ya pensando que la castaña frente a ella estaba muy enamorado de su pequeño Ronald.

-Yo…que cosas usted dice Molly- dijo sonrojada la castaña, había sido extraída de su mundo verde-azulado con las palabras de la mujer frente a ella y la realidad era que se sentía muy apenada con Molly, ella pensaba que estaba axial por su hijo y la realidad no podía ser más diferente.

Pansy las observaba en la lejanía, cuando un cuerpo se apoyo a su lado, la chica se giro y sus ojos se fijaron en el chico de cabellos castaños con sorpresa…era Ernie…el chico que la había ayudado cuando despertó en aquel deplorable barco.

-¡Ernie!- Grito eufórica la pelinegra, había pensado que el chico en esos momentos estaría muerto o tal vez viviendo una miserable vida. Pansy lo abrazo y el recibió gustoso el abrazo que esa hermosa mujer le propiciaba.

-Te e visto a lo lejos y sabia que tenias que ser tu.- dijo Ernie con una sonrisa cuando se alejaron, Pansy lo miro sonriendo, no podría dejar de sonreír al verle, aquel había sido su punto de apoyo cuando había estado apunto de dejarse morir en aquel barco del demonio.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí ahora?- pregunto Pansy de corrida, Ernie sonrió mirando a dos mujeres a lo lejos que no dejaban de mirarles porque sin darse cuenta Pansy había llamado la atención con sus gritos.

-Me vendieron como esclavo, pero e tenido suerte y la mujer que me ha comprado decidió darme mi carta de libertad al ver que no le era muy útil. ¡Soy libre para hacer lo que me plazca!- declaro con emoción Ernie.

-Eso es increíble… ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Esta no es una isla muy visitada que digamos.- hablo Pansy sin dejar de sonreír…y sin saber que los ojos de una hermosa castaña la contemplaban en la lejanía, había apretado los labios en señal de disgusto y fingía escuchar a Molly.

-He mandado a comprar unos cuantos ramos de rosas…quiero llenar la iglesia de ellas. ¿Cuál color prefieres mi niña, rojas o blancas?- pregunto Molly.

-Blancas…- murmuro la castaña, pero no había prestado mucha atención, solo había escuchado la pregunta…seguía estando muy pendiente de lo que hacia Pansy, se moría de ganas de ir a preguntarle quien era el chico que la acompañaba y porque tanta sonrisita.

-Me tengo que ir Hermione, te veo en casa de tu madre.- dijo Molly despidiéndose con un saludo de mano que la castaña apenas llego a corresponder.

Pansy seguía muy pendiente de lo que le decía Ernie, era muy emocionante su historia de cómo por error había terminado para frente a la morena.

-Yo creo…que debo irme, tengo pensado alquilar un pequeño hogar.- declaro el de pelos castaños, Pansy le cortó de inmediato, ella no permitiría que su amigo viviera en un lugar poco agradable.

-Yo tengo cuartos de sobra en mi casa, si quieres puedes venirte a vivir conmigo.- declaro Pansy con una sonrisa, Ernie la miro con una sonrisa pero termino por negar cortésmente.

-Te lo agradezco pero no le creo necesario…tengo pensado formar una familia y para eso necesito mi propia casa…además tengo un dinero ahorrado…que dos anos sin vernos y hemos cambiado mucho.- declaro Ernie y antes de irse deposito un beso en la mejilla de la hermosa pelinegra que sonriendo le miro alejarse.

Y la sonrisa perduro en el rostro de Pansy mientras miraba a Ernie…pero se borro lentamente al ver como una castaña frente a ella entraba furiosa a la pequeña choza que había junto a la herrería. Pansy miro hacia todos lados y luego camino hacia la choza…entro con suma discreción y vio a la castaña que le daba la espalda y decía cosas furiosa.

-Tanta risita, y besito y ¿Por qué le tocaba? ¿Le gustara? Claro, si estuviera con el hombre este todo seria mas sencillo, además el no seria un bipolar como yo. ¿Pero que le ve? Su cabello es demasiado grasoso, el mió es mucho mejor, tiene la nariz de cerdo y los ojos saltones a mas no poder, además que de atrás nada de nada…¿Qué le vez Pansy?- preguntaba molesta la castaña.

-Le veo su corazón, es un gran amigo.- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Ya claro, por eso tanto tocarse y sobarse y… ¿Pansy?- la castaña se giro asustada al verse cachada, su corazón se acelero al ver a la pelinegra que la miraba sonriendo a mas no poder. Pansy dio un paso adelante y coloco sus manos en su cintura.

Hermione se giro, estaba muy avergonzada, la había pillado en su arranque de celos, ¿Celos? ¿Había sentido celos? No, eso era un arranque de posesión, ¿Posesión? ¿Cuál de los dos era peor?

-Entre yo y Ernie…nada de nada…axial como su culo, plano… plano.- declaro con una sonrisa la de pelos negros…Hermione se sonrojo profundamente y miro al suelo aun dándole la espalda a Pansy.

La heredera comenzó a acercarse…fijándose en ese punto de la castaña donde la espalda de esta terminaba…

-Oye…ya que alardeas de que Ernie no tiene nada detrás…dime una cosa, ¿Tu tienes mucho relleno allí? Porque tu vestido no me deja saber si es mucho o poco…o si eres igual que Ernie.- hablo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Hermione.

-Yo…eso a ti no te importa.- dijo una azorada Hermione, Pansy sonrió y acerco su boca a la oreja de la castaña, trazo su lóbulo con su lengua, logrando que Hermione se estremeciera y comenzó a susurrar.

-No te molestes en sonrojarte…porque, llegara el día, que tal vez marcado este en el reloj del tiempo…en el que cerré yo la que te despoje de cada pedazo de tela que cubre tu cuerpo…y descubra todos los secretos que aguardan esas telas, descubriré tus puntos cosquillosos, tus puntos sensibles y conoceré tu cuerpo y tu alma…mejor que tu misma.- termino la pelinegra antes de salir sonriendo y cantando un adiós.

El corazón de Hermione le latía desbocado en el pecho, como si hubiese echo un maratón…bombeaba en su pecho ferozmente, con tal coraje que la castaña pensó que saldría de su pecho e iría detrás de Pansy.

-Como deseo que llegue ese día.- susurro sonrojada Hermione, pero sabiendo que solo quería ser explorada y conocida por esa pelinegra que acababa de salir por la puerta de aquella vieja choza. Y la castaña se dejo caer en su silla sonriendo, sonriendo por la pelinegra que acababa de abandonar, porque estaba emocinada y feliz de poder decirse a si misma que estaba en el corazón de Pansy.

Pansy salio de allí con una sonrisa, la emoción se le escapaba del pecho al saber lo que había dicho y lo que pudo provocar en Hermione, estaba feliz...porque algo le decía que pronto podría tener a Hermione con sigo...y mientras caminaba Pansy se detuvo y observo un local...distingio al padre de Hermione que estaba sujetando una botella de cerveza barata mientras jugaba a las apuestas con sus amigos.

Pansy sonrió, lo necesitaba bien borracho para lograr su cometido, y sonrió al pensar en el ingenioso plan que Luna había ingeniado. Solo aquella rubia alocada podía llegar a imaginar aquello, y por eso le quería tanto.

Y Pansy llego a su casa, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y entro, el lugar estaba en completo silencio...rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, quería cambiarse antes de ir a pasar un buen rato hablando con Luna y Fleur.

A algunos kilómetros un pelirrojo se había sentado en la orilla de un lago, aquel lago donde un día vio a cierto moreno dándose una ducha, allí donde había sentido por primera vez la piel morena de la persona que mas amaba.

Ronald tenia los pantalones doblados hasta la rodilla, sus pálidos pies se mojaban con el agua del lago, su cabello golpeado suavemente por el viento, sus ojos azules contemplaban los cielos abiertos que sobre el descansaban con tanta tranquilidad que envidia daban.

Ronald estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un cuerpo a su lado…se giro y quedo sorprendido al encontrarse allí a Blaise, el morena miraba hacia delante en silencio absoluto, como si temiera hablar.

-No se que hago aquí, debería estar en mi casa revisando esa larga lista de damiselas en lugar de perder mi tiempo buscando a alguien que en semana y media estará casado.- hablo Blaise llenando aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado.

Ronald lo miro, sorprendido por las palabras que había dejado escapar el rubio…Blaise giro a mirarle por primera vez desde que había llegado…sus miradas conectaron como si solo quisiesen ver a la persona que tenían delante.

-Yo... ¿Por qué te alejaste?- pregunto Ronald, solo recibió como respuesta un enorme suspiro del moreno, que miro la arena por unos segundos. Segundos que Ronald aprovecho para comprobar que el moreno traía la camisa medio desabotonada y los pantalones se le habían mojado.

-Tenia miedo…- declaro Blaise, Ronald lo miro, sus ojos dejaron e mirar los ojos de Blaise para bajar a sus labios y allí…en el silencio de aquel lago, aquel que había sido el primer cómplice del comienzo de ese amor prohibido unieron sus labios.

Simples roces en un comienzo, Ronald coloco una mano en el cuello del moreno y lo atrajo hacia el mientras que Blaise ladeo la cabeza para atrapar con mayor facilidad aquellos labios que había querido volver a probar desde hace dos años.

Luego de unos segundos se alejaron, sus respiraciones mezclándose en una, dejaron que sus frentes descansaran unidas y sonrieron. Porque no hay mayor felicidad que sentir que estas en el lugar correcto, con la persona indicada.

-Pídeme que no me case y en este preciso instante cancelo la boda Blaise, yo solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.- declaro Ron.

-No…no puedes hacer eso, yo…esto esta mal, tu te casaras y…yo también lo haré cuando consiga la mujer ideal.- declaro Blaise saliendo de su mundo de ensueño y levantándose rápidamente del suelo para salir de allí como un relámpago…con el miedo a flor de piel.

Ronald se quedo en silencio, suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse…pero fue en vano, las lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos con rapidez y el se dejo caer sobre la arena mientras los sollozos provenientes de su pecho comenzaban a salir…y sufría como nunca en su vida lo había echo.

Y es que quizás el no pudiese cambiar su suerte, pensaba el pelirrojo, sin saber que la suerte ya estaba echada y que el destino le tenia un juego preparado. Que su vida daría un giro y que la persona que ocasionaría tal giro seria una pelinegra enamorada que haría lo que tuviese que hacer para tener a su amada castaña, aun cuando esto significase que Hermione se molestara con ella a primeros momentos.

Fin del Capitulo

Bueno lo he terminado, y a mi en lo personal, me ha gustado como ha quedado, pero ustedes dirán.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y SI ES ASI NO DUDEN EN HACERMELO SABER MEDIANTE UN RR.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y BESOS xD


	13. Chapter 13

¡Capitulo Nuevo!

Thestral212: Gracias a ti por dejarme saber lo que piensas. Que bueno que te guste la historia y si…el tema principal por el que escribí la historia son los tabúes que hay en la sociedad, respecto a este tema en particular. Creo que aun cuando es una historia de época, se puede llevar al sol de hoy y no es mucha la diferencia…si, ahora el tema es un poco menos censurado pero sigue siendo un tema que muchos no comprenden. SI, tengo que tener un tanto de cuidado con la ortografía y cuando tenga un tiempo seguramente revisare los capítulos anteriores que creo tiene uno que otro error. Gracias por dejarme saber lo que piensas sobre mi historia y espero que te guste el cáp. de hoy. Saludos xD

oo0NattyM0oo: Hoy sabrás un pedazo del plan de la loquita de Luna jajaja. Pronto se sabrá mas de la historia de Blaise y Ron…creo que gracias a Pansy ellos tendrán una oportunidad (Y al plan de Luna claro jijiji) Lo importante es que has leído, como dice el dicho…tarde pero seguro jejeje…Gracias por el RR y saludos xD

Bipolar: Le he dicho a Luna si se quiere ir con vos pero esta muy enamorada de Fleur jijiji ¿Fleur con…Lavender? Jaja que raro. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y gracias por el Review Saludos.

Agp9548: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, aquí tienes uno nuevo…espero que te guste…Saludos.

Pájaro Loco: En el capitulo de hoy leerás una parte del descabellado plan de Luna, Hermione se pondrá como loca, eso tenlo por seguro. Seguiré con la historia de Blaise y Ron poco a poco…ya que la historia de ambos es un poco mas difícil…ambos saben que lo que hacen esta muy mal para la sociedad…no son como Pansy Y Hermione, que aun cuando Hermione sabia que para todos eso estaba mal, Pansy no lo sabia. El lió ya esta por estallar, como mucho en el próximo capitulo Hermione querrá matar a Pansy. Gracias por el RR y saludos.

Jugando al poker

Cuando Pansy llego a su casa la tarde estaba cayendo sobre Salamandra…la pelinegra apresuro su paso y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina…deseaba pedirle a Minerva un pequeño e insignificante favor.

-Hasta que vuelves preciosa…- hablo Luna tan pronto Pansy entro a la cocina, la rubia tenia una cuchara en su mano y revolvía el contenido de una salten con una sonrisa…Pansy la miro sonriendo, le encantaba la forma de ser de Luna…a ella no le importaba cocinar, no pensaba que eran labores de empleadas.

-¿Metida en la cocina? ¿Qué preparas? No vayas a envenenarnos.- le dijo Pansy con media sonrisa ya que ella mejor que nadie sabia que Luna cocinaba muy delicioso.

-Estas graciosita… ¿A que se debe tu buen humor? Además de mi plan, claro.- comento la rubia sin dejar de cocinar. Pansy se acerco unos pasos y se sentó en una silla con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que Luna diviso al instante.

-Es que estuve con Hermione…me hablo, bueno yo le hable.- comento la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, Luna dejo de lado la comida y después de apagar el fuego se acerco a Pansy hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Pansy, estuve hablando con Fleur sobre mi plan y…ella tiene razón, Hermione va a ponerse como loca y… tal vez logres que se case contigo, pero no creo que sea de buena gana.- declaro Luna mirando seria a su ¨hermana¨.

-Yo se que no se casara de buena gana…pero también se que en una parte de su corazón, estará emocionada porque se estará casando con la mujer que ama.- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Bueno…tú la conoces mejor que yo. Anda ayúdame a poner la mesa que vamos a comer.- declaro la rubia soñadora. Minutos más tarde apareció Fleur sonriendo alegremente y entonando una alegre canción.

-Sonaja, que rico huele,- canto la rubia antes de darle un pico a su novia y sentarse en la mesa. Pansy estaba colocando el último plato con una sonrisa cuando apareció Minerva.

-Pero… ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- pregunto sorprendida la mujer de edad mientras veía a Luna servir la comida que con tanto empeño había cocinado.

-Sirvo la comida ¿Se sienta o va a comer parada?- pregunto la rubia soñadora con una sonrisa sarcástica, Pansy dejo salir una pequeña risa y Fleur miro reprobadoramente a su novia.

-Ven Minerva, siéntate, es que a Luna le gusta cocinar.- hablo Pansy acercándose a Minerva y llevándola hasta una silla para que se sentara. Luna siguió sirviendo la comida y al llegar a Minerva le sirvió con esa sonrisa socarrona.

-Espero que le guste doña.- declaro Luna con una sonrisa, Minerva levanto un dedo en el aire.

-De doña nada, que no estoy tan vieja.- dijo Minerva haciendo reír a Pansy.

-Claro, espero que le guste doñita.- declaro con cierto sarcasmo Luna, pero Minerva no noto el sarcasmo así que sonrió abiertamente.

Y a unos cuantos kilómetros, Hermione yacía sobre su cama cubierta por su larga bata blanca…la castaña llevaba rato pensando, algo le decía que no debía estar con Pansy…pero luego venia otra voz que le gritaba muy fuerte y le decía que Pansy era el amor de su vida.

-El amor de mi vida.- susurro la castaña y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante tal mención, le gustaba que fuera Pansy la persona que se metió en su corazón…pero le daba miedo y el miedo le paralizaba.

-Pero si le amo… ¿Por que no puedo ser valiente y luchar por ella?- volvió a hablar la castaña en el silencio de su habitación…pronto se encontró recordando todo lo que habían vivido…desde aquel día que la encontró tirada casi muerta en el suelo, después de la redada.

-Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo…- susurro Hermione y se mordió el labio tentada a hacer algo que en su sano juicio no haría…había escuchado que Pansy le había comprado la casa al Doctor Lupin porque este se iba de Salamandra…y ella sabia donde quedaba esa casa.

La castaña se levanto de su cama y comenzó a cambiar su ropa…pronto estuvo cambiada y salio de su casa sin avisar a sus padres, los cuales tan concentrados estaban en una pequeña discusión, que ni se percataron de lo que su hija hacia.

Hermione caminaba rápido por las calles, pero al estar de pie frente a la casa de Pansy se sintió un poco nerviosa…llevo su mano a la puerta y toco, dispuesta a abrazar a la primera persona que abriese la puerta.

Y la puerta se abrió y Hermione cerro los ojos y abrazo a la persona que había abierto…resulto ser que esa persona no era otra que Fleur y detrás de ella Luna y Pansy miraban divertidas la escena.

-Yo, se que no debería estar aquí Pansy, pero necesitaba verte…y decirte que te quiero y…que eres la única persona con la que quiero estar y que si mi destino es casarme con Ronald lo haré…pero, quiero que tu seas…la primera persona…que explore mi cuerpo.- hablo Hermione todavía con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a una Fleur que por la impresión no respondía.

Pansy ante tales palabras se había quedado igual de noqueada que Fleur y no era capaz ni de hablar ni de moverse…y Luna, ella no se movía porque la escena le divertía y prefería divertirse un rato mas…pero…

Aun sin abrir los ojos Hermione acerco sus labios rosas en busca de los rojos de Pansy…hubiese besado a Fleur a no ser que Luna no hubiese gritado.

-eeeh, detén tus motores que esa es mi mujer.- declaro la rubia divertida…Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y al ver a Fleur frente a ella, pego un pequeño grito y se separo. Fleur la miraba sorprendida, Pansy ante tal escena estallo en carcajadas y Luna la acompañaba.

-Que vergüenza…- susurro Hermione, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse...

-Así que la castaña vino sin frenos…- dijo Luna con media sonrisa, Hermione se sonrojo con más fuerza ante tal comentario e iba a emprender la retirada, pero Pansy la sujeto del brazo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Anda entra…que esta algún día será tu casa.- susurro con una sonrisa Pansy, Hermione se sonrojo con mas fuerza, Luna se había acercado a Fleur y la abrazaba susurrándole palabras al oído.

-Ven, vamos a hablar.- susurro Pansy tomando a Hermione de la mano para que la castaña le siguiese y Hermione…hechizada por aquellos ojos le siguió…al fin del mundo si Pansy se lo pedía.

Fleur sonrió aun abrazada a Luna mientras veía a Pansy y Hermione meterse al despacho de esta primera.

-Es muy bonita, un tanto inocente diría yo.- declaro Luna con una sonrisa, aun abrazando a Fleur de la espalda.

-Si, pero creo que es la indicada para Pansy…además que se ve que quiere mucho a nuestra morena.- hablo Fleur con una sonrisa.

Al entrar a su despacho Pansy camino hasta sentarse en un sillón, Hermione la imito y se sentó en otro sillón frente a una mesa de caoba. Pansy la miraba, Hermione le devolvía la mirada, el ambiente de tensión era palpable entre las dos.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó a preguntar la pelinegra con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Bien que?- pregunto con nerviosismo la castaña, Pansy se levanto del sillón con rapidez y se sentó en la mesa frente a Hermione, cruzando sus piernas una sobre la otra y gracias al pantalón corto…dándole a Hermione una perfecta vista de sus piernas.

-Tú eres la que has venido a mi casa castaña, alguna razón has de tener.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras extendía una mano y colocaba detrás de la oreja de la castaña un mechón rebelde del cabello de esta misma.

Hermione la miro nerviosa, no quería tener que hablar…así que simplemente se lanzo hacia Pansy y la abrazo con fuerza…la pelinegra respondió a tiempo el efusivo abrazo y logro sostener a la castaña sin caer al suelo.

-Necesitaba verte…decirte que te quiero.- hablo la castaña aun fuertemente abrazada a la pelinegra, Pansy le acaricio la espalda y cerro los ojos sintiendo como el peculiar olor a vainilla le inundaba la nariz.

-Pansy…- susurro Hermione alejándose lentamente de Pansy…la pelinegra, aun sentada en la mesa, Hermione se paro frente a ella…muy pegadas pero aun corría el aire por entre ellas.

-Pansy…yo…yo quiero que me…- hablo Hermione con una voz muy suave, acercando su rostro al de Pansy, la pelinegra la miraba expectante, Hermione coloco una mano en la nuca de Pansy y se acerco mas…sus labios casi se rozaban, pero Pansy se echo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres que te que?- pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa ladeada mirando a la castaña, las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a adquirir un tono rojizo, Pansy sujeto a la castaña de la cintura y siguió mirándose en los ojos color chocolate.

-Quiero…mejor me voy.- dijo sonrojada Hermione, Pansy la sujeto con mas firmeza de la cintura y se levanto de la mesa…quedando así, mas cerca de la castaña…la cual rápidamente comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-¿Quieres que te bese? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto Pansy acercando sus labios entreabiertos hacia los de la castaña, Hermione se fijo en esa boca roja y asintió entreabriendo sus labios rosas para recibir los de Pansy.

-¿Y Porque te avergüenza pedirlo? Yo no te negaría nunca un beso…mis besos llevan tu nombre.- susurro Pansy acariciando la mejilla de Hermione, buscando su mirada, pero la castaña se negaba a mirar a Pansy a los ojos.

-Yo…mejor me voy.- susurro Hermione, Pansy le soltó, Hermione comenzó a caminar…Pansy solo la miraba irse con una pequeña sonrisa…la castaña se giro antes de llegar a la puerta de aquel despacho y miro a Pansy.

Pansy sonrió, Hermione tomo el pomo…pero lo soltó y se acerco corriendo a Pansy…el cuerpo de la castaña choco contra el de Pansy mientras unía su boca a la de la morena…Pansy perdió el equilibrio y cayo al sofá por el impacto del cuerpo de la otra.

-Hermione…- murmuro Pansy entre besos cortos, la castaña entreabrió sus labios y adentro su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra mientras le acariciaba el cabello…Pansy dejo sus mano envolviendo la cintura de Pansy mientras seguían fundidas en un apasionado beso.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron respirando con dificultad, Pansy sonreía y Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con fuerza por la boca…y pronto la castaña volvió a besar a Pansy.

-Buenas noches, princesa.- hablo Hermione dándole un ultimo beso a Pansy y levantándose del sofá…Pansy la miro con una sonrisa, su pecho subía con rapidez…y latió mas rápido al ver los labios hinchados de Hermione.

-Buenas noches mi reina.- hablo Pansy levantándose del sofá…y tomo la mano delicada de Hermione para depositar sobre ella un tierno beso en el dorso…

-Adiós…- susurro Hermione caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hasta pronto.- replico la pelinegra con una sonrisa, Hermione asintió dejando salir una sonrisa casi inexistente antes de salir. Y la castaña al salir miro a las dos rubias que estaban compartiendo un beso sentadas en el pequeño jardín de la entrada.

Hermione no quería que la vieran así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con rapidez.

-Hasta pronto Hermione.- le grito una voz, Hermione tenia el pomo de la puerta en su mano cuando se giro y vio que una de las rubias…la de ojos soñadores…le había saludado con la mano mientras la otra sonreía…Hermione se sonrojo y les saludo antes de salir.

-Es muy mona.- declaro Fleur viéndola irse, Luna asintió y fue a darle otro beso a su novia.

Al salir Hermione había comenzado a caminar hacia su casa, pasos rápidos, estaba por llegar a su casa cuando vio dos personas con capuchas compartiendo un beso a las afuera de la casa Weasley…le llamo la atención tan peculiar imagen…y pensó que talvez eran Ginny y Harry…estaba lejos de la realidad.

Pronto Hermione llego a su casa, al entrar noto el silencio y luego un suave sollozo…comenzó a caminar hacia el ruido y se encontró a su madre llorando en la sala…se acerco a ella y le abrazo suavemente.

-Tu padre se fue a emborrachar…- hablo la madre de Pansy sollozando en el hombro de su hija mayor.

A kilómetros Pansy, Luna y Fleur acababan de entrar a un bar…tenia todo planeado…de hoy no pasaba que el plan de Luna estuviese en marcha…Pansy diviso al borracho padre de Hermione apostando y jugando a las cartas.

La hermosa pelinegra se sentó cerca del hombre borracho, Luna y Fleur se sentaron en otra mesa como bien habían planeado…

-Que desea.- pregunto Rosmerta acercándose a Pansy, la morena le dedico una sonrisa y se decidió por agua con una sonrisa conquistadora, Rosmerta le sonrió…conocía muchas mujeres que eran como aquella pelinegra…y no le parecían unas descabelladas.

Pansy observo como el padre de Hermione jugaba poker con un grupo de hombres…Pronto la pelinegra sonrió a una de las mujeres que repartían las cartas…esta le regreso la sonrisa, de una manera coqueta.

Pansy sonrió tomando del vaso de agua que Rosmerta le proporcionaba…y minutos pasaron antes de que la chica alta y de cabellos chocolate se acercara a Pansy…

-E visto tu sonrisa… ¿Algo que desees?- pregunto la chica sonriendo.

-Sígueme…- le pidió la pelinegra…y ambas salieron de allí hasta estar algo lejos Pansy empezó a hablar.

-Te daré una buena suma de dinero si me dejas entrar al juego de poker contra Granger y me ayudas a ganarle…una apuesta a lo grande.- pidió la pelinegra, la chica miro a Pansy un poco confundida.

-¿De cuanto hablamos?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Cuanto tú quieras…- dijo Pansy…

-20,000 pesos.- pidió la chica

-Vale…aquí tengo 10,000…los otros 10,000 te los doy después de ganar el juego.- hablo Pansy abriendo su cartera y extrayendo un sobre, la chica miro el sobre con ojos brillosos y cuando lo tomo en su mano sonrió.

-¿Tenemos un trato?- hablo Pansy, la chica sonrió y acepto la mano que Pansy le extendía.

-Tenemos un trato guapa.- hablo la chica con una sonrisa ladeada, y la chica volvió al bar de Rosmerta, Pansy sonrió y minutos después regreso.

Pansy se volvió a acomodar en la silla tranquilamente, mirando a los hombres jugar…el padre de Hermione estaba muy confiado en su suerte…

-¿Me permiten un juego?- pregunto Pansy, el padre de Hermione la miro y todos los demás también…todos la reconocieron y solo por ser la hija del rey le dejaron entrar al juego…empezando con apuestas bajas…Pansy dejaba al rey ganar sabiendo que debía hacer que se confiara…

-Bueno…creo que me arriesgare…pongo en juego todas mis pertenencias…mi casa, mis cuentas de banco…todo.- hablo Pansy mirando sus cartas…los demás hombres se quedaron en silencio…ninguno estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, ninguno…menos…

-Yo voy…mi herrería, mi casa…todo.- hablo el padre de Hermione con una sonrisa…confiado en la suerte que había estado teniendo en ese día…y con algo de alcohol en las venas.

Y comenzó el juego nuevamente, a medida que el juego avanzaba una sonrisa se había instalado en el rostro del padre de Hermione.

-Poker…- dijo el hombre virando sus cartas y mostrando cuatro cartas con el mismo numero…el cual era el numero ocho.

EL hombre ya había comenzado a tomar las escrituras de la casa de Pansy cuando esta coloco una mano sobre las del…la sonrisa del hombre se borro mientras la de Pansy se hacia mas grande.

-Escalera de color…- hablo la pelinegra, todos miraron sorprendidos como Pansy mostraba sus cartas con una sonrisa…eran cinco cartas en secuencia numérica…un cuatro, un cinco, un seis, un siete y un ocho…el rostro del señor Granger palideció…el alcohol se fue de golpe de sus venas.

-A sido un placer jugar con usted…- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, tomando las escrituras de la herrería y la casa del señor Granger…el hombre se levanto de golpe de la mesa y salio casi corriendo…Pansy salio detrás del y lo detuvo.

-Le tengo un trato…- dijo al detenerlo…el hombre la miro con ojos llorosos…estaba en la ruina, el, su hijo, su hija y su esposa…

-Le escucho.- dijo el señor Parkinson y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Pansy, la pelinegra sonrió mientras caminaban hacia su casa…todo había salido como lo planeado…Luna y Fleur se encargarían de pagar el sobrante a la chica que le había ayudado.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado…en el próximo capitulo se sabrá cual es el trato de Pansy, aunque ya se abran echo una idea.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Aquí un nuevo capitulo!

agp9548: Hermione ya tendrá sus buenos momentos, jijiji…en el capitulo de hoy sabrás el plan de Pansy, seguramente ya te hacías la idea. Saludos…xD

BipolaJL: ¿Cómo la voy a traer con Hermione? Si yo adoro a esa castaña, ella tendrá sus buenos momentos muy pronto. Ahora te dejo leer el capitulo de hoy para que sepas cual es el trato de Pansy. Saludos

oo0NattyM0oo: Su plan dará frutos jajaja, que bueno que te hice reír un rato y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Saludos xD

Les dedico el capitulo a las tres y saludos.

Una boda cancelada, una boda en pie

Pansy y el señor Granger no tardaron en llegar a la casa de esta primera…Pansy abrió la puerta de su despacho y le pidió al señor Granger que entrara y se sentara cómodamente.

-¿Una copa?- pregunto Pansy con un gesto cortes, el señor Granger asintió moviendo sus manos nerviosamente… la pelinegra sirvió una copa al hombre y se la entrego mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él.

-¿De que trata su propuesta?- pregunto temeroso el señor Granger, tenia miedo de perder todo su dinero…su esposa seguramente lo dejaría, su familia seria el hazme reír del pueblo.

-Bueno…vera yo soy una persona muy flexible…no pienso pedirle nada fuera de lo normal…bueno, depende del punto en que usted lo mire.- comenzó a expresar Pansy jugando con la copa de coñac que se había servido para ella.

-Le regresare todas sus pertenencias…pero…usted tiene que darme algo a cambio. Lo que voy a decirle a continuación solo lo diré una vez…usted lo platicara con su familia y esperare su respuesta para mas tardar mañana en la noche.- hablo Pansy con un gesto de tranquilidad.

El señor Granger se quedo en completo silencio, suspiro dando un trago a su copa…se sentía tan miserable, tan inmundo…y solo le quedaba aceptar el trato de aquella mujer que parecía demasiado lista para lo común.

-Le escucho.- contesto el hombre de grises cabellos… ¿Acaso tenia otra opción? Definitivamente no la tenia, solo le quedaba escuchar la propuesta de Parkinson y tragarse su orgullo Granger.

-Quiero casarme con su hija…- hablo Pansy cruzando sus morenas piernas…el señor Granger la miro confundido por unos momentos…

-Pablito solo tiene once años…se que aparenta mas edad…pero no puede casarse.- comenzó a hablar el señor Granger, Pansy lo detuvo con una sonrisa ladeada y se acerco un poco a aquel hombre.

-No hablo de Pablito sino de Hermione…- susurró la morena volviendo a cruzarse de piernas y relajarse en el sofá, los ojos del señor Granger se abrieron de par en par como si le hubiesen metido una cachetada.

-¿Hermione? Pero…ella es una chica, y usted también… ¿Dios que le pasa al mundo?- pregunto desesperado aquel hombre de rostro ya machacado por el tiempo.

-Se que es una chica…pero eso no impide que yo le quiera…usted háblelo con su familia…dígales la situación y que sea la propia Hermione la que decida si quiere o no casarse conmigo.- declaro Pansy con una sonrisa…se le veía tan tranquila que el señor Granger, por un momento, pensó que no tenia corazón.

-Lo que haré será hablar con vuestro padre…el debe saber la clase de hija degenerada y corrompida que tiene.- dijo exaltado el señor Granger, levantándose del cómodo sofá y mirando con ojos chispeantes a Pansy.

La pelinegra lo miro aun sentada y suspiró…aun sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Mi padre ya sabe…y no le importa…así que ahórrese el viaje…vaya a su casa y hable con su mujer e hijos…y por cierto…por amenazarme le acortare el tiempo de caducacion…iré a su casa mañana a medio día por una respuesta.- hablo Pansy…el señor Granger miro con coraje a la morena antes de salir presuroso de allí.

Y el señor Granger entero sus manos en los hondos bolsillos de sus pantalones, hacia un frió atroz en la calle...ya no quedaba un alma allá afuera…todos habían entrado a sus casa. Y el hombre de canosos cabellos caminaba cabizbajo…

¿Qué te he hecho princesa? Se preguntaba…el no era capaz de imaginar que para su hija casarse con Pansy no seria un castigo…aunque dada las circunstancias la castaña no estaría brincando en una pierna precisamente.

¿Será que esta mujer habla enserio…? Tan fina que se ve…tan delicada…y con las cosas que sale…seguía pensando el señor Granger sin parar. Y es que tiene una mente limitada, y no es capaz de ver que el físico no es lo que determina los sentimientos…que te veas bien por fuera no significa que no estés podrido por dentro. Que seas femenina no quiere decir que no puedas enamorarte de otra mujer…Que seas un hombre fuerte y de buen físico no significa que te gusten las mujeres.

La sociedad en la que se vive, y en la que seguramente se seguirá viviendo, se guía por lo físico, por lo que uno deja ver…y mientras haya en el mundo, una persona que piense de esa manera todo seguirá igual…Y lo peor es que se agarran al echo de que Dios dijo que eso no estaba bien…personas heterosexuales que matan y asesinan…y ellos pueden tener el perdón de Dios. ¿Por qué no podría tenerlo aquel que se enamora de una persona de su mismo sexo? ¿Por qué tanta odio hacia los que son diferentes? Es que el ser humano es egoísta…y le molesta ver feliz a alguien mas…porque le imagina mas feliz de lo que el mismo es. Y es que para ser feliz hace falta ser un poco mas egoísta que los demás humanos…hay que encerrarse en la felicidad de unos mismo…sin importarnos lo que piense el vecino.

Cuando el señor Granger estuvo de pie frente a la puerta de su casa suspiro…abrió la puerta y al entrar vio a su esposa e hija sentadas en la sala tomando una taza de café y esperándole.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo la señora Granger al ver a su marido, al que había elegido como el hombre con el que quería compartir su vida. El señor Granger se sentó frente a su esposa e hija.

-Antes del regaño…hay algo mas importante que debo contarles…- hablo el señor Granger decaído, Hermione lo miraba sin entender muy bien de que hablaba su santo padre.

-Yo…yo…e perdido todo en una mano de poker…estamos en la ruina.´- hablo el señor Granger, Hermione se llevo la mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón por un momento dejo de latir…la señora Granger rompió en llanto rápidamente.

-Cariño…no todo esta perdido.- hablo el señor Granger a su mujer, Hermione se había quedado en total estado de shock…al escuchar esa oración la señora Granger intento contener su llanto para escuchar a su esposo.

-La persona que a ganado nuestras pertenencias…me ha pedido algo a cambio de devolverle su dinero.- hablo nuevamente el señor Granger.

-¿Qué le ha pedido padre?- pregunto Hermione temblando ligeramente…todo lo malo les tenia que pasar a ellos.

-Me ha pedido que te cases con ella.- hablo el señor Granger, Hermione no había escuchado el ella…solo había escuchado que te cases y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Ha escuchado usted lo que ha dicho padre?- pregunto Hermione levantándose del sofá…

-No puede ser…pero que desgracia más grande.- hablo la señora Granger negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Hermione…en tus manos estamos todos…piénsalo…mañana esta persona vendrá a por una respuesta, tienes hasta medio día para pensarlo.- declaro el señor Granger…Hermione salio casi corriendo hacia su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama.

La castaña se imagino entrando a la iglesia y caminando hacia el altar…un viejo esperándola allá en el fondo…porque si de algo estaba segura Hermione es que la persona que había arruinado a su padre para proponerle algo tan ruin…tenia que ser un viejo, con las pieles colgando y los el cuerpo demacrado por los años.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- se pregunto Hermione…

Y paso la noche, el sol volvió a salir en aquellas calles tan llenas de vida…era casi medio día…Hermione y su padre estaban sentados en la sala conversando sobre el casamiento de la castaña.

-No tengo muchas opciones padre, acepto, no voy a permitir que estemos en la ruina…si tengo que casarme con un viejo verde lo haré.- declaro la castaña levantando con orgullo el mentón.

-Eso…de eso quería hablarte…se me paso decirte algo importante ayer.- declaro con nerviosismo el señor Granger, no sabia como reaccionaria su hija al saber que no era un hombre, que ni siquiera era un viejo rabo verde…sino que se trataba de una mujer.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- pregunto curiosa la castaña, pero antes de que el señor Granger pudiese contestar unos golpes suaves en la puerta anunciaron la llegada del futuro prometido…mejor dicho prometida de Hermione.

El señor Granger se levanto del sofá y fue abrir la puerta, Hermione se había quedado sentada mirando fijamente un punto frente a ella…no quería ver al viejo con el que se casaría.

Granger abrió la puerta encontrándose a una Pansy recostada del marco de la puerta con una sexy sonrisa…llevaba un hermoso traje color crema y sostenía sobre su cabeza un sombrero a juego.

-Pase…- pidió el señor Granger, la sonrisa en el rostro de la morena se hizo mas ancha si es posible mientras entraba a la casa…Hermione contrajo el rostro confundida…por un momento creyó escuchar el fino roce de unos tacones en el suelo.

-Hermione…- hablo el señor Granger…y al fin Hermione giro su rostro…y la vio y la confusión marco su rostro, ¿Qué hacia su pelinegra allí? No tenia idea pero saldría de dudas rápidamente.

-Pansy… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione levantándose del sofá y mirando a Pansy y luego a su padre.

-Vine a por la respuesta de mi futura esposa.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron y ella miro fijamente a su padre…no entendía de que hablaba Pansy…o mejor dicho lo entendía pero no podía creer que su pelinegra hiciera algo tan ruin.

-Eso era lo que te iba a decir Hermione, no es un viejo sino…la princesa Parkinson.- hablo apenado el señor Parkinson.

-Vine por mi respuesta…me puedo sentar.- pidió Pansy sonriendo, Hermione se acerco a ella y le cruzo la cara de lado a lado con una cachetada…Pansy llevo su mano a la mejilla lastimada y Hermione llevo sus manos a su boca no creyendo lo que acababa de hacer.

No solo había golpeado a la mujer que tenia todo su dinero en sus manos, sino que había golpeado a la pelinegra de sus sueños, a su amor. Pansy acaricio su mejilla y miro seria a Hermione, quien ya se esperaba una cachetada de respuesta.

-Mi futura mujer ya a desquitado su ira…ahora…si son ustedes tan amables de darme mi respuesta…tengo cosas que hacer.- declaro la pelinegra mirando a la castaña algo dolida pero con el mentón levantado orgullosamente.

-Sabes muy bien que no podemos negarnos.- hablo Hermione echando fuego por los ojos, Pansy sonrió y se acerco un paso a Hermione colocando una de sus suaves manos en la mejilla de la castaña y inclinándose cada vez mas cerca.

-Santo dios.- murmuro el señor Granger cubriéndose los ojos para no ver el beso que Pansy le daba a su hija, Pansy había atrapado los labios de la castaña suavemente…los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente…y no tuvo tiempo de relajarse porque Pansy ya se había alejado.

-Creo que deberían hablar con los Weasley, nos vemos pronto mi amor…se me olvidaba deciros que la boda es en una semana.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa caminando hacia la puerta.

-Suegro…no se cubra tanto los ojos que no he hecho nada fuera de lo normal.- hablo con una sonrisa la pelinegra, el señor Granger abrió los ojos…tenia un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas…pero no era el único sonrojado, su hija le acompañaba.

-Adiós familia.- y con esas palabras Pansy se despidió y salio de la casa sonriendo, tan feliz de su logro…aun cuando se había ganado una cachetada de su futura esposa, futura esposa…que bien sonaba eso.

-Padre…creo que deberíamos ir a habla ahora mismo con los Weasley.- hablo Hermione mirando fijamente a su padre…el hombre canoso asintió y padre e hija salieron de casa rumbo a la casa de los Weasley.

Pansy había llegado a su casa dando saltos alegres, Fleur y Luna estaban sentadas en el jardín y al ver a la pelinegra levantaron ambas la ceja izquierda.

-Me caso…me caso con la mujer que amo.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa antes de dar un grito de emoción, Luna se levanto de la hierba y corrió a abrazar a Pansy…Fleur las miraba sonriendo…se veían como dos hermanitas celebrando el cumpleaños de la otra.

Hermione y el señor Granger no tardaron en abordar la casa de los Weasley, estaban allí sentados en la sala acompañados de Molly, Arthur y Ronald. La familia de Ron hablaba y hablaba sobre los preparativos sin dar tiempo a los Granger a hablar.

-Molly tenemos algo que decir.- interrumpió Hermione, Ronald la miro intrigado por el reciente tono serio que la castaña había empleado. Hermione suspiro con fuerza y comenzó a contarles lo acontecido.

-Pero por los santos cielos, esa muchacha a perdido la decencia.- hablo Molly escandalizada. Arthur se había quedado en estado de shock y Ronald miraba con curiosidad a su castaña amiga porque en todo momento ella había contado la historia algo triste, pero no parecía que le asqueara la idea de casarse con una mujer.

-Es conciente esa chica que mi hijo la puede retar a duelo de muerte por interponerse en su boda.- hablo Arthur con seriedad.

-Yo no haré tal cosa.- hablo serio Ron, el jamás retaría a Pansy…el estaba feliz de aquello, un poco triste por Hermione, pero feliz porque no tendría que casarse y tendría una oportunidad con Blaise.

-Gracias Ron.- hablo el señor Granger, quien había estado en silencio todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, al final que no habrá boda...bueno…habrá pero sin mi hijo.- susurro Molly con tristeza.

-Lo siento Molly, no es algo que este en nuestras manos.- hablo el señor Granger.

-Nosotros entendemos.- susurro Arthur apretando el hombro del que podría haber sido su consuegro.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, pero espero que vengan a comer a casa algún día de estos.- hablo Hermione despidiéndose de los familiares Weasley y saliendo de la casa junto a su padre.

-Espero que haya aprendido usted la lección padre, las apuestas solo traen problemas y el poker mas.- hablo Hermione mientras caminaba con su padre hacia su casa.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho, se que esto no ha de ser fácil para ti…seguramente nunca te has imaginado casada con otra mujer, y ahora por mi culpa tienes que hacerlo.- hablo el señor Granger y había que ver lo sarcásticas que eran aquellas palabras.

-Deja de preocuparte padre, hago esto con mucho gusto…- hablo la castaña seria y frente a padre e hija apareció Pansy sosteniendo unos papeles en sus manos.

-Son los papeles de sus pertenencias…vine a regresarlos…al final Hermione será mi esposa.- hablo la pelinegra regresándoles los papeles a los Granger.

-Gracias…por darnos la oportunidad de recuperarlos.- hablo la castaña seria…Pansy sonrió…le encantaba ver molesta a Hermione.

-Puedo hablar con mi futura esposa un rato.- hablo Pansy, el señor Granger miro a Hermione y la castaña asintió…y el padre de Hermione comenzó a alejarse…Pansy sonrió mas pronunciadamente.

-Ven…- dijo Hermione tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta la herrería, cuando entraron a la vieja choza Pansy se sentó tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Me tratas como un objeto.- hablo Hermione molesta…Pansy solo se quedo sentada en la silla frente a la castaña que estaba frente a la puerta con las manos en su cintura.

-¿Era difícil impedir la boda de otra manera?- volvió a preguntar Hermione

-Te amo Hermione, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para tenerte…porque se que en el fondo esta boda te hace tan feliz como a mi.- hablo con calma Pansy, levantándose de la silla y colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione…haciendo que se girara y recargándola en la mesa.

-Y en un semana serás mi esposa y tendré todo el derecho de tocarte.- hablo de nuevo Pansy con una sonrisa, Hermione la empujo y se paro seria frente a Pansy.

-Te equivocas, podremos estar casada, pero tu no me tocaras hasta que yo así lo quiera…y…no quiero verte hasta el día de la boda…no me gusta tu forma de hacer las cosas Pansy…me molesta que hayas arruinado a mi padre.- grito de corrido la castaña.

-Vale, entiendo tu enojo…aun así…yo se que nuestra noche de boda sera inolvidable…porque tu no te puedes resistir a mi Hermione.- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa acercándose nuevamente a Hermione y acorralándola en el escritorio.

Y los labios rojos atraparon con pasión los rosas…Hermione intento resistirse, pero termino cediendo y devolviéndole el beso a la pelinegra…las manos de la castaña acercaron mas a Pansy y la pelinegra sujeto a Hermione de la cintura con firmeza.

-Se que no estas del todo molesta.- susurro Pansy con media sonrisa antes de alejarse de Hermione y salir de aquella choza, dejando a una castaña que maldecía en susurros por no ser capaz de resistirse a aquellos labios rojos.

Y Hermione sabia que Pansy tenia razón, no estaba del todo molesta…no estaba nada molesta para que mentir…solo lastimada en su orgullo Granger…pero aun así Hermione sonrió porque seria la esposa de Pansy…y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Fin del Capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así no duden en dejármelo saber por medio de un Review. No se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero creo que será pronto...

Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

Nuevo cap

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dejo un RR n el capitulo anterior, est capitulo va dedicado a ustedes. Saludos y Besos-

Molestias y sonrojos

Faltaba un día para la boda de Pansy y Hermione, no se habían visto en esa semana…como bien había dicho la castaña, ella no quería ver a Pansy hasta el día de la boda, y Pansy le había tomado la palabra.

La pelinegra estaba sentada en la playa, el sol calentaba la arena con rabia, las nubes blancas adornaban el espacio azulado sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra, las aves cruzaban por el cielo cada cierto tiempo.

Pansy traía un pantalón a mitad de muslo, apenas habían salido al mercado en algunos países, una camisa lila acompañaba aquel pantalón, sus pies descalzos jugaban con la arena y sus ojos se perdían en el mar mientras el viento movía su cabello. Entre las manos de la pelinegra descansaba un balón de voleibol, juego inventado hace cinco años atrás, pero descubierto por la pelinegra hace un año.

-Hola…- escucho Pansy una voz, se giró y vio a un chico castaño de once años, era Pablito, el hermano de su castaña.

-Hola.- contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa hacia aquel chico, él se acercó unos pasos hacia Pansy y se sentó a su lado mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, Pansy se acomodó y se quedó en su posición inicial…mirando hacia delante fijamente.

-¿Qué traes en tus manos?- pregunto curioso el joven, mirando el extraño balón entre las manos de Pansy.

-Es un balón de voleibol…- contesto con una sonrisa la morena, el chica seguía mirando tal objeto con curiosidad, como lo haría cualquier niño de 12 años viendo algo que nunca ha visto en su vida.

-¿Quieres jugar?- pregunto Pansy girándose completamente a mirar al castaño de ojos marrones.

-Si…pero, no se jugar eso.- contesto el chico levantándose rápidamente del suelo, Pansy sonrió y también se levantó del suelo ayudada por Pablito.

-Anda, este juego es muy sencillo…es objetivo es que no dejes caer el balón. Colócate por allá.- comenzó a decir la pelinegra con una sonrisa, Pablito la obedeció.

Al principio del juego Pablito se equivocaba varias veces, hasta que le cogió el truco y jugaba con un brillo en los ojos. Pansy le seguía el hilo, sus ojos también brillaban como niña que se está divirtiendo.

-¿Dónde se metió este niño? Yo a un día de casarme y el sin probarse el traje.- murmuraba una furiosa castaña mientras buscaba a su hermano, pronto los pasos de Hermione la condujeron a la playa y se quedó allí estática, mirando a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron al ver a su hermano jugando con Pansy, Hermione no conocía ese juego, pero parecía divertir a su hermano y a Pansy…quienes corrían de un lado a otro para que la bola no tocara la arena.

Pronto los ojos de Hermione se centraron en Pansy, su cabello iba de un lado a otro, sus piernas estaban a la vista, una capa de sudor cubría su rostro, piernas y manos…su rostro parecía muy feliz.

-¡Pablito!- llamo la castaña, el chico se distrajo y la bola le dio en la cabeza…

-Sóbate…- grito Pansy entre risas, Hermione miraba asustada a su hermano, creyendo que se había lastimado, y comenzó a caminar hacia la morena que reía…tenía pensado pegarle y no con amor precisamente.

Pero antes de que Hermione lograra llegar a la morena, Pablito se había acercado a Pansy y la había levantado como si no pesara…eso no sorprendió a la castaña, su hermano tenía el físico de un chico de quince y Pansy era lo suficiente delgada para parecer de 18.

-Noo, bájame, jajaja, bájame que me voy a caer.- comenzó a gritar Pansy, Hermione miraba la escena y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver como su hermano corría por la playa cargando a su futura esposa.

-Noo…Pablito no, si me lanzas al agua te juro que no te la acabas.- amenazo Pansy, Pablito hizo caso omiso y entre risas lanzo a Pansy al agua, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla…el muchacho rompió en carcajadas…Pansy saco la cabeza del agua incrédula.

-Ya vas a ver…- amenazo Pansy saliendo de agua y echando a correr tras el muchacho, Pablito había lanzado a correr por la arena de la playa riendo.

Hermione los miraba de pie junto a una gran roca, algunas personas se habían detenido a mirar la curiosa escena, nadie se atrevía a meterse a la playa o a jugar de esa manera en la arena.

Las mujeres comentaban con sonrisas que Pansy y Pablito harían bonita pareja, los hombres, disimuladamente, comentaban sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra que estaba completamente marcado por la ropa mojada.

-Te lo advertí.- grito Pansy, sin ser consciente de que eran el centro de atención, y la pelinegra salto sobre el chico subiendo a su espalda hasta tumbarlo sobre la arena, Pablito rio con el rostro contra la arena.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa, tumbada sobre la espalda de Pablito, el chico se movió inquieto…Pansy sonrió y tiro de la camisa del chico hasta sacársela…Hermione miraba con las mejillas rojas de la ira...Al tener la camisa Pansy se salió de sobre Pablito y sonrió.

El chico de castaños cabellos se levantó del suelo sin camisa, su torso moreno quedo a la vista por completo logrando el sonrojo de algunas chicas que miraban.

-Pero que guapo…- dijo Pansy con burla moviendo la camisa de un lado a otro.

-Dámela Pans, por favor, perdóname por lanzarte al agua.- dijo el chico sonrojado porque nunca había estado así en otro lugar que no fuera su casa.

-Vergonzosito salió el muchachito, mírame a mi…mojada por tu culpa…esto es una pequeña venganza.- dijo Pansy sonriendo, Pablito se acercó de manera amenazante, Pansy retrocedió negando con una sonrisa.

-No se te ocurra.- dijo con una sonrisa Pansy, dando más pasos hacia atrás para luego echar a correr, ambos corrían pegados a la orilla de la playa, Pansy adelante y Pablito detrás.

Hasta que el muchacho la atrapo de la cintura y la giro…en el impulso ambos cayeron a la arena mojada, el impulso logro que por unos milisegundos los labios de Pablito chocaran contra los de Pansy.

La morena debajo del muchacho se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, Pablito aun sobre Pansy miro hacia abajo el cuerpo de aquella mujer que siempre le había parecido la más hermosa.

-Lo siento…- murmuro Pablito sin salir de sobre Pansy, la morena lo miro directamente con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas…aquella imagen era demasiado para Hermione.

Los veía allí, su hermano sobre su futura esposa, el agua mojándoles ligeramente, el sol bañando los cuerpos de ambos…los comentarios de la gente sobre la bonita pareja…la rabia corría por las venas de la castaña.

-Ha sido un pequeño error, no te preocupes.- murmuro Pansy, Pablito se levantó quedando a caballo sobre la cintura de Pansy, quien aún estaba acostada, Pablito termino de levantarse y le tendió una mano a Pansy…Pansy la tomo…y como si fuera cosa del diablo en el impulso de levantarse Pansy se fue contra Pablito y volvieron a caer al suelo, la morena sobre el chico.

-jajaja...que débil sos.- hablo Pansy entre risas

-Oye no le digas a nadie sobre…- comenzó a hablar Pansy luego de parar su ataque de risa.

-Hermione…Dios está aquí.- dijo Pablito, Pansy se levantó de un salto y miro por el alrededor de la playa…Pablito se levantó con rapidez y tomo su camisa que estaba sobre la arena, bastante mojada.

Los ojos azul verdoso de Pansy dieron con los de la castaña que caminaba hacia ambos echando fuego por los ojos…Pansy se sintió pequeña, se sintió indefensa…Pablito en un intento de confortarla le rodeo de los hombros…esto saco un pequeño gruñido de Hermione.

-Hermana, Pansy me enseño a jugar voleibol.- hablo Pablito sonriendo

-Pablito, vamos a casa…Mama quiere probarte el traje.- hablo Hermione mirando fijamente a Pansy, la morena bajo la mirada al suelo…la primera vez que veía a su futura esposa en la semana y lo único que conseguía era molestarle.

-Hola Hermione.- le saludo Pansy, quería aunque sea recibir un hola de parte de su futura esposa…Hermione la miro molesta y apretó los puños.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Pansy…- hablo Pablito algo triste, le hubiese gustado que aquella morena se fijase en él y no en su hermana, pero se conformaba con ser el amigo de ella.

-Adiós Pablito…- se despidió Pansy y de manera automática le dio un beso en la mejilla, se arrepintió al momento al escuchar gruñir a Hermione.

La castaña miro a Pansy hasta que Pablito comenzó a caminar, Pansy se quedó allí…parada en la orilla de la playa viendo como ambos hermanos castaños caminaban hacia su casa.

-Idiota, ahora si no tendré noche de bodas…suerte tendrás si se casa contigo.- susurro Pansy bajándose a tomar la bola de voleibol para irse a casa, arrastrando los pies con cansancio.

Hermione y Pablito caminaban en silencio hacia su casa, la castaña chasqueaba la lengua constantemente, frenando las ganas de comenzar a gritar en plena calle.

-Hermione… ¿Estas molesta?- pregunto el chico de castaños cabellos mirando algo asustado a su no muy pacifica hermana.

-Mejor no hables Pablito…porque serás el único que no podrá ir a mi boda…porque te recuerdo que Pansy se casa conmigo.- hablo la castaña apretando los puños y sin mirar a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Que no hacíamos nada malo, solo me invito a jugar voleibol.- declaro el castaño, Hermione detuvo su andar, estaban casi llegando a la casa de sus padre.

-¿Te invito a jugar? ¿Y por qué tenías que cargar a mi futura esposa? ¿Por qué tenías que tirarte sobre ella? ¿Por qué la besaste?- preguntaba la castaña furiosa, ya no podía reprimir más el coraje.

-No la bese, me caí sobre ella y por el impacto terminamos dándonos un pequeño pico de nada…además no me tire sobre ella, fue que nos resbalamos. Y la cargue porque era parte de una broma.- se defendió el castaño.

-Ufff...Simplemente mantente alejado de mi mujer.- declaro la castaña, cada vez estaban más cerca de casa.

-Ahora diré yo, ¿No que no te gustaba Pansy? ¿Qué todo esto era por obligación?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara el joven hombre.

-Eso que importa, va a ser mi esposa y no quiero ser la cuernuda.- berreo Hermione.

-Deja de fingir hermanita querida…yo sé que te gusta Pansy.- dijo el chico sonriendo, mirando hacia delante…Hermione lo miro furiosa…odiaba que su hermano la conociera también.

-¿Y que si me gusta? Lo que importa es que va a ser mi esposa, entiendes, mía…así que deja de babear por ella.- declaro la castaña, no podía ya negar lo que sentía por aquella pelinegra.

A kilómetros de allí, Pansy acababa de llegar a su casa…fue solo entrar y encontrarse con Luna que estaba sentada en una mesa leyendo algunos papeles.

-Morena ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto Luna viendo el rostro un tanto decaído de su amiga.

-Pues que soy una idiota.- susurro Pansy sentándose aun húmeda junto a Luna, la rubia de ojos soñadores miro a Pansy sin entender…la morena le relato rápidamente lo acontecido en la playa.

-¿Y los vio?- pregunto la rubia

-Si…pero no hacíamos nada malo, bueno, eso creo…No me gusta que este enojada conmigo.- chillo la pelinegra antes de abrazar a Luna, la rubia le acaricio suavemente los cabellos.

-No te preocupes, tu castaña pronto tendrá la cabeza fría y podrá pensar con mayor claridad y sabrá que no hacían nada malo.- hablo Luna acariciándole la mejilla a Pansy.

-Y ahora…vamos a probarte el traje…ya te imagino a ti esperando allí en el fondo por tu castaña con ese traje largo…y un velo…me emociono.- comenzó a decir Luna levantándose de la mesa y arrastrando a Pansy hacia el cuarto de la morena.

Mientras Hermione se dejo caer cansada en su cama, la noche ya comenzaba a caer, los nervios comían los huesos de la castaña…Me caso en un día…pensaba con insistencia Hermione.

-Me caso con la mujer que amo en un día, parece un sueño…Si lo es, no quiero despertar… ¿Estará Pansy nerviosa? ¿Pensara en mí? ¿Qué pasara la noche de bodas? Me imagino que será como todas las noches, solo que ya no dormiré sola…- pensaba inocentemente la castaña.

-Hermione…Te he traído una revista para que no llegues la noche de boda perdida…pero, shh, no se lo digas a mama que se escandaliza.- hablaba Pablito entrando por la puerta del cuarto de la castaña.

-¿De que hablas Pablito? ¿Una revista? ¿De donde la has sacado?- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-Bueno, fui al bar de Rosmerta con papa…- comenzó a decir Pablito, pero Hermione levanto las manos como que no quería saber.

-No me gusta la nueva manera del bar, solo hay rameras, alcohol y apuestas.- hablo Hermione disgustada. Todo había cambiado tanto en dos años, y no era de verse…estaban sucediendo cambios en el mundo.

-En eso tienes razón…pero lee la revista…te da tips para tu noche de bodas…- le incito Pablito a la castaña pasándole la revista, Hermione la tomo con algo de miedo y abrió la primera pagina para comenzar a leer.

El rostro de la castaña muy pronto comenzó a pintarse de un hermoso tono carmesí…y mientras avanzaba en su lectura su rostro cambio de tranquilidad a algo de asco mientras iba leyendo.

-Pon tu boca en su…vagina…y…y chu…chu… esto es asqueroso Pablito…esta claro que lo escribió una de las rameras de Rosmerta.- había gritado Hermione sonrojada y aventando la revista muy lejos.

-¿Ehh? Hermione… ¿Qué ideas tenias tu, al pensar en noche de bodas?- pregunto el castaño sentándose junto a su hermana.

-Yo…pensaba que dormiríamos abrazadas y tantán.- contesto Hermione sonroja, Pablito dejo salir una pequeña risa y abrazo a su hermana mayor…aun cuando pareciera que el mayor era el.

-Hermione…yo estoy seguro de que Pansy no te obligara a hacer algo que no quieras…ella esperara hasta que estés segura.- hablo el castaña acariciando el hombro de su hermana.

-¿Tu crees que ella…que ella se atreva a intentar poner su boca…en mi…en mi vagi…en mi zonita?- pregunto temerosa la castaña.

-¿Quieres la respuesta sincera o la mentira?- pregunto Pablito levantando una ceja, Hermione lo miro dudando, para luego susurra…la sincera.

-Creo que ella si se atrevería…Pansy a viajado mucho y es mas abierta con algunas cosas…por algo tiene dinero, para hacer lo que se le viene en gana. Además, no creo que lo de chupar en la zonita sea algo tan descabellado Hermione…es algo que hacen todas las parejas.- comento Pablito

-Oye…y… ¿Tu como sabes tanto? Solo tienes doce años.- protesto la castaña enrojecida por las recientes palabras de su hermano.

-Pues porque e ido al bar de Rosmerta…- comenzó a decir Pablito…Hermione levanto un dedo para que se callara…no quería escuchar el nombre de ese bar en su vida.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Hermione?- pregunto Pablito, ahora era él, el que tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Hermione asintió para que su hermano siguiera hablando.

-¿Tu nunca te has imaginado haciendo cosas con Pansy? No te ofendas, no te estoy llamando ramera, es solo que…todos alguna vez tenemos un sueño subido de tono.- declaro el chico, las mejillas rojas de Hermione la delataron…no hacia falta respuesta alguna.

-Lo sabia…los jadeos de la otra noche no fueron mi imaginación.- casi había gritado el chico castaño como si se tratase de una carrera y él hubiese resultado ganador.

-Grita más alto que no te escucho el vecino.- se quejo Hermione mirando las sabanas con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Lo siento…fue la emoción del momento…- hablo Pablito calmándose luego de su emoción.

-Yo…a mi me gusta mucho Pansy…y…quisiera hacerla sentir bien en todos los aspectos…- dijo Hermione mirando ligeramente la revista, Pablito miro la revista y la recogió del suelo.

-Estoy seguro que debe haber otra cosa que no involucre tu boca en la zonita…- declaro Pablito abriendo la revista y sentándose junto a la castaña para volver a leer. A medida que leían en silencio Hermione volvió a estar roja como tomate.

Luego de algunos minutos Pablito dejo de leer y miro a su hermana, Hermione tenia los ojos muy abiertos y ya no miraba la revista…miraba su mano, exactamente sus largos y finos dedos.

-¿Mis dedos…en su…vagi…zonita?- pregunto sonrojada la castaña

-Te leo el siguiente párrafo- pregunto Pablito viendo que su hermana no podría leer mas allá de donde decía dirige tus dedos a su vagina. Hermione asintió a la pregunta de su hermano aun mirando atónica sus dedos.

-Al llegar a la vagina toca con lentitud primero, explora todo lo que este a tu alcance…si sacas gemidos vas por buen camino. Rodea su clítoris con tus dedos constantemente, acaricia sus labios vaginales por un rato y pronto podrás comenzar a dirigirte a su entrada y…- leía Pablito con un ligero sonrojo…

-Detente…no leas mas…no quiero saber mas…me voy a volver loca.- se quejo Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Hermione mejor relájate…porque sino, no llegas a la noche de bodas.- dijo Pablito acariciándole los cabellos a su hermana.

-Necesito dormir un rato Pablito…que mañana no quiero amanecer ojerosa…anda vete y…llévate la revista.- dijo Hermione mirando la revista esa que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba trayendo. El chico castaño asintió y salió del cuarto de su hermana.

Hermione se dejo caer en la cama inmóvil…pensativa, quería pensar que lo que decía la revista eran puras mentiras de rameras…pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que eso era la realidad…que no se colocara una venda en los ojos. Entonces Hermione recordó una frase de la revista.

-Es como probar su esencia…sentirte parte de ella.- recordó Hermione aquella pequeña oración que era lo único que le había parecido decente en toda la revista.

-¿Sera cierto?- se pregunto con duda Hermione, quería saber si aquel apto que había leído era como sentirse parte la una de la otra…pero tenia miedo de que llegado el momento sus nervios y miedos la traicionasen y terminase echando a llorar o pidiéndole tiempo a Pansy.

Y esa noche, al caer dormida, la castaña soñó con ella misma, con Pansy, con sus lenguas y sus dedos…con zonas que no había visto pero que sin darse cuenta se moría por explorar.

Fin del capitulo

Avance Próximo Capitulo: ¨ ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu futura esposa?¨

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, si es así déjame un Review…Saludos y besos xD.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. Nuevo

Sobeyda S. Dracul: Habrán muchos mas momentos entre Hermione y Pablito. El será como el consejero de la castaña jiji. Gracias por el Review y Saludos xD

BipolarJL: Siii, este es el de la boda…ya veras lo que pasa. Gracias por el Review y Saludos :)

Thestral212: Pablito será una gran ayuda para Hermione, y un gran motivo de sonrojos y enojos también. Gracias por comentar, haber que te parece el capitulo de hoy…Saludos xD

Pájaro Loco: La noche de bodas ya esta muy cerca! Haber sino le da algo a la castaña jeje, si Hermione es muy inocente, pero allí estarán Pablito y Pansy para ayudarle con esos temas jajaj. Gracias por el Review y Saludos. :)

hinata: Bueno, pues, rebienvenida a leer mi historia. Que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por tu Review y Saludos. xD

El gran día

El sol salía con lentitud, Pansy estaba acostada en su cama cubierta por su corsé dividido en dos partes, la morena se movía de lado a lado nerviosa. Parecía estar muy próxima a despertarse, y así fue, sus ojos se abrieron y fueron directamente a la ventana…viendo el sol que ya estaba alumbrando el lugar.

-Me caso…en unas horas será mi mujer.- murmuró con una sonrisa, abrazó su almohada sin dejar de sonreír y pegó un pequeño grito lleno de emoción.

-¡Me caso!- gritó emocionada y sonriendo.

A kilómetros una castaña llevaba algunos minutos despierta, pero todavía estaba sentada en la cama pensativa… ¿ME caso? ¿Con Pansy? ¿Es esto real? ¿Ira todo bien? No quiero que nada salga mal…pensaba la castaña abrazada a sus piernas, cubierta por una larga bata blanca.

-Hermione…vamos a arreglarte, que te casas en unas horas.- habló la madre de Hermione entrando al cuarto, no sonreía emocionada…parecía mas bien, conforme. Hermione noto la expresión de su madre y entristeció un poco, pero solo asintió.

-MORENA…ES EL GRAN DIA.- gritaba Luna entrando al cuarto de Pansy corriendo, detrás de ella llegaba Fleur sonriendo y caminando calmadamente.

-SIII, QUE NERVIOS.- gritó Pansy abrazando a Luna y comenzaron a gritar dando saltos, Fleur las miraba sonriendo…como quería a esas dos chicas, eran su familia.

-Hay que comenzar arreglarte, Fleur se va para la iglesia…ya tu padre dijo que vendría a recogerte para entregarte en la iglesia…lo primero es un baño relajante porque tienes que estar tranquila y luego…- Luna hubiese seguido hablando a no ser porque Pansy le cubrió la boca con su mano y sonrió tranquila.

-Te va a dar una ataque mujer, que la de los nervios soy yo, no tu.- habló con una sonrisa Pansy, Luna asintió y dio un gran suspiro intentando relajarse.

-Yo me voy a la iglesia a revisar que todo este de viento en popa…y tu Luna te me tranquilizas que vas a poner nerviosa a mi morena.- declaró con una sonrisa Fleur, sujetando levemente a Luna de la cintura, la rubia de ojos soñadores la miro sonriendo y le dio un pico mientras asentía.

-Ya me tranquilizo.- dijo la rubia sonriendo, Fleur asintió y antes de irse le dio un último beso a su novia. Pansy se despidió de Fleur con una sonrisa y miro a la rubia de ojos soñadores.

-¿A bañarme?- preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa emocionada, Luna asintió con una sonrisa y la empujó hacia el baño mientras ambas reían.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, su madre le había comprado una lencería blanca y ella se la estaba colocando…no estaba muy segura de querer utilizar eso debajo del vestido, pero su madre le había dicho que siempre se utilizaba.

Hermione no se sentía muy cómoda con esa lencería, parecía querer provocar y eso no le gustaba…era como un corsé pero mas transparentado y marcaba demasiado sus pechos.

-Madre…esto…no me gusta como me queda.- habló la castaña mirando sonrojada el suelo. Su madre suspiró y sonrió…ella le había dicho lo mismo a su madre cuando se coloco esa ropa por primera vez.

-Hermione, es tradición utilizar esa ropa…yo sé que no te casas con un hombre y por lo tanto…no puedo explicarte a que te atienes en tu noche de bodas, porque yo no sé que es lo que pueda pasar…si es que puede pasar algo.- dijo la madre de Hermione con rostro ausente.

En esos momentos por la mente de Hermione pasaron unas palabras que mas que asustarla le dieron ganas de reír: Si que puede pasar algo, pueden pasar demasiadas cosas.

-¿Todo esta listo?- preguntó Hermione mientras se colocaba su traje blanco. Era largo, con un escote discreto…por no decir inexistente…tenia bordado de plata y la espalda abierta dejando un poco de piel a la vista.

-Si, todo esta listo…Te ves hermosa cariño…- susurró la señora Granger, sus profundos ojos, tan marrones como los de su hija, se habían humedecido…había soñado con ver a su hija ir caminando hacia el hombre de su vida…solo que la señora Granger no sabia que Hermione iba hacia la persona de su vida…solo que…esta no era un hombre sino una mujer ¿Importa eso? ¿Acaso lo importante no son los sentimientos? Parece que no…

-Estoy muy nerviosa.- volvió a hablar la castaña mirándose al espejo y viendo como solo faltaba una hora para el gran acontecimiento…una hora para pararse frente al altar a esperar a su pelinegra.

-Es natural, no nos casamos todos los días.- declaró la madre de la castaña comenzando a peinar los castaños cabellos de su querida hija.

Una hora y diez minutos después

Allí estaba Hermione…parada en el altar, la iglesia estaba decorada para el día…la mayoría de los invitados ya estaba allí…como era de esperarse no es que todos estuviesen de acuerdo con el tipo de boda…era que…se casaba la hija del rey, no podría criticarse a aquella rebelde chica…bueno…no de frente.

La castaña estaba allí parada muerta de nervios, miraba a la familia Weasley que le regalaban sonrisas que escondían algo de tristeza, a los Padres de Zabinni que miraban reprobadoramente el lugar, los Brown también estaban allí, que decir de los Mclaggen.

-Esto es una ofensa, no se como Federico puede permitir que su primogénita cometa esta adveración…y casarse con una herrera…por lo menos hubiese tenido mas clase.- hablaba en susurros el señor Zabinni con su mujer esposa.

-Que bueno que no nos ha tocado una niña como esa Pansy, siempre dije que terminaría yendo por el mal camino…suerte tenemos que no le a pegado sus malas manías a nuestro hijo.- habló la señora Zabinni.

Blaise guardaba silencio y escuchaba a sus padres mientras miraba con disimulo a cierto pelirrojo de azules ojos, este le devolvía la mirada y una que otra sonrisa con disimulo.

-Hermione, cálmate un poco que te va a dar la que no te dio ayer.- le dijo Pablito a su hermana, Hermione asintió mientras movía sus manos, cubiertas por unas finas telas blancas, frotándolas entre si.

-Es que ya lleva diez minutos tarde Pablito… ¿Y si se arrepiente?- preguntó nerviosa Hermione, mirando hacia el pasillo largo que esperaba Pansy recorriera con una sonrisa.

-No creo, por algo armo todo esto…no te dejara a ultimo momento.- hablo Pablito mirando a su hermana atravez del velo que llevaba puesto y sonriendo.

A varios kilómetros de allí Pansy terminaba de colocarse su velo…su traje era todo lo contrario al de Hermione…si, era blanco y largo…pero tenia un mas que generoso escote y la espalda cruzaba en forma de X.

-Te ves hermosa morena.- le dijo Luna, quien tenia un traje azulado al igual que Fleur, ambas parecían muy emocionadas con aquella boda…pareciera que ellas fueran las que se casarían.

-Estoy algo nerviosa, ¿Ya llego mi padre?- preguntó Pansy, a lo que Fleur asintió.

-¿Lista?- preguntó con una sonrisa Luna, Pansy asintió y Fleur salió del cuarto para decirle al señor Parkinson que podía pasar.

-Te vez hermosa Pansy…estoy muy orgullosa de ti y espero de corazón que seas muy feliz. Por cierto, he mandado a comprar helado de vainilla...utilízalo de acuerdo a tu imaginación.- le dijo la rubia con un guiño antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Pansy miro hacia la puerta nerviosa, allí estaba su padre…vestía traje como la mayor de las veces…este en especial era de Paris, negro, una rosa colocada en su bolsillo sobre su pecho.

-MI hija…te vez hermosa.- dijo el hombre acercándose unos pasos a Pansy y mirándola embelesado, otra persona hizo presencia…era la señora Parkinson.

Pansy le sonrió a su madre, esta intento devolverle la sonrisa…pero no estaba de acuerdo con ese acto…para ella iba en contra de sus enseñanzas, encontrar de la moral.

Y allá van las palabras que utilizan todos, el que es diferente no tiene moral…pero menos moral tiene el que lo imita luego de criticarlo…porque así es la vida, así son las personas, aquel que piensa de manera diferente…o esta loco…o perdió la moral…y allá quedan los vagos recuerdos, detrás de un montón de cajas inservibles, de vidas pasadas…Y muchos se preguntan ¿Antes…éramos así? ¿Habrán mas mundos en lo que se pueda vivir sin tanta hipocresía y odio? ¿Sin tantas criticas y envidias? Y no…seguramente no existe otro mundo con esas características, porque donde habita un humano…siempre abra egoísmo y envidia…tal vez esta agarrado a los genes de estos pecadores que tanto luchan por aprender, pero que con su mente limitada, apenas llegan a entender una cosa…cuando ya quieren convertirla en otra.

-Vamos tarde… ¿Me acompaña bella dama?- le dijo el señor Parkinson a la pelinegra, Pansy sonrió, se coloco el veo y se agarró del brazo de su padre para salir todos de la casa de la morena.

Mientras, en la iglesia, Hermione estaba parada todavía esperando…el padre miraba serio a la castaña…la desaprobación instalada en su mirada, pero de su boca no salía queja alguna…la maravilla del dinero…con el…todos callan.

Y la única verdad es que…el que invento el dinero hizo un daño mas que un bien…todos se venden por unas monedas…el que invento el dinero destruyo la libertad…el dinero encierra y los avariciosos se amontonan en su búsqueda. Pero en este particular caso, el dinero sirvió de ayuda para lograr unir a dos almas que se aman.

Hermione paso sus manos enguantadas por sobre su traje suavizando las inexistentes arrugas en el. Entonces su madre se le acerco hasta pararse frente a ella.

-Hermione…cuando digas el si te abras condenado…si…si no te crees capaz de soportarlo retírate de esta mentira…podremos sobrevivir sin dinero, pero jamás podría vivir en paz sabiendo que arruine tu vida.- habló la madre de Hermione entre susurros pero con un tono desgarrado.

-Madre…no has arruinado mi vida, yo quiero hacer esto, soy capaz de soportar eso. Pansy no es una mala persona y si tengo que casarme con ella para que nuestra familia no quede por los suelos lo hare.- habló la castaña, pero tantas palabras eran muy bien resumidas en unas cuantas palabras: Ella estaba enamorada de Pansy, no era un castigo casarse.

Antes de que la madre de la castaña pudiese decir algo una música comenzó a sonar…el anuncio de la entrada de la novia, Hermione miro a su madre y le dedico su mejor sonrisa, esta miro al suelo y luego se sentó junto a su marido.

Hermione sintió su estomago hacerle cosquillas por la emoción y se quedo quieta mirando hacia la puerta, sin parpadear…esperando por ella.

Y Pansy bajo de la carroza sujetando el brazo de su padre emocionada, este la miro con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia dentro de la iglesia.

Y Hermione la vio, se quedo sin aire…Pansy la vio y su corazón pegó un salto…y Hermione la miraba fijamente…sentía la espera demasiado larga mientras Pansy se acercaba sujetando el brazo de su padre.

-Tu futura esposa es muy hermosa, mas de lo que yo podría haber creído.- comentó el señor Parkinson en un susurro, había visto a Hermione pero nunca se había fijado en ella hasta ese momento, Pansy miro a su padre agradecida y con una sonrisa.

-Ella es la más hermosa.- dijo la pelinegra, pero no en voz baja, lo dijo en voz alta al tiempo que tomaba la mano que Hermione le había estado extendiendo.

-Hermione…yo…he preparado este discurso por años. El día en que entregaría a mi hija a un caballero, pero todo ha cambiado y mi discurso ya no sirve. Solo quiero pedirte que la hagas tan feliz como puedas, yo sé que ella te hará lo más feliz que pueda…que la cuides y que aplaques esa rebeldía que siempre ha tenido en sus ojos y acciones.- hablo Federico Parkinson mientras entregaba a su hija a las manos de aquella mujer de castaños cabellos.

-Lo hare señor.- le contesto Hermione cuando la voz le hubo regresado al cuerpo, Pansy sonrió y miro a Hermione con el rostro iluminado de felicidad…Hermione le dedico una sonrisa leve y, aun cuando el velo lo cubría, un sonrojo se había estacionado en sus mejillas.

Y ambas se arrodillaron frente al padre, este las miro, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y el abrió la biblia para comenzar a hablar.

-Estimados hermanos, familiares y amigos, nos hemos reunido aquí para ser testigos de los votos nupciales que…Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger harán ante Dios este día. Dios instituyó el matrimonio en el principio: Y dijo Jehová Dios, no es bueno que el hombre esté sólo; le haré ayuda idónea para él…- antes de que el padre siguiera hablando Pansy comenzó a fingir una toz...todo el mundo guardaba silencio, Hermione miro sorprendida a su futura esposa…que era esa manera de interrumpir al juez.

-Paso…- dijo Pansy entre fingidos estornudos, el padre la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, solo el y Hermione habían escuchado lo dicho por la pelinegra.

-Bueno, Así pues, ¿realmente desean los dos casarse el uno con el otro? El día que Pansy me pidió que celebrara esta ceremonia, me dijo que deseaban bendiciones divinas para su matrimonio. Les felicitamos tan encomiable, noble y sabio anhelo. De cierto, el Todopoderoso Dios de los cielos y de la tierra, no solo creó al varón y a la mujer sino que también concibió e instauró la relación conyugal para ellos. Esta relación única fue diseñada para la saludable procreación de nuestra ra…- hablaba el padre sin mirar a las futuras esposas, todo el mundo tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-Basta…hablare yo.- dijo Pansy levantándose del suelo, el padre freno su lectura de golpe, Hermione miro sorprendida a su futura esposa…Pansy tomo un gran respiro.

-Señores y Señoras…hemos venido aquí este día…para celebrar mi unión…con Hermione Granger, la mujer que amo. Yo, no he preparado un sermón…pensé que lo haría el padre, pero como no esta preparado…me tocara inventar. El día, el día que conocí a esta hermosa castaña, yo acababa de salir de una de mis locuras…y allí la vi…de pie sacando cuentas. Ese día, no supe de mis sentimientos, pero si lo supe después y lo que ahora cuenta, es que estoy, mejor dicho, estamos aquí…Y solo hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte… ¿Hermione, aceptas a esta rebelde, insufrible y patética chica, como tu pareja…para respetarla, cuidarla y sobre todo amarla…hasta que la muerte las separe?- pregunto Pansy mirando fijamente a Hermione, la castaña se había quedado sin palabras, pero una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Si, acepto.- hablo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, Pansy también sonrió.

-Pues yo también acepto…así que usted continúe padre…nada de sermones.- dijo Pansy y volvió a arrodillarse ante las atónicas miradas de los presentes.

-¿Hay alguien…que se oponga…a la unión de estas…estas enamoradas jóvenes?- pregunto el padre, mirando alrededor, Pansy miraba al padre y Hermione miraba a Pansy.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir el padre, siendo abruptamente interrumpido por un grito.

-Momento…Esto es una adveración… no lo tolero, creo que el señor Parkinson no debería permitir tal acto.- hablo el señor Zabinni levantándose de su asiento.

Federico se levanto de su asiento y miro a Pansy, la morena miraba a Zabinni molesta y parecía que se levantaría a hablar.

-¿De que adveración habla Zabinni? Adveración la que le hace usted a su pobre esposa…habla de adveración, en las noches cuando va al bar de Rosmerta y le paga a las mujeres para complacer sus placeres mas ruines…eso es adveración…le pido que abandone este lugar…malas vibras son las que sobran.- habló el padre de Pansy, la morena miraba agradecida a su padre.

El señor Zabinni se levanto de su asiento indignado, su esposa le siguió y a ellos Blaise…el moreno le dedico una sonrisa a Pansy y esta se la respondió… y la familia Parkinson salió de la iglesia.

-Sino hay alguien que se oponga a esto…pido que traigan los anillos.- habló el padre, Pablito se acero por el lado de Hermione y le entrego el anillo a su hermana.

-Yo…yo…- comenzó a decir Hermione mirando a Pansy, el nerviosismo le carcomía los huesos, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa para intentar calmarla.

-Yo, Hermione Granger, prometo amarte, respetare, cuidarte, velarte, estar contigo en la prosperidad y en la adversidad…hasta que la muerte nos separe.- habló Hermione mientras le colocaba el anillo de oro a Pansy.

Luna se acercó a Pansy y le entrego su anillo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Pansy tomo el anillo con extrema delicadeza y miro a su castaña…lentamente tomo aquella morena mano, deposito un beso sobre el guante antes de sacarlo y depositar otro beso en el dorso.

-Yo, Pansy Parkinson, no prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte…porque ya lo hago, pero si, prometo que pase lo que pase…yo siempre voy a estar allí, que cuando te caigas te llevare en mis brazos, cuando sientas que te falta el aire…te daré del mio. Cuando te pese sostener la carga de la vida sobre tus hombros, tomare tu carga y la llevare a rastras para ayudarte. Y sobre todo, si algún día…si algún día llegara a faltar…a alguna de estas promesas, ese día, te dejaría libre, aunque me duela en el alma. Te dejaría libre para que consigas a alguien que te ame y te cuide mas que yo…aunque estoy segura que jamás, jamás, habrá una persona en la faz de la tierra…que te ame mas que yo.- terminó de decir Pansy y le coloco el anillo a Hermione, la castaña la miraba con los ojos brillos y sonrió al ver como Pansy depositaba un beso sobre el anillo de la castaña.

-Lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre.- declaro el padre. El silencio reino en la iglesia…todos sabían lo que iba pero nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

-BESO; BESO, BESO, BESO.- comenzó a gritar Pablito acompañado de Luna y Fleur, pronto se le unieron los Weasley y hasta el Parkinson.

Pansy se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa, Hermione la imito sonrojada…y pronto Pansy le corrió el velo a la castaña y esta la imito.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil, no sabia que hacer…Pansy se acercó los metros que las separaban y coloco una mano debajo de la barbilla de Hermione, se inclino hacia delante y deposito un beso en los labios de la castaña.

Hermione dejo sus parpados caer ante el suave contacto, Pansy la imito, pero no presiono mucho a Hermione…apenas fue un suave roce…se separaron a los segundos y todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos mas afanosos que otros.

-Felicidades morena de mi corazón.- grito Luna cuando se separaron y fue a abrazar a Pansy, Hermione miro con una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Felicidades Hermione.- le dijo Pablito a la castaña dándole un abrazo.

Y allí comenzaron las felicitaciones, algunas sinceras, otras falsas…como siempre…no todos se alegran del bien de los demás…demasiados envidiosos cerca.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Capitulo 16 arriba!**

**BipolarJL: Si los Zabinni supieran les da algo, creo que les dará un ataque pronto…Gracias por el RR y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Saludos xD**

**Jenn0809: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, gracias por el Review y saludos. :D **

**hinata: Hoy contestara tus pregunta jeje ¿Cómo será la noche de bodas? ¿Sucederá algo? Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás. Gracias por dejarme un Review y saludos. :)**

**agp9458: Sii, se casaron ya…ahora…la tan esperada noche de bodas jijiji…gracias por el Review y saludos.**

**Thestral212: uummm, UN CAP COMPLETO PARA LA NOCHE DE BODAS jejej, Espero que te guste jejeje ¿Pansy tímida? Creo que será un mitad y mitad. Si, te llevaras una sorpresa con Hermione…jejej. Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por el Review. Saludos XD**

**Leyla DniZ: No solo falta el momento Hot, creo que faltan bastante capitulo, desde aquí comienzan los problemas. Gracias por el Review y espero que guste el capitulo. :)**

**Pájaro Loco: Siii, por fin se casaron…el padre de Pansy será de gran ayuda para la pelinegra. Y lo importante ahora es…EL GRAN MOMENTO jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Saludos xD**

**EL CAPITULO DE HOY VA DEDICADO A ESTAS 7 PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW; ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y SALUDOS.**

**LA NOCHE DE BODAS**

Pronto la noche comenzó a caer sobre Salamandra, el cielo pasó del azul claro…al negro más oscuro del mundo. Parecía que sobre el cielo hubiesen lanzado un balde de pintura…ni una sola estrella alumbraba aquella noche…solo la enorme luna hacia presencia al igual que todas las noches.

Hermione, Pansy, Luna y Fleur habían llegado a la casa de Pansy. Acababan de entrar a la casa, Luna y Pansy hablaban adelante y Fleur y Hermione caminaban a la parte de atrás.

-Bueno…bienvenida a casa Hermione.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione girándose a mirar a su esposa...Hermione miraba curiosa el lugar, ahora que se fijaba le parecía grande…más de lo que esperaba.

-Bueno, nosotras estamos cansadas…vámonos hermosa.- le dijo Luna a Fleur, la francesa asintió y abrazó a su novia de la cintura, ambas no tardaron en desaparecer de la entrada.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí, desde hoy en adelante este lugar será tan mio como tuyo.- hablo Pansy de pie frente a Hermione…ambas seguían con sus trajes de boda.

Hermione no respondió, se giró a mirar el pequeño jardín, la fuente de cristal en forma de delfín que estaba en medio de este, las hermosas rosas rojas…y al mirarlas se sonrojó, por un momento recordó una de las oraciones que decía la revista que Pablito le había traído: La vagina es como una rosa que se abre, tan hermosa y suave como una.

-Hermione…todo lo que ves te pertenece…yo te pertenezco.- volvió a hablar Pansy parándose junto a Hermione y con timidez tomando la mano de la castaña. Y para ver a Pansy, Hermione se giro, sus ojos marrones en los azules verdosos.

-¿No piensas hablarme?- preguntó Pansy colocando lentamente sus manos sobre las muñecas de Hermione y comenzando a ascender por sus brazos…acariciando la suave piel que se ponía de gallina mientras ella la acariciaba con la palma abierta.

Hermione no hablo, solo extendió la mano y la colocó en la mandíbula de Pansy, bajando con una suave caricia…yendo hacia los hombros con lentitud, Pansy llego a los hombros y los apretó suavemente.

-No puedo creer que estemos casadas.- habló por fin Hermione, Pansy sonrió acariciándole la mejilla a Hermione…la castaña cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos de Pansy rozando sus mejillas…las palmas emanaban calor.

-Comienza a creerlo amor mío, por que estamos casadas.- habló Pansy mientras sentía las manos de Hermione en su espalda…ninguna sabia cuando había pasado…pero la distancia que había entre ella había desaparecido por completo.

Las manos curiosas de Hermione acariciaban la parte de la espalda de Pansy que quedaba al descubierto por el estilo de traje. La pelinegra sonrió abrazándose un poco más a Hermione y comenzando a depositar suaves besos en su cuello.

Hermione suspiro al sentir la piel suave de la espalda de Pansy y volvió a suspirar al sentir los besos suaves de Pansy…la castaña bajo sus labios hasta el hombro de Pansy y comenzó a repartir suaves besos.

-Te quiero.- susurró Pansy y abrazo con fuerza a Hermione, la castaña suspiro y abrazo a la pelinegra hasta apretarla firmemente a su cuerpo. En esos momentos Hermione solo quería fundirse en el cuerpo de Pansy.

Con una enorme sonrisa Pansy se alejó lentamente de la castaña, Hermione dejo salir una pequeña queja sacando una sonrisa de Pansy.

-Venga…debes estar muy cansada.- habló Pansy sujetando la mano derecha de Hermione y haciéndola caminar…mientras caminaban Pansy jugaba con los dedos de Hermione, la castaña se mordía con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

-Te suda la mano…- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras seguía jugando con los dedos ahora medio mojados de Hermione, la castaña intento que Pansy la soltara para poder secarse la mano pero Pansy no la soltó.

-Me gusta sentir tu mano, sudada, seca, suave, temblorosa…lo que me importa es que es tú mano.- habló Pansy con una sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando aquellos dedos.

Y se pararon frente a la habitación de Pansy, la de ojos azules verdosos acerco su mano a la perilla y abrió la puerta…Hermione hizo el intento de entrar al cuarto pero Pansy la detuvo sujetándole la mano y sonriendo.

-Déjame hacerlo mas dramático.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa y sin que Hermione se lo esperara la pelinegra le había tomado en brazos, de manera automática Hermione se sujeto del cuello de Pansy, la pelinegra sonrió.

-¡Me voy a caer!- dijo Hermione en un pequeño grito que sofoco ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Pansy mientras esta reía.

-Antes me caigo yo.- habló Pansy con una sonrisa al tiempo que llegaba a la cama dando pequeños tumbos y depositaba, lo más delicadamente posible, a Hermione.

-Siempre soñé con cargarte de esa manera.- habló con una sonrisa Pansy, Hermione la miro con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa antes de sentarse en la cama.

-Ven…vamos a cambiarnos.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione y antes de que Hermione pudiese replicar la pelinegra ya le estaba ayudando a sacarse el traje, Pansy acarició los hombros de Hermione mientras comenzaba a quitarle las tiras que unían el vestido.

Hermione tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Pansy trago con fuerza y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la parte trasera del corsé medio transparentado.

Hermione se levanto de la cama y Pansy termino de sacarle el traje dejando a la castaña en su corsé blanco, medio transparentado…Pansy la miraba embelesada, pero no tocaba, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Los ojos de Pansy viajaron por los pechos pequeños de Hermione, su plano abdomen, sus piernas largas y con una sonrisa Pansy se acercó a Hermione, comenzando a soltarle los cabellos.

-Me gusta tu cabello.- habló Pansy con una sonrisa pasando sus dedos por el pelo castaño tan suave y rizado. Hermione se mordía el labio con insistencia, se sentía expuesta estando con aquel único corsé, pero también sentía que Pansy no estaba siendo justo…ella seguía completamente vestida.

Lentamente Hermione se giro a mirar a Pansy, la pelinegra le sonrió mientras seguía paseando sus dedos por los cabellos castaños de Hermione.

Sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Pansy, Hermione llevo sus manos a la parte de atrás del vestido de Pansy…paseo sus dedos por la espalda antes de comenzar a desatar el vestido con lentitud.

Pansy suspiro y llevo con lentitud una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Hermione, acariciándole el cabello mientras la castaña terminaba de sacarle el traje.

Hermione aun detrás de Pansy comenzó a deshacer su peinado y mientras lo hacia sus ojos bajaban por el corsé de Pansy…era mucho mas marcado que el suyo propio…y…era completamente transparente…así que podríais imaginarse como se pintaron las mejillas de la castaña al ver las nalgas bien formadas de Pansy.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Pansy a Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta y le mostraba su parte delantera a la castaña…Hermione no habló, se quedo observando el cuerpo de Pansy con el aliento contenido. Su mirada viajo por su cuello, sus pechos grandes, su plano abdomen…y persistieron en esa parte de la anatomía de Pansy que se encontraba un poco por debajo del ombligo.

-Estas cansada, vamos a dormir.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa a Hermione, la castaña dejo escapar un gesto confuso ¿DORMIR? ¿SOLO DORMIRIAN? Pero Hermione no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo se metió en la cama con Pansy.

La pelinegra le daba la espalda y abrazaba su almohada…Hermione también le estaba dando la espalda a Pansy…el silencio reinaba en la habitación hasta que hubieron tres toques en la puerta.

-Yo voy…- susurro Pansy levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Pansy…tu ropa.- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada al ver que su esposa pensaba abrir la puerta sin cubrirse y eso…eso Hermione no lo podía permitir.

Pansy agarró su bata de seda y con una sonrisa se la colocó, se acercó a la puerta y sin dejar de sonreír abrió la puerta encontrándose con Susan.

-Umm, siento interrumpir….la señora Luna a enviado esto.- hablo Susan tendiéndole a Pansy un bol de mantecado, la pelinegra no hizo mas que sonreír, y tomar el bol de mantecado de vainilla.

-Gracias Susan.- le dijo Pansy a aquella dulce muchacha, Susan asintió y con un ligero sonrojo se fue de allí, Pansy cerro la puerta sonriendo.

-Mira, mantecado de vainilla…a de estar muy rico. ¿Comemos antes de dormir?- le dijo Pansy a Hermione, la castaña asintió y se acomodó en la cama, olvidando por un instante su transparentada ropa, Pansy se saco la bata de seda y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-No hay cucharas…- dijo la castaña mientras Pansy abría el bol de Mantecado.

-No hace falta.- dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras metía un dedo en el helado y se llevaba el dedo a los labios…Hermione se sonrojo y se quedo mirando como Pansy lamia su dedo corazón.

-Mmm, esta rico.- comento Pansy mientras volvía a meter su dedo en el helado, Hermione salió de su parálisis y llevo un dedo hacia el helado…imitando a la pelinegra se llevo el dedo a la boca y el sabor a vainilla la dejo atontada por algunos segundos.

-Si, esta muy rico.- hablo Hermione mientras chupaba suavemente su dedo y miraba como Pansy volvía a tomar una buena cantidad de helado y se la llevaba a la boca…antes de que Pansy pudiese chupar su dedo, Hermione le sujeto de la muñeca, Pansy miro intrigada a la castaña.

Sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Pansy, Hermione suave y lentamente condujo el dedo de Pansy hasta su boca, entre abrió sus labios y atrapo aquel dedo que ahora tenia sabor a vainilla.

Pansy mirada a Hermione embobada mientras la castaña lamia su dedo con sensualidad, sin si quiera percatarse.

-¿Quieres más?- le pregunto Pansy a Hermione con una sonrisa, la castaña asintió dejando el dedo de Pansy escapar, la pelinegra no tarda en tomar mantecado con el dedo índice y dirigirlo a los labios de Hermione, quien lo chupo gustosa. Y Hermione también baño su dedo índice en mantecado y se lo ofreció a Pansy…la morena atrapo el dedo con una sonrisa.

-Así sabe mucho mas rico.- hablo Hermione en un susurro, Pansy asintió mientras dejaba de chupar el dedo de Hermione y sacaba su dedo de la húmeda cavidad que era la boca de su castaña.

Sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos Pansy se acercó un poco mas a la castaña, metió dos dedos en el mantecado y lo que saco lo llevo a su boca, segundos antes de besar a Hermione, la castaña tenia la boca entreabierta cuando recibió el beso y el dulce sabor a vainilla mezclado con el olor a fresas de Pansy la durmió y enloqueció a la vez.

Los labios de Pansy atrapaban los de Hermione dulce pero apasionadamente...pero pronto los papeles se invirtieron y fue Hermione la que comenzó a dominar el beso mientras tomaba más mantecado y lo colocaba en su boca para volver a besar a Pansy.

-Umm…mucha vainilla.- le susurro Pansy a Hermione mientras comenzaba a acostarse hacia atrás, Hermione se coloco sobre ella luego de colocar el mantecado en el suelo. Sus labios siguieron encontrándose constantemente…

Las manos de la pelinegra dejaron de estar a sus costados sobre las sabanas para posarse sobre la cintura de Hermione, manteniéndola sobre ella, Hermione bajo sus besos a la mandíbula de Pansy besando suavemente antes de meter la mano izquierda en el bol de mantecado y tomar una porción con dos dedos, dejando caer el mantecado en la mandíbula y cuello de Pansy para luego, lo que había dejado caer, chuparlo suavemente.

La respiración de Pansy comenzó a agitarse mientras sentía como Hermione comenzaba a descubrirle el hombro derecho y sin percatarse si quiera, bajo su manos hasta las nalgas de Hermione y las apretó…acariciándolas y volviendo luego a apretarlas.

Hermione dio un pequeño brinco ante el contacto, pero demasiado entretenida en desvestir el otro hombro de la pelinegra no hizo nada para impedir que Pansy le acariciase los glúteos. La castaña comenzó a besar el hombro derecho, dando mordidas leves y bajando hacia el pecho luego de algunos segundos.

Hermione respiro con fuerza antes de levantar el rostro y mirar hacia Pansy, la pelinegra le dedico una sonrisa y acerco su rostro hasta atrapar los labios de la castaña, las manos de la pelinegra habían subido hasta el cabello castaño y ahora lo acariciaba.

Sus bocas seguían unidas en un húmedo beso, pronto Pansy pidió permiso con su lengua y se coló en la boca de la castaña, Hermione salió con su lengua al encuentro de la de Pansy.

-Umm.- murmuro Pansy mientras sentía como Hermione subía sus manos por sus costados y dejaba la izquierda en su cintura, mientras que la derecha la colocaba en su pecho…

Hermione se alejó unos centímetros de Pansy, sosteniendo su peso con sus piernas…y miro su mano derecha que descansaba sobre el pecho de Pansy…escuchando los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

-No dudes…haced lo que quieres hacer.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de su castaña. Hermione sonrió y lentamente comenzó a tirar del corsé hacia abajo…los ojos de la castaña ardían mientras miraba como mas piel iba quedando a la vista.

Las mejillas de Pansy habían adquirido cierto rubor, era algo automático…creo que todos nos sonrojamos en momentos como esos…es una reacción instantánea de la mente, la cual rápidamente manda la señal y tus mejillas se pintan.

Ante los ojos de Hermione fueron apareciendo los pechos morenos de Pansy lentamente, tan lentamente que la castaña tiro con más rapidez del corsé y contuvo el aliento al ver los pezones rozados de Pansy…pero siguió tirando del corsé hasta dejarlo en la cintura de la pelinegra.

Hermione dejo sus manos en la cintura de Pansy, quietas…tenia miedo de moverlas y asustar a la pelinegra. Pansy solo le dedicaba una sonrisa con sus mejillas coloradas…Hermione también había comenzado a sonrojarse.

-Quiero creer que no hablas porque soy tan hermosa que te he dejado sin palabras.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa sacándole una risa a Hermione, quien al fin reacciono.

-Eres hermosa…ahora sé que la perfección si existe.- le dijo Hermione a Pansy con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de comenzar a acariciar el abdomen de Pansy…sintiendo la piel suave contra sus palmas.

Pansy se dejo querer, su cabeza descansando sobre una almohada y sus manos en el cabello castaño…le encantaba el cabello de su Hermione…podría estar el día entero acariciándole el cabello, peinándoselo.

Hermione suspiro dejando caer su mirada hacia donde estaban sus manos, en el abdomen plano de Pansy…sus dedos hacían círculos alrededor del ombligo de la pelinegra, pero pronto Hermione bajo sus labios hacia el plano abdomen y comenzó a repartir suaves besos alrededor de este, sacándole suspiros y risas a Pansy.

-Me haces cosquillas.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras Hermione hacia círculos alrededor del ombligo de la pelinegra con su lengua. La castaña se detuvo por unos segundos y miro a Pansy con ojos brillosos…la pelinegra le dedico una sonrisa.

Y mirando los ojos azul verdoso de Pansy, Hermione comenzó a ascender con besos suaves por el abdomen de Pansy…hasta llegar a sus pechos…las mejillas de Hermione ardían mientras miraba aquellos pechos de cerca.

Pansy vio como Hermione no era capaz de dar el paso y para ayudarla tomo ambas manos de la castaña y las guio lentamente hasta sus pechos y las dejo sobre ellos.

Hermione miro sus manos, lentamente comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Pansy…apretándolos ligeramente, Pansy dejaba salir suspiros mientras sus manos se entretenían con las sabanas, apretándolas y soltándolas continuamente.

Pronto Hermione atrapo los pezones de Pansy con sus dedos, apretándolos suavemente y logrando que comenzaran a levantarse, el rostro de Hermione estaba muy cerca de los pechos de Pansy y en un momento dado la castaña le dio una lamida al pezón derecho.

-Ahh.- gimió Pansy al sentir la caricia, Hermione solo pudo pensar que ese era el sonido mas hermosos que había escuchado en su vida, y quería seguir escuchando mas…quería saber cuantos ruidos podía sacarle a Pansy.

Y Pronto Hermione comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho, Pansy se retorcía debajo de ella y completamente extasiada Hermione atrapo el pezón en sus labios y lo chupo…tirando del para luego soltarlo y volverlo a chupar.

-chupa…Hermione no te detengas.- comenzó a gemir Pansy sujetando las sabanas entre sus dedos. Hermione, que había estado chupando el pezón derecho de Pansy se alejó por unos segundos.

-Pero, se esta poniendo muy duro.- dijo con un tono tan inocente pero tan ronco a la vez que le saco una sonrisa a Pansy. La pelinegra bajo la mirada hacia la castaña que la miraba con los labios muy cerca de su pecho.

-Están así porque te deseo.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione, la castaña asintió y comenzó a lamer el pezón izquierdo con toda la intención de dejarlo igual de duro que el derecho. Pansy gimió nuevamente, Hermione se deleito en el sonido.

-Hermione…¿Puedo tocarte?- le pregunto Pansy a la castaña que lamia sus pezones y los chupaba como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer…como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ellas dos y pudiese estar así la vida entera.

Hermione se separo de los pechos de Pansy lentamente y se acostó a su lado mirando nerviosa a la pelinegra…Pansy se coloco a caballo sobre la cintura de Hermione…llevo sus dedos a la espalda de la castaña y deshizo el amare del corsé, este decayó un poco dejando algo del pecho de Hermione a la vista.

-No te avergüences, eres hermosa.- le dijo Pansy a su castaña, Hermione solo se sonrojo nuevamente…y lentamente Pansy la fue despojando del corsé, acariciando la piel que quedaba al descubierto, hasta que se lo hubo quitado por completo…Pansy no tardo en terminar de sacarse el suyo y acostarse con cuidado sobre Hermione…sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose por completo.

-Eres muy cálida.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña, Hermione se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Pansy, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la pelinegra comenzó a besarla apasionadamente por minutos, al alejarse un hilo de saliva quedo colgando entre sus labios, pero pronto se rompió cuando Pansy bajo sus labios al cuello de Hermione y comenzó a repartir besos hasta llegar al pecho de la castaña.

-Solo tengo algo que decir…pequeños pero hermosos.- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa cálida hacia su castaña, Hermione se sonrojo y ladeo el rostro hacia el lado derecho mientras Pansy atrapaba su pezón entre sus dientes.

La pelinegra chupaba y mordía el pezón derecho mientras jugaba con el otro con sus dedos…al principio torpemente, pero con más precisión a medida que le cogía el juego.

Y pronto Pansy dejo que sus manos se encargaran de los pechos de Hermione y comenzó a descender por el abdomen de la castaña…repartiendo besos húmedos por el firme y plano estomago…hasta llegar a su parte mas intima.

Hermione gemía ante las caricias que las manos de Pansy le daban a sus pechos, ella nunca se había acariciado los pechos de esa manera...y se sentía tan bien que por un instante se pregunto ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?

Lentamente Pansy bajo sus manos por el abdomen de Hermione y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la castaña, comenzó desde los pies…dando un beso a cada dedo….sacándole sonrisas a Hermione por las cosquillas que le causaban aquellos gestos cariñosos.

-Eres tan suave.- susurro Pansy mientras acariciaba con ambas manos las piernas de la castaña, Hermione la miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y manteniendo sus piernas muy unidas…Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y lentamente comenzó abrir las piernas de Hermione, pero la castaña no se lo permitió.

-No tengas miedo, no hare daño.- hablo Pansy intentando tranquilizar a su esposa, Hermione la miro con duda…pero termino cediendo…lentamente extendió sus piernas…sintiéndose demasiado expuesta ante Pansy…demasiado.

Pansy miraba los ojos de Hermione fijamente pero pronto comenzó a descender con su mirada hasta mirar el sexo de la castaña, el cual tenia un fino parche castaño,…se veía húmedo.

Hermione se sonrojo, y pensó en cerrar las piernas…pero Pansy había colocado sus manos en las rodillas de la castaña impidiéndole tal acción…y la castaña arremetió contra su labio interior su nerviosismo.

Pansy comenzó a bajar sus manos desde las rodillas de Hermione hasta ese punto entre sus piernas…y…

-Ahhh…umm.- gimió Hermione al primer roce de los dedos de Pansy, su espalda se levanto de la cama creando un arco y su cabeza cayo contra la almohada mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Pansy la miraba fijamente mientras la acariciaba, gravando cada gesto en su memoria…su manera de morderse el labio, sus ojos cerrados, sus músculos tensados. Y mientras la miraba Pansy atrapaba entre sus dedos el clítoris de Hermione…lo dejaba libre y corría sus dedos por los labios vaginales de la castaña.

Hermione seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás, el placer corría por cada poro de su piel y escapaba de sus labios en forma de gemidos que la castaña intentaba sofocar colocando una mano en su boca.

Sin que Hermione se percatara Pansy bajo lentamente su boca hacia el sexo de la castaña…y sustituyo sus dedos por su boca…atrapando el clítoris de Hermione y volviéndolo a atrapar.

-Ahh uumm ahhh.- volvió a gemir Hermione tan pronto sintió la lengua de Pansy, pero en mini segundos supo lo que sucedía, abrió los ojos y al mirar hacia abajo y ver la boca de Pansy en esa zona tan intima sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

-No Pansy, esta….es….sucio.- gimió la castaña, pero Pansy siguió con su boca enterada en aquel cálido lugar. Hermione se volvió a arquear como una nueva corriente de placer le atravesó la espina dorsal.

Y pronto Pansy se alejó un poco de Hermione, la castaña la miraba sonrojada mientras Pansy se metía los dedos a la boca y luego los dirigía al sexo de la castaña.

-Hermione, esto te va a doler un poco…pero te juro que pasara.- hablo Pansy con una mirada preocupada, Hermione asintió…dispuesta a querer sentir todo ese placer que Pansy le quería proporcionar.

Y lentamente Pansy la penetro, Hermione gimió de dolor al primer contacto pero Pansy la abrazo a su cuerpo y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los hombros, en el pecho y en las mejillas hasta que la castaña se hubiese calmado.

Y mirando a Hermione a los ojos Pansy comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Hermione, metiéndolos, sacándolos, haciendo tijeritas…parecía no cansarse…Hermione gemía a mas no poder, tenia la garganta seca, pero seguía gritando.

-Ahh, umm…PANSY.- y el orgasmo mas placentero le atravesó el cuerpo, Hermione se arqueo y dejo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos antes de mirar a Pansy sonrojada, pero sonriendo, la pelinegra paso por encima de Hermione y la beso…la castaña fue a su encuentro con su lengua mientras sus manos apretaban en moreno culo de Pansy…dándole pequeñas nalgueadas de vez en cuando.

Se besaron por minutos, Pansy sobre la castaña, pero en cuestión de minutos Hermione giro a Pansy y quedo sobre ella…Pansy se acomodó debajo de la castaña…le gustaba estar bajo el dominio de Hermione.

La castaña tanteo en el suelo hasta dar con el bol de mantecado de vainilla, Pansy sonrió mirando a Hermione…la castaña había colocado el bol al lado del estomago de Pansy y había tomado una porción del mantecado ya casi derretido y la había esparcido por el estomago, para luego bajar su boca y comenzar a lamer el mantecado.

-Ahora sé que el mantecado preferido de mi mujer es el de vainilla…seguramente no volverás a ver el helado de la misma manera.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione, la castaña no respondió, solo se acomodó un pedazo de su cabello detrás de su oreja y siguió lamiendo hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen y transportarse a los pies de la pelinegra.

Y Hermione pronto vertió mantecado en las piernas morenas y comenzó a lamerlas….parecía tener todo el tiempo, iba con calma, disfrutando el momento y emocionada ante lo que pronto vería, escucharía…descubriría.

Y Pansy la miraba desde su posición, su cuerpo descansaba sobre la cama…sintiéndose amado por esa castaña que ahora estaba chupando sus rodilla…Hermione miro a Pansy a los ojos mientras con sus manos extendía las piernas de la pelinegra, Pansy siguió mirándola fijamente…sonriéndole.

Hermione metió la mano en el mantecado al tiempo que bajaba la mirada de los ojos de Pansy hacia su sexo…y no pudo mover su mano…su mirada se quedo en ese punto debajo del ombligo de su esposa…

Pronto Hermione acerco mas su rostro a la zona mas intima de Pansy…el aliento de Hermione choco contra el sexo de Pansy…la pelinegra se arqueo al contacto de es cálido aliento.

-Hermione…- suspiro Pansy dejando su cabeza hacia atrás y moviendo su cadera hacia Hermione, la castaña seguía mirando aquellos labios rosas…la humedad en ellos…pronto Hermione llevo un dedo allí y toco tímidamente…sintiendo lo húmedo que estaba.

-Ahh…Hermione.- volvió a quejarse Pansy, falta de contacto, la castaña acaricio el sexo de Pansy, mirando el pequeño montículo de cabello oscuro entre sus piernas…bajando el rostro para mirar mas de cerca…parecía hacer una extraña investigación.

-Hermione…- suplico Pansy, la castaña levanto la mirada y suspiro antes de volver a pasar sus dedos por entre las piernas de la pelinegra...Pansy arqueo la espalda y apretó las sabanas.

Lentamente Hermione llevo sus dedos húmedos a su boca y probo a Pansy…un gruñido se escapo de sus labios y fue como si su cerebro se apagara…con sus manos sujeto las piernas de Pansy manteniéndolas separadas y bajo su boca hacia aquel húmedo lugar.

-HERMIONE.- gimió Pansy moviendo su cadera contra el rostro de la castaña, Hermione también gimió mientras probaba a Pansy y volvió a gemir atrapando el clítoris de Pansy entre sus dientes…mandándole una corriente de placer a Pansy por toda la espina dorsal.

-Hermione…Hermione- gimió Pansy mientras llevaba sus manos al cabello de la castaña, lentamente Hermione saco su rostro de entre las piernas de Pansy y la miro a los ojos antes de meter sus dedos a su boca, mojándolos, para luego llevarlos entre las piernas de Pansy, buscar con cuidado la entrada y penetrarla lentamente.

-Ohh, Hermione.- se quejo Pansy, una lagrima se escapo de sus labios como sentía su barrera ser rota, Hermione comenzó a repartir besos en el estomago de Pansy mientras esta se relajaba y luego comenzó a mover sus dedos, sintiéndose desfallecer al sentirse dentro de Pansy…deseaba tanto estar dentro de ella.

-Hermione…quiero que…quiero que lleguemos…juntas.- hablo Pansy con la cabeza contra la almohada…Hermione levanto la mirada de entre las piernas de Pansy… ahora si que se sentía perdida…no sabia como harían algo así.

Pansy levanto el rostro y le pidió a Hermione que se girara, la castaña no entendió…Pansy le dedico una sonrisa al ver como Hermione la miraba confundida.

-Ponme tu sexo en la cara…- le dijo Pansy a la castaña que sintió el sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro, cuello y pecho, lentamente Hermione obedeció a Pansy…la pelinegra comenzó a acariciarle mientras Hermione se retorcía sobre ella…pero pronto Hermione entendió y comenzó a besar la intimidad de Pansy mientras sentía que la pelinegra chupaba su clítoris y le daba suaves cachetadas en el trasero.

-Ahh…Pansy…Dios.- se quejo Hermione, deteniendo su caricia al sexo de Pansy y cerrando fuertemente los ojos…temblando sobre Pansy mientras la pelinegra temblaba bajo ella.

-Hermione…te amo.- le dijo la pelinegra a la castaña mientras esta le penetraba con un dedo, Pansy la imito al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda presa de un enorme placer.

Y seguido alcanzaron el clímax, ese punto en el que no sabes si estas en la tierra o en el cielo…ese momento en el que piensas que es posible tocar el cielo con los pies sobre la tierra…en el que cierras los ojos y ves fuegos artificiales.

Hermione se salió de sobre Pansy y se giro a abrazarla, la pelinegra se acomodó medio de lado para abrazar a su esposa, Hermione escondió su rostro en el pecho de la pelinegra y sonrió…no lo podía evitar…solo esperaba que la felicidad fuese eterna.

-Pansy…te amo.- dijo por primera vez en ese día la castaña…sacándole una sonrisa a Pansy que solo respondió colocando un beso en la frente de su castaña.

Y lentamente comenzaron a quedarse dormidas abrazadas, el calor del cuerpo de la otra las mantenía calientes…las mantenía felices…pero ese no era el final…ese solo era el principio de muchos problemas…el real principio de esta historia...allí comenzaban las pruebas… ¿Acaso el amor puede mas que todo? Si no las separo el tiempo, ni las habladurías… ¿Qué podría separarlas?

Fin del capitulo

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, se me ha hecho un poco complicado escribirlo y no estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado, espero que bien y que os haya gustado.

Si te gusto déjame un Review en el box aparecer debajo jijiji


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Nuevo Capitulo!**

**Thestral212: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, quería dejar sus sentimientos bien escritos y es bueno saber que te ha gustado. Gracias por dejarme un RR y Saludos XD**

**BipolarJL: Es bueno saber que te gusto el cap. anterior; ¿Cómo reaccionaran los padre de Blaise? Umm ya veras jiji. Espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy y Saludos. :D**

**Leyla Dniz: Es un honor ser de tus Ficautors favoritos y es muy bueno saber que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, e tardado un buen escribiéndolo. Espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por el Review. Saludos :)**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a estas tres personas que dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior, espero que os guste el capitulo y Saludos.**

**Noticias que preocupan, amaneceres que enamoran**

El sol alumbraba la plaza, Ginny había salido temprano con su esposo…ambos caminaban en silencio pero sostenidos de la mano…Cormac miraba los niños que corrían con ilusión…cuanto deseaba que su esposa le diese un hijo.

Ginny también miraba los niños, pero pronto sus ojos viajaron hasta un cuerpo medio cubierto…era Harry…quien afanado levantaba el martillo y lo dejaba caer sobre un pedazo de metal fundido mientras lo sostenía sobre el fuego. EL moreno solo traía un pantalón y un pañuelo sujetado al cuello…la pelirroja sonrió al ver el pañuelo que ella misma le había obsequiado a Harry en un gesto de amor.

-Ven Ginny…vamos a jugar con los niños.- le dijo Cormac a la pelirroja, la vista de Ginny comenzó a nublarse y escucho la voz de su esposo muy lejos…la pelirroja dio un paso…su tacón se doblo y ella intento sujetarse de Cormac, pero su esposo ya estaba unos metros lejos.

Y Ginny cayo al suelo inconsciente, Cormac al escuchar el ruido se giro asustado.

-Ginny- Grito Cormac y corrió hacia la pelirroja, arrodillándose a su lado y colocándosela encima. Harry había escuchado el grito de Mclaggen y al ver allí al amor de su vida dejo lo que hacia y se acercó corriendo hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Harry arrodillándose junto a Mclaggen y mirando a su pecosa pelirroja.

-No lo se, se ha desmayado.- dijo Cormac asustado mientras no dejaba de sostener muy cerca del a Ginny; Harry miro a la pelirroja y luego se levanto del suelo.

-Llévala a casa, llevare al doctor de inmediato.- hablo el pelinegro, Cormac le dedico una mirada agradecida y cargo a Ginny mientras los curiosos se detenían a observar…Harry los miro mientras se alejaban y luego comenzó a caminar para buscar al doctor.

A algunos kilómetros Ronald estaba sentado en el lago…estaba esperando impacientemente a cierta persona con la que había quedado allí. El pelirrojo escucho el ruido de los cascos del caballo y se giro a ver quien era…una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver a Blaise Zabinni bajando de su caballo.

-Hola.- saludo Ron mientras Blaise se acercaba con una sonrisa tímida, Ronald lo miro fijamente y se sentó en la arena dejando sus pies dentro del lago…Blaise se sentó junto al pelirrojo. Aquel se había convertido en su lugar secreto…solo allí eran capaces de se sinceros con ellos mismos.

-Mañana tengo que viajar a Paris, mi padre a querido que cierre un negocio en su nombre.- hablo Blaise mirando hacia adelante, Ron lo mito por lo que parecieron segundos y lentamente coloco su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Blaise que descansaba sobre la arena.

-¿Cuándo regresas?- pregunto Ron acariciando la mano de Blaise con la yema de sus dedos, el moreno se giro a mirar al pelirrojo y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían iluminar sus días y sus noches…esos que se habían convertido en su razón mas próxima a querer vivir, a tener sueños y esperar algo bueno del traidor futuro que les espera con ansias.

-En dos semanas.- hablo Blaise con calma mientras Ronald se acercaba un poco a el…y el espacio lentamente dejo de existir...los labios chocaron suavemente en un principio…las manos de Ronald en la nuca de Blaise y las del moreno en las caderas de Ronald.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.- susurro Ronald mientras se inclinaba sobre Blaise, dejando al moreno tendido en la arena y comenzando a besarlo ávidamente…acariciando su nuca mientras Blaise le acariciaba los cabellos…despeinando al pelirrojo pecoso.

Mientras tanto Luna y Fleur tomaban el desayuno en la mansión Parkinson…ahora también Granger. Ambas rubias eran acompañadas por Minerva, la mujer de edad comía en silencio, pero las otras dos comían entre cuchicheos y risas.

-Esas dos deben estar molidas, todavía es y no se levantan.- hablaba Luna entre susurros, Fleur asintió con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la mano de su mujer y trazaba figuritas sobre el dorso fino de la mano de Luna.

-Si, ya me las veo…cansadas y sin querer salir de la cama.- susurro Fleur mientras daba un mordisco a su tostada y le ofrecía un pedazo a Luna, la rubia de soñadores ojos acepto el pedazo de tostada con una sonrisa y luego le dio un pequeño pico a Fleur.

-Hey, modales en la mesa señoras.- hablo Minerva seria, Luna dejo salir una risa tranquila mientras miraba a la seria mujer que comía impasible…Fleur miro a Minerva ligeramente avergonzada y se centro en comer su desayuno.

Desnudos yacían dos cuerpos, parecían formar uno solo…Pansy sobre Hermione y la castaña abrazándola firmemente a su cuerpo…la luz ya comenzaba a colarse por entre la cortina que intentaba tapar el sol que asomaba por la ventana.

Pansy suspiro y se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo caliente que debajo de ella hacia como almohada. Hermione al sentir el movimiento sobre ella apretó su agarre…no quería que Pansy se alejase…creía que se iría y la dejaría sola.

El rostro de la pelinegra se curvo hacia arriba en una sonrisa mientras ella seguía en el mundo del sueño…debajo de ella Hermione se movió un poco…Pansy se resbalo de sobre Hermione pero la castaña siguió abrazándola escondiendo su rostro en los grandes pechos de Pansy, quien la había abrazado de la cintura mientras su cabeza descansaba ahora en la suave almohada.

-Las 10 y todo tranquilo…las 10 y todo tranquilo.- la voz de un hombre llego al sensible oído de la castaña que acostumbrada a levantarse mas temprano que esa hora, la castaña abrió lentamente los ojos…sus mejillas se volvieron rojo intenso al darse cuenta que tenia el rostro enterado en los enormes pechos de Pansy…no importaba lo mucho que hubiesen hecho y deshecho el día anterior…aun a Hermione le sonrojaba acostar su cara en aquellos grandes pechos desnudos.

Pero Hermione no podía apartarse o despertaría a Pansy…la pelinegra seguía abrazándola dulcemente, su sonrisa persistía. Hermione se relajo un poco al saber que Pansy dormía y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a trazar el contorno de la sensual figura de Pansy. Hermione observo cada lunar que encontró a su paso y fue consciente del lunar que había entre medio de los pechos morenos.

-mapenzi.- murmuro Pansy entre sueños con una boba sonrisa, Hermione frunció el entrecejo… ¿Quién era mapenzi? ¿Cómo podría alguien llamarse tan feo? Tal vez Hermione no era el nombre más hermoso del mundo pero ¿Mapenzi? ¿Es enserio? ¿Podría eso considerarse un nombre?

A Hermione no le gusto como Pansy mencionaba ese horrible nombre así que despertó a Pansy de una fuerte patada, mandándola de bruces contra el suelo…la pelinegra se quejo como sintió su cuerpo desnudo chocar contra el suelo frio y luego de algunos segundos preguntándose que sucedía se dio cuenta de que la habían empujado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Pansy levantándose del suelo y mirando a la castaña que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho. Pansy se sentó junto a Hermione y miro fijamente a la castaña que ahora se encontraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero mujer ¿Eres bipolar?- se atrevió a preguntar Pansy y solo recibió por respuesta otra patada que la mando devuelta al hermoso y nada suave…suelo. Pansy volvió a chocar contra el suelo y suspiro antes de levantarse.

-¿Quién es mapenzi?- exigió saber Hermione, Pansy la miro sin saber de que rayos hablaba Hermione…pero la seria mirada que la castaña le advirtió que no le dejaría sentarse en la cama hasta que le explicase lo que quería saber.

-¿Mapenzi? O mi mapenzi…tan hermosa…- hablo con una sonrisa divertida Pansy, sus ojos adquirieron una mirada enamorada y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa medio bobalicona…los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormes…eso era el colmo, Pansy no se molestaba en cubrir su enamoramiento por esa tal mapenzi.

Hermione tomo una almohada en sus manos y golpeo con fuerza a Pansy, la pelinegra comenzó a reír y se dejo caer en la cama.

-Te amo Mapenzi.- le susurro Pansy a la castaña con una sonrisa, Hermione le golpeo con la almohada nuevamente, creyendo que Pansy le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de la tal Mapenzi.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- le pregunto Pansy a la castaña cuando logro que Hermione dejara de darle con la almohada.

-¿Quién es Mapenzi? Contesta Pansy.- exigió Hermione mirando muy seria a la pelinegra, Pansy se acostó mejor en la cama y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Hermione la miraba en espera de una respuesta.

-Mapenzi significa cariño en suajili…es una de las pocas palabras que se en ese idioma… te amo mi mapenzi.- le susurro con una sonrisa Pansy a la castaña, Hermione se sonrojo, había golpeado a Pansy creyendo que estaba enamorada de otra.

-Creo…yo creo que me merezco un besito luego de todos esos golpes que me has dado que han sido…ufff…perdí la cuenta.- hablo con una sonrisa Pansy, Hermione se acercó a ella lentamente y coloco sus manos en la nuca de Pansy acercándola lentamente hacia ella...Pansy sonrió y coloco sus manos en el cabello castaño.

-Estas hermosa…- susurro Hermione, Pansy se sonrojo pero sonrió mientras sentía a Hermione enterar sus dedos en sus negros cabellos y acariciar su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza…Hermione sonrió y siguió acariciando el suave cabello negro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Pansy.

-Te amo mucho Pansy.- susurro la castaña a centímetros de los labios rojos de Pansy…sus manos bajaron del cabello hasta la cintura de Pansy. Sus labios se rozaron, rojo y rosa…sus ojos cayeron cerrados ante el suave contacto de sus labios y entreabrieron sus labios juntándolos por completo.

Hermione sonrió sin separar sus labios de los de Pansy y se fue acostando sobre la pelinegra, Pansy llevo sus manos al trasero de la castaña…sus cuerpos desnudos no dejaban espacio alguno que las separase…sus labios se movían feroces…queriendo atrapar mas los de la otra.

-Tienes un culito delicioso…podría acariciarlo siempre.- hablo con una sonrisa Pansy, sus mejillas rojas pero sus labios todavía seguían unidos a los de Hermione. La castaña dejo salir una risa y se alejó un poco de Pansy…mojando sus labios que secos habían quedado al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy debajo del suyo.

-Tú…tú tienes unos hermosos pechos.- susurro la castaña sonrojada y llevando sus manos lentamente hacia los pechos de la morena…Pansy sonrió y mientras sentía las manos de Hermione acariciando sus pechos coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de Hermione y la acerco a sus labios…besándola apasionadamente.

-umm…me gusta el lugar que tienes justo aquí.- susurro Pansy entre besos mientras acariciaba el lunar que Hermione tenia en la espalda baja…casi llegando al trasero. Hermione solo siguió besando a la pelinegra…enredando sus lenguas en una feroz batalla.

-Y tú tienes un lunar aquí.- susurro Hermione y coloco una mano entre los pechos de Pansy, acariciando el lunar que allí yacía tranquilo, tan privilegiado. Pansy se sonrojo y llevo sus labios hasta el lóbulo de Hermione.

-Te fijaste mucho en mis pechos ¿Verdad?- hablo con una sonrisa Pansy, dejando que su aliento penetrase en la oreja de la castaña, Hermione sonrió y se sentó en la cama…Pansy la imito y la miro fijamente.

-¿Esta mal que desee volver a hacerte el amor?- pregunto Pansy astutamente, Hermione se sonrojo y miro hacia la ventana.

-Es de día.- susurro Hermione, Pansy la miro con una sonrisa y levanto los hombros restándole importancia a eso.

-No hay una hora precisa para hacer el amor, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo…de noche, de día, por la mañana…todo el tiempo.- susurro con una sonrisa Pansy y se coloco detrás de Hermione, aparto el cabello castaño y comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello de la castaña.

-Vamos a desayunar.- susurro Hermione antes de levantarse para darse un baño…Pansy se fue detrás de ella y la abrazo por la espalda descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña y acariciando el abdomen de Hermione.

Mientras en la casa Mclaggen, Ginny reposaba en una cama…seguía inconsciente, junto a ella estaban Cormac y un viejo hombre…era un reconocido doctor de pueblo. Cormac miraba preocupado a su esposa, jamás Ginny se había desmayado.

-¿Sucede algo grave doctor?- le pregunto Cormac al medico mientras salían del cuarto dejando a la pelirroja sola. Harry estaba sentado en la sala acompañado de Molly y Arthur. El doctor miro a los familiares, serio en un principio pero dejando salir una sonrisa luego de algún tiempo.

-La señora Weasley esta en perfectas condiciones, los mareos son algo natural en su estado. La señora Weasley esta embarazada.- hablo el doctor, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Cormac, Molly comenzó a llorar de emoción y Arthur la abrazo igual de emocionado.

Harry, se habrán de imaginar su rostro conmocionado…la mujer que amaba estaba embarazada…y ese bebe…ese bebe podría ser suyo. Harry miro fijamente a Cormac y luego de unos minutos en silencio salió corriendo de aquella casa. Era un infierno saber que Ginny esperaba un bebe y que podría ser del y…que aun que quisiera no podría darle el apellido…porque para todos ese bebe seria de Cormac Mclaggen.

-Harry ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Fred al pelinegro cuando este llego a la herrería, Harry asintió y se dispuso a colocarse sus guantes para continuar con su trabajo en silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué tenia Ginny, Harry?- pregunto George al pelinegro, Harry levanto la mirada hacia el pelirrojo…George miro a Harry levantando una ceja, el pelinegro volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia su trabajo.

-Esta…esta embarazada.- susurro Harry antes de seguir trabajando. George abrió los ojos emocionado y miro a Fred.

-Nuestra hermana… ¡vamos a ser tíos, Fred!- grito George y ambos gemelos se abrazaron mientras comenzaban a gritar emocionados que serian tíos. Harry los miraba y volvía a mirar el suelo con tristeza.

En la mansión Parkinson, Hermione y Pansy acaban de salir de su cuarto ambas con unos hermosos trajes. El de Hermione era de varios colores con un hermoso bordado blanco mientras que el de Pansy era azul oscuro con un sombrero a juego.

AL entrar al comedor Hermione y Pansy lo encontraron completamente vacío.

-Umm, voy a pedir el desayuno…siéntate cómoda cariño.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione dándole un pico en los labios y alejándose hacia la cocina, Hermione se sentó en la mesa y se quedo en silencio mirando el lugar.

-Buenos Días…hasta que se levantan.- hablo con una sonrisa Fleur apareciendo en el comedor. Hermione miro a la rubia con una sonrisa…Fleur le caía muy bien. Fleur se acercó y se sentó en la mesa frente a la castaña.

-¿Les ha gustado el mantecado?- le pregunto Fleur a la castaña sin mirarla al rostro, Hermione se sonrojo fuertemente y miro el mantel que cubría la mesa, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Fleur quien miraba a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo.

-Estaba muy dulce.- susurro Hermione sacándole una risa a Fleur, la castaña levanto la vista y Fleur la imito y al mirarse a los ojos ambas estallaron en risas…aquella era una conversación muy surrealista.

-A sido Luna la que insistió en enviarlo…yo le dije que no lo hiciera.- le dijo Fleur a la castaña, el ambiente ya estaba mucho más relajado; Hermione pensó en decirle algo normal pero solo un gracias escapo de sus labios.

-Gracias por enviarlo, fue…de ayuda.- hablo Hermione algo sonrojada, Fleur la miro levantando una ceja y luego dejo salir una risa contagiando a Hermione con ella.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Creo que ya no nos quieren Pansy…- le dijo Luna a Pansy fingiendo tristeza dramáticamente, Pansy miro con una sonrisa a su amiga de ojos soñadores y luego miro a su esposa y Fleur quienes las miraban sonriendo.

-Oh vamos hermosa… ¿Cómo no te voy a querer? Con todo lo que me has hecho anoche.- hablo Fleur, se había levantado y las ultimas palabras las había susurrado en la oreja de la rubia de soñadores ojos…Pansy estaba cerca así que la escucho pero Hermione no.

-Hablad mas bajito Fleur que no quiero crear imágenes.- le dijo Pansy a las dos rubias y luego fue a sentarse con su castaña mientras Luna y Fleur se miraban sonriendo y luego se iban a sentar con sus amigas.

-Pansy ha llamado tu padre, dijo que fueras a verle cuando te desocuparas.- le dijo Luna a Pansy al sentarse. Antes de que Pansy contestase una empleada había echo su aparición sirviéndole el desayuno a Hermione y a Pansy…ya que las dos rubias habían desayunado ya.

-¿No dijo que quiere?- pregunto intrigada la pelinegra, Luna se encogió de hombros…no tenia ni idea y no había querido ser imprudente preguntando algo que no le debía interesar. Pansy asintió y sigue comiendo en silencio.

-Yo y Fleur vamos al mercado a ayudar a Minerva. Nos vemos luego hermosa.- le dijo Luna a Pansy antes de que ella y Fleur abandonaran el lugar. Pansy sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de mano, frente a ella Hermione seguía callada.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien? Estas muy callada.- hablo Pansy mirando a la castaña, Hermione miro a Pansy fijamente y luego miro la mesa…volvió a levantar la mirada y se fijo en esos ojos azul verdoso que tenía su esposa.

-Prométeme que si tienes problemas con tu padre me los contaras.- pidió Hermione mirando fijamente a Pansy. La pelinegra sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla a Hermione antes de suspirar profundamente.

-Te lo prometo mapenzi.- susurro Pansy antes de seguir desayunando, pero ahora ambas habían unido sus manos por encima de la mesa y comían felices…Hermione mirando a Pansy mientras esta la miraba a ella sonriendo.

**Fin del capitulo**

Espero que os haya gustado y no duden en dejarme un Review si te gusto. Saludos


	19. Chapter 19

¡NUEVO CAPITULO!

Hinata: Si jaja, le toco un despertar muy agitado a la morena. Luna y Fleur son de lo mejor y serán como los ángeles de Hermione y Pansy. La llamada del padre de Pansy…sabréis en minutos para que la llame. Que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por el Review y por la felicitación. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado…Saludos XD.

Leyla Dniz: Ahora sé que no puedo dejarla abandonada mi vida correría peligro jajaja, que bueno que te guste la historia a mi me gusta que te guste. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Saludos :)

BipolarJL: El embarazo de Ginny le traerá problemas, pero también traerá buenas noticias. Y Harry pronto dejara de sufrir, que lleva 18 caps. sufriendo el pobre jeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo; Gracias por el RR y Saludos. XD

Jenn0809: Que bueno que te encante a mi me súper encanta que a ti te encante jaja. Gracias por el RR y espero que te guste el cap. Saludos.

Pájaro Loco: Realmente gracias por el (Los) Review. Si le sale pelinegro se arma la grande jeje…lo pensare jeje. Pronto Blaise y Ron saldrán a la luz…con ayuda claro esta pero lo lograran y se enfrentaran a todo. Nuevamente gracias por el Review y saludos XD

Quiero agradeceros a todos por comentar y espero que el capitulo de hoy os guste….Saludos y Besos. PAZ Y AMOR EN NAVIDAD.

.

.

.

.

Una enfermedad sin cura

Hermione y Pansy habían terminado su desayudo media hora después de que Fleur y Luna hubiesen abandonado la casa para acompañar a Minerva al mercado. Mientras la castaña y la pelinegra caminaban hacia fuera, con toda la intención de ir a ver al padre de Pansy, Hermione miraba a la pelinegra y esta miraba hacia delante.

-¿Para que crees que te haya mandado a llamar?- le pregunto Hermione a su esposa mientras le tomaba de la mano, al tiempo que salían a la calle. Pansy giro el rostro y miro a Hermione, parecía preocupada…no solo parecía, ella estaba preocupada.

-No lose, solo espero que no sea algo malo.- le respondió Pansy mientras subían a la carroza que Pansy había adquirido hace poco. Pansy le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione y la invito a subir antes de subir ella y que el hombre que guiaba comenzase su viaje.

La carroza estaba en completo silencio, solo el ruido de las ruedas al moler contra la arena…Pansy miro a Hermione frente a ella y la castaña le regreso la mirada. Pronto la pelinegra hubo extendido una mano y acariciado la mano enguantada de la castaña en silencio absoluto.

Lentamente Pansy le quito a Hermione el guante blanco que portaba y le acaricio los dedos lentamente; Hermione la miraba con ojos ardientes mientras sentía los dedos suaves de Pansy rozar los suyos…y la respiración se le engancho y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Hermione con un hilo de voz mientras veía como Pansy se inclinaba hacia delante para besar sus dedos…y Hermione era muy sensible…si llegaba a sentir los labios de Pansy en sus dedos todo su organismo se activaría. Pansy le dedico una sonrisa a la nerviosa castaña.

-Relájate…faltan minutos para llegar a casa de mi padre.- le dijo la pelinegra, Hermione miro hacia afuera…miro la cortina negra que cubría la ventana del carro para que nadie pudiese ver hacia adentro, y luego miro hacia a Pansy…solo para ver y sentir como la pelinegra comenzaba a besar sus dedos suavemente.

EL rostro de la castaña comenzó a adquirir un rubor mientras sentía esos besos, Pansy la miro y dejo salir una sonrisa antes de atrapar el dedo corazón de Hermione en sus labios y chuparlo lentamente…Hermione se mordió el labio y Pansy le dedico una sonrisa…Pero lo que ocurriría después Pansy no se lo esperaría.

Luego de algunos segundos Pansy paso a sentarse junto a Hermione, le aparto el cabello del cuello y comenzó a besar allí con firmeza…utilizando sus dientes, lengua y labios. Hermione apretó su traje rosa pálido entre sus manos y se mordió con firmeza el labio inferior…y paso.

Mientras Pansy atrapaba el lóbulo de Hermione entre sus labios; la castaña había movido su mano hacia el pantalón que llevaba la pelinegra a la rodilla…y Hermione coloco una mano en la entrepierna de Pansy…la pelinegra dejo escapar un quejido en el oído de la castaña y una sonrisa ilumino los labios de Hermione mientras tocaba a la pelinegra por encima de la tela del pantalón.

-Hermione…ufff…tócame por favor…tócame mas fuerte.- pidió Pansy al oído de Hermione, la castaña comenzó a respirar por la boca y asintió rápidamente mientras comenzaba a meter sus manos por dentro del pantalón y de la ropa interior de la pelinegra…que al no ser un corsé le facilitaba las cosas.

-Ummm…Hermione.- reprimiendo un gemido Pansy dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás extendiendo mas sus piernas…Hermione miraba fijamente el rostro de Pansy y luego, aun con el limitado espacio, le saco el pantalón y la ropa interior inferior a la morena. Pansy miraba a Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras la castaña se arrodillaba con dificultad frente a la pelinegra.

-Hermione…ummm.- hablo Pansy arremetiendo contra su labio mientras Hermione besaba sus muslos de manera aleatoria…abriendo las piernas de su esposa mientras subía…y Hermione miro al rostro de Pansy antes de mirar nuevamente el sexo de la pelinegra…y los colores se le subieron a las mejillas a la castaña al acercar su boca a aquel lugar.

Y el carro seguía moviéndose, el conductor canturriaba una canción sin saber lo que dentro de la carroza estaba ocurriendo…Hermione comenzó a dar lamidas rápidas en aquel húmedo lugar, centrándose en ese botoncito que sobre salía llamándola y tentándola. Pansy sujeto con fuerza los cabellos de la castaña entre sus manos y molió sus caderas contra su rostro.

Luego de algunos minutos Hermione salió de entre las piernas de Pansy y acerco su boca a la de la morena…atrapando los rojos labios en un beso salvaje mientras llevaba dos dedos hasta la intimidad de la pelinegra y la penetraba…Pansy movió sus caderas con mas fuerza…por su cuello y rostro una capa de humedad, sus ojos cerrados mientras atrapaba los labios de Hermione y metía su lengua en la boca de la castaña.

Hermione jadeo mientras movía su mano rápidamente entre las piernas de la morena, deteniéndose por algunos segundos antes de volver a atacar. Y cuando Pansy pensaba dejar salir un grito Hermione le cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda callando el ruido antes de bajar su mano por el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos de su pelinegra.

-Ahh…- ese ultimo jadeo Pansy no lo había podido contener, pero se había visto amortiguado porque el carro había caído en un pequeño hoyo y el ruido no dejo que el conductor escuchara. Y Hermione saco sus dedos de dentro de Pansy y se los llevo a la boca chupándolos mientras su mano izquierda apretaba los pechos de Pansy por encima de aquella fina camisa rosa oscuro.

-Eso fue increíble.- dijo Pansy recuperando su respiración, Hermione sonrió y la ayudo a limpiarse utilizando una toalla que la castaña siempre llevaba en su bolso. Pansy termino de arreglarse y vestirse y ayudo a Hermione a arreglarse el cabello.

-Si no estuviésemos llegando, te devolvería el favor.- le susurro Pansy a la castaña mientras le daba un beso húmedo…las mejillas de Hermione se pintaron de un rojo carmín y ella miro hacia otro lado queriendo ocultar su sonrojo, pero Pansy le tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Te amo mi castaña.- le dijo Pansy al tiempo que la carroza se detenía frente a la casa del padre de la morena, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y deletreo un te amo sin sonido…cosa que le saco una sonrisa a la morena.

-Si quieres ve a ver a tus padres, llévate la carroza, me recoges en un rato.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un pico a Pansy al tiempo que el conductor abría la puerta invitando a Pansy a salir de la carroza.

-Smith lleva a mi esposa a donde ella le pida y espérala para luego venir a buscarme.- le dijo la morena al joven y el asintió. Pansy se alejó de allí a paso lento y los guardias la dejaron pasar a casa de su padre.

-¿A dónde le llevo señorita?- le pregunto Smith a la castaña mientras esta solo miraba a Pansy que acababa de entrar a casa de sus padre. Al escuchar hablar al joven Hermione lo enfoco sonrojándose levemente al ver que se había quedado observando a Pansy fijamente mientras se alejaba.

-A casa de mis padres, esta cerca de la herrería Granger.- le dijo la castaña al joven, este asintió con una sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Hermione se relajo en el interior de la carroza y por un momento deseo no llevar tanta ropa y poder tocarse…porque su cuerpo no estaba saciado…porque ver a Pansy tener un orgasmo y ella no poder tener el suyo la había dejado mojada.

Pansy entro a casa de sus padres con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, se paro en la sala…notando al instante el silencio absoluto que llenaba aquel donde había pasado su vida privada de muchas cosas, pero nunca falta de amor. Mientras observaba el lugar el señor Parkinson apareció en lo alto de la escalera, dio un suspiro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Buen día Padre… ¿Ha sucedido algo?- pregunto la morena arrugando el gesto al ver el triste semblante de su padre. El señor Parkinson camino hasta un sillón y se dejo caer mirando fijamente el suelo con un suspiro que escapo de lo más profundo de su alma. Pansy se sentó frente a él, ya esperaba las malas noticias, pero su padre no hablaba.

-Pansy, tu madre…tu madre se esta muriendo.- le dijo Federico a la morena, los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de golpe…eso no podía ser verdad, el día de ayer ella estaba bien…Pansy miro fijamente a su padre esperando que le dijese que era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero cuando Federico la miro a los ojos…ella vio en ellos la tristeza reflejada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Pansy aguantando las lagrimas que se morían por salir de sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente…sentía como si le estuviesen exprimiendo las extrañas…preferiría morir ella antes que ver morir a su madre.

-Tiene cáncer.- susurro Federico tristemente mientras una que otra lagrima se le resbalaba por las mejillas. Pansy se mojo los labios y sintió como su corazón se agrietaba…Cáncer…tenia que ser esa maldita enfermedad…esa a la no le habían encontrado cura aun.

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto Pansy mirando a su padre con sus ojos azules-verdosos cristalizados por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo…

-Desde hace tres años…los médicos dicen que…que mucho ha durado.- susurro Federico y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, Pansy lo abrazo y se mordió el labio reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Voy a verla.- le dijo Pansy a su padre, Federico pensaba decirle que no, pero Pansy no le dio opción a replica…simplemente se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera…y a cada paso una punzada de tristeza. Y Pansy subió las escaleras observando el camino que seguía…y al pararse frente a la puerta de su madre respiro hondo y abrió la puerta. Y la vio…y su corazón se volvió una pasa estrujada…la señora Parkinson la miro acostada en la cama…cubriendo su cabeza un gorro de dormir blanco.

-Mama- dijo Pansy en un jadeo mientras las lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos y comenzaban a fluir libremente, ella sujetándose del pomo de la puerta para no caer al suelo llorando…su madre la miro con lagrimas en los ojos…La vida no es justa.

A kilómetros Hermione acababa de llegar a la casa de sus padre, se bajo de la carroza y toco con los nudillos de su mano derecha la puerta, y observo calmadamente el alrededor hasta que alguien abrió la puerta…Hermione se sorprendió de que fuese Ginny.

-Hola…Hermione.- dijo la pelirroja, Hermione la miro fijamente a los ojos y vio la tristeza y el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la pelirroja. Por detrás de Ginny asomó la madre de la castaña indicándole que pasara.

-¿Qué celebran?- pregunto Hermione mientras entraba a la casa, mirando el lugar y notando que estaba la familia Weasley y Mclaggen completa…además de Harry y sus padres por supuesto. Hermione miro a todos que sonreían y luego miro a Harry que estaba en una esquina mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Que Ginny esta embarazada.- le dijo Molly a Hermione mientras le daba un beso tronado a su hija pelirroja. Hermione miro a Ginny quien miro el suelo con ganas de lanzarse a llorar, y luego se giro a mirar a Harry…viendo el más profundo dolor en esos ojos color esmeralda. Y casi nadie noto ese gesto…solo una persona…Ronald…el noto esa mirada y supo que sus sospechas eran cierta…supo que se avecinaban problemas.

-¿No vas a felicitar a Ginny, Hermione?- le pregunto el señor Granger a la castaña. Hermione se giro a mirar a Ginny e intento fingir una sonrisa mientras le daba una abrazo y la felicitaba…Ginny acepto la felicitación con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán?- pregunto la señora Granger, Hermione aprovecho para dejar de ser el centro de atención y se movió hacia una esquina…pensando que así podría salvarse de que le hiciesen preguntas…pero equivocada estaba. A su lado se paro cierto castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- le pregunto Pablito con una sonrisa, Hermione lo miro fijamente y luego negó con una sonrisa mientras su hermano la miraba con una sonrisa picara…Hermione miro el suelo y luego lo miro. Pablito sonrió y tomo la mano de su hermana para que le siguiese a la habitación que hasta el día de ayer había sido la habitación de su hermana.

-Anda cuenta.- le incito Pablito sentándose junto a la castaña después de haber cerrado la puerta. El rostro de Hermione se volvió rojo mientras miraba fijamente las sabanas y Pablito la miraba fijamente a ella.

-Pues tuvimos…eso…- dijo Hermione, Pablito la miro levantando una ceja divertido.

-¿Se sintió bien? ¿Hiciste lo que decía la revista?- le pregunto Pablito a Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice, la castaña asintió lentamente sintiendo el sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro al pensar en la revista. Pablito dejo salir una risa y abrazo a su hermana de los hombros.

-Mi hermana ya es toda una mujer, que envidia que me das.- le dijo el castaño a su hermana, Hermione le dio una pequeño empujón y dejo salir una sonrisa mientras Pablito la volvía a abrazar de los hombros.

-¿Adivina que te he comprado?- le pregunto Pablito a la castaña, Hermione lo miro intrigada…deseosa de saber de que hablaba su hermano. Pablito la miro con una sonrisa ladeada y se levanto de la cama…camino hacia la cabecera de su nuevo cuarto y saco algo de un cajón.

Hermione lo miro levantando una ceja, Pablito dejo salir una sonrisa mientras se giraba y luego le mostro a Hermione lo que había sacado del cajón. Las mejillas de Hermione se pintaron rápidamente al ver la revista que su hermano le mostraba.

-Pablito…Dios… ¿Qué quieres que haga con eso?- le pregunto Hermione colorada mirando la revista que su hermano ¨Pequeño¨ sostenía entre sus manos. Pablito se acercó rápidamente a la castaña para explicarle de que iba esa revista.

-hey no la condenes sin siquiera leerla. Me la vendió una chica que ha tenido muchas relaciones con otras chicas…esta revista esta repleta de una y mil formas de hacer que una chica llegue al clímax con otra chica.- le dijo Pablito a la castaña

-Dios, no necesito eso Pablito.- le dijo la castaña entre avergonzada y molesta.

-Valee, pero es un regalo así que te lo llevas.- le dijo Pablito a la castaña, Hermione lo miro y luego de dejar salir un suspiro asintió y ambos salieron de aquel cuarto, uniéndose a los que festejaban.

Mientras tanto…

-Mama… ¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Por qué callártelo?- le dijo Pansy a su madre luego de algunos segundos en completo silencio, la morena dejo de sujetarse del pomo de la puerta y camino hacia su madre…sentándose en la punta de la cama y mirando a su madre.

-No quería que lo supieras…pensé que tal vez…tal vez ocurría un milagro y me sanaba.- le dijo la señora Parkinson a su hija. Pansy le acaricio las piernas lentamente mientras las lágrimas aun se escapan de sus hermosos ojos.

-Yo merecía saberlo madre, Soy doctora…si me lo hubiese dicho cuando logre regresar…tal vez.- comenzó a decir Pansy, pero su madre negó con una sonrisa triste…no había nada que hacer…no la hubiese salvado aunque quisiera. Y Pansy lo sabia, la señora Parkinson lo sabia…su hija no hubiese podido hacer nada.

-Yo estoy tranquila Pansy…solo que…estos serán mis últimos días y quisiera que viniese ha verme a diario.- le dijo la señora Parkinson a la pelinegra. Pansy se volvió a acercar y asintió abrazando fuertemente a aquella mujer que ahora acostada en una cama parecía débil y pequeña.

Y lamentablemente así es la vida, a veces pasamos mucho tiempo con una persona, pero no sabemos por lo que esta pasando. Porque muchas veces vivimos junto a alguien que se esta muriendo lentamente, y nosotros observamos como esa persona se va…y no podemos hacer nada…y luego…cuando sabemos que solo le quedan unos días…nos decimos: Ojala la vida me diera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás y pasar con esa persona mejores momentos. Pero la vida sigue, nunca va hacia atrás…la vida en una carretera de único sentido y los errores que cometemos ya no los podemos cambiar. Y cuando una persona que queremos esta al borde de la muerte…solo queda apoyarle en sus últimos días y disfrutar lo mas posible su compañía.

-Lléveme a donde Pansy.- le dijo Hermione al conductor luego de subirse a la carroza con una sonrisa. Smith asintió y subió para conducir la carroza, y mientras esta se movía Hermione sonreía mirando hacia fuera…no sabia que…su esposa no la estaba pasando bien…no sabia que la mujer que amaba acababa de recibir la peor noticia de su vida…y que una parte de Pansy se estaba muriendo al igual que su madre se moría a causa de aquella enfermedad.

.

.

.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así déjenme un Review en el box de abajo dejándome saber lo que pensáis del capitulo. Que le tiráis ¿FLORES O TOMATES?


	20. Chapter 20

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**Quiero agradecer a BipolarJL, Leyla Dniz y hinata quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior…un besazo para ustedes guapas y espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Ha, y un besazo también para Tresthral212 quien me dejo su opinión mediante PM.**

**Gracias a toda(o) s por tomarse su tiempo en dejarme saber lo que piensan y opinan, el capitulo va dedicado a vosotros…Saludos y besos.**

**Es el ciclo de la vida**

Cuando la carroza en la que Hermione iba se detuvo frente a las puertas de la mansión Parkinson…Smith se bajo y le abrió la puerta a la castaña, al bajar…Hermione la vio, Pansy estaba allí a lo lejos despidiéndose de su padre con un abrazo…tal parecía que Hermione le había avisado mentalmente que iría a buscarle.

El señor Parkinson saludo a Hermione con la mano antes de meterse a la casa…la castaña observo a Pansy mientras se acercaba y no le gusto el rostro triste y decaído de su esposa…tal parecía que no eran buenas noticias las que le habían dado…pero Hermione no tenia ni una idea de lo que sucedía.

-Pansy… ¿Estas bien amor?- le pregunto Hermione a Pansy cuando esta hubo llegado a su altura, la pelinegra no hablo…solo abrazo a la castaña con fuerza…temblando como una hoja que esta por caer…y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Hermione en busca de consuelo. La castaña la miro sin entender que le pasaba a su mujer, pero no pregunto…solo le acaricio la espalda con una mano y el cabello con otra.

-Todo esta bien…- susurro varias veces la castaña dando pequeños besos en la frente de Pansy, la pelinegra siguió abrazada a ella mas tiempo…Smith las miraba curioso y las personas que pasaban murmuraban sin que ellas se percatasen.

-Vamos a casa, hay algo que tengo que contarte.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione secándose las lagrimas, la castaña sintió una presión en el pecho al ver las lagrimas que manchaban las mejillas de su esposa y mas cuando vio tristeza en esos ojos que casi siempre parecían brillar de felicidad…y Hermione deseo por un instante poder desaparecer los problemas de Pansy.

Pansy subió a la carroza y se dejo caer con los ojos cerrados…Hermione subió tras ella y Smith cerro la puerta. Y un silencio lleno el carruaje mientras este comenzaba a moverse, Hermione se sentó junto a Pansy y observo el rostro de la morena…sus parpados cerrados en busca de paz…

-Pansy… ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Hermione a la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio que había llenado la carroza, Pansy se quedo inmóvil por lo que a Hermione le parecieron minutos…sus ojos lentamente se abrieron…los ojos azul verdoso de Pansy chocaron con los oscuros de Hermione en cuestión de segundos.

-Es que…mi madre tiene cáncer desde hace tres años Hermione.- dijo la morena con voz temblorosa y abrazo a Hermione, su rostro encajo perfectamente en el hueco debajo del cuello de la castaña…Hermione le acaricio el cabello…sorprendida ante aquella noticia, no se esperaba eso…la señora Parkinson jamás había demostrado estar enferma… ¿Cómo alguien podría esconder tan bien una enfermedad mortal?

-Se esta muriendo Hermione…se esta muriendo.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña entre sollozos, Hermione le acaricio con mas fuerza…intentando calmar el dolor que veía en su chica…el temblor de su cuerpo le dolía a ella, ver como lentamente parecía que el mundo de Pansy se desboronaba y ella no dejaría que su morena cayera, le ayudaría a entender y a seguir adelante.

-Pansy, mapenzi…ese es el ciclo de la vida…sea de una forma u otra…es la ley de Dios que los hijos entierren a sus padres…anormal seria que los padres entierren a sus hijos. Pansy, sé que no es fácil, y sé que te duele…si estuviera yo en tu lugar no se lo que haría. Pero debes ser fuerte mi amor, no solo por ti sino por tu padre…él lo debe de estar pasando muy mal.- le dijo Hermione a la pelinegra mirándola a los ojos…Pansy asintió y se abrazó nuevamente a la castaña en busca de protección.

-Yo entiendo eso Hermione, lo que me duele es enterarme tan tarde, me duele verla tendida en esa cama…no puedo verla así, siempre a sido una mujer fuerte y demandante… jamás la había visto tan débil, tan frágil…tan pequeña…es como si de un día a otro la mujer que yo siempre había visto desapareciera…- hablo Pansy con el rostro recostado en el pecho de Hermione. La castaña le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente con ternura, no le gustaba ver así a Pansy…no le gustaba sentirla tan… ¿Cómo describirlo? No era acabada, no era intranquila…era algo mas que triste…algo muy cercano a la muerte misma.

-Te entiendo mi amor… ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿O solo con tu padre?- le interrogo la castaña tirando del cuerpo de Pansy hasta tener a la pelinegra prácticamente sentada sobre ella y con la cabeza acostada en los pechos de la castaña.

-Hable con ambos, vendré a verlos a diario...he revisado los papeles médicos de mi madre y…como mucho tiene una semana de vida.- hablo Pansy, mas como un susurro triste, que como una oración. Hermione la miro con tristeza y le siguió acariciando el cabello dulcemente…logrando que Pansy sintiera paz en su interior ante la caricia de aquella castaña que tanto amaba.

A varios kilómetros de allí, un pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa…Harry vivía solo desde que había cumplido los 17 y sus padres habían muerto…el pelinegro estaba sentado, no se podía decir que tranquilamente, él no estaba tranquilo, porque la tranquilidad para el no existía desde que había comenzado esa relación a escondidas con Ginny Weasley.

Unos toques ligeros en la puerta llamaron la atención del pelinegro que se levanto velozmente del sofá y se encamino a la puerta…y al abrir la puerta miro fijamente a la pelirroja que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando de reojo el suelo, Harry se quito del camino y dejo que Ginny entrase, antes de cerrar la puerta Harry miro a todos lados y entro…se quedo de pie mirando a la pelirroja que portaba un hermoso traje amarillo y blanco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Harry sin moverse, Ginny estaba parada en medio de la sala, mirando fijamente el suelo sin saber contestar…no tenia ni una pequeña idea de lo que harían…ese niño que venia en camino no lo habían planeado, ese bebe no debería estar allí…pero ya estaba y…aun cuando ocasionaría problemas…Ginny ya comenzaba a quererle.

-No lo se Harry, no lo se…- susurro la pelirroja con tristeza dejándose caer en el mullido sillón de Harry, el pelinegro se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola de los hombros para apoyarla. Por muchos problemas que pudiesen llegar a tener, él quería a Ginny…y también quería a ese pequeño que estaba creciendo en el vientre de su amor.

-Antes que nada Ginny, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo estaré allí para defenderte y cuidarte.- le dijo el pelinegro a Ginny, la pelirroja se acercó y abrazo al hombre que mas había amado en su vida. Harry le acaricio los cabellos mientras Ginny escondía su rostro en su pecho.

-Ven Gin.- le dijo Harry a Ginny levantándose del sofá y tendiéndole una mano, la pelirroja tomo la mano de Harry y abrazados comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto del moreno, imaginando la tormenta que se les venia encima.

Lejos de allí Luna y Fleur caminaban detrás de Minerva de vuelta a la casa de Pansy, ambas rubias caminaban abrazadas entre sonrisa mirando las hermosas flores que habían en cada esquina de aquel pueblo…era pequeño, pero muy hermoso y con un buen clima la mayoría del año. Frente a ellas caminaba Minerva contemplando a los niños que iban de un lado a otro entre risas.

-A mi parecer…Minerva parece melancólica… ¿Qué tendrá el día de hoy?- hablo Luna con Fleur entre susurros, la rubia miro a su novia y luego miro a Minerva…había notada el gesto melancólico de Minerva desde que habían salido de la casa, pero había pensado que tal vez era su imaginación…pero Luna había visto lo mismo.

-No lose, pero no ha dejado de mirar a los niños en todo el camino. Tal vez extraña a su hijo.- dijo Fleur en un susurro para que la mujer seria delante de ellas no pudiese escucharla…Luna se detuvo un segundo y miro a Fleur con una ceja levantada.

-No creo que Minerva tenga un hijo.- dijo Luna mientras ella y Fleur volvían a andar, Fleur miro a Luna y luego miro a Minerva.

-Pues no encuentro otra razón para el gesto triste y desolado… ¿Crees que si le pregunto se molestara?- le pregunto Fleur a su esposa de soñadores ojos, Luna se encogió de hombro y ambas rubias apresuraron el paso hasta pararse junto a la mujer de avanzada edad.

-Minerva… ¿Tienes hijos?- le pregunto de la nada Luna, la mujer mayor de edad se giro a mirar a Luna con un gesto tranquilo, parecía que nada le perturbara o molestara…Fleur miro a Luna y la rubia soñadora le regreso la mirada.

-Yo…tuve un hijo un día.- susurro la mujer mayor de edad y siguió caminando hacia delante sin dejar que las dos rubias tuviesen tiempo de responder. Fleur miro a Luna y Luna le regreso nuevamente la mirada.

-Creo que…se ha puesto mas triste.- susurro Fleur mirando el cuerpo delgado de Minerva que se alejaba con rapidez de ambas…huyendo de dar respuestas…porque cuando nos preguntan algo que nos asusta huimos, una forma de protegernos y no tener que contestar eso que tanto nos duele… eso que esta en nuestra memoria y no podemos olvidar, eso que nos lastima y nos hiere…eso que detestamos recordar.

-Se ha ido para que no le preguntásemos nada mas.- hablo Luna mirando a Minerva, y la chica de soñadores ojos era muy lista…ella había visto mas que tristeza en los ojos de Minerva, mas que tristeza en los ojos de esa seria mujer…mas que dolor…había visto coraje y decepción…odio y desdicha.

Lentamente Luna abrazo a Fleur de los hombros, la francesa recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Luna y lentamente emprendieron el camino, ambas tenían las mismas ideas…ambas creían que Minerva estaba ocultando algo de su pasado…algo que le lastimaba…algo que tal vez le había marcado profundamente.

Hermione y Pansy acababan de llegar a la casa de ambas, lentamente bajaron de la carroza y juntas comenzaron a caminar dentro de la casa…sujetadas de la mano mientras caminaban…Pansy mirando el suelo y Hermione mirando a la pelinegra.

-¿Quieres descansar un rato?- le pregunto Hermione a la pelinegra, Pansy se giro a mirarla y sus ojos azules verdosos dieron con los oscuros de la castaña, ella asintió lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su cuarto.

-Hola Hermione…regresasteis temprano.- le dijo Luna a Hermione cuando ella y Fleur cruzaron la puerta, la castaña se giro hacia ambas de inmediato. Luna vio el gesto preocupado de Hermione y miro por el lugar en busca de Pansy.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy?- pregunto Fleur, poniendo en palabras lo que pensaba su mujer.

-Esta descansando, es que…le han dado una mala noticia.- le dijo Hermione a las rubias, Luna miro preocupada a Fleur y la francesa con la mirada le dijo que fuese a ver a la pelinegra…Luna miro a Hermione pidiéndole permiso en silencio y la castaña asintió, sabiendo que Luna sabría que decirle a su mujer. Luna rápidamente le dio un pico a Fleur y salió disparada hacia la habitación de Hermione.

-¿Qué le han dicho Hermione?- le pregunto Fleur a la castaña mientras ambas caminaban hacia la sala de estar…Hermione miro a Fleur y luego recordó la enfermedad de la madre de Pansy…recordó el rostro triste de Pansy.

-La madre de Pansy tiene cáncer.- le dijo Hermione a Fleur, el rostro de la rubia cambio de inmediato…se sentó en silencio en el sofá, mirando el suelo fijamente. Ese sombrío gesto sorprendió a Hermione…no se esperaba esa tristeza reflejada en los ojos azules de Fleur.

-Fleur… ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Hermione a la rubia, Fleur levanto la mirada y fijo sus azules ojos en los color marrón de Hermione.

-Mi abuela murió de cáncer de pulmón…- susurro Fleur recordando ese momento, las lagrimas de su madre al ver morir a su madre…en esos momentos Fleur solo tenia diez años, pero ver a su madre llorando día y noche echada en la cama…viendo a su padre intentar consolarla y no poder…esos habían sido los meses mas difíciles de su vida.

-Lo siento…- susurro Hermione no sabiendo que más decir, no encontraba más palabras para hacer sentir mejor Fleur.

-Eso fue hace mucho, solo que…que dijeras eso de la madre de Pansy me ha hecho recordar esos meses.- hablo Fleur dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña.

Mientras tanto Luna tocaba suavemente en la puerta de la habitación de su amiga pelinegra, escucho un débil pasa y abrió lentamente la puerta…cuando la rubia entro a la habitación se quedo de pie mirando a Pansy.

-Morena… ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Luna suavemente a Pansy, la pelinegra se encontraba abrazada a si misma en la cama. Lentamente Luna se acercó a Pansy, la morena extendió sus brazos para que le diera un abrazo.

-Mi mama, se esta muriendo Luna.- le dijo Pansy a la rubia abrazándose a ella…Luna le acaricio el cabello…su rostro quedo sorprendido en un primer momento…esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa contestación.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Luna sentándose en la cama mas cerca de Pansy, la morena recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Luna, la rubia le acaricio el cabello suavemente.

-Tiene cáncer…se lo detectaron hace tres años…solo le queda una semana de vida.- le susurro Pansy a Luna, la rubia le acaricio el cabello negro intentando proyectarle cariño…Luna quería decirle muchas cosas a Pansy, pero las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta y no era capaz de hablar.

-Es muy frustrante Luna…ser yo una doctora y no poder hacer nada por mi madre. – hablo nuevamente Pansy, Luna asintió comprensiva…entendía perfectamente a su amiga…

-Te entiendo Pansy…pero quiero que sepas que todos vamos a estar aquí contigo…así que no te dejes caer, Hermione esta muy preocupada...tu madre siempre va a estar contigo…aun cuando sea cuidándote desde el cielo.- hablo la rubia acariciándole el cabello a la morena, Pansy asintió con la cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Luna.

-A ver Pansy…mírame…- le dijo Luna a la morena, Pansy subió la mirada hacia los ojos azules de su soñadora amiga.

-Vamos a salir de este cuarto, vamos a comer…que Minerva seguramente a preparado una comida para chuparse los dedos, te vas a dormir con tu esposa después y mañana muy temprano vamos con tu madre y vas a disfrutar con ella el tiempo que queda…harás en estos siete días lo que no hiciste con ella en toda tu vida.- le dijo Luna a Pansy, la de ojos azul verdoso abrazo a la rubia.

-Tienes razón…vamos…vamos a comer.- le dijo Pansy a la rubia levantándose de la cama, la pelinegra comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Luna le sujeto del brazo y la giro para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Primero que nada…quiero ver una sonrisa.- le dijo la rubia a Pansy, la pelinegra dejo salir una sonrisa y Luna la abrazo de los hombros para juntas buscar a sus esposas y caminar al comedor para probar los manjares que Minerva seguramente ya habría cocinado.

Mientras comían Luna había estado haciendo bromas, intentando subir el animo de la mesa…Pansy le seguía el juego sin darse cuenta, cosa que le sacaba sonrisas a Hermione y hacia sentir bien a Fleur.

-Mmm, la comida estuvo deliciosa...su comida Minerva es mucho mejor que la mía.- hablo Luna cuando terminaron de comer, Minerva miro agradecida a la rubia…Luna siempre le hacia bromas, jamás se detenía a decirle que había cocinado bien y menos a decirle que su comida era mejor que la de ella misma.

-Nosotras nos retiramos… ¿Vienes castaña?- le pregunto Pansy a Hermione levantándose de la mesa, Hermione tenia una sonrisa cuando la pelinegra pregunto eso y rápidamente asintió y comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.

-Nos vemos en la mañana, guapas.- le dijo Luna a ambas lanzándole besos por el aire, Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna y otro a Fleur, Hermione solo se despidió con la mano y morena y castaña se fueron a su habitación.

-Espero que Pansy pueda dormir.- susurro Fleur, Luna se encontraba a su lado y cuando la francesa hablo ella coloco su mano sobre la de Fleur.

-Ella esta con Hermione, eso es suficiente para dormir tranquila.- susurro con una sonrisa Luna antes de que ambas se levantasen de la mesa y comenzasen a caminar hacia su habitación.

Hermione estaba en el baño de su cuarto colocándose su largo camisón, Pansy estaba en la cama con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa. Cuando la castaña salió de baño Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y se levanto de la cama con la intención de cepillarse los dientes antes de acostarse.

Hermione observo a Pansy mientras caminaba y luego se metió a la cama, echándose las sabanas blancas encima…luego de unos minutos Pansy salió del baño, mientras caminaba hacia la cama una revista en el suelo llamo su atención…la pelinegra se acercó a esta y con una ceja levantada abrió la revista.

-Ummm…que curiosa me saliste castaña.- hablo Pansy en un susurro, sonrió y coloco la revista en el suelo, llevo su mirada hacia Hermione y sonrió al ver que la castaña se había quedado dormida. Pansy camino hacia su castaña…se saco la ropa hasta quedar desnuda y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Tan pronto Pansy se acostó, Hermione la abrazo…acostando su cabeza en los pechos desnudos de Pansy y colocando sus manos en las caderas de la morena.

-Duerme tranquila mi amor…- susurro Pansy acariciando el rostro de Hermione con la yema de sus dedos y observando el rostro de su amor, lentamente, quedo dormida…pensando que el próximo día seria mejor…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer y no dudes en dejarme un Review dejándome saber lo que piensas sobre mi historia o lo que te ha parecido el capitulo, no se…lo que mas te ha gustado jejeje.  
Saludos Y DEJEN REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**BipolarJL: **Pronto se sabrá lo sucedido con el hijo de minerva. Siii, la cacho…a ver qué le dice jejeje…y sobre la historia de Harry y Ginny pronto se sabrá que sucederá con él bebe. Gracias por el Review y Felices fiestas.

**Leyla Dniz:** Si, es triste lo de la madre de Pansy…es algo que a nadie le gustaría pasar (Po lo menos a mí no me gustaría pasar por algo así). Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que esta también te gusta; Gracias por el Review y Felices fiestas.

**Thestral212**: Siii, le han pillado jejeje. ¿Qué no se durmió, se hizo la dormida? Jejeje, podría ser. ¿Pansy terminar deprimida? Eso tendréis que leer para averiguarlo. Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap. Besos.

**Allen-walker**: Jejeje ¿te sorprendió? Pues no podía terminarla en esos caps. Porque todavía no había solucionado las historias de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise…jejeje no podía acabarla allí y dejar todos los cabos sueltos. Y aquí está el cap. jejeje, espero te guste. Feliz Navidad para ti.

**Hinata:** Si, por lo menos tiene a sus amigas y a su Hermione. La curiosidad de Hermione jejeje, con eso comenzamos el capítulo de hoy (Upps lo dije). Gracias por el RR y espero te agrade el cap. Besazos y Felices fiestas.

**Su última platica**

A la siguiente mañana Pansy fue la primera en abrir los ojos, bajo la mirada y vio el cabello revuelto de su castaña, podía sentir el cuerpo de Hermione, cubierto por el fino camisón pegado a ella completamente…y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Hermione…preciosa.- susurro con una sonrisa Pansy mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los cabellos a la castaña…Hermione se movió un poco y luego de algunos segundos abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo al saber que tenía el rostro pegado a los pechos de su esposa…pero antes de que llegase a pensar en alejarse…Pansy la había abrazado pegándola más a ella.

Hermione se relajó, Pansy siguió abrazándola y en su intento de sentir más cerca de su castaña coloco una mano en el trasero de Hermione y la empujo más hacia ella misma…la castaña jadeo ante aquel gesto. Pansy dejo salir una pequeña risa y minutos después comenzó a alejarse de Hermione. La castaña se sentó en la cama, sus mejillas pintadas de rosa, al ver a su esposa caminar desnuda por la habitación.

-Ummm…he encontrado esto anoche…creo que es tuyo.- comenzó a decir Pansy tomando algo del suelo, Hermione la miro curiosa y luego se sonrojo fuertemente al ver la revista que su hermano Pablito le había dado.

-¿Te leo un pedazo, cariño? Es que me parece muy interesante- hablo Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada y abriendo la revista, a Hermione, la voz se le había quedado completamente atrapada en la garganta…Pablito se las pagaría.

-Allí estaba yo, sujetando debajo de mí el cuerpo suave y hermoso de aquella mujer morena…había encontrado una nueva forma de complacerle…descubrí que mientras más la torturaba…más se excitaba…que mientras menos la tocaba…más húmeda estaba.- leyó Pansy con una sonrisa y termino levantando una ceja hacia la castaña, que se había cubierto la boca con una almohada y mirada a Pansy con ojitos de cachorro.

-Baje mis manos a sus…- Pansy levanto los ojos hacia Hermione.

-Palabra vulgar diría yo…- susurro la morena con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Baje mis manos a sus tetas, me encantaba sujetarlas…poder sentir sus pezones…eran la prueba de que realmente disfrutaba…aunque la prueba contundente se encontraba más abajo. Rastree mi lengua por su pezón…ella se retorció pidiendo más…pero no hice caso, solo acerque mi boca al pezón y sople suavemente…volví a acercar la lengua pero no lo toque…ella gimió en busca de atención.- Pansy volvió a levantar la vista de la revista.

-Ummm… ¿Acaso…tenías pensado poner esto en práctica, castaña? ¿Podrías ser tan cruel con una diablilla tan hermosa como yo?- le pregunto Pansy cerrando la revista y dejándola caer al suelo al tiempo que volvía a acercarse a Hermione y se sentaba, aun desnuda, frente a la castaña.

-Yo…ni siquiera la había leído.- susurro Hermione, era una pequeña mentirilla…la parte que Pansy leyó si la había leído pero luego de leer unas páginas cerro la revista y…se olvidó de esconderla…claro está que Pansy la había encontrado.

-Yo creo que si la habías leído…y…creo que quieres que yo sea la hermosa morena que descanse bajo tu dominio…- le susurro Pansy y atrapo el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña entre sus dientes…Hermione tembló ante el contacto y ambas se arrodillaron en la cama mientras Pansy besaba el cuello de la castaña.

Hermione bajo sus manos al trasero de Pansy y apretó…marcando sus manos en la piel, una marca roja…Pansy jadeo y comenzó a chupar el punto de pulso de Hermione; la castaña dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás presa de deseo y placer.

Y Pansy bajo sus manos por los costados de Hermione mientras la castaña comenzaba a apretar los pechos de la morena…con sensualidad Pansy comenzó a subirle el camisón a Hermione…llevando sus manos hasta el sexo de la castaña sin quitarle el blanco camisón. Hermione jadeo al sentir los dedos de Pansy en su lugar más íntimo y automáticamente bajo su mano derecha entre las piernas de Pansy.

Y la morena comenzó a mover su mano entre las piernas de la castaña mientras mordía el hombro de Hermione, la castaña también movía su mano entre las piernas de Pansy…acariciando la humedad de aquel cálido lugar mientras con su mano izquierda sujetaba el pecho izquierdo de Pansy y chupaba el pezón en su boca.

-Oh…Joder…fuerte Hermione…mas…mas…oh más fuerte…si… en mi clítoris Hermione…Ah Dios…Joder…tres…tres dedos cariño…oh…eres tan buena.- gemía Pansy en la oreja de Hermione logrando que la castaña moviese su mano con más fuerza entre sus piernas.

-Ahhh…oh Dios…- gimió Hermione sintiendo su orgasmo un cerca y sintiendo como las paredes de Pansy se contraían alrededor de sus dedos y su mano era roseada con los jugos de su amor…Pansy jadeo y detuvo su mano por un momento antes de volver a mover su mano y comenzar a meter dos dedos en Hermione nuevamente…acariciando el clítoris de la morena con su pulgar.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas Mione? ¿Por qué te contienes? Sé que quieres gemir…quieres pedir…pídeme lo que quieras que no te negare nada.- susurro Pansy al oído de Hermione mientras disminuía el ritmo de las envestidas de sus dedos…Hermione jadeo de frustración…estaba tan…pero tan cerca.

-Anda Mione…me gusta que hables…y si es para pedirme algo que te dará placer mucho mas.- hablo Pansy sin aumentar la velocidad de sus dedos; y al tiempo que miraba el cuerpo de la castaña, el camisón blanco se había transparentado a causa del sudor y los pezones endurecidos de la castaña estaban claramente visibles, Pansy bajo su boca y atrapo el pezón derecho por sobre el camisón…tirando del con sus dientes.

-Ahh…mmm….Pansy… ¿chúpalo? mmm…mi…pezón.- hablo con dificultad la castaña, Pansy asintió y aun por encima de la tela comenzó a chupar el pezón derecho de Hermione…la castaña arqueo la espalda en señal de placer y llevo sus manos al cabello de Pansy.

-Dime más…Mione…no dejes de hablarme.- le pidió Pansy a su castaña mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos…entrando con más rapidez y profundidad en su mujer…Hermione gimió como respuesta y clavo levemente sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo de la morena que seguía chupando su pezón mientras movía su mano entre las piernas de Hermione.

-Mmm...Pansy…ahh…más Pansy…ahhh…si así…en círculos…ummm siii…oh Dios…Joder…ahhh…PANSY.- y Hermione grito fuertemente el nombre de la morena al correrse, elevando su cuerpo de la cama y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pansy saco sus dedos de dentro de Hermione y comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Hermione al tiempo que subía el camisón de la castaña mirando el rostro contenido de placer que esta tenía.

-Hermione…te amo…- susurro Pansy acariciando con más énfasis las piernas de la morena…dejando el camisón enrollado en la cintura de Hermione y comenzando a besar en aquel lugar tan íntimo de su mujer…los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe al sentir la lengua de Pansy lamiendo muy cerca de su entrada.

-Ahhh…mmm…Pansy…no voy a poder…estoy…demasiado…Ahhh…Dios…Pansy oh Pansy…más por favor…mas.- pidió la castaña mientras sus caderas tomaban movimiento propio y se movían hacia delante en el rostro de la morena que había estado lamiendo y chupando el clítoris de la castaña.

-Dios… ¿Qué me haces?- pregunto Hermione con voz ronca, Pansy comenzó a adentrar su lengua más en la castaña que se movía hacia ella con desesperación…buscando liberación...Hermione gimió más fuerte y agarro las sabanas con fuerza cuando su orgasmo la golpeo…orgasmos dobles…

Pansy salió de entre las piernas de Hermione y se tendió sobre la castaña que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitada.

-Pansy…eso…tu eres…todo…increíble.- hablo Hermione entre grandes respiraciones antes de abrir los ojos, pero quedo sorprendida al ver que por la mejilla de Pansy una lagrima caía.

-Pansy… ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Hermione secando suavemente la lagrima.

-Yo…es que…cada vez que recuerdo a mi madre no puedo evitar sentir dolor.- hablo Pansy, sus hermosos ojos azules verdosos se clavaron en las sabanas y ella abrazo sus rodillas y guardo completo silencio. Hermione se acercó un poco más a Pansy y la abrazo…acariciándole la espalda y luego el cabello.

-Pansy…sé que te duele…que en estos momentos para ti el mundo se te viene encima…pero…de una manera u otra…un día te separarías de tu madre. La vida quiso que fuera así…pues agradece el tiempo que la tuviste…y…disfrutemos al máximo el tiempo que nos queda con ella.- le dijo la castaña a la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa de apoyo.

-Prométeme que tú nunca me dejaras…prométeme que moriremos juntas.- le pidió la morena a su esposa…Hermione se acercó un poco más a Pansy y la abrazo de los hombros al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Te prometo…que mientras este en mis manos…tú y yo estaremos juntas…hasta viejitas. Y nos miraremos al espejo y recordaremos este momento y entonces sabrás que cumplí mi promesa.- le dijo Hermione mirándola directamente a los ojos…un juramente silencioso entre ambas que cada vez se amaban más que el segundo anterior.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.- susurro Pansy escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Hermione…la castaña le acaricio la espalda al tiempo que depositaba besos en el hombro de su mujer…Pansy suspiro.

-Ven…vamos a bañarnos…y luego vamos a donde tu madre.- le dijo Hermione a su esposa, Pansy asintió y abrazadas se levantaron dela cama y se dirigieron al baño…Pansy recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione mientras la castaña sujetaba a su morena de la cintura.

A varios kilómetros un moreno cabalgaba en dirección a la herrería…Blaise recién había regresado a Salamandra y quería visitar a cierto pelirrojo; su caballo corría rápido pero con un estilo clásico de un Zabinni y el moreno sonreía…y sonrió mas pronunciadamente al distinguir una cabellera pelirroja hablando con un chico pelinegro.

Blaise detuvo su caballo frente a los dos jóvenes, Ron y Harry se volvieron a ver el caballo…Ron no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver al moreno bajando de su caballo; Harry miro a Blaise sin emoción alguna…pensando en el motivo por el cual el moreno se encontraba allí.

-Hola… ¿Podemos hablar Ronald?- pregunto el moreno mirando fijamente a Ron, como si no viese a Harry…Ronald asintió mirando al moreno con emoción reflejada en sus azules ojos.

-Pues vamos a la oficina; la entrega es a las 2 Harry…no lo olvides.- le dijo Ron a Harry, el pelinegro asintió…Blaise no tardo en comenzar a caminar hacia la oficina del pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo…y cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos Ronald se lanzó hacia Blaise a por un beso, el moreno respondió sujetando a Ron de la nuca y acariciando los cabellos suaves de esta.

-Te extrañe mucho.- susurro Blaise cuando el beso termino, Ronald respiro profundo…respirando el mismo aire que el moreno…así se sentía dichoso…feliz…completo.

-Yo también.- susurro con una sonrisa Ronald y ambos fueron a sentarse en el sillón de aquella oficina para hablar…para que Blaise le contase como le había ido en su viaje.

Las calles de Salamandra estaban abarrotadas de niños que corrían de un lado a otro, Pansy y Hermione habían decidido ir caminando a la casa de la madre de la morena…Luna y Fleur las alcanzarían luego porque se habían quedado tratando un negocio de Luna.

Mientras caminaban Pansy parecía sumida mirando a los niños que corrían de un lado a otro…parecía absorta…por lo cual Hermione se daba el lujo de mirarla fijamente sin sentirse sonrojar.

-Sabes…mi madre no puede moverse demasiado…los últimos días son dolorosos…y lo sé yo que soy doctora y he tendido pacientes en su estado.- hablo Pansy mientras se acercaban a la mansión Parkinson andando lentamente; Hermione asintió mirando a Pansy…no sabía si debía decir algo o no.

-Estaremos con ella.- susurro Hermione sujetando la mano de Pansy, la morena la miro y le sonrió agradecida con aquella mujer que tenía la suerte de decir era su mujer. Hermione sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Pansy; minutos después hubieron llegado a la mansión Parkinson…Pansy miro a Hermione y esta le acaricio el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Cuando entraron a la casa Pansy subió con su madre; Hermione la acompaño pero se quedó algo rezagada y se acercó a una puerta…parecía provenir un ruido de allí adentro…un sollozo…un sollozo parecido al de Pansy pero no igual.

Al abrir un poco la puerta Hermione vio al señor Parkinson de rodillas sobre una alfombra llorando…sus sollozos llenaban por completo la habitación…mientras el recargaba su frente contra la alfombra a la cual golpeaba con las manos cerradas en señal de impotencia.

Hermione lo miro y no supo que debía hacer…veía roto a aquel hombre que siempre había demandado respeto y se impresionaba…al final todos tenemos un talón de Aquiles…y pensar que la señora Parkinson era el talón de Aquiles de aquel hombre tan serio. La castaña entro al despacho del padre de Pansy y cerró la puerta tras ella; al sentir el ruido aquel hombre se giró y Hermione pudo contemplar sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos por las lágrimas, si rostro arrugado con los años manchado de lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho...- le susurro Hermione arrodillándose al lado del padre de la mujer que más amaba.

-Ella…era la persona más buena que pudiese existir…siempre, siempre quise que muriéramos juntos; No sé qué he hecho para que Dios me la quite de esta forma…para que me deje sin ella, era mi amiga, mi amor, mi compañera.- hablo Federico con lágrimas rodando aun por sus mejillas…Hermione asintió y se acercó un poco más al padre de Pansy para abrazarlo. Federico dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de aquella chica y lloro más fuerte...y cuando los sollozos hubieron cesado Federico y Hermione se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación de la señora Parkinson.

Al entrar ambos se quedaron mirando aquella escena…no sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que las verían así…porque no se puede saber cuánto tiempo durara una persona con cáncer. Sentada en la cama estaba Pansy acostada al lado de su madre, ninguna de las dos había escuchado la llegada del señor Parkinson ni de Hermione.

-Cuando me muera…no quiero que llores pequeña…sonríe…sonríe porque te estaré esperando en otro lugar…seguramente mejor que este.- le susurro la señora Parkinson a su hija, Pansy le acaricio el cabello a su madre que recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su hija.

-No hablemos de eso… ¿SI?- le pregunto Pansy a su madre con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero tenemos que hablar…yo sé que no me queda mucho tiempo…mucho he durado…el cáncer de hígado es de los más agresivos y no se suele durar tanto tiempo.- le dijo la madre de Pansy a la pelinegra con los ojos también cerrados.

-Pero no quiero pensar en ese momento…mejor hablemos de antes…cuéntame de cuando eras pequeña…siempre quise saber.- hablo Pansy besando la frente de su madre mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y moría en sus rojos labios.

-Cuando era pequeña, yo era como tú, me gustaría haber tenido el valor para luchar por lo que quería…pero si lo hubiese hecho tú no estarías aquí y yo no estaría con tu padre quien es un hombre increíble y excepcional.- hablo la madre de la morena.

Hermione y Federico salieron del cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno, Federico camino hacia el que había sido el cuarto de su pequeña Pansy y se dejó caer en le cama dejando que nuevamente las lágrimas fluyeran…Hermione lo miro alejarse y supo que el necesitaba estar solo…y Hermione sintió una enorme pena por ese hombre, un enorme dolor en su pecho al ver como su Pansy sufría junto a su madre.

-Te quiero mucho mama…te quiere siempre.- le susurro Pansy a su madre, pero esta había quedado dormida…seguramente a causa de los medicamentos que tomaba. Pansy le acaricio el cabello y miro hacia la ventana…y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y abrazo suavemente a su madre…segundos después cayó en un estado de reposo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP ANTES DE LAS FIESTAS…NOS VEMOS DESDE EL 27 EN ADELANTE JEJEJE

DEJEN REVIEWS

BEZASOS Y FELICES FIESTAS


	22. Chapter 22

**Nuevo capitulo  
**

**BipolarJL: **Si, me imagino que ha de ser feo pasar por algo así. Es verdad, esas cosas pasan…a veces en las familias que uno menos se lo espera…es una realidad. Gracias por el Review guapa y espero que te guste el cap.…Saludos.

**Leyla Dniz**: Siii, así es la vida…hay que superar y seguir adelante. Si te habías quedado con ganas de más, aquí está la continuación y espero que sea de tu total agrado guapa. Gracias por el RR y besos.

**Allen-walker: **Siii, la cosa se pone triste para Pansy y su padre. Y sobre la escena hot, fue el momento feliz de cap.…aunque en este no será así jejeje. Gracias por el Review, espero que te guste el capítulo y besos guapa.

**Hinata: **¿Pondrán en práctica cosas de las revistas q Pablito le enseña o regala a Hermione? Ummm, podría ser, pero no por el momento jejeje. Mione "La contenida" jajaja. La cosa se pone triste para el Parkinson, pero con fuerza y amor las cosas se superan.

**Thestral212: **Gracias por la felicitación, no, 21 caps. no es cualquier cosa jejeje. Siii, creo que yo estaba medio bipolar ese día y por eso lo escribí así :D jejeje. Siii, Hermione es la forma en la que Pansy se escapaba de su realidad, ¿Pansy ir hacia abajo? Deberás seguir leyendo para saberlo. Gracias por el Review y Besotes guapa.

**ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A ESTOS 5 LECTORES, ANTES MENCIONADOS, QUE HAN DEJADO RR EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y COMENTAR. BESOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tristes hechos**

El agua cristalina corría por el lago sin prisa alguna mientras dos personas yacían sobra la arena…uno moreno…otro pelirrojo. Estaban desnudos y abrazados, unas sonrisas que reflejaban felicidad y miedo a la vez…miedo al que dirán, miedo a hablar, a que los descubran…miedo a todo y a nada al mismo tiempo.

-¿En qué piensas cariño?- le pregunto Blaise a Ron mientras pasaba su mano por el torso del moreno en una suave caricias.

-En mi familia, en lo que esperan de mi.- susurro el pelirrojo dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hombro del moreno…Blaise asintió y siguió subiendo y bajando su mano por el torso pálido del pelirrojo.

-Mi familia quiere un heredero.- susurro Blaise mirando al azul cielo.

-La mía solo quiere verme casado y con hijos.- susurro con pesadez Ronald, su mirada azul en el agua del lago mientras movía una de sus manos y sujetaba una de las de Blaise para jugar con ella…era casi un contraste magnifico…la palidez de uno y con la oscuridad del otro.

-Podríamos irnos de aquí.- sugirió Blaise sin dejar de jugar con los dedos de su pelirrojo, Ronald dejo salir una risa ante la ocurrencia del moreno…huir…eso era conocido como huir…y de paso serian conocidos por cobardes.

-No…yo no huyo Blaise…yo afronto las realidades.- hablo el pelirrojo y se giró a mirar a Blaise…el moreno suspiro y se acercó lentamente a Ron, acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de sus morenos dedos. Ronald suspiro al sentir la caricia, él era feliz con simplemente estar en la misma presencia que el moreno.

Lentamente los labios se acoplaron en un beso hecho a la medida…como si fuesen un par separado que se ha vuelto a unir; como las partes de un collar que se ha craqueado. Sus lenguas pronto hicieron aparición, enredándose y disfrutando del contacto.

-¡Blaise!- había gritado un hombre moreno sobre su caballo, Blaise se alejó de Ron rápidamente y el miedo se plasmó en su rostro cuando vio a su padre subido sobre su caballo negro y mirándolo con repulsión…como había mirado a Pansy el día de su boda…

-Papa…- susurro el moreno cubriendo su desnudes, Ron lo imito rojo de vergüenza.

-Eres una deshonra para la familia, eres un mal nacido…a casa no vuelves hasta que seas un hombre Blaise.- dijo el señor Zabinni y comenzó a alejarse sobre su cabello…y mientras se alejaba miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. Tal vez aquello le estaba sucediendo por hablador…por decir que en su familia nadie seria…lo que fuese que fueran esos dos.

-¡Papa!- grito Blaise colocándose rápidamente el pantalón, lagrimas manchaban ya sus mejillas, mientras el intentaba vestirse para ir tras su padre.

-Blaise…cálmate…dale tiempo, necesita pensar.- hablo Ron abrazando a Blaise por la espalda intentando que se tranquilizase. El moreno se giró a mirarse en los hermosos ojos azules y luego escondió su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el cuello del pelirrojo. Ron le acaricio el cabello y cerró los ojos abrazando a su hombre.

Ya eran las 5:23 pm, Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de la mansión Parkinson…llevaba allí sentada unas cuantas horas en completo silencio. El señor Parkinson no salió de su cuarto en ningún momento y su Pansy seguía durmiendo con su madre. Estando en aquella soledad Hermione comenzó a pensar, no sabía muy bien cómo ayudar a su chica, pero quería ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese…y temía que Pansy no asumiera correctamente la enfermedad de su madre.

Un suspiro se le escapó a la castaña…llevaba allí sentada mucho tiempo…comenzaba a preguntarse si Pansy seguiría durmiendo, preguntándose como estaría el padre de su morena…que estaría pasando por la mente de su mujer.

-¡MAMA!- Hermione se levantó de un brinco del mueble al escuchar ese grito, ese grito desgarrador y roto que llevaba por remitente la voz de su amada Pansy. La castaña subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo; encontrándose de frente con el padre de Pansy justo al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la señora Parkinson.

Federico y Hermione se miraron, la castaña extendió su mano y sujeto el pomo de la puerta…girándolo lentamente hasta dejar que la puerta se abriese con ese ruido incomodo que siempre hacia y dejándoles ver una imagen desgarradora.

En la cama estaba Pansy de rodillas sujetando a su madre sobre ella misma y llorando en el pecho de la mujer que tenía los ojos cerrados. Lo único que llenaba el silencio del lugar eran los inconfundibles sollozos de aquella pelinegra que lentamente se desboronaba…

Federico quedo parado allí, en el umbral de la puerta mirando a su hija sollozar y segundos después salió corriendo de allí.

-Mama…por favor no me hagas esto, por favor despierta…por favor.- rogaba Pansy sin dejar de llorar, Hermione dio un paso hacia su mujer, le dolía verla así, ver como se venía al suelo sin ella poder evitarlo.

-Pansy…cariño.- susurro Hermione, la pelinegra no respondió…seguía llorando y temblando, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su madre…aquella que había cerrado los ojos y había caído en un sueño eterno…

-Pansy…- volvió a hablar Hermione con un tono más firme, pero Pansy seguía llorando…sin hacerle caso alguno…

Parecía que sus oídos habían sido taponados, y las cataratas de sus ojos abiertas…lentamente se transformaba en un persona que no era, en un alma en pena que sufría y sufría sin tener un orden lógico que seguir…no se puede pedir fuerza a aquel que ha gastado su ultimo tanque de energía aferrándose a una súplica que de nada serviría.

La castaña se acercó a Pansy, subió por las sabanas y abrazo a la pelinegra…esta no respondió, solo siguió abrazando a su madre y llorando, llorando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando la habían secuestrado ella lloro de esa manera, porque no estaba simplemente llorando…estaba sufriendo lo que nunca había pensado que sufriría.

Y allí pasaban minutos, Hermione abrazando a Pansy y Pansy abrazando a su madre…y algo se había roto.

A kilómetros de allí Zabinni estaba llegando a su casa, bajo de su caballo y toco firmemente en la puerta. Pasaron minutos, largos minutos antes de que alguien abriese la puerta…Zabinni dio un salto atrás cuando salió su padre sujetando una escopeta entre sus manos.

-Vete Blaise, vete si no quieres que te mate.- le dijo su padre, en sus ojos se reflejaba la ira contenida…el moreno más joven no podía creer que su padre lo estuviese echando, pero sosteniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba comenzó a caminar lejos de su padre.

A cada paso que daba era un paso lejos de los que habían sido su familia, un paso más cerca de los que le ayudarían…Blaise realmente no sabía a donde tendría que ir, pero sabía que no contaba con muchas personas en ese lugar…así que emprendió rumbo hacia la casa de Pansy.

*Una semana después*

Pansy había enterado a su madre hace cuatro día…seguía acostada en su cama, desnuda…solo las sabanas le cubrían…no comía desde hace un día y pasaba el tiempo siempre pensando. Hermione le hablaba, le animaba pero era casi como si la morena no le escuchase.

-No sé qué más hacer.- le dijo una desesperada Hermione a Luna, la rubia suspiro…Pansy no se había tomado muy bien la muerte de su madre; tal vez porque había sido más pronto de lo imaginado.

-Yo creo que hay que darle un poco de tiempo, ve acuéstate con ella, háblale…ella te escucha.- le aconsejo la rubia con una sonrisa, intentando darle ánimos. Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-¿Ha salido?- le pregunto Blaise a Luna, el moreno llevaba una semana viviendo allí y también estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su prima casi hermana. Luna lo miro y suspiro…las cosas no estaban muy bien.

-No, ni siquiera ha bajado a desayunar…le dije a Hermione que fuera con ella y le hablara.- le contesto la rubia de ojos soñadores mirando preocupada el camino que había seguido Hermione para estar con Pansy.

-Voy a buscar algo de desayuno para llevárselo.- dijo el moreno, Luna asintió y Blaise comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la cocina. Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, Luna camino a la puerta y abrió encontrándose con un pelirrojo.

-Hola… ¿Esta Blaise?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Luna miro hacia atrás…donde había estado el moreno y luego miro al pelirrojo y sonrió.

Hermione suspiro al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, lentamente abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto…se paró allí a observar a la pelinegra que ahora ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de cubrir su desnudes con las sabanas. La castaña recorrió la silueta de su esposa con cariño y lentamente camino hacia ella hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto en un susurro, Pansy no respondió…seguía abrazada a ella misma, Hermione movió su mano y le acaricio la piernas derecha…del talón a la rodilla y de la rodilla al talón…pero no hubo reacción alguna.

-Sabes que ella siempre estará contigo.- susurro la castaña, Pansy no hablo…una lagrima le recorrió la mejilla mientras escuchaba a Hermione…no era en eso en lo que la pelinegra deseaba pensar.

-Pansy…no hablas desde hace tres días…dime algo por favor…- le pidió Hermione, la pelinegra seguía abrazada a ella, Hermione se movió un poco más y se acostó detrás de Pansy para abrazarla por la espalda y poder hablarle al oído.

-Yo voy a estar aquí para ti…por favor…regresa conmigo…- susurro la castaña abrazando con fuerza a la morena, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de llorar y acariciándole el abdomen a Pansy con sus cálidas manos.

-Te amo Pansy…- hizo su último intento la castaña, al no recibir respuesta decidió guardar silencio por un rato…tal vez su morena lo que necesitaba era estar en paz por algunos días…tal vez era algo transitorio y solo necesitaba estar tranquila.

-Yo también te amo.- susurro Pansy, pero su voz había sido tan baja que Hermione no la escucho, la morena se abrazó así misma con más fuerza mientras sentía los brazos de Hermione rodeando su cuerpo desnudo y proporcionándole calor.

Toc-toc…Hermione se levantó de la cama suavemente y se acercó a la puerta…abriendo solo un poco para que fuera quien fuera no pudiese ver a la morena que yacía desnuda acostada…en la puerta estaba Fleur sujetando una bandeja con alimentos.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunto la rubia a Hermione tendiéndole la bandeja.

-No quiere hablar, pero…intentare que coma.- le contesto Hermione a Luna, la rubia asintió con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

-Mantenme al tanto de su estado.- le pidió la rubia de ojos soñadores a la castaña, Hermione asintió y se despidió antes de entrar al cuarto sujetando la bandeja en sus manos…comenzando lentamente a caminar hacia Pansy.

Luna miro la puerta y suspiro justo después comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto pero en el trayecto vio a Blaise y Ron hablando…así que por curiosidad femenina detuvo su andar y se quedó escondida para escuchar de qué hablaban el moreno y el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a nuestra cita?- interrogo Ronald mirando a Blaise con cariño.

-No podía ir Ron, tengo problemas familiares que debo solucionar…no puedo echar por la borda mi vida.- se justificó el moreno mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, Ron asintió y se acercó un poco más a Blaise; hasta tocar con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Te entiendo… ¿Podríamos vernos en el lago esta noche?- interrogo el pelirrojo, Blaise se alejó unos centímetro y miro a Ronald a los ojos antes de bajar la vista hacia el suelo.

-No, por ahora mantengamos cierta distancia…hasta que mi padre se tranquilice ¿Harías eso por mí?- pregunto el moreno mirado fijamente al pelirrojo, Ron asintió y le dio un pico antes de salir de la casa.

-Huy, ay que ver de lo que uno se entera…no me lo hubiese imaginado.- comento Luna para sí misma antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto de su chica.

Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo lograr que Pansy comiera…la pelinegra seguía acostada en la cama abrazada a sus piernas y sin querer probar bocado alguno.

-Pansy…la fruta esta rica.- comente la castaña arrodillándose frente a Pansy, la pelinegra se giró dándole la espalda a la castaña, Hermione suspiro…necesitaba ayudar a su chica…no soportaba verla así.

-Pansy…anda hermosa, tienes que comer.- le dijo la castaña a su novia tomando la manzana que descansaba en la bandeja, rodeando a Pansy hasta subir a la cama y mirar los hermosos ojos azul verdoso. Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y le acerco la manzana, pero Pansy no la mordía.

-Vale…tú lo has querido así.- declaro Hermione perdiendo la paciencia y subiendo sobre Pansy, sujetándole las manos sobre su cabeza…la morena debajo de ella la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras descansaba ahora bocarriba en la cama.

-SI no quieres comer, tendrás que hablar…porque te sacare las palabras.- amenazo Hermione amarándole las manos a Pansy con una cinta…y aquello había sido una promesa que no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Aquí os dejo el cap. numero ¿22? Creo que ese es el número, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y Dejad su opinión.**

**DEJEN REVIEW: SON GRATIS  
BESOS A MIS LECTORES**


	23. Chapter 23

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**L. Dniz: **¿Qué las cosas no se complique? Mmm…no voy a asegurar nada. ¿Los métodos de persuasión de Hermione? Jejeje ya verás (leerás) ¿Lograr Hermione que Pansy como o hable? Ummm habrá que ver si la castaña es persuasiva jejeje. Gracias por dejar Review guapa y espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos

**BipolarJL:** La madre de Blaise, ya sabrás de ella y sabrás lo que piensa aunque no estará plasmado realmente pero te darás una idea. Sí, todo está muy triste por este momento y creo que se avecinan curvas porque la historia ya esta… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿En sus últimos capítulos? XD Gracias por el RR guapa y besos.

**Kotomae:** Mmm… ¿Gracias por el RR? Ummm…creo que la carita feliz significa que te gusto el cap. y es bueno saberlo. Gracias por leer, mejor dicho, por tomarte tu tiempo para leer lo que escribo. Besos guapa.

**Allen- walker:** ¿Te sonrojaste cuando te dije guapa? Jejeje, Siii fue un cap. muy triste y no prometo que mejore mucho. Ya actualice guapa, no te mueras jejeje. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejar Review y Besos GUAPA. ;)

**Hinata:** ¿Blaise y ron sufrir? Ummm…no podría prometer nada. ¿Qué Hermione lograr que Pansy coma sin que esta se enoje? Ammm….habrá que leer ¿No? Jejeje gracias por el Review y besos guapa.

**Sal de ese hoyo**

Y allí estaban, Hermione sobre Pansy…la morena tenía la cabeza de lado mirando hacia la puerta mientras Hermione le sujetaba las manos y la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo.

-Pansy…cariño háblame.- le pidió la castaña llevando una mano a la mejilla de Pansy, la morena la miro y luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta con aquella mirada perdida que tenía en sus ojos desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La castaña suspiro aun sobre Pansy, no quería llegar a ese extremo pero algo tenía que hacer para volver a tener a su morena.

-Pansy…si no quieres hablar por lo menos come.- dijo acercándole la manzana a la boca, la morena se removió debajo de la castaña sin mirarla, casi llegando al final de su paciencia Hermione se levanto de la cama…Pansy se quedo acostada mirando hacia la puerta perdida completamente en su mundo…creyendo que por esta vez se había salido con la suya, pero no era así.

Hermione volvió a acercarse a la morena, ahora sosteniendo en su mano una cinta gruesa…cuando la castaña volvió a subir sobre Pansy, la morena dio un salto sorprendido, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida como para impedir que la castaña le atase las manos sobre su cabeza. Hermione miro los ojos azul verdoso fijamente, Pansy apretó los labios tragándose sus palabras y miro hacia la puerta.

-¿Vas a cooperar?- pregunto la castaña acariciando con su dedo anular la barbilla de la morena, Pansy no hablo, se quedo en silencio mirando la puerta. Hermione suspiro fuertemente y miro hacia abajo el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa…quien ni se inmutaba al estar tan expuesta.

-me estas obligando a hacer algo que…que no quería hacer de esta manera.- susurro Hermione paseando sus dedos por el cuello de la morena, Pansy ignoro el comentario…casi como si no lo hubiese escuchado…o no quisiese hacer caso a eso. Hermione se mordió el labio y con lentitud bajo su boca al cuello de Pansy, la morena debajo de ella salto al sentir el calor de la boca de la castaña en su cuello.

Los besos de Hermione llenaron el cuello entero de la morena, dejando salir su lengua y lamiendo aquel cuello que había nombrado suyo, subiendo por la barbilla y llegando a aquellos labios que apretados se obligaban a estar en silencio.

-Estoy contigo.- susurro Hermione antes de besarla, Pansy respondió el beso…sin hablar….en silencio, pero para Hermione…el simple hecho de que le estuviese devolviendo el beso significaba que le estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a entrar a su vida.

-Solo déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, no estás sola…me tienes a mi.- hablo Hermione separándose de los labios de Pansy, la morena…al no poder usar sus manos envolvió sus piernas sobre la cadera de Hermione, la castaña miro aquellas piernas y dejo salir una sonrisa…volviendo a mirar a su mujer. Pansy también la miro casi con timidez, al ver que Pansy no se resistía Hermione llevo sus manos a los pechos de la morena…Pansy no hizo ruido alguno, Hermione clavo sus ojos en los de ella.

-Me tienes a mi.- susurro la castaña llevando sus manos a las de Pansy y dejándolas libre, Pansy apretó las sabanas firmemente mientras Hermione comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos firmemente, con sus ojos fijos en los de aquella morena que tanto amaba. Sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Pansy, Hermione bajo su boca y atrapo el pezón derecho de la morena, entreteniéndose con el…chupándolo y soltándolo, atrapándolo entre sus dientes…pero todo sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su chica.

-¡No me sueltes Hermione!- grito de repente Pansy y se lanzo a abrazar a la castaña, Hermione recibió el abrazo sorprendida, acariciando el cabello negro de Pansy mientras la morena se abrazaba a su torso…sintiendo las lagrimas que soltaba su chica.

-Pansy…jamás te soltare…estamos juntas.- susurro la castaña depositando un beso en el pelo negro mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Pansy, la morena se agarro con tanta fuerza a la castaña que termino clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Hermione, pero esta ni cuenta se dio.

-No puedo mas Hermione…no se vivir sin ella…puedo vivir sabiéndola viva aunque lejos…pero no sabiéndola muerta.- le dice la morena a Hermione, la castaña la sujeto firmemente…luego de algunos minutos Pansy se alejo de la castaña un poco…apenas algunos centímetros…y fijo sus ojos en los de Hermione.

-Nunca me dejes.- susurro la morena y desesperada se lanzo hacia los labios de Hermione, la castaña le sujeto de la cintura sintiendo su calor, mientras ambas eran consumidas por aquel fuego ardiente que siempre les rodeaba.

Ambas cayeron a la cama, Pansy sobre Hermione…la morena prácticamente se la comía a besos mientras la castaña paseaba sus manos arriba y abajo en la espalda…enterando levemente sus uñas. Las manos de Pansy no tardaron en sacar de en medio el vestido de Hermione y comenzara a partir el corsé mientras besaba fervientemente el cuello de la castaña.

-Pansy…espera cariño.- pidió la castaña alejándose de Pansy, la morena la miro a los ojos…Hermione la abrazo acariciándole la espalda antes de alejarse y agarrar la bandeja de alimentos.

-Primero come…estas más delgada Pansy, no me gusta verte así…come y te doy un baño.- declaro Hermione sentándose frente a Pansy y tendiéndole la bandeja, la morena sujeto la bandeja y comenzó a comer en completo silencio.

-Pansy…te quiero de vuelta conmigo… ¿Me prometes que pondrás de tu parte?- le pregunta la castaña a Pansy, la morena asiente entre bocados y Hermione sonríe al verla cooperar...luego de algunos minutos en silencio Pansy termino de comer.

-Ven…vamos a bañarte.- le dice Hermione, Pansy se termina su limonada y baja da la cama al tiempo que mira fijamente a la castaña. Hermione la miro con una pequeña sonrisa señalándole el baño con la cabeza, Pansy negó con una sonrisa picara y la sujeto de la cintura.

-Me quiero ensuciar.- susurro sensualmente la morena y segundos después sus labios chocaron con los de la castaña, Hermione no tardo en bajar sus manos hasta el trasero de la morena y apretarlo…dejando marcas rojas cada vez que apretaba.

Pansy movió sus manos al corsé de la castaña y de un fuerte tirón lo saco…Hermione la miro ardientemente al ver la pasión reflejada en los ojos azul verdoso de su chica…lentamente Pansy empujo a Hermione a la cama y subió sobre ella…pero de un empujoncito certero Hermione hizo que Pansy quedara abajo.

-Déjame amarte…- susurro la castaña paseando sus manos por los hombros de la morena, bajando hacia sus pechos pero sin quitar sus ojos de los azul verdoso, las manos de Hermione no tardaron en llegar a los Pechos de Pansy…apretándolos suavemente, causando temblores en la morena. Con una sonrisa Hermione bajo su boca hacia los pechos de Pansy y comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas…sacando jadeos de la morena.

-Ahh…mmm…Hermione…- gimió Pansy cuando Hermione atrapo su pezón izquierdo en su boca y comenzó a chupar el pequeño botón endurecido por la excitación. El sudor no tardo en comenzar a hacer presencia en ambos cuerpos.

Pronto los besos de la castaña comenzaron a expandirse por el plano abdomen de la morena, el abdomen de Pansy se contraía de excitación al sentir aquellos besos…su respiración bajaba y subía con dificultad. Con una sonrisita Hermione llego al ombligo de Pansy y comenzó a repartir besos alrededor de este sacando pequeñas risas de Pansy.

-Te amo…- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione bajando mas sus besos…dirigiendo sus besos a la parte interna del muslo de la pelinegra, Pansy se retorció al sentir aquellos besos tan cerca de su punto de placer.

-No me hagas esperar Hermione…por favor….- pidió la morena en un suspiro mientras Hermione besaba su muslo…la castaña asintió y comenzó a repartir besos en el clítoris hinchado de la morena, Pansy arqueo el cuerpo a causa del placer que le recorrió en esos momentos.

-Hermione…yo…- antes de que Pansy terminase de hablar la morena había asentido…y luego de moverse ambas habían comenzado aquella placentera cesión de amor…Pansy se entretenía chupando el clítoris de la castaña mientras esta la penetraba con dos de sus dedos.

Todo lo demás fueron gritos, jadeos, temblores, sudor, todo hasta alcanzar aquel clima que tanto ansiaban…y sentirse la una parte de la otra. Y silencio…silencio total…solo las respiraciones pesadas era lo que llenaba el aire de aquella habitación.

-Vamos a bañarte.- susurro Hermione luego de algunos minutos de completo silencio…Pansy asintió y ambas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el baño. Pansy se metió a la tina, Hermione tomo una esponja y comenzó a bañar a su esposa…Pansy seguía los movimientos de la mano de su chica con sus hermosos ojos.

Y a distancia de allí, en la herrería…estaban Ginny y Harry… ambos estaban desnudos acostados en el pequeño sofá de aquel lugar…estaban completamente dormidos, abrazados y felices…disfrutando de aquellos momentos de tranquilidad en los que podían estar juntos.

Pero no se esperaban lo que pasaría en esos momentos…unos firmes golpes en la puerta, exactamente tres golpes que ninguno de los dos escucho los golpes…seguidamente dos golpes más…pero nuevamente pasaron desapercibidos para el moreno y la pelirroja.

Luego de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió…y un hombre alto entro al lugar…los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron enormemente al ver a aquellos dos acostados en el sofá casi se va directo al suelo…porque solo una pregunta paso por su mente en ese instante ¿Estoy viendo bien?

-¡Ginny!- fue el grito que lleno por completo aquel lugar cuando Cormac no aguanto más aquel coraje que le atravesó el pecho.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos asustada y Harry a la vez, Ginny no tardo en cubrirse detrás de Harry al ver el rostro lleno de coraje y sufrimiento de Cormac…el chico de hermosos ojos azul cielo miraba dolido a aquella que había elegido como mujer y ahora le hacía eso y muy en el fondo algo se quebró en aquel corazón que no había echo nada más que entregar amor a la pelirroja.

-Cormac…escúchame.- hablo Ginny tomando su vestido del suelo y acercándose a Cormac, pero el chico la detuvo colocando una mano frente a él…pidiéndole en silencio que se mantuviese alejada.

-Ese niño que tienes en el vientre… ¿Es mío?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos Cormac, Ginny miro al suelo al no encontrar respuesta que dar, las lagrimas ya caían por sus mejillas…detrás de ella Harry se había colocado el pantalón y miraba a la pelirroja fijamente.

-No lo sé…- susurro Ginny con voz rota, era la completa verdad…no lo sabía, no sabía de cuál de los dos era. Cormac apretó los puños en señal de completa impotencia y coraje, girándose golpeo la pared con los puños cerrados logrando hacerse daño.

-Mierda…- bramo el joven de azules ojos mirando con odio la pared, Ginny dio un paso cerca del pero Harry la detuvo.

-Eres una mierda Harry, te abrí las puertas de mi casa y mira lo que haces…te voy a matar desgraciado.- hablo Cormac girándose hacia Harry

-Siento que te enteraras de esta manera Cormac…yo…lo siento.- susurro el moreno mirando el suelo.

-¿Lo sientes? Lo vas a sentir desde la maldita tumba… Te reto a duelo Potter…y estoy en todo mi derecho.- hablo Cormac arrogando chispas de sus ojos.

- ¡No Cormac! Por favor no hagas eso, te juro que no volveré a ver a Harry nunca…pero un duelo no, por favor.- rogo la pelirroja con las lagrimas saliendo más rápidamente de sus ojos.

-No hables Ginny, no estás en condiciones para hablar…y termina de vestirte que no vamos para casa.- dijo con coraje Cormac.

-Acepto el duelo…será mañana…a las 10 en punto…- hablo el moreno mirando a Cormac y luego mirando a la pelirroja que llevaba en su vientre aquel bebe que podría ser suyo.

-Te estaré esperando Potter, vamos Ginny.- y tras esas palabras Cormac tiro de Ginny para sacarla de allí. Harry se dejo caer en el mueble llevándose las manos a la cabeza en busca de tranquilidad…tranquilidad que por más que buscaba no era capaz de hallar.

A kilómetros, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba Blaise observando hacia la que días atrás había sido su casa…observaba como gente entraba y salía…luego de algunos minutos vio salir a su madre, a una velocidad increíble el moreno estuvo de pie mirando hacia allí…la mujer de oscuros cabellos lo vio y con una mirada de decepción volvió a entrar a la casa.

El moreno bajo su mirada al suelo con tristeza y lentamente se levanto del suelo comenzando a alejarse…arrastrando los pies, a cada paso sentía que dejaba de ser el mismo y en su mente comenzaban a formarse muchas ideas…contemplando una manera de salir de sus problemas.

Sentadas en la cama estaban Hermione y Pansy…una sentada y la otra acostada en su regazo, la castaña no dejaba de observar a la morena que descansaba sobre sus muslos…acariciaba su cabellera negra y suspiraba cuando sus dedos rozaban la piel de su rostro. Pansy no hablaba, solo estaba pensativa…pero para Hermione que la conocía bien, ese silencio era bueno.

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy callada.- susurro la castaña acariciándole la mejilla a la morena, Pansy asintió sin despegar su rostro de las piernas de la castaña y dejando salir aquel suspiro que había tenido retenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Estoy bien…solo pensaba…recordaba.- susurro la morena con los ojos medio cerrados…la castaña le acaricio la mejilla cariñosamente y se inclino hacia delante depositando un beso en la frente de Pansy.

-Recuerda…pero no te cierres… ¿Vale?- pregunto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su mujer, Pansy asintió…y allí se quedaron acostadas sobre aquella cama juntas...ambas pensando…una en algo y la otra en la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

Fin del capitulo

Siii, se que tarde un buen y merezco tomatazos pero…. Disculpas por la tardanza!

Pues si tienen alguna crítica, opinión, comentario, ganas de molestar un rato ;)…se acepta de todo jejejeje

Besos a los que dejan Review y a los que nos pues también ;) jajaja


	24. Chapter 24

**Allen-walker: **Creo que esta vez me tarde mas XD pero tengo una explicación muy, pero muy convincente…es que estoy en los últimos meses de clases para ir a escuela superior y los maestros me tienen bien atareada, además tengo problemas "amorosos" XD (Yo me entiendo XD) Todo está comenzando a, no a arreglarse, sino a, resolverse para el final que está cerca. Espero que te guste el cap., aunque a mí no me gusto mucho jajaja, ya sabrás porque. Besos guapa.

**Leyla Dniz:** ¿Quieres que gane Cormac? Ummm, no voy a decir nada pero ya cuando leas sabrás quien gana y quien pierde, :( a mi no me gusto como quedo el capitulo pero espero tenía que escribirlo jajaja. Estoy en días de exámenes y proyectos y como es mi graduación, pues por eso tarde tanto, pero si tengo suerte publico la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo. Besos guapa.

**BipolarJL:** ¿Cómo esta lo del duelo? Ummm no creo que os guste mucho el tipo de duelo ni si desenlace pero bueno ya sabréis de qué hablo. ¿Quieres que gane Harry? Ummm tal vez, tendrás que leer. UN disculpa por la tardanza guapa pero estoy en tiempos de exámenes y proyectos así que no cuento con mucho tiempo. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos.

**Aquella trágica mañana**

El sol comenzaba a salir con lentitud, tendida en una cama estaba un cuerpo delgado…más delgado que antes, una cabellera negra llena las sabanas blancas, brillando mas como los cortos rayos de sol daban en ella. La habitación estaba en completo orden, y recostada en la puerta a lo lejos estaba una figura delgada y de cabellera castaña.

La chica castaña tenía un camisón blanco y largo que le caía hasta las rodillas, sus hermosos ojos como el chocolate mejor preparado reposaban en la chica que desnuda seguía tranquilamente durmiendo, no con una mueca de felicidad, pero si con un gesto de tranquilidad que contagiaba a Hermione y que le hacía feliz.

Los gallos comenzaron sus canciones de rutina, los hombros sus ojos comenzaron a abrir, algunos ya estaban despiertos buscando el pan de cada día…aquello que ya les parecía tan común y normal…aquello que habían convertido en su rutina.

Pansy, bañada en rayos de sol por completo, comenzó a moverse, perezosamente en un comienzo, aun no había abiertos sus ojos, solo arrugaba un poco su nariz ante el sol que le estorbaba. Una sonrisa nació en los labios de Hermione al ver como Pansy se movía, y no tardo en moverse para poder contemplar el rostro de su mujer. Así que cuando Pansy abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue aquella mirada achocolatada que la miraba enamorada.

-Buenos días…- susurro la de negros cabellos mientras lentamente una sonrisa comenzaba a nacer en sus labios…sonrisa que Hermione no tardo en responder mientras daba lentamente pasos hacia su esposa. Hermione se arrodillo en la orilla de la cama sin apartar de sus labios aquella sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios al ver a Pansy.

-Buenos días, cariño.- susurro la de castaños cabellos depositando un beso en los labios de Pansy, la morena dejo salir una agradable sonrisa y le dio un nuevo pico a Hermione, la castaña soltó una risita y le devolvió el pico, Pansy soltó una carcajada y divertida tiro de Hermione cerca, la castaña soltó un pequeño grito al tiempo que caía a la cama teniendo encima a cierta morena que reía.

-Te amo.- susurro con una hermosa sonrisa Pansy antes de bajar a besar delicadamente a Hermione, beso que fue correspondido por la de castaños cabellos con todo el amor que tenía en el pecho, con todo ese amor que iba dirigido hacia la morena de su vida, de su mundo, de sus sueños, de su vida, de su historia.

Lejos de allí, al mismo tiempo, el sol salía con su brillo usual…una cabellera negra se paraba recto, sujetando con su mano derecha una espada con la empuñadura de y la hoja en plata tan reluciente que los rayos de sol golpeaban en ella, que el rostro del moreno se reflejaba en el arma.

Detrás del moreno estaba de pie cierto pelirrojo pecoso, miraba el suelo con el entrecejo apretado al tener que presenciar aquello que tanto dolor le podría traer a su hermana, el joven Weasley sujetaba entre sus manos un pañuelo blanco y sobre su cabeza descansaba un sombrero negro que le cubría del sol mañanero.

Frente a Harry de pie, igual de recto que el moreno, estaba un castaño con semblante frio y coraje en los ojos, aquel coraje que recorría a una persona luego de haberse enterado de que había sido engañado por mucho tiempo, luego de saber que el bebe que estaba en las entrañas de su mujer podía no ser suyo. Cormac también sostenía entre sus manos una espada, su empuñadura era de plata con algunos rubíes formando una línea y la hoja de su espada era algo más gruesa que la de Harry.

Detrás del joven castaño estaba un hombre ya entrado en edad, sus cabellos también eran castaños y por su parecido con Cormac se podría deducir rápidamente que era el hombre que había engendrado a Cormac, su rostro estaba serio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el comienzo de lágrimas, el temor de perder a su joven hijo.

-Estamos aquí, el día de hoy, cuando el sol apenas está saliendo, para presenciar el duelo entre estos dos hombres. Según nuestras leyes solo se puede pedir duelo de muerte por robo, violación, ultraje, maltrato, perdida de palabra y traición. El joven Mclaggen nos ha explicado todo y, afirmativamente lo que el señor Potter a hecho merece duelo a muerte. Hombres, que gane el mejor…- hablaba el juez con determinación.

….

A una distancia muy corta de allí, Blaise caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sus pasos no eran precisos, tal parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, entre sus manos estaba una botella medio vacía con un liquido transparente dentro, el moreno tenía una mirada triste y vacía, caminaba con los pies arrastrado y mirando hacia el lago.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?- susurro con tristeza el joven hombre mientras algunas lagrimas de tristeza se le escapaban lentamente por las mejillas, la tristeza nublaba con más fuerza sus hermosos y oscuros ojos, aquellos ojos que estaban perdidos en el lago frente a él. Aquel lago le traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos bonitos, recuerdos tristes…recuerdos que se acoplaban en su mente como dardos envenenados que iban directamente a su maltratado corazón.

¿Es que acaso el hombre no sabe soportar el dolor? No, no sabes soportar el dolor…y muchas veces confundimos las ganas de que se terminen los problemas, con las ganas de morir…

….

-¡Ven acá morena!- gritaba con una sonrisa Hermione mientras corría tras Pansy, la morena dejo salir una risa mientras corría escaleras abajo rumbo a la salida de la casa, saliendo y siendo seguida por Hermione. Fleur y Luna, ambas habían estado desayunando cuando las dos jóvenes habían aparecido gritando y riendo…y una sonrisas se habían instalado en los rostros de las rubias.

-Todo se está arreglando.- susurro con una sonrisa Luna mientras veía como Hermione se perdía en la puerta corriendo tras Pansy.

-Si…todo mejora.- afirmo la rubia de ojos azules mientras miraba a su novia soñadora, y Luna miro a Fleur, y Fleur también la miro, y sonrieron antes de darse un pequeño beso en los labios y seguir desayunando.

-¡Pansy! ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto en un grito Hermione, Pansy detuvo su carrera en medio de la plaza, la cual estaba casi completamente vacía, una sonrisa reposaba en los labios de Pansy cuando se detuvo.

-Quiero que nos hagan una foto.- dijo la de negros cabellos señalando hacia una casa, Hermione miro la casa, era el pintos más famoso de toda la Isla.

-Vamos…- susurro Hermione abrazando de los hombros a Pansy, la de cabellera negra le dio un beso en la frente y ambas, sin dejar de sonreír comenzaron a caminar hacia aquella casa donde vivía aquel famoso pintor.

…..

-Sera esta la última vez que veras el sol…- susurro con odio Cormac mientras se acercaba con coraje hacia Harry, el moreno movía su muñeca intentando evitar que la espada de Cormac entrara en contacto con su piel.

Ron observaba todo asustado, con el alma en el pecho…el señor Mclaggen, con rostro serio miraba a su hijo con las lagrimas punzando con anticipación en sus pupilas, con tanta tristeza que parecía que sabia cual sería el desenlace de aquella pelea de espadas.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste madre? Debiste dejarme impedir esto.- susurro con tristeza Ginny mientras se abrazaba al hombro de su hermano George, y las lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos y a descender por sus mejillas, porque cualquiera que fuese el desenlace de aquella pelea de espadas, moriría uno de los hombres más buenos que ella había conocido.

-No había manera de impedirlo Ginny…ten paciencia, tal vez algo termina impidiéndolo.- decía la señora Weasley como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese una plegaria y no una simple oración…el silencio lleno la casa Weasley luego de esas palabras, solo los sollozos tristes de Ginny eran capaces de romper el silencio.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué Madre, padre? ¿Por qué no me podéis aceptar?- se preguntaba Blaise Zabinni de rodillas frente al lago y acariciando entre sus manos una pistola de seis balas, la tristeza y decepción seguía presente en sus ojos mientras jugaba con aquella arma…

-¿Acaso no veis que soy humano? ¿No podéis ver que sigo siendo su hijo? No he cambiado, sigo siendo yo…- susurro tristemente mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas con una tristeza que ni el hombre más fuerte del mundo sería capaz de soportar, porque no hay nada mas triste en el mundo que ver como los que quieres te dan la espalda.

Porque sentirse rechazado y solo no es una tristeza cualquiera, sentir que todos te dan la espalda cuando más los necesitas no es un sufrimiento normal, sentir que estas solo y vacio, que lo que más quieres no puedes tenerlo, que lo que más ansias está prohibido, que te griten que eres anormal, que no eres lo que deberías ser, que no tienes salvación porque naciste maldito. ¿Acaso fue tu elección? No, no lo fue, solo sucedió…porque si hubiese sido tu elección hubieras preferido ser "normal". ¿Por qué juzgar al que es diferente? ¿Solo porque no es lo común? ¿Por qué no es "normal"? Pero… ¿Qué es normal? ¿Acaso no eres normal simplemente al ser humano?

.

.

.

¡Bang! El sonido de un solo disparo inundo el aire, los pájaros salieron volando en todas direcciones y el ruido causo la desconcentración de Cormac, no pudiendo evitar el filo de la espada de Harry que le atravesó el corazón.

-¡Hijo!- el grito del señor Cormac inundo el lugar mientras corriendo se acercaba hacia su castaño, Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos fijos en los de Cormac, el castaño cayó al suelo de inmediato, Harry ya había sacado de su pecho la espada manchada en sangre.

-Hijo.- susurro el señor Cormac sujetando a su pequeño en brazos, Cormac se quedo quieto, en silencio, mirando a su padre…y utilizo sus últimas fuerzas diciendo…

-No le digas a mama que morí así, dile, dile que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.- y tras esas palabras sus ojos se cerraron mientras un gesto adolorido fue sustituido por uno de tranquilidad.

Ronald, quien, en medio de la lucha se había alejado no sabía qué hacer…podía correr hacia donde había escuchado el grito del señor Cormac o podía avanzar hacia donde había escuchado el disparo…sabiendo que el disparo provenía del lago, y sabiendo que estaba cerca hizo su camino hacia allí…

-¡Blaise!- grito al ver al moreno tendido boca abajo en la arena dura, corrió hasta girarlo…pero lo encontró con los ojos ya cerrados.

-Blaise…háblame…por favor háblame…háblame.- decía con desesperación.

-Te…amo…- fueron las últimas palabras del moreno…segundos después su corazón se detuvo, diciendo adiós a tanta tristeza, a tanto llanto y dolor, a tanta desgracia.

Fin del capitulo

Shan-Shan… :( definitivamente fue un cap., extremadamente triste, creo que por eso tarde tanto en escribirlo, pero aquí esta…se acerca el final así que…espero que dejen Review en el box de abajo….Besos


	25. Chapter 25

**Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pensaba subirlo el Domingo ya que lo termine el Sábado pero sólo hasta hoy tuve tiempo...disfrútenlo y besos.**

**Cuando comencé esta historia no tenía muy claro cual sería el final pero estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí, tal vez algunas cosas no terminaron ven un final feliz pero...creo que es un final real, a mi me gusto...y espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**La vida tiene sus cambios**

Había amanecido muy lentamente en Salamandra, a las 9 de la mañana, parados frente a dos ataúdes estaban algunas familias. Dos grandes hombres habían muerto el mismo día, Blaise Zabinni y Cormac Mclaggen.

Tristemente se puede ver como sufrían las familias, los Zabinni, la Sra. Se sujetaba a si misma mientras lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas...sentía la culpa quemándole el pecho...en parte ella misma había empujado a su hijo en aquel abismo, ella no había sabido entenderle, ni escucharle.

Alejado de aquellas familias, escondido entre algunos árboles estaba Harry observando como enteraban a Cormac...la culpa...siempre la culpa. El Moreno no había querido matar a Mclaggen, nunca había matado a nadie en su vida y saber que aquel buen hombre había muerto a su mano le atormentaba, pero había sido su vida o la del otro hombre.

-Perdona sus pecados y déjalos entrar a tu gloria...Amen.- término de decir el padre mientras comenzaban a arrojar arena sobre las tumbas. El cementerio estaba repleto de personas vestidas de negros y con tristes rostros que se veían acompañados por un tono grisáceo en el cielo.

-El no se merecía esto.- susurro Pansy abrazada a Hermione con tristeza, la castaña le acaricio la mejilla y suspiro depositando un beso sobre la frente de la pelinegra.

-Blaise...- susurro Ron apareciendo en el lugar y caminando hacia la tumba de Moreno, al ver al pelirrojo el señor Zabinni sintió un coraje apoderarse de su cuerpo, según el todo era culpa del chico pelirrojo, su hijo según el siempre había sido "normal". Y según su mentalidad había dejado de ser normal por culpa del pelirrojo pecoso y pobretón.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?- grito con coraje el señor Zabinni mientras sujetaba del cuello al pelirrojo, Ron se giró a mirarlo, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y rápidamente levantó el mentón. No aceptaría más humillaciones de parte de aquel hombre, aquel que era el culpable de que el amor de subida estuviese en una tumba.

- Mire señor, mejor no me haga hablar...porque si Blaise esta en esa caja es por su culpa...por todas esas malas palabras que le dijo.- declaro con coraje el pelirrojo soltandose del agarre del señor Zabinni de un sólo tirón.

-No te atrevas a repetir eso, mi hijo murió por su propia mano y por su propia decisión.- el señor Zabinni levantó el mentón y con coraje se dio la vuelta. Ron se giró, dejando aquella discusión por terminada y no esperando lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El señor Zabinni adentro la mano en su pantalón y giro sobre sus talones, saco de su hondo bolsillo una pistola y apretó el gatillo...el disparo retumbo en todo el lugar, a Ron no le dio tiempo ni de girarse, la bala fue directa a su espalda y salió por su pecho...el pelirrojo cayo al suelo de rodillas mirando hacia la tumba de cierto Moreno antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Ronald!- el grito desgarrado de la señora Weasley lleno el aire y ella corrió hacia su hijo mientras el señor Zabinni con ojos sorprendidos se apuntaba la cien, y sin que alguien tuviese tiempo de detenerlo termino así con su vida.

La sangre corría por el lugar con tanta rapidez que lograba impresionar a más de uno, sollozos y lamentos llenaban aquel lugar, en el cual con tristeza se podía contemplar como la incomprensión había acabado con dos hombres que estaban en pleno retoño.

La luna rápidamente se alzó sobre el sol y lo empujo lejos dejando las calles fundidas en una oscuridad aterradora, la Salamandra esa noche tenía un aire melancólico, demasiadas lágrimas en un sólo día, demasiadas tristezas, demasiados sollozos, demasiada incomprensión y envidia.

Había quien todavía lloraba acostado en su cama, habían otros que se abrazaban esperando que todo pasara.

Sentadas en el sillón de su cuarto estaban Hermione y Pansy, ambas abrazadas, la morena descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña pensativa, en sus ojos todavía se contemplaba ese aire triste por haber perdido a su primo y sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas pasadas, Hermione se mostraba más fuerte y le acariciaba el cabello a Pansy, bajaba sus manos por los costados de la morena y la dejaba reposar en su bajo vientre.

-¿Sabes? Blaise me hablo una vez de Ron, tal vez debí aconsejarle, en cambio lo deje que decidiera sólo.- susurro la morena, Hermione le acaricio la mejilla.

-Todos tenemos que decidir solos Pansy, lo que llevo a Blaise a su tumba no fue su decisión, sino las acciones de sus familiares al saber que había elegido.- declaro Hermione depositando un beso sobre la frente de Pansy; quien asintió y cerro los ojos al tiempo que dejaba salir un triste suspiro.

-¿Cuando terminaran las tristezas? ¿Cuándo tendremos un poco de paz?- pregunto la morena paseando sus manos por las piernas de la castaña y mirando fijamente un punto indeterminado en estas.

-Cariño sólo tienes que tener paciencia, todo se solucionara pronto...sólo dejemos que pase el tiempo.- y tras esas palabras, Hermione depósito un beso en la frente de Pansy, la morena se movió y beso en los labios a la castaña.

-Eso espero.-susurro Pansy contra los labios de Hermione, la castaña se movió un poco sujetando con firmeza las caderas de Pansy, la morena suspiro comandada se dejo caer sobre su chica.

A kilómetros de allí, Ginny estaba abrazada a sus rodillas sobre la cama que años atrás habías sido de ella cuando era pequeña, desde donde estaba podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre y luego de algunos minutos la puerta de su cuarto Se abrió y dio paso a un chico pelinegro.

-Ginny...cariño.- susurro Harry acercándose a la pelirroja hasta abrazarla por la espalda, la pelirroja se dejo abrazar queriendo que ese hombre la protegiese por siempre, no quería alejarse del y no quería recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Aqui estoy...contigo mi amor.- susurro Harry abrazando con firmeza a su pelirroja, la cual sumida en el llanto no hacia nada más que llorar.

*Cuatro años después*

La playa estaba rebosante de alegría, el sol brillaba hermosamente sobre la arena haciéndola brillar más que de costumbre.

La familia Weasley, Parkinson y Granger estaban compartiendo un hermoso día playero. Mientras que Molly, Arthur, los padres de Hermione y el Sr. Parkinson estaban sentados en la arena hablando de los últimos acontecimientos; Ginny, Fleur y Hermione estaban sentadas a la orilla de la playa mirando a ciertas personas que no dejaban de jugar con el agua.

-Anda castaña acompáñanos.- le grito Pansy a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras a su lado estaban Luna, Harry, Pablito y Susana...la reciente novia del joven Granger.

-Ahora no cariño.- le grito de vuelta Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta verla feliz.- comento Fleur refiriéndose a Pansy, Hermione la miro y asintió...a ella también, porque ella era feliz si su esposa lo era.

-Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo.- comento Ginny sujetando entre sus manos a una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos azules...una pequeña de apenas cuatro años.

-Si...han cambiado tantas cosas.- comento Hermione mirando hacia atrás donde los padres de Ginny y sus propios padres hablaban con el padre de su morena, quien ahora había comenzado una relación con la señora Zabinni...para sorpresa de muchos esos día habían conseguido quitar un poco de su dolor compartiéndolo con el otro.

-Estoy segura de que mi hermano esta feliz.- declaro la pelirroja abrazando a su pequeña, tenía la misma carita de Ronald sólo que era mujer y que tenía los ojos verdes en lugar de azules.

-Y seguramente Blaise también lo esta.- susurro Fleur colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny...Hermione asintió viendo como Pansy salió de la playa y caminaba mojada hacia ella.

-Cariño...podrías venir un momento.- le pidió la morena mientras caminaba hacia unas rocas a lo lejos, Hermione asintió y se levantó de la arena para seguir a su morena.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- pregunto Hermione parándose frente a Pansy, quien dejo salir una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a Hermione la abrazo.

-¡Pansy! Me has mojado.- se quejó Hermione, pero Pansy la ignoro y siguió con su firme abrazo a la castaña de enmarañada cabellera.

-Te amo.- susurro Pansy, Hermione se separó del abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Que te sucede?- le pregunto la castaña al ver los ojos cristalizados de Pansy.

-Que te quiero, y agradezco a Dios el ponerte en mi camino.- le dijo la morena, Hermione sonrió y abrazo con tanta fuerza a Pansy que ambas se fueron hacia atrás y terminaron recostadas de una roca compartiendo un cálido abrazo.

-Estare contigo siempre, siempre estaremos juntas...venga lo qe venga.- susuro la castaña sin dejar de abrazar a la morena y ambas miraron hacia su familia. Tal ve las cosas no habían salido de la mejor manera, tal vez habían sufrido mucho, tal vez habían llorado demasiado...pero eso había quedado atrás, porque ellas se habían dado cuenta de que siempre habían tenido a escoger un camino...porque escoger uno, significaba abandonar otro. Ahora no tienen miedo, porque saben, que han echo la elección correcta.

Porque tal vez aún hay personas que piensan que lo de ellas esta mal, pero que les importa, ellas son felices y nada más importa...ellas eligieron ese camino y la vida es un camino de sentido único...además de que ellas jamás darían marcha atrás, jamás cambiarían su historia de amor...porque de esta...habían aprendido muchas lecciones.

**FIN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, Y SU ES ASÍ DEJADMELO SABER CON UN REVIEW.**

**BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.**


End file.
